Youkai Love
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: The story of the Reikai Tantei is the same, no matter the way you see it, or is it? How many changes can the intervention of two young women bring in the Spirit Detective's lives? How about a change of heart? KuramaOC and eventually HieiOC. R
1. Childhood Friend or Something More

Youkai Love

_By: Princess Lalaith _

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu Yu Hakusho, except Erena, Hotaru (and Kurama! He is mine, mine, mine!) and of course this fic is mine too.

**Chapter 1. Childhood friend or something more? **

A lone figure walked through the various halls and passages of the Labyrinth Castle in the Phantom City. The figure was tall, slim, and seemed to be perfectly trained to pass by undetected; it crossed a stone room where various rocks laid carelessly around, then some other rooms half destroyed, until reaching a final one where a cool breeze could faintly be felt.

"Genbu, Byako, and Seiryu, the three of them have already been defeated." The figure murmured to nobody in particular. "That means that they're just missing Susaku…great, I arrive for the best part."

.---.

Urameshi Yuske, a brown eyed, black haired Spirit Detective had just disappeared though a window in the main tower of the castle, leaving behind his three friends to battle the horrendous enemies that kept coming.

Kuwabara Kazuma, a brown eyed, auburn haired young man was battling with the help of a spiritual sword; accompanied by Kurama and Hiei, two high leveled youkai who just happened to help the Reikai instead of the Makai, the first with emerald eyes and red hair and using a vine-like whip covered with thorns, and the second with deep scarlet eyes and jet black hair using a katana as a weapon.

And even when the enemies didn't seem to have even half the level of the three friends they were too many indeed, and as they didn't suffer pain nor fear, they proved to be a difficult kind of opponent.

Unexpectedly one of the 'Cultivated Men' (because that was their name) threw Kuwabara to a side, a side where the floor ended abruptly and became a pit of at least twelve meters high.

And just as unexpectedly, Kuwabara suddenly found himself laying in mid-air, in fact he seemed to be held by some kind of strange semi-transparent thread.

"Hey!" he tried to call his friends attention.

And he had all reason for wanting help, as his life was hanging from a thread, literally.

But before either Kurama or Hiei could move an inch someone seemed to pull the thread keeping Kuwabara in mid-air and sent him sprawling back on the stone-floor.

"You are such a cry baby." A keen voice scolded him from a side. "I was going to pull you up right away."

They all turned to see the owner of the voice and found someone fighting the monsters alongside with them. This figure was of middle height (about Yuske's height), slim, with long black hair hanging in two braids, wearing purple capris with lilac hem, as well as a lilac halter blouse and battle sandals of the same color, a silver-gray gabardine finished the attire.

'I've seen that hair…' Kurama thought suddenly. 'But it can't be…'

Just then the figure turned around facing them, they could all see the lavender eyes, and that the figure was a…woman!

"It can't be…" Kurama gasped.

Hiei, who was the only one to hear his companion's gasp and comment seemed quite surprised by it, who could this strange woman be to provoke such a reaction in Kurama?

"Seems you are having some difficulties here." She commented animatedly. "Wish for a little bit of help?"

"Sure." Kuwabara said immediately. "Any help would be wonderful."

"Shut your stupid mouth Kuwabara, we don't even know who this ningen is, or what she is doing here." Hiei said suspiciously.

"Two things Hiei: number one, I am not a ningen, I am a miko, and half youkai, and my name is Hotaru; number two: I have no interest in hurting you whatsoever, I, as a matter of fact, came to help you with this mission." She said it all in one breath.

"Did Koenma send you?" Hiei asked.

"Nope." Hotaru shook her head as she approached another enemy and punched him. "In fact I believe he doesn't even know I'm here, yet."

They all went back to fighting, and the three men could see Hotaru was really skilled in martial arts, and some strange talent like psychokinesis, they didn't know exactly.

After a while they finally managed to clear the way and entered the long staircase.

"So Hotaru, you work for that Koenma, like Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." Hotaru shook her head. "I'm not a Spirit Detective like Urameshi Yuske, I'm in fact more like a messenger."

"You have too much skill in fighting to be a mere messenger." Hiei said still not trusting in her completely.

"You may be right." Hotaru admitted. "But I just learned what a friend of mine taught me some time ago."

She directed a significant look to Kurama, who seemed to just be ignoring her.

"Aren't you going to at least say Hello to me?" she asked, suddenly stopping.

Kurama stopped right at the same level as her, still silent.

Hiei and Kuwabara halted their steps a bit behind them, so as not to interrupt whatever was about to happen between those two.

"Is it that hard?" Hotaru asked. "I mean, after all we haven't seen each other for a long time, but I think I at least expected some kind of welcome from you, not that you would be ignoring me completely."

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Is that all you can say?"

"You said Koenma didn't send you, so then, why are you here?"

"I came to help. I got notice of what was happening down here, that Koenma had sent you and Hiei to help Yuske fight the Four Sacred Beast and thought you could use a hand."

"Last time you tried to give 'a hand' you almost died."

"I still think it was worth it. And I'm alive and well, am I not?"

"Still…"

"Is it because of what happened three years ago, isn't it? Do you still think I'm that weak and frightened girl that hid behind his best friend at the sight of some strange beings?" she didn't even expect an answer. "Well, then let me establish something, I'm not that girl anymore, and I'm not defenseless!"

As she said that she extended her left hand to a side, right to the approaching enemies the others had just noticed. What looked like a wave of a blue hue was shot right from her hand to the coming enemies, and at the contact it disintegrated them immediately.

There were no more words, Hotaru just went back to walking.

"Exactly what did just happen?" Kuwabara asked.

But nor Hiei nor Kurama answered him, one because he didn't know and the other because he didn't seem to want to talk about it, they just went behind Hotaru.

.---.

Nothing was said as the four individuals continued climbing stairs, trying to reach the room at the top of the tower, were a battle between Susaku and Yuske was taking place.

"We have to make haste!" Kuwabara said apprehensively. "Yuske is fighting that monster alone, he could be in problems."

"He is alright Kuwabara, do not worry." Hotaru assured him.

"How can you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"As I already told you I'm a miko, I can feel and see things others can't." Hotaru explained as if it were anything. "Yuske is fine, Susaku is indeed strong, but his greatest mistake is to underestimate his opponent just because he is ningen."

Just then there was an explosion and the castle shook violently. Hotaru lost her balance for a couple of very valuable seconds and was about to fall from the staircase and into the black pit, but right in time Kurama extended his hand and got hold of hers.

"Thank you." She murmured in a low tone.

"Great." Kuwabara said just then. "Now what?"

It was just then that Hotaru noticed that parts of the staircase, both before and behind them had just collapsed.

"How are we supposed to get to the top now?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama turned to Hotaru, as if he were expecting something from her, and it seemed he was because she immediately nodded and raised her hands.

Suddenly thin threads seemed to come out from the tips of Hotaru's fingers; she began moving her hands with great ability, as if she were knitting something in the air, and after a few seconds they all noticed she was indeed knitting something in the air!

"Done." She said almost a minute later.

Right before them they saw what looked like some kind of ladder made of the thin semi-transparent thread.

"Is that safe?" Hiei asked, doubting.

"Of course it is!" Hotaru said angrily. "You can either use it or stay here until I come back."

And with that she immediately set foot at the end of the ladder and began climbing. The others could see the ladder supported her weight and she was climbing fast enough.

Before either Hiei or Kuwabara could decide whether if they should climb or not they saw Kurama jumping to the ladder and climbing fast. That was enough, they immediately went after him.

In almost no time the four of them were standing at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Safe enough for you?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"How did you do that?" Hiei asked.

"I told you I was half youkai, the powers I get from that side are related to the insects." Hotaru explained. "This in particular is spider's thread, like the one the common spiders use to make their webs, except this has the properties according to my size and level of power."

Kuwabara still didn't understand much, but preferred to leave it like that, he didn't want to look like an ignorant when Kurama and Hiei seemed to be understanding perfectly well what the woman meant.

And just then they reached the door to the highest room in that tower. They had just entered when they saw something incredible: Yuske with his spiritual energy to the top-limit, impacting with what seemed like seven images of Susaku, who at the same time had his own attack, the collision was devastating, as were the consequences.

Hotaru immediately extended her arms before her, this time there weren't any threads, but a light-blue halo (spiritual energy), it formed some kind of dome around the four of them, and it was like some kind of shield. The power-wave resulted from the impact between Yuske and Susaku hit Hotaru's shield hard, she fell on her knees, but refused to let the shield down.

Finally the energy cleared out and she lowered her hands, her breathing was heavy and erratic, she was just too exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked kneeling next to her.

Hiei noticed he suddenly seemed really worried for the strange woman, now he was completely sure the kitsune knew something about her the others didn't.

"I'm fine." She replied, but it was plain obvious she wasn't.

"Shi…" Kurama began, it was obvious he wanted to say something important.

"I'll be fine, worry not." Hotaru interrupted him, she suddenly felt really dizzy. "I'm glad I saw you again…Shuichi…"

Those were her last words right before she fell limply on Kurama's arms.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Kurama answered getting back on his feet, with Hotaru in his arms. "She was just too tired and fainted."

.---.

Hotaru opened her eyes ever so slowly. She could feel a soft bed below her, so it was obvious she wasn't in the Labyrinth Castle any longer, she couldn't feel any presences in the same room as her so she took that as an indication she could open her eyes fully now.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

It was just then that she noticed the neat room and discreet decoration, the book shelf full of novels of various authors, the desk with some notebooks of Calculus, Social Studies and Science, everything carefully accommodated, the whole room yelled one name: Shuichi.

"Damn…" She murmured between clenched teeth.

.---.

"What do you mean a girl helped you?" Yuske asked.

He had just recently woken up and was trying to understand completely what had happened to his friends while he battled Susaku.

"Just as you heard it Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "A girl appeared out-of-nowhere and helped us. She seemed to be really tired."

"Who was she? Where is she?" Yuske asked.

"I have no idea who she was, but Kurama here seems to know a lot about her." Kuwabara said as a matter of fact.

Kurama didn't answer, he just stood from his chair and went to the door.

"What was the girl's name?" Botan asked curiously.

"I believe she said her name was Hotaru." Kuwabara answered.

"What!" Botan cried out. "Hotaru? Oh for all the spirits! Koenma was so worried when she disappeared, we didn't know where to find her."

"You know who that girl Kuwabara talks about is?" Yuske asked Botan.

"Yes." Botan nodded. "She works for Koenma, she is a messenger of the Reikai."

They heard a door open, apparently Kurama was about to leave.

"Wait a moment Kurama, you know her, who is she?" Yuske asked from the bedroom's door.

"A childhood friend of mine." Was all the green-eyed said before he closed the door.

.---.

Flashback

A green-eyed, red-haired little boy was standing at a bedroom's door, trying to convince a lavender-eyed, black-haired small girl of coming out to play with him; they both seemed to be around five years old.

"Come, I don't want to hurt you." The boy assured her. "I just want to be your friend."

"Friend?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes." The boy nodded. "My name is Minamino Shuichi, what's yours?"

"Teien, Teien Shiruvya." The girl answered.

And ever so slowly she walked out of the room and to Shuichi.

"So, you want us to be friends?" Shuichi proposed.

"Yes." Shiruvya immediately nodded.

End of Flashback

"The first true friend I ever had." Shuichi (Kurama) murmured to himself. "I at first thought it was for the best, as she was so little and completely alone in the world. Mom said that's why she adopted her, and once I met her I saw she was a wonderful person. My dear sister, my best friend."

Flashback

"Shuichi-kun! Shi-chan! Dinner is ready!" Shiori called to both kids.

"Coming!" both answered in unison.

This time the kids seemed to be about seven years old. They were really close, the best friends anyone could find. It had been three years already since they had first met, and they were so close, as if they had been born together, it was almost magical.

End of Flashback

"We always did everything together." Shuichi continued. "Mom said it was almost as if we couldn't stay apart one from the other."

Flashback

A ten year old Shiruvya watched in awe as her friend turned a small seed into a beautiful red rose in full bloom.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful Shuichi!"

Shuichi smiled at her.

"How can you do that?" Shiruvya asked.

"It's…magic." Shuichi answered.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Shiruvya asked.

"No." Shuichi shook his head. "This is a magic just I can do."

"Mmm…" She seemed disappointed. "I want to have magic too."

"Just wait, you'll see one day you'll have your own magic."

End of Flashback

"She was the only person I ever showed the abilities I acquired when I finally woke up as Youko Kurama." He sighed. "She was the only one I truly trusted. She believed it was magic. And I told her she would one day have her own magic, just so she wouldn't feel bad about it. It was meant to be a joke but…"

Flashback

Shiori was out for the afternoon, buying groceries. Shuichi had been helping Shiruvya with her homework and they were now getting something for dinner ready to surprise the mother. They were twelve years old already.

Suddenly Shiruvya trembled slightly.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked.

"Something's wrong…" she whispered.

It was all the warning they got. Suddenly the glass-door to the back-garden broke into a thousand pieces and four individuals with strange looks entered the house.

"Shuichi!" Shiruvya yelled in panic.

Shuichi immediately stood before Shiruvya, hands extended to the sides.

"So the brat wants to feel all grown up to protect his ningen friend?" one of the strange beings mocked. "I expected better from the reincarnation of the great Youko Kurama."

This alerted both kids that they were in problems, great problems.

"Shiruvya. Stay behind me." Shuichi ordered.

And as Shiruvya stepped back, trying to remain as far away as possible from the monsters, Shuichi tried to fight off his opponents using the abilities he had just recently begun showing. But he wasn't used to them, and sooner than expected one of the demons got him from the side and inflicted a deep cut in him.

"Shuichi!" Shiruvya cried out.

Something strange happened just then and a moment later Suichi saw how one of the demons collapsed to the floor, he looked like a needle case, all covered in something that looked like some kind of needles or… stings?

"Another demon!" one of the attackers cried out.

"What?" Shuichi was confused at everything.

"Kill her!" Another of the demons yelled.

"No!" Shuichi cried out.

He tried to defend Shiruvya, but he himself was having trouble.

It all happened so fast…One of the demons attacked Shuichi from behind, there was nothing he could do to protect himself, but just in the last moment Shiruvya dashed to him, receiving the attack that was meant for him.

"No!" Shuichi cried out.

End of Flashback

The memories of the green-eyed young man were abruptly interrupted when he sensed something was happening inside the apartment where he was heading. He ran as fast as he could the remaining meters to the door, entered, and not caring to lock he hurried to his bedroom.

"Shiruvya!" he called right as he opened the door to the bedroom.

There, the young lavender eyed black-haired woman was standing in the balcony, she seemed to be about to jump off.

"Damn…" she cursed under her breath.

"Why were you gonna leave so suddenly?" Kurama asked. "You aren't even fully healed, it could be dangerous for you."

For a moment she didn't answer, apparently too occupied with getting a lock of her dark hair (which she now had loose) behind her ear; or maybe it was the fact she didn't know what to say to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured him. "Like I was when you left me in the Reikai all alone three years ago…"

Ouch…Those words hurt, really deep, and they brought more memories to the reincarnation of Youko Kurama.

Flashback

"No!" he cried out in panic. "Shiruvya!"

He held his beloved friend in his arms as she could stand no more; a deep wound in her stomach bleeding profusely.

"Shuichi…" she gasped. "You're alright…I'm glad." She managed to smile through the pain.

"Why did you do that?" Shuichi asked.

"I couldn't let them hurt you." She explained. "I just…couldn't…you're…my…friend…"

"Oh Shiruvya…"

"Shuichi…don't cry…I l…"

She said no more, she had just fell unconscious from loss of blood.

This seemed to awake a part of Shuichi he didn't know he had, the part of his soul that belonged once to the demon Youko Kurama. He used his powers and in no time at all killed the three demons that still stood there. Then, using the knowledge he had from his past life he took Shiruvya in his arms and traveled with her to the Reikai.

He knew they would never accept to help her if they knew the one who brought her was a feared youkai, so he just left her there, with a note pleading for help, he knocked on the door, and left, all the way crying.

End of Flashback

"Do you know how much it pained me to know you didn't even wait for someone to come out and see me?" She asked, grudge dripping in her voice. "Do you have even the slightest idea of how much I cried night after night for you? Wondering where you were, and if you were alright, fearing what those demons might have done to you, trying to guess why you weren't there by my side. Because my naïve mind didn't believe it possible that you could have left your so called 'best friend' lying on the floor alone when she was bleeding to death."

Slowly, each of her words were like knives hurting deep into Kurama's heart, but he deserved it, and he knew it, he had left her alone, when she needed him the most. Even if he believed back then he was doing it for her best, even then she didn't see it that way.

"Can you give me just a small chance to try and explain to you?" he asked.

After a couple of seconds she finally complied.

Kurama pulled her from the balcony and into the bedroom, they sat at his bed.

"Maybe you won't believe me, but I thought I was doing it for your own good." Kurama explained. "We were barely eleven, and still I already possessed the power of a full-grown youkai. I had just discovered all the power I really possessed when I killed the demons who attacked us." He sighed. "Back then I didn't even understand what those strange needles you threw to that other monster meant."

"The first time I used my powers as Hotaru." Shiruvya cut in.

"Yes." He nodded. "But when I saw you bleeding in my arms, I knew you needed more help than a mere ambulance. I thought you could receive that kind of help in the Reikai."

"I understand why you got me there. But why didn't you stay?"

"Because I feared they wouldn't help you if they saw me. I feared they wouldn't help you for being friend with a youkai like me."

"And still, I am a youkai myself."

"Yes you are."

"And they helped me. They healed my injuries and helped me recover. They taught me to use the powers I posses as the youkai Hotaru, and my spiritual powers too. After two years I finally had the emotional strength to ask them about you. And I got to see you in an apartment, with your mother, leaving happily as if nothing had happened."

"You're wrong Shiruvya. I wasn't happy. I haven't been happy ever since you left."

"I don't know if I can believe in you any longer Shuichi…"

He was about to say something else when suddenly the doorbell ran. He went to answer it and found someone unexpected at the door.

"Yuske?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, great to see you're home." Yuske said. "Botan asked me to deliver a message to your friend. Koenma wants to see her and…"

Yuske interrupted himself when he noticed Kurama had left him talking alone and had gone back inside his apartment. He followed his red-haired friend to his room, where he was holding the arm of the black-haired woman, apparently the one Kuwabara had told him about.

"You can't leave Shiruvya." Kurama said seriously.

"I can, and I will." Shiruvya replied. "And you will do nothing about it. You will just stand there and see me leave, like you did before!"

"No, not this time." He replied firmly. "If you go back to the Reikai, then I'll just have to follow you there."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will, if that's what I need to do to make you understand I want you by my side then so be it."

Yuske was utterly confused by everything that was being said, not understanding anything of what was happening.

"You didn't care about my feelings when you left me years ago." Shiruvya spat at him. "Why should I care about yours now?"

"Don't say that Shiruvya." Shuichi murmured. "I cared about your feelings back then, and I care now, it would be impossible for me not to care, you're too important to me."

"If I am why did you had to wait for me to come to see me?" she retorted. "I know you were recently on the Reikai. Why didn't you look for me then?"

"I was too ashamed of what I had done with the Ankokukyo."

"I know why you did it. And if you had come to me for help I could have helped you. Healing is one of my abilities as a miko; I could have healed your mother, you know I care about her. Shiori was a mother for me for seven years, she took me in her care when nobody else cared if I lived or I died."

"Shiruvya…"

"Stop calling me that way! We're no longer who we used to be. You're no longer Minamino Shuichi, you're now Youko Kurama; just as I'm no longer Teien Shiruvya, but Hotaru."

"No, that's not true. Even with demonic powers I'm still Shuichi, just as much as you're still Shiruvya. We're still friends."

"When are you gonna understand we can't be friends!"

"Why? We were back when we were kids."

"Nothing can be like when we were kids. Even before we got apart, when we were twelve, I already felt we couldn't continue being friends."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you! I love you, damn it!"

She almost immediately regretted having said that aloud. But still the reaction she got from him wasn't the expected.

"Then all the more reason for you to stay with me." Shuichi declared confidently.

And before she could say something or even move Shuichi pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

Now, for those who know me and might be wondering, no I wasn't dead. I in fact was very deeply inspired and working in several fics at once. This is one of them.

I am a great fan of YYH ever since my soul-sister, Mihara, introduced me to this ánime less than two years ago. Ever since I saw Kurama I thought he was the most incredible bishonen I had ever seen, and that brought me to write this fic, "Youkai Love". You may have noticed already a part of it will be the same ánime most of us may have seen already but wit the obvious variations the presence of extra characters may imply. This means of course slight changes in the rescue of Yukina, and of course the Dark Tournament; I will also include the Sensui Saga, in which part another new character will make its appearance (you'll see it when the moment comes).

In this first part of my fic you my be able to find a lot of KuramaOC romance, though of course without leaving out the usual battles against he evil guys and the stories of the rest of Reikai Tantei. I have big lans for this story, including a possible series once this is over, but it will all depend on you, readers, if you like this.

At last I will tell you that this isn't the only chapter that has been written, in fact more han half of this story is aleady on computer and waiting to be posted. Though, the frequency of the updates will depend on how many reviews I recieve and in how interested you people are in the story.

I think I've said it all, Arigato. See you in the next chapter (hopefully soon).


	2. Time and Changes

**Chapter 2. Time and Changes. **

Yuske was really shocked. He had never imagined Kurama doing something like that. Well, he hadn't known him for too long, so he really couldn't say much about him, and about her… he had never seen her before.

And just as the two lovers went to deepen the kiss Yuske decided he had nothing to do there; and so as discreetly as he could he left the room and the apartment, closing the door as silently as possible.

And in the balcony's entrance, Shuichi and Shiruvya had finally broken the kiss to breathe, but he had her still in his embrace, not wanting to give her the slightest chance to escape.

"You know, you're holding me a bit too tight." Shiruvya said with a smile.

"I'm just making sure you'll stay right here." Shuichi replied.

"Really?" she asked with humor. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me, and I love you, and when two people love each other then have to stay together." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and in that moment they felt as if it were.

"Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you love me?"

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't meant it. I love you Shiruvya, and I'm never letting you go away from me now I know you love me too."

"I have no intentions of leaving you either my dear Shuichi."

"Even when you just said…"

"It's of wise to change their minds." She interrupted him sweetly. "Besides, why would I want to leave this?"

And as she spoke, she kissed him again, happiness shining around her. Shuichi too smiled inside as he answered to the tender yet passionate kiss. None of them could remember to ever have been happier in their lives.

.---.

Shiruvya and Shuichi were still standing in the balcony an hour later, content to just be in each other's arms. They were about to kiss for the umpteenth time when someone unexpected showed up right before them.

"Hello!" the voice called happily.

"Yay!" Shiruvya practically jumped back. "Botan! For all the Spirits…You scared the life out of me!"

Botan just giggled at her expression.

"Good afternoon Botan." Kurama greeted her

"Well, I don't suppose you came here just to say hello to us so spit it already," Hotaru said recovering her composure.

"That's right." Botan nodded. "Koenma sent me to call to you, he says he needs to see you right away. In fact Yuske was supposed to deliver this message to you."

"He came." Kurama nodded.

"He did?" both women asked at once.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru asked.

"I suppose that with everything that happened I forgot." Kurama said casually.

"Well, anyway, he can wait." Hotaru said as she laid against Kurama's chest, feeling his arms around her again.

"What…" Botan began, utterly confused. "I think I missed something here."

"You definitely did." Hotaru nodded with a smile. "And…"

"Botan!" a yell could be heard through the air. "Where is Hotaru! I need to talk to her now!"

"Well, seems he can't wait." Hotaru said.

She didn't like much getting off Kurama's arms, but she would have to do it eventually.

"Be right back." Hotaru said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Immediately after she jumped onto Botan's transport and they flew off.

.---.

As they flew through the sky that signaled the frontier between the Ningenkai and the Reikai Botan's curiosity got the best of her.

"So, you gonna tell me exactly what happened during these four days?" Botan asked.

"I don't know…" Hotaru said with a smile.

"Come on, tell me." Botan insisted. "I'm supposed to be your best friend here on the Reikai."

"Well, you can say I fought horrendous green men-like creatures, almost got killed by an energy-drain, passed three days knocked out, had the most incredible encounter with the past anyone can imagine, and became Kurama's girlfriend…."

"You what!" Botan was so shocked she momentarily lost control of their transport.

"Hey!" Hotaru cried out as she held herself tightly. "You wanna get us killed or what?"

"Please repeat the last part."

"I believe you understood me perfectly fine the first time I said it."

"And still I don't understand why that happened."

"Remember that red rose I have in my night table?"

"That pretty flower of yours that never dies?"

"Yes, that one. If I remember correctly, the first time you asked me about it I told you a very good friend of mine gave it to me right before I got to the Reikai with that terrible wound."

"Yes and…"

"Well, that 'friend' is Kurama."

"Then you were more than friends…"

"No, we weren't, we were twelve the previous time we saw each other. But we've seen each other again and…"

"And you're now together. It's so wonderful Hotaru! I think you make a cute couple. The way you looked together in that balcony…"

"Botan!"

They both just giggled.

.---.

"What do you mean you quit!" Koenma's yells could surely be heard to the other side of the Reikai, he really was loud for a kid.

"Exactly like that, you don't understand the word: Q-U-I-T, Quit, I Quit. It means I'm leaving this place right now." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"But you can't do that." Koenma said.

"I can and I will." Hotaru said confidently. "I know you saved my life all that time ago, and you helped me control my powers, for that I'll be forever grateful with you. But I believe that three years as Spiritual Messenger and helping some of your Spirit Detectives in their most dangerous jobs has been enough payback for that."

"I'm not saying you owe us anything Hotaru." Koenma said. "It's just that the Reikai can't loose someone as important as you. We need you."

"Well, it's not like I'll vanish. I'm just gonna be living in the Ningenkai from now on."

"And why exactly are you going back there, if it can be known?" Koenma asked.

"I want to recover my life as Teien Shiruvya." Hotaru explained nonchalantly. "I really miss everything I had as a ningen."

"You were never a ningen."

"I know, I know I was always the reincarnation of a youkai; but still, I used to live as a ningen, and I'm going back to that life."

"It won't be easy, you've been away from the Human World for three years, that's a long time in mortal terms."

"I know, but someone will be helping me."

"Who?"

"I will."

Hotaru smiled as she turned to seeing her beloved standing right at the door.

"Kurama?" Koenma seemed a bit surprised. "You'll be helping Hotaru?"

"Yes of course." Kurama nodded. "You have a problem with it?"

"No, no problem." Koenma shook his head. "It's just that it surprises me and…" Koenma interrupted when he noticed neither of the youkai were paying attention to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru was asking him.

"I thought you were taking too long and decided to come make sure you would be coming back." Kurama replied.

"I promised you I would be back, didn't I?" Hotaru asked. "Do you believe me capable of breaking a promise to you?"

"No, in fact I don't think you would ever do such a thing." Kurama admitted.

"Then?" Hotaru asked, even more confused with his attitude.

"Let's just say I was beginning to miss you too much." Kurama replied.

"But I have just been up here less than two hours!" Hotaru said, half surprised half amused by his words.

"Still, it's been too much for me." Kurama insisted.

And just then Hotaru couldn't hold up any longer, she began laughing uncontrollably, a merry laugh that seemed to be contagious.

And when Koenma heard her he was really surprised, he didn't believe he had ever heard Hotaru laughing that way, he had never seen her that happy.

.---.

After almost one full hour more Hotaru managed to convince Koenma that even when she would be living in the Ningenkai she would still be helping him. If anything were to go wrong, especially with Yuske who was the Spirit Detective who got more missions recently, she would immediately go to help him, Kurama too.

.---.

After they finally managed to leave Koenma satisfied with the deal Kurama accompanied Hotaru to what had been her bedroom for the last years.

The first thing Kurama noticed the moment they entered was a certain red rose in a flower vase in the night table next to the bed.

"Is this the rose I think it is?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded. "It is the rose you left along with the note the day I got to the Reikai."

"How could it last this long?" Kurama asked.

"A girl I knew some time ago, she has the power to manipulate time, she made a special spell to the flower." Hotaru explained. "It will remain in full bloom for as long as her power can be felt in any of the three worlds."

"And where is that girl?" Kurama asked. "I would like to meet her."

"She's gone, left almost a year ago." Hotaru explained. "I believe she went back to her family, haven't seen her since then. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet her one day."

Kurama nodded.

"I'm ready." Hotaru announced right then.

Kurama turned and saw her standing next to two suitcases, full of all her possessions, and holding in her hand the flower vase with the red rose.

"Perfect." Kurama nodded.

He helped her carry the suitcases, which weren't too heavy, and they both left the Reikai.

.---.

By night they were back at the apartment. There Shiruvya saw Shuichi had already arranged for her the second room in the apartment. She got all her clothes into the closet, her personal items in her vanity or in the bathroom, and finally let the flower in her night table.

"Has anyone ever used this room?" Shiruvya asked as she finished arranging all her things.

"No." Shuichi answered. "In fact I only got the apartment with two rooms because mother suggested it would be a good idea if I ever wanted to have someone living with me."

"Well, apparently you just found that someone." Shiruvya said with a smile.

"I have an idea." Shuichi said. "Why don't we go visit mother?"

"Mother Shiori!" Shiruvya exclaimed excited. "I haven't seen her in so long. I would love to go see her."

"Then come up, if we hurry we can still convince her of going out to dinner all three of us." Shuichi said pulling her out of the bedroom.

"Wonderful." Shiruvya nodded as they left the apartment. "Just one thing Shuichi: Exactly how are we going to explain my long absence to her?"

"Mmm…good point." Shuichi thought. "We'll think about something on the way. Come on."

Shiruvya just giggled and nodded.

.---.

Shuichi and Shiruvya reached another apartment a few blocks away from the building where they lived.

"You lived here before, didn't you?" Shiruvya asked, remembering she had seen him in that apartment a couple of times.

"Until about a year ago, yes." Shuichi nodded. "When I got more involved with the things related to the Reikai and the Makai I thought it would be best if I had my own apartment, so as not to involve my mother."

"A good decision if you ask me." Shiruvya nodded. "And anyway, if anything were to happen to her you can be sure I'll be the first to know, and do something about it."

Shuichi nodded, he knew she was speaking the truth.

"Come on, hurry." Shuichi pulled Shiruvya to the apartment's door. "She'll be so happy to see you again."

As they reached the door Shuichi rang the doorbell twice.

"Yes?" Minamino Shiori asked as she opened the door. "Shuichi?"

"Hello mom." Shuichi greeted her with a smile.

"I didn't know you would be coming." Shiori said with a smile. "I'm so happy you're here son, come on, get inside."

And just as Shuichi stepped inside it was that Shiori seemed to notice the young woman standing right behind her son.

"Ah, I didn't know you had brought a friend over." Shiori began.

"Shiori-oka-san?" Shiruvya said doubtful, wondering if the woman would recognize her.

"Oh! Shiruvya!" Shiori embraced the girl tightly. "It's you! Shi-chan! It's really you!"

Shiruvya embraced Shiori back, almost crying of happiness.

"Yes, yes Shiori-oka-san, it's really me." Shiruvya assured her. "I'm back."

"Come on, get inside." Shiori pulled both teens into the apartment. "Dinner is almost ready, it's not much, but I think it will be wonderful to have all three of us dinning together again after so long."

"Yes it will mom." Shuichi nodded.

"But Shi-chan, where were you all this time? Tell me." Shiori said as she everything ready.

"It's kind of a long story." Shiruvya tried to explain. "Three years ago someone came, a man saying he was my mother's older brother, I accepted to go with him, he insisted it had to be immediately because he was leaving the country. I thought it was my last chance to see someone of my biological family, so I went with him. On the long term I regretted it, I missed you and Shuichi too much; but it took me some time to get enough money and a transport to get back. But what matters is that I'm finally here."

"Do you have where to stay?" Shiori asked.

"Yes." Shiruvya nodded.

"In fact." Shuichi added. "She'll be staying with me mom. Remember that extra room on the apartment?"

"Yes, I remember." Shiori nodded happily. "It will be so special. Just like when you two were children, together everywhere."

"Yes, together everywhere." Shiruvya nodded with a playful smile.

"We're together again mom, but something is different from the way it was when we were children." Shuichi said. "We now know we love each other."

Shiruvya turned to the woman, expecting some kind of reaction from her, but the one they got wasn't exactly the one they had been expecting.

"Well, it's good to see you finally realized it." Shiori said finally.

"What?" Shiruvya was utterly confused by those words.

"You looked so cute together since you were kids." Shiori explained. "You were still kids, innocent; but still, I always knew you would do a wonderful couple one day."

"So you support us Shiori-oka-san?" Shiruvya asked.

"And why wouldn't I support you dear?" Shiori asked. "Shuichi-kun is my son, and you've always been like a daughter to me; I'm so happy you gave yourselves the chance to be happy together."

"Thank you Shiori-oka-san." Shiruvya embraced the woman tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know dear, I know." Shiori assured her, embracing her back.

Shuichi just watched the scene in silence, he knew how much his mother loved Shiruvya, and how much she had missed her when she was gone, it was good to see them together again, almost as good as having her with him.

.---.

Shiruvya and Shuichi arrived a bit late that night, as they had been having a very good time with Shiori.

"You know Shiori-oka-san has a boyfriend, right?" Shiruvya asked.

"Yes, I know." Shuichi nodded. "He is a History Professor at the Clau University, has a son a few years younger than us named Shuuichi. I've seen him a few times and I've confirmed he really loves mother, perhaps they'll be marrying soon. How did you know?"

"I didn't use any of my miko powers on her if that's what you're thinking." Shiruvya said before he even suspected. "It's just that when I touched her I could feel the deep love she felt for us, and also for that man, I just couldn't help but feel it."

"It's alright." Shuichi assured her. "In fact, it is likely that the next time they organize a 'family dinner', she'll ask you to come along."

"You think so?"

"Yes, after all you are a part of our family."

Shiruvya just smiled.

.---.

Dream 

A great mansion hidden in the middle of nowhere, anyone who wished to access it would have to cross tall mountains packed with dangers, thick woods full of foul creatures, and one of the highest-almost-impenetrable security systems ever seen in the Ningenkai, although this could be because this security system involved certain beings that can't be considered human.

In the highest tower of said mansion trapped by, not wooden doors and iron bars, but almost a hundredth of special talismans can be found one of the most beautiful and special creatures to ever walk any of the three worlds. With a hair that resembles the light green of frozen waters, skin like the winter snow, sometimes wearing an innocent smile that shows the deepest love, others showing off her crimson eyes with a light that seems to be able to burn down the very soul of that who dares to threaten her.

And even then she's there, a young and beautiful Ice Maiden imprisoned, because by some wicked turn of fate a dark-hearted ningen has found out that each and every tear that leaves her eyes becomes the highly valuable gem known as the Hirui no Seki; and now she awaits in her lone cell, resignation showing in each and everyone of her features, although in the bottom of her eyes can still be seen a small sparkle, that small amount of hope she keeps that someday someone will come to her rescue.

End of Dream 

And as the images faded back, clearing out it all had been nothing but a dream, one last word echoed in the mind of the one silent witness of it all:

_Yukina… _

.---.

Hotaru was running as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it, and in a way it did.

"Why the hell did Koenma call me right when I was in the middle of that interview with the Headmaster of the Meiou High?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

Flashback 

Shiruvya had woken up extra early that morning. After taking a quick shower and dressing in a simple white blouse and dark pink skirt along with white shoes and her hair in two low pigtails she prepared some breakfast for her and her beloved.

"Ready already koi?" Shuichi asked as he came out from the bathroom, towel-drying his hair.

"You know today I will go meet the Headmaster of your school Shuichi." Shiruvya reminded him. "I have to give him a good first impression if I want him to accept him even when you're in the second half of the school year already."

"You've been studying a lot, and you're a wonderful person Shiruvya, the Headmaster will sure see that. You'll see, it will all go out fine."

"I hope Shuichi. Koenma was right when he said it would be really hard for me to recover my ningen life after so long."

"Are you regretting your decision?" Shuichi got a bit worried.

"What! No! Hell no, never. Just with having you here with me it's all worth it."

They both smiled to each other.

End of Flashback

"It was all going perfectly well, until Koenma had to get into it." Hotaru murmured to herself as she doubled in a couple of corners, having lived in the Reikai for so long she knew each hallway and turn by memory.

Flashback 

"So, you are Miss Teien Shiruvya, am I correct?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir." Shiruvya did a small, respectful bow.

Shuichi had just left after introducing her with the Headmaster and reminding him she was the new student he had recommended (hey! It's pays off having the best student as a boyfriend!).

"According to these files you lived in China until less than a month ago." The Headmaster said as he went through her papers.

Papers provided by Koenma to fill in the three years of Shiruvya's absence and to help her a little with her life.

"That's right." Shiruvya nodded. "I lived with a distant relative, but decided I wanted to come back to where I lived my childhood. It took me a couple of weeks to be completely installed and then Shu…I mean Minamino-san kindly offered to help me enter this school; I've heard it's the best of the zone."

Subtle tact and discreet praises, the best way to get on someone's good side; Shiruvya had had a very long time to learn this.

"I see." The Headmaster closed the files. "Well, I believe we can establish a date for you to come present the exams and make sure your level is the appropriate for our institution, and once that's done you'll be officially a student of Meiou Academy." He seemed to check a calendar. "We're already advanced in the year, but I believe that if you try hard enough you will be able to pull through. You could maybe present the exams in about, two months?"

"Fine with me." Shiruvya nodded.

The Headmaster scribbled a note in the Calendar, so as not to forget the young lady would be returning that day.

Shiruvya was about to say something more suddenly she noticed everything had gone still.

"Koenma!" she knew no one would hear her now in the 'frozen' place. "What do you want?"

"What a way of greeting your boss Hotaru." Koenma replied, not happy with the girl's words.

"It's the way of greeting anyone who interrupts my businesses." Shiruvya replied dryly. "I mean, if you remember I'm trying to get a life back here, my own in fact."

"Well, I fear that will have to wait girl, you have a very important job to do."

"What makes you think your jobs are more important than my life?"

"The fact that this involves a certain dirty-business-man called Tarukane Gonzo who I'm sure you remember?"

"What! In what filthy business has he gotten now? Drugs? Weapons? Slave-traffic?"

"I'm afraid it's a whole lot more complicated than that Hotaru. I need you and Kurama here right now, and I mean now."

"Fine." Just as she said the last word the conversation was cut short. "Excuse me sir, I'm afraid I just remember I have very pressing matters to attend." Shiruvya tried to excuse herself as best as she could.

"Yes." The Headmaster, even if a bit confused, nodded.

"I can assure you I'll study ready hard and be here on the date of the exam." Shiruvya said as she approached the door. "Sayonara."

'There go all my hard efforts for a good first impression.' Shiruvya thought to herself as she went to search her beloved kitsune.

End of Flashback 

In the end she had found Shuichi, but he said he needed to go let a message in the apartment, in case Shiori went looking for them. Shiruvya nodded and went ahead. Once there Koenma didn't seem to happy that Kurama would take a bit longer, but he decided to send her to library to research something meanwhile.

Shiruvya entered Koenma's office right then, having just run to the Secret Reikai Library, almost on the other side of the Palace, and back (This library isn't like the normal one, in this they can be found just special, top-secret records, books and files that are heavily guarded and can just be accessed by chosen few). As she entered the Office she noticed Kurama was already there and having a very serious conversation with him, for the looks they had.

"So, you couldn't tell me what the hell is happening that you had to take me away from my interview, because Kurama wasn't here; but you could tell him while I was away." Hotaru complained. "That's so unfair!"

"You took too long to return." Koenma replied.

"What!" Did Koenma really believe that to be an acceptable answer? Hotaru didn't think so. "Do you have even the slightest idea of the size of this place? And of the fact that the damned library you sent me to is right on the other side?"

"The damned library…" Kurama stepped in. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, the damn Secret library." Hotaru explained. "By the way, here are the files."

Koenma took the files and flipped through them, searching for something.

"What are those files about?" Kurama asked.

"They are the files about Gonzo Tarukane, the ningen I mentioned you." Koenma explained.

"I have more than enough information about him on my own, fought him a couple of times." Hotaru reminded the toddler, although the fact seemed to surprise Kurama. "The first was when he tried to kidnap some nymphs in Ireland, right when I happened to be passing by. The second, when he believed I would be more useful than a nymph and tried to kidnap 'me', not exactly the best idea the man has had if you ask me. Who did he try to kidnap this time?"

"In fact he didn't try." Koenma replied.

"He didn't…wait… You mean 'He didn't try' as in 'He didn't get his way' or as in 'He actually got what he wanted'?"

"I'm afraid the later."

"Who? When? And Why wasn't I informed about it before?"

"You weren't informed because I believed it wouldn't be good with the antecedents you have with him. When, at least six months ago in fact…"

"What! And why the hell didn't you do something!"

"We did, but until now we couldn't find the bastard. Already sent Yuske to sort it out, along with Botan and that other ningen with abilities…what was his name? Ah, yes, Kuwabara."

"You still haven't answered the first question Koenma. Who did Tarukane kidnap?"

"She's a koorime, see for yourself." Koenma pushed a button in his remote, a picture of a green-haired, red-eyed gal appearing on the monitor.

"Oh Kami…" Hotaru gasped.

It was her, the girl from her dream.

Yukina…

.---. End of Chapter .---.

Oh my God! I can't believe it! A miracle! I finally got a review on this story! Yes!

My greatest and more sincere thanks to dear _KiaraXoXlilgirlzangelluv_, my first, and so far only, reviewer in this story. It is because of her I decided to give this fic another chance of going on. I hope this time there'll be a better answer.

As I said before, most of the fic is written, I just need a reason to update (and believe me, reviews are a very good reason).

So, please leave reviews, I need them. See you in the next update (I hope).


	3. Cordial Invitation'

**Chapter 3. 'Cordial Invitation' **

It took s great effort and some time to get Hotaru to calm down completely, she seemed to be in a very deep shock-state.

"Hotaru, my dear, what's happening?" Kurama asked worriedly.

Nothing.

"Shiruvya!"

It was until she heard her ningen name from his lips that she seemed to finally come back to her senses.

"Nani?" she seemed a bit confused.

"What happened to you, koi?" Kurama asked. "You seemed like, spaced out."

"I have seen her before." Hotaru explained signaling to the monitor. "I have seen that girl, koorime before."

"When? Where?" both Kurama and Koenma were quite confused.

"The last couple of nights, in my dreams." Hotaru explained. "I at first didn't fully understand. They were just too many images, too many thoughts, too many feelings. Now I understand I got a glimpse of what she's lived, what she's been through while being held prisoner by that 'man', Tarukane." She fumed. "I'm so going to kill him."

She was about to exit the room when Kurama held her.

"Wait a moment." Koenma said at the first time. "You can't just go and break into his house like that."

"Why not?" Hotaru asked with her arms crossed. "If I remember correctly that's exactly what he did when he tried to kidnap me years ago while I was in Spain, broke the door of the hut, threw everything upside down, and practically burnt down the place because I just wouldn't let him find me."

Kurama was quite shocked at the recount of just one of the sure enough various things his beloved had lived during the time they were apart.

Seeing the girl's state Koenma sent one of the ogres to get some tea, hoping it would calm down Hotaru at least a bit, meanwhile Kurama said he needed to go look for something.

Both the ogre and Kurama returned at the same time, just some minutes later.

"Where had you gone Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"I went looking for Hiei." Kurama explained. "But I couldn't find him anywhere. He's not in Reikai."

"No, he's not." Hotaru closed her eyes, as if concentrating hard.

Being in the Reikai it was easier for them to see her blue-lavender aura expand around her, she was obviously using one of her miko gifts.

"He's in the Ningenkai." Hotaru said when she opened her eyes just moments later. "For what I could feel he's being serious, he considers himself in a mission."

"What for?" Koenma asked, although the answer was quite obvious.

"To rescue his sister." Was Hotaru's answer.

They all seemed to get in deep thought for a moment or two.

"Maybe I should sent Kurama or you to fetch him." Koenma said finally. "Prevent him from doing something he'll regret."

"I do believe Hiei would work with Yuske if need be." Kurama assured them.

"You think?" Koenma wasn't too sure. "I've always seen him as some kind of solitary ogre."

"You have Hiei in such a low esteem Koenma." Hotaru reprimanded the prince of the Reikai. "He might have a closed mind and a bad mood almost always, but he s definitely not stupid."

"Hotaru, you really don't know Hiei." Koenma told him. "He might get angry enough and decide to kill Tarukane."

"And the man would have it well deserved, if you ask me." Hotaru cut in seriously.

"He may deserve many things Hotaru." Koenma went on. "But you know that if a youkai or apparition kills a ningen they are considered as criminals."

"So Hiei would be considered a criminal for killing that bastard that kidnapped his sister, but you get to do nothing with him because of the crime he first committed." Hotaru said angrily. "It's all bt!"

"You just don't understand Hotaru." Koenma insisted.

"I understand that you protect all ningens, even the ones who hurt those who are like me, like us!" Hotaru spat at him, she slowly tried to calm down. "With all due respect Koenma, you should make changes in some things, like trying to help good youkai and the apparitions from the evil humans, and not just the other way around." She took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to take some air."

She left the room without a single word more.

"What's happening to her?" Kurama asked. "I don't remember her being that way before."

"She wasn't when she first arrived here, but it all changed one day." Koenma said. "It was the first time I sent her on her own to the Secret Library, I had gone with her a couple of times, and sent Botan to accompany her once; but that day Botan was away, I was busy and needed some files immediately, so I sent her on her own." The toddler sighed. "She found by mistake some files she should have never seen…"

"Files?" Kurama repeated confused. "What kind of files?"

"The files about the previous Tantei I employed in Japan." Koenma answered. "His name was Sensui Shinobu, he was a wonderful Tantei, until a decade ago it all went terribly wrong."

"Why?" Kurama asked curious.

"He found the Black Chapter, a record of all the evil things ningens have done, to themselves and to other beings all throughout their history. She saw it and…well, I think you can imagine the rest." Koenma said.

"But what do any of this have to do with Hotaru?"

"She found some files about him, and she wanted to know more, I refused to give her the information she wished, so she decided to go and get it on her own."

"She went to see Sensui!"

"Yes. Exactly what they talked in that meeting they had I do not know. I just know that it has been since then that Hotaru's been like this. She sometimes questions the way we work, sometimes just wondering to herself and others asking aloud if there is no other way to handle the matters between youkais and ningens."

"Whatever she talked with that man must have been something hard for her to have changed so much in such a little time."

"I know. Maybe it was my fault, because I refused to give her the information myself."

"Believe me, she would have gone looking for him even if you had given her the information. Maybe even more if she had known since the beginning who Sensui was."

"I don't know. And the worse is we can't center in helping her, there are just too many things happening in the Ningenkai that must be solved, we don't have enough time."

Kurama nodded, he knew what he meant; and another thing he now knew and feared was that so many things had happened in those years to his beloved Hotaru (Shiruvya) he just didn't know her any longer.

.---.

Kurama didn't see Hotaru again until the following morning, she was sitting in a middle branch on a tree right outside Koenma's palace.

"Hey there, stranger." Hotaru greeted him, she had picked up that greeting from some gals during her time in America.

"Hotaru." His greeting wasn't even half as animatedly as she had been expecting.

"What is it koi?" Hotaru asked worriedly, immediately jumping down the tree and standing next to him.

No answer.

"Kurama?" Hotaru called him. "What's happening? ...You're worrying me dear… Shuichi!"

He finally reacted at the sound of his human name in her lips and turned to look at her. Just looking at his eyes she could see great loneliness and a longing that hadn't been there, and along with those a deep desire to know…to understand her.

"Oh love…" Hotaru embraced him, not knowing what else to do.

He answered to the gesture, knowing she had noticed his thoughts and feelings, it was part of who she was.

"I'm so afraid." Kurama finally whispered.

'Ok. This is definitely not a good signal.' Hotaru thought. 'Youkai never admit fear or weakness unless…unless the very specific case when they are with someone they have given their trust to, generally their mates.'

"What are you afraid of, my beloved?" Hotaru finally managed to get her voice steady

"I don't know you anymore." He answered.

"What?" She was quite surprised at this.

"I don't know how to react around you anymore, you've changed just too much. I love you, deeply, but I fear that love won't be enough to keep you next to me when I don't know you enough." He explained it all in one breath.

"Oh, my dear, you have no need to fear such thing. I have changed, that may be true, but if there's something unchangeable in me it's the love I feel for you." She took Kurama's hand and placed it above her heart. "You feel this? I bet you do. It is my heart, and it beats just for you. Whether I'm a ningen, a miko, or a youkai, whether you are Youko Kurama or Shuichi, and whether we're in Reikai, Ningenkai or Makai itself if there's something that will remain the same is the feelings I have for you. Never doubt that."

And even if just to find reassurance Kurama cupped her head in his hands and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, yet tenderly, pouring all the love, care and passion he felt toward her; and she held his shirt, almost as if trying to find some kind of support in him so her knees wouldn't double beneath her, as she answered to the kiss with as much emotion.

.---.

Kurama and Hotaru got to Koenma's office near noon, after having rested and gotten the reassurance they so needed after what had happened the previous day. They arrived right in time to see in the monitor how Yuske and Kuwabara battled with two apparitions to finish their mission and rescue Yukina.

"The one who's fighting, is it him?" Kurama asked.

It was until he spoke that Koenma noticed his presence, as well as Hotaru's, apparently he had been so concentrated in the ongoing combat he hadn't seen them when they entered.

"Kurama, Hotaru." Koenma acknowledge the presence of both of them. "Yes."

"The Toguro brothers." Hotaru finished for him.

"It's a difficult fight." Kurama added.

Koenma just nodded.

And even if they hadn't said anything there would have been no need, Hotaru knew enough about this Toguro brothers, she had read about them, and in fact had been one step of having to fight them once, although for some unknown reason (at least unknown to her), she had been abruptly changed of case, so she hadn't had to fight them. For the looks of the boys' fight against them, she had been really lucky.

"I thought Hiei would be already there by now." Koenma murmured half-heartedly.

As much as he feared the hi youkai would do something that he catalogued as stupid while others (like Hotaru and Hiei himself) considered just fair, he also knew Hiei's strength would be of great benefit to Yuske and Kuwabara in their current state. It wasn't that the boys weren't strong, all the opposite in fact, but they had just fought too much in the last 36 hours; about 30 apparitions of different classes between E and C if they weren't mistaken.

"I don't like to just stand here and watch." Kurama murmured suddenly.

And before either Koenma or Hotaru could say a single thing he left the room.

"Wait for me!" Hotaru finally called out as she sprinted off behind him.

For Koenma it was obvious enough where they were going: to Tarukane's mansion.

.---.

Hotaru and Kurama were running as fast as they could go, it almost looked as if they were flying up and down hills, and across the countryside as they approached Tarukane's lair.

"For the silence and your speed I could almost swear you are worried about what's happening with Yuske and the guys." Hotaru said.

"I was expecting Hiei to be there already." Kurama explained. "With the speed he's got, and this is his twin sister we're talking about."

"Hiei's already there."

Hotaru's sudden declaration made Kurama stop dead in his tracks, almost collapsing to the ground from the unexpected stop of movement.

"What?" he finally asked.

Hotaru had a bit more of a problem than him in managing to keep her balance when stopping just half a second after the boy.

"What I just told you." Hotaru nodded. "Hiei's already at Tarukane's, he just hasn't made himself known, yet."

"Then we better hurry." Kurama replied.

And with that they resumed their run.

.---.

Hotaru led Kurama through the maze of hallways and stairs that conformed Tarukane's home, always following Hiei's trace; apparently the hi youkai had been a bit too concentrated in finding his sister, that he hadn't fully erased his trace, something highly unusual in him Kurama noted.

By the time they reached Hiei in that room that view over the fighting arena it was all over. Yukina was already down there occupied healing Kuwabara's injuries, while Yuske and Botan talked between themselves. Hiei just watched everything next to a half-beaten-to-death Gonzo Tarukane.

"Seems we missed all the fun." Hotaru commented after seeing everything around.

Kurama just nodded.

Hiei turned around right them, even with his ever neutral facial expression a light in his eyes betrayed him, showing he was at least half-surprised to see them there.

'Another not-too-good signal.' Kurama thought to himself. 'Hiei never lets on his feelings this easy, and it's almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on him.'

"So." Hotaru wasn't sure which could be the best way to handle the topic, gods she wasn't even sure if there was possibly some way to handle this topic! "Does…she…know?"

"She doesn't even know who I am." Hiei said.

He had a neutral expression, and so the couple had no way of knowing if he was somehow relieved, upset or if he didn't really care.

"Anyway, it's better this way." Hiei finally said.

"But is it really?" Kurama inquired. "Is it fair that you have done so much for her, and she just doesn't know it?"

"She would most likely be upset if she ever found out she has a brother who's a thief and ruthless killer." Hiei replied.

"You may have been that Hiei, but you're changing; you're different from who you used to be." Hotaru said sweetly. "If you weren't you wouldn't have cared what others said and would have let your rage guide you to kill Tarukane."

"Believe me, I wanted to do it but…" Hiei turned to look at Yukina as he left the rest of the sentence hanging.

"It's incredible the kind of miracles love can make." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Love?" Hiei repeated as he went to the door. "I don't believe in such a thing."

"And even then love is everywhere, even in you." Hotaru replied.

Botan and Yuske arrived to the place right then, but Hiei didn't even acknowledge them, he just walked past them and left the manor fast.

"I think you pushed him too much." Kurama commented to Hotaru.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Hotaru said as if giving less importance to the matter. "Time will tell, won't it?"

That phrase, spoken in such a simple tone, she had learned it from a very dear friend, the best she had next to Botan while being in the Reikai; a young girl with sandy hair and honey eyes for whom the mentioned phrase meant more than what it seemed at first sight, much more.

.---.

The following days Shiruvya was completely buried under piles of books, notebooks and papers, she had to study a lot so as not to deceive Shuichi (even when he insisted it was almost impossible for her to deceive him), and to be accepted in Meiou High. Hiei would pass by their apartment once in a while and insist that such things like ningen schools were really useless for youkai like them, but the two would just ignore him and continue with their studying; Hiei would eventually tire and leave to bother somebody else.

.---.

One morning Shiruvya woke up slightly confused. Taking a look at the clock she saw it was seven in the mourning, she could hear the shower as Shuichi took a bath, sure enough he was getting ready to go to school (meanwhile she would continue studying).

Shiruvya went to the kitchen and tried to concentrate on making some breakfast, while she tried to clear her head a bit and remember what had she heard or possibly dreamed that made her wake up so suddenly and have this uneasy feeling.

"Good morning my love." Shuichi greeted her as he entered

"'Morning koi." Shiruvya said giving him a peck on the cheek as she let two cups of coffee and some brownies on the table.

"Are you alright Shiruvya?" Shuichi asked, noticing she seemed a bit, spaced out.

"Fine, just a bit tired I guess." Shiruvya answered, and it wasn't completely a lie. "We've been studying so much."

"Maybe you should take a break, relax for today." Shuichi suggested.

"You know something? I think you're right, that's exactly what I'll do."

Ten minutes later Shuichi was leaving the apartment carrying his schoolbag and a smaller one with the lunch Shiruvya had prepared for him.

And just as she had said she would do Shiruvya decided to leave the books aside. She pulled the living room table to a side, got in the lotus position and went into meditation. Some time ago she had been taught that twenty minutes of meditating were worth the same than eight hours of deep sleep; and that was just the kind of rest she needed.

She began meditating, but she never got to finish it properly. Just when she was about half through it a dark aura interrupted her concentration.

As she opened her eyes Shiruvya could feel the dark aura was standing right outside the apartment door, and pounding on it in a rather hard way; perhaps the only reason the door hadn't yet crashed down was thanks to the talismans and other miko spells she had set on the door and in fact all the walls of the home.

Slowly Shiruvya concentrated her youki and prepared some of her spider's thread, just in case. Then she opened the door, just a small gap.

"Yes?" she asked.

She tried to sound innocent, if it were just a normal neighbor (which she already knew wasn't) nothing would go wrong, and if it were someone with powers (which she could bet it was) it would feel her aura, and if that wasn't enough she was ready to fight.

"I'm looking for Kurama." The 'man' said.

The name was enough for Shiruvya to know this being was no ningen, if he were he wouldn't be looking for a youkai.

"He's not home." Shiruvya finally answered.

"Looks like that's true." The ogre-like-creature spoke. "And I presume for the aura you're the Youkai-Hime Kontyuu."

Youkai-Hime? Kontyuu? Since when was she a princess? And since when did they call her Kontyuu instead of Hotaru? Something odd was definitely happening there. But anyway, that wasn't the matter in the moment.

"That's me, right." Hotaru nodded. "Now expose your business and leave this place before your stench alerts the ningens."

"Well then, my lady." The oni spoke mockingly. "Let me inform you both you and Mr. Kurama have been 'cordially invited' to the Ankoku Buujutsukai."

"What?" She was quite confused at this.

"That you are invited to the Dark Tournament of Martial Arts." The oni explained.

"I know what the Ankoku Buujutsukai is you baka!" Shiruvya spat at him. "I just don't see why…" She stopped herself, she already knew it. The strange feeling she had been having since she awoke, this was the reason.

The oni said nothing more and left the place.

"Damn…" Shiruvya cursed under her breath as she closed the door.

She scribbled a note in case Shuichi returned before she did, she planned on going to the Reikai. That toddler had quite some explanations to give to her.

.---.

"Koenma!" Hotaru's yell echoed all throughout the hallways and rooms of the Reikai as she entered Koenma's office.

"Can you explain girl why in the seven hells are you screaming like that?" Koenma asked angrily the moment he saw her.

Botan was there too, looking quite confused with what was happening at the moment.

"No. I'll do the questions, and you'll give the answers." Hotaru said as she brought her hands down hard on Koenma's table. "I want you to explain me right now who the hell 'invited' Kurama and me to the Ankoku Buujutsukai."

"You too?" Botan asked.

"What do you mean me too?" Hotaru asked, confusion replacing her anger for the moment.

"It seems like they have all been invited." Koenma replied.

"What?" Hotaru asked again.

"Then this was all planned." Botan said thoughtfully.

"Nani?" Hotaru didn't understand.

"Maybe, I don't like that." Koenma went on.

Hotaru was certainly confused, angry, and she hated being ignored.

"Hey!" she yelled again. "I want you to give me explanations right now. Define who's 'all', what was planned and why you don't like it. Now."

Botan was quite surprised at Hotaru's attitude, she had never seen the youkai-miko like that, except to when she was fighting to protect some innocent.

"You and Kurama aren't the only ones invited to the Dark Tournament." Koenma finally explained. "So are Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei. We think this was planned, exactly by whom or why we do not know, and that's exactly why we don't like it."

"So, why don't we simply decline the offer?" Hotaru asked.

"There's no way of declining an 'invitation' to the Dark Tournament, unless you wanna be hunted down and killed like some kind of traitor." Koenma said seriously.

"Well, I'm already considered a traitor, and some youkai try to kill me once in a while, what's the difference?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"That if they don't manage to get you fast enough they get your friends, and relatives and kill them one by one until they find you." Koenma explained.

"What!" This last yell definitely made the walls shake.

"Are you done with your yelling or should we get some earplugs?" Koenma asked with his hands over his ears.

"Gomen…" Hotaru murmured. "I can't allow such a thing to happen. Even if I don't have a family of my own there's Kurama, and his mother Shiori-oka-san, and all my friends. I can't let any of them be hurt."

"That's what we all thought."

Hotaru turned around to find Hiei and Kurama at the entrance, her beloved had been the one speaking.

"Kurama…" Hotaru began, she was going to explain it all, but apparently there was no need.

"I know." Kurama cut her swiftly.

"What? How?" Hotaru asked.

"You can say we were so 'fortunate' we got the invitation from the very person who invited us." The sarcasm in Hiei's voice was evident to everyone.

"Who?" Hotaru couldn't help but ask, even when she feared she already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Toguro." Kurama answered her.

"Oh gods…" Hotaru gasped in shock.

No one said a single thing after that. They knew what was at stake there, the lives of all those they cared for; and so it was obvious they were going to participate. What they weren't sure of was if they really stood a chance. Anyway, they could only hope.

.---.

The following day Yuske left to get to Genkai's Temple and asked her to train him. Kurama and Hotaru had managed to convince Hiei to help them train Kuwabara. They had two months from that day to the date the Tournament began.

On the mornings Hiei trained Kuwabara, Kurama went to the school, while Hotaru split her time between studying and practicing her miko abilities. On the afternoons Hiei would go train on his own and Kurama would arrive and take up on Kuwabara's training, Hotaru would help a bit and practice at the same time.

On a Sunday the four of them were together.

"Hey." Kuwabara commented after getting tired. "Why must I always fight against both of Kurama and Hiei, but Hotaru always stay aside? I thought you were going to participate in this Tournament."

"Of course I am baka." Hotaru said.

"She doesn't need as much training as you." Kurama tried to explain.

"Still." Kuwabara insisted. "I would like to see her fight."

"If that's what you want, you could have asked before." Hotaru said calmly. "I do think I need some practice with my blades. Hiei?"

The hi youkai just nodded and unsheathed his katana.

Hotaru just concentrated and in her hands appeared a couple of knives, they each looked like a half of an insect's bladed pincers.

"Ready?" Hotaru asked.

By all answer Hiei suddenly flashed out of sight. One second later Hotaru raised her knife to intercept Hiei's katana, right in time; she used her second blade to try and counterattack Hiei but he dodged it. They went on at it for near ten minutes when they abruptly stopped.

"Are we going to go on playing, or can we do some real serious training?" Hotaru asked.

"What?" Kuwabara was quite shocked.

Wasn't that serious training to her? They had been moving so fast he had been barely able to see their movements, and they didn't consider that serious enough? And just a second later Kuwabara could see what they considered serious training.

"Fine." Hiei disappeared again.

They began moving even faster than before, and a couple of times you could see a ball of fire or energy that had come from Hiei, or remnants of the spider-threads and stings Hotaru used.

The fight went on for almost a half hour until Kurama took out his whip and lashed out. Hiei, who was about to strike Hotaru had to move away to dodge the sudden attack from the kitsune while Hotaru dropped the knives (which disappeared before they could even reach the ground) and brought her hands up in the defense.

Kuwabara gasped when he noticed Kurama's rosewhip had gotten stuck into what looked like a wax-and-honey wall-shield.

"Kurama!" Hotaru yelled lowering her hands. "What do you think was that?"

"I didn't know how to stop your fight without getting slashed." Kurama explained. "And I wanted to see how good your defenses were, thought you would use the psychic shield again."

"I could have, but right now I'm using my youkai abilities." Hotaru explained. "It's not that easy for me to move from miko to youkai talents so sudden; I'm not used to that yet."

"You fight well, but leave your back too open each time you spin." Hiei commented to her.

"Alright." Hotaru nodded. "Thank you, I'll take that in consideration."

And so the training went on.

* * *

I don't have much to say except: PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE SOMEONE LEAVE ME REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Thus far I only know of two people that read this fic (well, I think they do). Please tell me if you don't like it and I'll remove it right away.

If you like it, or not, just let me know someone's reading this. Onegai!!!!


	4. The Ankoku Buujutsukai

**Chapter 4. The Ankoku Buujutsukai. **

Dream/Vision 

Light knocking could be heard from behind the door, and a voice calling her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to clear her senses to know where she was.

'This isn't my bedroom.' She thought as she slowly rose in the bed. 'And I wasn't wearing this last night.'

She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing what looked like a translucent-violet nightgown, which brought out her dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. Wait…Purple hair and amethyst eyes?

'Oh holy spirits…' she thought in shock.

And right then the voice calling her could be heard again:

"Kontyuu-hime? Kontyuu-hime? Are you up yet?" it sounded like some servant.

Hotaru immediately jumped from the bed and went to the wardrobe, taking out the first clothes which she came across with, and which came out to be a dark-pink blouse with flared sleeves, a long black skirt and boots; her hair she used just pinned it together.

"I'm up." She announced. "You may come in."

Just then the door opened, an ant-youkai entered the room, and for the way she kept her eyes to the floor it was obvious she was a servant.

"Excuse me my lady." The servant said. "I just came to announce you breakfast is served."

"I'll be there in a second." She assured.

The youkai nodded and left.

Hotaru went through some hallways and down great stairs until she reached the great Dinning Room. It was obvious that place was some kind of enormous palace, and by some chance of luck she had enough memories of that life of hers not to get lost.

The moment she entered the room all those present bowed to her, and remained standing until she herself took her place.

"Kontyuu-sama." Another one, a raven-youkai and from what she could recall her butler called. "Lord Shinrin left a message, he will be away longer, and you shall be attending the visits that must arrive in some hours."

"Yeah sure." She nodded.

That was her father all right, always away in some business trip, making deals with other youkai lords and such; and then he wanted her to deal with everything at home.

Just then Hotaru heard what seemed like a distant explosion and some shrieks from the servants outside.

"Mister, you can't be here!" some servants called. "The lady hasn't granted you entrance."

"She won't matter that I let myself in." a male voice assured to the servants.

Hotaru left her half-finished meal and turned the moment the male entered the Dinning Room.

"Hello Hotaru." The youkai, a kitsune, greeted her.

"Hello Youko, it's good to see you took my offer of coming whenever you wished to heart." Hotaru said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah well, you know how I am." Youko said with a smirk.

"You thief!" the butler yelled. "Get away from my mistress right now!"

"Stop it now Ren." Hotaru ordered. "Youko is my friend, and you shall treat him with respect whenever he's here, understood?"

"But my lady," Ren complained. "He's a thief, wanted by half of the lords in the Makai. You can't possibly say you want me to respect him."

"But that's exactly what I said Ren." Hotaru replied easily. "Besides, he has done nothing to me or my father, and what he's done to other youkai lords is really not my business." She turned to her friend. "Come on Youko, I think we'll be better outside."

"My lady, your visits…" Ren began.

"They've been here enough times, I'm sure they will be able to get around themselves until I get back." Hotaru said giving little importance to the situation.

"Kontyuu-hime!" some servants called.

But it really was useless, she had already left with Youko.

End of Dream/Vision

.---.

Hotaru was standing in the limits of the dock where some dozens of youkai, she and her friends were waiting for the ship that would take them to the place where the Dark Tournament would take place. She was currently laying against a tree, trying to hide the yawns that came to her once in a while. She wasn't tired, not really, but truth be said she hadn't slept well either; in fact she hadn't had a decent night's sleep for the last two months, and it wasn't because of the Dark Tournament, in fact it was because of the dreams she had been having since that day.

'At first I thought they were nothing important.' Hotaru was thinking to herself. 'After all, many ningens usually dream themselves to be somebody completely different and who they don't know when being awake, someone who in reality doesn't even exist. But the problem here is that the person I dream I am isn't a part of my imagination, but the half of my soul, a half that lived a long time ago and in another world…' she sighed. 'Since I was told I was the reincarnation of a youkai called Hotaru I knew my life wouldn't be easy, and that it would change completely. But in that time they just told me Hotaru had been an important youkai, with great talents and who had died in an accident. Now I'm finding out that she was much more, a youkai princess, she knew Kurama in his previous life, and was a bit rebellious…'

'I prefer to think about myself as free-willed if you don't mind.'

Yeah, that was another thing that had been happening lately, when she got to talk to…herself. She could be considered insane for doing such a thing, but in her case she was talking in fact with 'the other side of herself'.

'I hate it when you interrupt my thoughts.' Hotaru (miko) murmured in her mind.

'Well, get used to it, because just in case you have forgotten, I'm a part of you.' Hotaru (youkai) reminded her.

'I know. You have always been. Although you never before bothered to make yourself known, except for those two times when I lost control over my actions and you took over.'

'Those were life-threatening situations, in a point of your life were you weren't ready to fight so powerful youkais. And I just couldn't let you die.'

'Is it because you didn't want me to die, or just so 'you' wouldn't die too?'

'Maybe that had something to do too, yeah.'

'Hn.' Hotaru just shook her head to herself. 'By the way, will you be as kind as to explain why in my dreams they always call me…you, Kontyuu instead of Hotaru?'

'I thought you knew that one already. My true youkai name is Shinrin Kontyuu.'

The odd 'conversation' was interrupted suddenly when the other youkais began moving, apparently they had decided to board the ship already.

Yes, that seemed to be a side effect of her latest dreams, now her youkai side seemed to be more alert than before, able to communicate with her miko side somewhere in the back of her mind. Hotaru (or Shiruvya) had always been conscious of her other side, her dark side one could say, she used the demonic powers, but she was always in control, even the very few times she would take on some characteristics of her past self she never changed fully into the youkai she once was; except those two times, but that had been a very long time ago.

Just as the ship was about to leave Yuske arrived accompanied by a mysterious person dressed in green and dark pink, wearing a white mask covering the head completely.

"Urameshi…" Hiei called the moment he saw the Tantei.

A second later Hiei had his sword out and was moving viciously, trying to strike Yuske, who moved just at the same speed, dodging each and every attack, until he finally managed to take a hold of the katana.

"What an odd way of greeting me you have Hiei." Yuske said with a smirk.

"Hm…" Hiei smirked back, apparently satisfied.

"That was…" Kuwabara was in great shock. "…fast."

"Yuske has now almost the same speed as Hiei." Kurama commented.

"That's good." Hotaru said thoughtfully. "Because he really is going to need it."

"Time to go!" Kuwabara announced as they got on board.

"Hn. Yuske and I would be enough." Hiei murmured, more to himself than to anybody.

.---.

Almost one hour after the ship had left the dock Yuske was already laying against the railing of the ship, sleeping deeply; Hiei was standing on top of the railings, his balance impeccable no matter how much the ship swung back and forth; Hotaru was sitting on the railing, next to Hiei; Kurama was standing on the floor, laying back against the railing, right next to his beloved; Kuwabara, with his face to the sea, tried hard to keep the sick feelings he was getting under control; and finally the mysterious masked person remained standing, just a couple of feet away from the rest.

Hotaru was deep in thought, trying to sort out the dreams, or visions she had been having recently; It was obvious they belonged to her past life; and with the information her other self had just added. She had seen most of her childhood and adolescence already; how she was Shinrin Kontyuu the only daughter to the Youkai King Shinrin Hoshaku, one of the Four Great Lords of Makai; she was the only daughter heiress to great lands and power in the Makai, and therefore many youkais wanted her as their wife, just so they could get her lands. Disgusting.

If there was something in which Shiruvya and Hotaru agreed it was that she would never, not even in a million years, marry someone who just wanted her for richness, lands, or power, or all of it put together.

On the brighter side she had also discovered she, or her past form, had known Youko Kurama from a very young age, before he even became the well known King of Thieves. They had been wonderful friends, and as far as Hotaru could recall her happiest memories almost always included him: the handsome silver-haired amber-eyed kitsune, her beloved Silver Thief.

Hotaru's trail of thoughts was interrupted when she suddenly heard Kuwabara yelling to someone else, specifically: Yuske; who by the way wasn't paying much attention as he was still asleep.

"Hey, it's not time to sleep. You are the team's captain. What's wrong with you? Wake up." Kuwabara insisted over and over.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Not all of us will be fighting in the tournament." Hiei explained to her. "Just one team will."

That was enough for her to understand.

"Leave him." Kurama spoke to Kuwabara. "He must have had a very difficult training and is sleeping to recover spiritual energy."

"Then who will be fighting in this competence?" Kuwabara asked.

"I will." Hotaru answered.

And without a single word more she jumped onto the platform where the representatives of the other teams were already waiting.

"Begin!" the ship's captain ordered.

Immediately the demons got in various battle stances, all facing the same opponent: Hotaru.

"Oh kami." Kuwabara gasped. "Hotaru is in a corner, and all the demons will be attacking her at once."

"Don't stress yourself out Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly. "For her, this is nothing really."

"So weak." Hotaru said as she faced all her enemies, none of them had moved yet. "You're all so weak. You aren't even worth my time, or that of any of my teammates."

Apparently her opponents were offended by her words, and they immediately launched at her. She didn't even blink as she raised her hands:

"Stinging curtain!" Hotaru attacked.

Again those stings she used. The results of the attack were unquestionable.

Hotaru jumped from the platform calmly.

Kuwabara gasped in shock.

"Told you." Kurama said satisfied.

"Hey you." Another youkai called to Hotaru. "You can't leave it like this."

"I had expected as much." Hiei murmured aloud.

Kurama nodded, they already knew something like this was going to happen; most of the youkais weren't exactly very good losers.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked. "I won fair and square. And to be honest to you, I didn't even break a sweat."

"You…" the youkai murmured.

He and another tried to hit Hotaru before she even turned to face them, but she didn't even had to move, she created a psychic wave around her, sending them flying and into the water.

A second later all the youkais in the remaining teams were fighting Kurama, Hotaru, Hiei, Kuwabara and the Masked Warrior, who fought them off easily.

Hotaru was the one to kill the last opponent.

"As I said…" Hotaru murmured as her knives vanished. "Not even worth of our time."

And without a single thing more they all returned to their places around the still asleep Yuske. Apparently the unexpected battle in the ship hadn't affected him in the slightest way. And in a way it was to be expected, after all, none of those foolish youkais had an aura that would alert any of them. They had been just too weak.

.---.

The following morning team Urameshi was appointed for the first fight. Kuwabara entered the arena carrying a still unconscious Yuske, next to an inexpressive Hiei, and slightly behind were walking Kurama and Hotaru. Yuske was wearing a simple shirt, dark jacket and shoes and his ever present green pants; Kuwabara was dressed in his blue uniform of the Sarayashiki Junior High; Hiei was as always dressed in black with his white bandana across the forehead, except this time he also had a white scarf around his neck; Kurama had chosen clothes in the same style as his uniform, except this were white with dark-pink hem, along with a lilac sash; Hotaru was wearing the exact same attire she had wore the day the Tantei met her, along with the long jacket except this time her hair was in a loose ponytail and reaching her hips.

"Kill them…Kill the humans…Those two are youkai…Kurama and Shinrin…Traitors…Kill the traitors…" Those words could be heard through the whole stadium.

Kurama's anger seemed to be building up. He hated to be called a traitor, and he hated that they were calling his beloved the same.

"Kurama?" Hotaru asked, she could feel his anger.

"I hate it when they judge me…us…" Kurama explained in a low tone. "They don't even know us, why we did what we did. And still there they are, calling us traitors and feeling judges of our lives."

"I really don't care." Hotaru said lightly.

"What?" Kurama was confused.

"I said I really don't care what they think about me." Hotaru explained calmly. "If they want to consider me a traitor then so be it. I don't even know them, and I don't give a damn about what they may think. I know what I am, and what you are, and I need nothing more."

Kurama nodded, he knew she was right, she was always right (or almost always).

By the moment Hotaru and Kurama turned to the front the style of the battle had already been decided, they would go one against one. As Yuske was still asleep Kuwabara was appointed to be the first one fighting.

"I don't like being the second choice, but as you insisted…" Kuwabara said getting back on the arena.

The rest of the team were standing on the grass, around the rounded platform were the combats were to take place.

"Good luck Kuwabara…" Yuske mumbled, still asleep.

"Who would have imagined he would be talking in his sleep?" Hotaru said with a very small hint of sarcasm, and right then she couldn't hold a yawn.

"Maybe you should take the chance and sleep for a while too." Kurama suggested. "After all, you were up almost all night."

"I know." Hotaru nodded drowning another yawn. "But I had to finish that last night or it wouldn't serve its purpose."

And it was that the previous night she had been working on making both Hiei's scarf and Kurama's sash; they were made from a very special thread, the Crystal-Butterfly thread, it could be considered like the Makai version of the silk-butterfly and the thread with which it made its cocoon was said to be magical, it could protect one from low-level magic and some curses; Hotaru having insect-like powers she could produce such thread on her own, just like she did with the spider-web, the stings, or the wax shield.

Finally Hotaru, sat on the grass, in the lotus position, with her arms propped in her knees and closed her eyes, getting in a deep meditative state almost immediately; that way she would be able to rest better (and without the risk of getting another dream/vision/memory instead of her so desired relax) and if anything were to happen she was still on alert.

And so, as Hotaru's mind went deep into blackness to take a break, and Yuske continued recovering from whatever kind of training he had gone through in the past couple of months; Hiei and Kurama watched in silence how the first fight of the round began: with Kuwabara from team Urameshi, against Susukoma from team Rokuyukai.

.---.

Minutes passed by, Kuwabara finally lost against Susukoma in a rather ridiculous way. The second battle was announced and it was Kurama against Roto.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan and the Masked Warrior watched the beginning fight with interest, as Yuske and Hotaru continued deep in their sleep and meditation respectively.

Suddenly, and right as Kurama was about to end the fight with a punch to the back something seemed to make him change his mind and he jumped back.

"Bastard…" a voice cursed.

They all turned, surprised to see Hotaru with her eyes open and standing up slowly.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Are you done with your meditation yet?" Botan asked.

"In fact no." Hotaru answered. "But that stupid youkai's words brought me out."

Hiei raised a brow, so this girl had somehow heard what Roto had just told Kurama about harming his human mother? Quite impressing.

Right then Botan gasped. They all turned and saw Kurama had lowered his guard and Roto was hitting and kicking him, hard.

Hiei heard Hotaru murmur a few curses in various languages under her breath before she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked, rather surprised she would leave right when her boyfriend was fighting.

"I need to take care of a certain rat." Hotaru answered in an icily tone as she disappeared into the dark hallways.

"What?" Kuwabara was rather confused at her words.

Hiei just nodded and turned his attention back to the fight.

.---.

In Japan Minamino Shiori had just exited her house, she was going to buy some groceries and then have tea with a couple of friends. She had been expecting a dinner with her son and adoptive daughter but as they had gone off on that sudden trip she knew she would have to wait for them to return.

As she walked she didn't seem to see a shadow trailing behind her, its form un-human and holding a knife in a hand.

.---.

Back in the fight, they all seemed quite surprised that Kurama would just take the kicks and punches and do nothing about it.

"Hey, what's happening with you Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei just sighed, the ningen was as clueless as ever.

Most of the demons in the grades seemed quite fascinated that Roto was going to defeat Kurama so easily.

"Stupid…" Hiei murmured mad. He used his jagan lightly to get his voice into Kurama's head. _Why must you always be so noble Kurama?_

_I believe you already know the answer to that question Hiei._ Kurama replied calmly.

_Baka kitsune._ Hiei said, although he didn't really mean it as an offense. _Just keep it up, your girlfriend already went to arrange things._

_I know…_ Kurama's voice cut as he was thrown back with a punch to his gut.

_You better hurry onna._ Hiei said seriously, this time directing his thoughts farther away, to the youkai-miko.

.---.

_You better hurry onna._

Hotaru could hear Hiei's voice inside her head right as she arrived to Japan, the sun hitting the porcelain skin on her back as she wasn't wearing her gabardine in the moment.

_I'm doing this as fast as I can Hiei. No rat has ever been able to fool me, and this one won't be the first._ Hotaru replied, relying on her miko's powers to send her thoughts, then she turned to her beloved's mind. _Just hold on a bit longer koi._

She began jumping from one tree to the other, following the trace of the rat, as she called it.

.---.

Kurama returned to his fight, his beloved's voice in his mind had lifted his hopes a bit, he knew he could trust her to take care of the trap that Roto had set up. Until then…

"Curse you." Roto murmured angrily as he made a blade appear. "I don't like your look, you must look humiliated and fallen at my feet, you understand?" with his blade he began making a cut in Kurama's cheek. "Stop looking at me like that!" He moved the blade harder, making a deeper cut in Kurama.

"Oh…" Kuwabara couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kurama said nothing, he just returned to his position.

_Onna, whatever you went there to do. Do it now!_ Hiei yelled mentally.

.---.

_Do it now!_ Hiei's mental yell reached Hotaru rather hard.

And even then the she-youkai didn't complain, by the tone of voice of the hi youkai it was obvious this was urgent. And so she immediately concentrated, making one of her knives appear; she approached the youkai from behind, and before he could even notice her presence she pushed her knife through his chest.

With a smooth movement Hotaru sent the body to somewhere for another Tantei to find it and send it to the Makai; then she turned to watch her beloved's mother walk away, completely oblivious to the tragic fate that had almost befallen her.

_Done._ Hotaru announced finally.

.---.

_Done._ Hotaru's announcement echoed in both Hiei's and Kurama's mind.

_Thank you…_ Kurama answered.

"…If you want you can refuse but you won't because you're good." Roto said as he finished his speech, sure he had the victory in his hand.

"I refuse." Kurama said seriously.

"Eh? What?" Roto was honestly confused.

"I don't care. Push the button if you so wish." Kurama said calmly as he undusted his clothes.

"Ah! Ja! Finally you revealed your true being. You worry more for yourself than for your mother's life. You aren't that different from us. Nothing matters to you, deep down all you care about is your own life. Isn't it?" Roto finished his new speech with an evil laugh. "Get ready!" he was about to push the button when he suddenly stopped. "What? I can't…I can't move my fingers."

Kurama took the device from his hand.

"Hum. I'm tired of telling you but I'll repeat it, this is too risky." He moved the device from hand to hand. "You're really wrong if you think you'll end the fight this way. And this…" He pushed the button in a fake accident. "…won't work. Someone already made sure of that."

It was right then when Roto noticed the missing member of Kurama's team.

"It can't be…" Roto gasped.

.---.

Hotaru returned to the place of the Tournament as soon as she could, running all the way to the arena, she had to make sure Kurama was alright. Because even she had gotten rid of the rat, still Kurama had been beaten for a good time before she managed it.

Right as she entered the place of the battle she heard a cry, turning to the platform she could see Roto laying there as a corpse, being nothing but a pot for some really beautiful flowers.

"Gross…" Hotaru said making a face.

"Finally you're back." Botan said smiling.

Kuwabara too turned right then, noticing with confusion that Hotaru seemed to be putting on her long jacket, when had she taken it off and why anyway?

"Where were you?" Botan asked.

"Getting rid of a stinking rat." Hotaru answered as she approached Kurama the moment he got off the platform.

"What an irony." He was saying as he walked. "The more perverse the beings are, the more beautiful the flowers turn out to be."

Hotaru nodded, agreeing with him.

"Team Urameshi has won the battle. Both teams are tied with one point." Koto said happily.

"How stupid." Hiei said coldly. "I noticed he was begging for you to kill him."

"You have no need to worry Kurama." Hotaru added. "Shiori-oka-san is perfectly safe, I made sure of that before returning."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Good job." Yuske murmured in his sleep.

"Yes." Both Kurama and Hotaru nodded.

"Hey guys, explain me what happened." Kuwabara called to them.

"Yes, I too wanna know." Botan added.

"Later." Hiei waved his hand, announcing he wasn't going to bother explaining a single thing to them.

"Later." Kurama and Hotaru added as they turned to the platform, expecting the next combat.

"Oh, this trio, they surely are special." Botan said with a half-smile.

"They won't tell us a thing though we are their friends." Kuwabara added.

.---.

Some minutes later the animator, a coyote she-youkai called Koto, was calling for the next competitors. The first one to go up was from the Rokuyukai team.

"It's Seru! Seru is the next!" Some of the spectators began saying.

This seemed to make Hotaru react, Seru was the youkai who the previous night had got into their rooms without any of them noticing, not even her with her miko abilities.

"I thought someone like him would stay till the end." Hotaru commented aloud.

"Seru? I thought he was the team's leader." Kurama said just as taken aback as his girlfriend.

"I thought the leader was the strongest of the team." Kuwabara added.

He did have a point there if his partners thought about it.

"Seru is the most powerful member of the team." Hiei nodded to them. "They aren't taking this tournament seriously. Their team must have decided the turns by luck."

"Competitor of the Urameshi team come forth!" Koto insisted on the microphone.

"I'll go." Hiei announced. "I didn't like his attitude yesterday. I'm going to finish him for his conduct."

Without a single word more Hiei pulled off his scarf and jumped onto the platform.

Hotaru took the white cloth in her hands before it touched the floor, confused as to why Hiei would take it off when he knew exactly what Hotaru had created it for.

"From Rokuyukai Team, Seru, from Urameshi Team, Hiei." Koto announced as loud as ever.

'Oh I hate coyotes, especially female ones. They just don't let one concentrate.' Kontyuu murmured, back in Hotaru's mind.

'I can't hear what they're saying, but I believe Seru is insulting Hiei in some way.' Hotaru murmured, more to herself than to her 'other' self, but it didn't matter much anyway.

'He's doing more than that.' Kontyuu assured her. 'Send a couple of spy-insects and you'll understand.'

Hotaru did as her other self told her, and with the spy-insects, which were in some way like eavesdropping devices (that looked a lot like mosquitoes) she got to know exactly what Hiei and Seru were saying.

"I don't think I'll like were all this is going…" Hotaru murmured giving a step back, and not quite realizing she had just spoken aloud.

"You alright Hotaru?" Kurama asked.

"Begin!" Koto called right then.

Hotaru concentrated and created a physic-shield to protect herself and her comrades from Seru's fire, which he had just shot everywhere, not caring who got hurt or dead in the process. Not that she had expect him to anyway.

While Seru insisted on attacking Hiei, and the Jaganshi set to just dodge the attacks Hotaru explained her boyfriend the little 'chat' the opponents had had right before they began: How Seru had insulted Hiei for his jagan and Hiei hadn't been that happy about it (who would?).

"What's happening? Seru's skin is changing color, his hands are now red." Koto's voice brought the two reincarnated youkais' attention back to the platform.

Right then Hiei's side was trespassed by Seru's hand brutally, thrown away into the air and then enveloped in Seru's fire for some terrible seconds before collapsing back into the platform, completely unmoving. Many gasped at such a sight.

"Will he defeat him that easily?" Kuwabara asked.

"The audience is really surprised with Seru's power and is speechless." Koto said, rather shocked herself. "Ah…the combat is decided. He have a winner…"

'Not yet.' Kontyuu murmured Hotaru's own thoughts, just as she spoke them aloud:

"You're wrong." Hotaru said confidently.

And right as she spoke those words something seemed to change around them, there was a different ki floating in the air.

"It's not over yet." Hiei said as he got back on his feet, then he turned to Seru. "You're so good I would like not killing you." The sarcasm was evident.

"The combat isn't over yet." Koto said aloud (as if anyone had not noticed) "Hiei is very strong and continues."

"But, I have to do it." Hiei went on, slowly his bandana burnt as his jagan fluttered open. "Give up. You should be grateful for what I'll be doing. You'll be the first victim of the Yao-En-Satsu-Ken!"

"Yao-En-Satsu-Ken, Did he really master that technique?" Kurama asked, amazed.

"Can something like that be possible?" Botan asked at the same time.

"You better believe it." Hotaru said, still sustaining the shield. "In the last days I felt in Hiei an energy he didn't have before, now I understand what is was: The Black-Dragon-Flame."

And just as if to confirm her words, a great energy shot from Hiei right then.

"What I have to do is defeat you, but I don't have my power fully mastered. I'm sorry, I just can't control it, I really didn't want to kill you…"

Hotaru could hear no more, the still growing fire-youki Hiei was unleashing had just burnt her spy-insects, and it was making her all the more difficult to hold up her shield; the energy Hiei was summoning was pure dark energy, not that recommendable against a miko-shield, and as she wasn't a full miko it was obvious she wouldn't last much longer.

"Feel the power of my third eye!" Hiei now spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Take this: En-Satsu-Goku-Ryu-Ha!"

* * *

Ok. Is anyone reading this at all?! Please I really need to know. I need to know if my efforts to write this are being appreaciated or if it would be better if I just deleted this story. 


	5. Dreams and Memories

**Chapter 5. Dreams and Memories. **

The imposing Dragon of the Black Flame sent its attack against Seru following Hiei's will. The backlash was so strong it also hurt or killed some of those in the crowd, Hotaru dropped to her knees when holding up her psychic-shield became almost impossible.

"Hotaru?" Kurama was worried for her.

"I'm fine." Hotaru assured him, getting back on her feet slowly.

"And the winner is Hiei!" Koto announced as cheerful as ever.

"I feel wonderful, we're 2-1. Well, that's what I would like to say, but the reality is another." Kuwabara said.

"Because the one point we have against is your fault?" Hotaru asked mockingly.

"No!" Kuwabara sure was offended. "Because Hiei can be our enemy, and he has a really strong technique."

"Worry not, I will stay with you until the tournament is over. My Yao-En-Satsu-Ken is not yet fully perfected." Hiei said casually, and right afterwards grunted slightly.

Kurama and Hotaru both watched Hiei's burnt arm, Hiei's hidden-pain expression; and even when he didn't say a word they both knew it was bad.

Slowly Hotaru approached Hiei as she concentrated her miko energy on her hands, she intended on healing Hiei.

"Don't." Hiei stopped her with that simple word.

"But…" Hotaru began.

"I saw how you got just with the backlash of the lowest attack from my Black Dragon; what consequences you think you'll bring upon yourself if you try to heal this kind of wound?" Hiei said as he walked away from her.

It was true, and Hotaru knew it, but as to why Hiei suddenly seemed to care about her, she had no idea.

"I have a bad feeling and I don't know as to why." Kuwabara's words brought the attention of the three youkais back to the platform, where the next fighter of their opponent-team had just gotten. "His spiritual power is less than that of Seru. This worries me."

"Kuwabara, come on." Botan said lightheartedly. "What are you talking about, he's a drunk, a substitute."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, still not too sure.

Hiei just watched the man in silence, he too seemed to be having a bad feeling about it all.

"Hey, let's begin, if you're afraid of doing it one by one then do it all at once." The opponent laughed foolishly and then sneezed a few times.

"Hey guys, Who's turn is it? Hiei and Kurama went already, and I was the first one." Kuwabara said.

"Come on, hurry." The fighter, named Chuu (or Saku as some know him) insisted.

"He's telling you to hurry." Koto said on the micro.

As if they needed anyone to remind them.

"Let the captain from the Urameshi Team come forward." Koto called.

"Bah, Urameshi is asleep. I will have to leave him here." Kuwabara murmured half-pissed.

"If you don't hurry I'll disqualify you." Koto pressed them.

"I'll fight." Hotaru decided suddenly.

"You're in no condition whatsoever." Kurama said seriously.

"Nah, I haven't yet even stepped on the ring and I'm already worse than Kuwabara."

"Hey!" Kuwabara called out, offended again (not that it's anything new anyway).

Suddenly their attention was turn sideways when they saw Yuske jumping onto the platform.

"Look, Urameshi already…" Kuwabara began.

"…woke up." Botan finished for him.

"What a strange odor, it smells of alcohol or something like that." Yuske commented as he made a few stretches.

'How strange, Yuske never woke up with Seru's fire.' Kurama thought.

"It's almost as if even being asleep he had been able to sense everything." Hotaru commented in a low voice. "As if he had always known how things were going here."

"Almost like when you are in meditation?" Kurama guessed.

"Yes, except that in meditation one can only be alerted by a certain thing, not be entirely alert all the while." Hotaru replied. "And I have the odd feeling he was. All the comments he's made throughout your fights…I don't know, it's quite strange if you ask me a…" she interrupted herself as she couldn't hold back a yawn. "Damn, I'm powerless and physically exhausted, seems all the energy I had recovered in the previous meditation is over already."

"Then rest for now." Kurama told her hugging her. "We'll let you know if anything may happen."

Trusting him completely Hotaru closed her eyes and let herself sink into nothingness.

.---.

Dream/Vision 

She woke up, already used to those dreams where she discovered each time a bit more about her previous life. This time she felt she had gone backwards from her previous memory.

She was sitting in some fluffy cushions, a light blue curtain limiting her space, and she could feel movement, she seemed to be sitting on some traveling-transport used in the Makai, and she could be sure not many got that luxury.

"Kontyuu-hime." Her butler, Ren, called to her. "We're going through the city. Are you sure you don't wish to see it?"

"I'm sure it's not that different from the dozens of cities I've seen previously." The youkai-hime said bored.

She, as Hotaru, as the reincarnation, wasn't in full control of what was going on, she was just a spectator, and that was fine with her, she didn't wish to change anything.

After a minute or two she discretely pulled the curtain aside, she ignored the slaves carrying her and the butler and lady-in-waiting that walked by the sides and looked into the distance. As she had said, that city was just as any other she may have seen before.

Or at least that's what she believed until she noticed something in the distance: A white blur against the dark brown of the dry soil.

"Stop there, thief!" some officers called behind him.

'A thief?' the princess thought. 'I wonder what he stole to have mobilized so many youkais. And he must be good, if they haven't yet caught him.'

Right then Ren gave the slaves the order to make haste, apparently he didn't want his princess to be near what he called the 'scum' of the Makai.

Time leap 

Hotaru was sitting in the gardens of the great manor where she would be staying, she had gone there in representation of her father, to arrange some business. At her almost 500 years of age some believed her to be too young to take care of such businesses, but as her mother had died at childbirth she had practically grown up knowing about her father's businesses, and knew enough about them to handle everything just fine. Which didn't mean she liked doing it, in fact she hated it, it was just too boring to watch youkai after youkai praise her father with obvious hypocrisy, just trying to gain favors, or sometimes even trying to seduce her, they believed her to be an easy youkai female, well…she was not.

Suddenly she heard noises from a side.

"Whoever is there show yourself right away." She ordered seriously.

Nothing.

"I warn you." She called as she materialized in a hand one blade. "Come out or else."

She felt movement, someone behind her, someone who tried to silence her. But she was fast, she spun around and slashed at her attacker, who barely managed to dodge her unexpected movement, although some silver hairs fell to the ground.

"Well, I was in need of a haircut." The intruder, a male with silver hair and golden eyes, said sarcastically.

Hotaru immediately recognized the kitsune before her, but her past self didn't. And for her attitude towards him she could suspect what was happening. This was the first time Shinrin Kontyuu had ever seen Youko Kurama.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kontyuu asked still with her blade at the ready. "I demand an answer at once!"

But the answer didn't come, what came instead was the voice of her butler's voice and some others too.

"He came this way! We saw him!" those voices were strange to the princess.

"We must hurry, my lady could be in trouble." That was the butler's voice.

She turned to look at the one who had intruder at her and suddenly she had a very good idea of who he was, he was that figure she had seen earlier while going through the city, that thief.

And right then, she took a decision, one that would change her life entirely.

"My lady." Ren called to her moments later, when they entered the garden. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes Ren, why wouldn't I?" she asked innocently.

"Some guards are outside, they have reports a youkai entered the property. He's a silver kitsune and a wanted thief." Ren explained to her.

"Really?" she asked, pretending to know nothing about the matter. "I think they must have lost him in the shadows, no one's been here but me in the last few hours. You have no need to worry Ren. Anyway, I seriously doubt anyone would be able to get less than five feet from me without you noticing."

Ren just bowed slightly, thanking the compliment from his mistress. Then he turned and went back to inform the officials there was no thief in the gardens; which wasn't exactly the truth.

Right above Kontyuu, in between the branches of the tree against which she was laying, hung a very befuddled kitsune.

Once she was sure enough Ren had gone and wouldn't be returning she moved lightly her hands, it was then that the kitsune saw some strange threads attached to the tips of her fingers, the very same threads that held him up. Slowly she returned him to the ground, and without saying a word she simply took the book she had been reading until being abruptly interrupted and turned to return inside the manor.

"Wait." The kitsune called to her. "Why did you do that?"

That was a good question, one she wasn't sure she had an answer to.

"I just wanted to do it." She finally said and again turned to leave.

"What do you want in return?" he asked.

"What?" this time she stopped completely and went back to standing before him.

"You saved me from those officers, what do you want for helping me?"

"Nothing."

"You cannot want nothing. No one does anything for free here in Makai, or anywhere for the matter."

"Well, I do. So you better get this straight already because I'll only be saying it once. I helped, I really don't know why but I did, I want nothing from you, there's nothing you could offer me I would want anyway. So having established that you may leave this property already before Ren feels the aura in my threads and comes back to investigate."

Time Leap 

It was the following night, from the day she had met the kitsune. She was again sitting in the gardens reading a book, it was actually a translation in Makai dialect from a book originally written by a ningen.

Unexpectedly she found the book no longer in her hands, but in those of the very same golden-eyed youkai.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well you see, I don't like being indebted to someone else, less of all a female." He explained. "So I just found the perfect way to repay you."

"What? I told you I didn't want anything."

"You'll like this. I swear. Come on."

And without further warning he pulled her onto his feet, carried her bridal style and jumped over the brick wall that separated that garden from the rest of the city.

"Exactly where do you think you're taking me?" she asked as he continued pulling her around, this time on her own feet.

"Well, I've noticed ever since you arrived yesterday you've remained locked up in that little property and decided it would be good to you to take a tour around the city."

"I already did that."

"Yeah, sure. I really doubt you got so see that much of the city while laying on cushions and behind thick curtains."

She had no words to counter that. But she made a decision, as doing this hadn't really been her choice she would made it as difficult as possible for him, maybe then he would understand not to do something without her consent.

Time Leap 

Against what she had planned the youkai hime really had fun that afternoon. In fact it was well past sunset when she remembered she just had to go back to the manor before someone might notice her absence and sent Ren looking for her. It wouldn't do good for her butler to find her.

She had been all afternoon with the kitsune, Youko Kurama, he showed her everyplace and introduced her to a lot of people, none of who knew she was a princess, and that was simply wonderful because they treated her like any other female (without disrespect).

"I will admit I had a great time." She said with a soft smile.

"Me too." He admitted. "Maybe we should do it again someday, perhaps tomorrow?"

"And then what would I owe you?" she asked.

"The pleasure of your company for as long as you're in this city."

"I think that can be arranged Kurama-sama."

"No, no Kurama-sama, call me Youko."

"Youko-kun." She smiled. "I believe I haven't told you my name either, I am…"

"Hotaru."

"Excuse me?"

"Hotaru. That shall be your name."

She said nothing, she didn't really know what to say anyway.

And just as they said during all the rest of her stay she would arrange business during the morning, and by afternoon be ready in the gardens, just waiting for Youko Kurama to arrive, and then they would leave to take a stroll through the city. It felt just wonderful for both of them just to forget who they really were and pass a day as common youkais.

Time Leap 

About a month had passed since Kontyuu had arrived to that city, her father would be arriving any moment now, sign some papers the following morning and then they would be gone. That day she went to have fun with Youko Kurama as usual, knowing that by sunset she would be saying goodbye to him.

"You mean you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked once she had told him.

"It's the most likely." She nodded. "Ever since that first afternoon we went out I tried to explain to you who I am, so you would understand why I must travel so much."

"I know who you are. I know you are Shinrin Kontyuu, daughter of Shinrin Hoshaku, a youkai-hime and heiress to a great estate."

"You know? Then why have you insisted on calling me Hotaru?"

"Because I thought you would like it, and that it would be better if you used another name when being outside. I noticed you knew nothing of what being a normal youkai is, and that's exactly what you needed."

"I suppose you're right. I just wanted you to know it's been great to have met you and done so many things. I had never had so much fun."

"Then we'll just have to meet again someday."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be back to this city."

"No one said it needed to be in this city."

"And how will you know where to find me?"

"I have my contacts."

"Well, then I'll just be waiting for you."

"You do that. I'll find my way to you." He turned to leave but took a moment more. "Oh, and something more. That name I gave you, Hotaru, are you against it?"

"No, in fact I like it."

"Good. Because I've always believed it fits you. Because I believe that's exactly what you are, a Hotaru (firefly)."

This took the youkai-hime by surprise, and she said nothing as the kitsune jumped over the wall and lost into the shadows, just as her butler, Ren, went into the gardens.

"My lady?" he called to her.

"Yes?" Kontuu turned to him. "What is it Ren?"

"Are you alright my lady?" Ren asked. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"There's no one here but me Ren. So obviously I'm talking to no one. Maybe what you heard was just the wind whispering."

"That must have been. By the way, Hoshaku-sama wishes your presence at dinner, it shall be ready in a moment."

"I shall be inside in a moment."

"Fine. Good evening Kontyuu-hime."

She just nodded as he went inside and then turned right to the way Youko had left.

"Hotaru…" she whispered to the wind. "From this day on my name shall be Hotaru…"

End of Vision/Dream 

.---.

When Hotaru finally woke up it had been a fairly long time since the combat had ended. Yuske won and as a consequence they were now in the next round. No one asked why she had fallen asleep, they just went to sleep, but she had slept a lot already so she preferred to sit next to the window and look out.

"Still up?" Hiei asked when he entered the room and saw her there.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It seems like I ended up sleeping too much in the afternoon, now I'm not sleepy at all."

"Does the fox know you're up and around?" Hiei asked.

"I doubt it. He was fairly tired himself, though he probably won't admit it."

"How can you know that?"

"We have something in common. We're both ningen reincarnations of youkais, even when we still posses almost all to all of the powers we used to have it's still not the same to try and use them in a ningen body when they were thought for a youkai one."

"Then why don't you return to your true form definitely?"

"For me it would most likely mean giving up my miko powers, and I like those too much. For him, it means giving up Shiori-oka-san, she just means too much for him."

"Looks like you know much about him."

"I know you two have been friends for some time. But I've known him since we were five. I've known him as a friend, almost a brother, and now my boyfriend."

"And you knew him even before that."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's just logical. Both reincarnated-youkai, of the same age, it just seems obvious to me that you met at some point in your previous life."

"We did. I don't know how much he remembers. I'm just remembering myself. Many things are still unknown for me."

"Like why we all call you Hotaru, while I've heard other youkai calling you Shinrin."

"You're really curious tonight, eh Hiei? I know that. My youkai name is Shinrin Kontyuu, daughter of Shinrin Hoshaku."

"One of the Great Lords from the Makai back some centuries ago."

"Exactly. Hotaru is the name Youko gave me when we met, according to him he thought I would need another name if we were to go out without others knowing who I was, he said the name 'Hotaru' fitted me."

"Firefly."

"Mjm."

"Odd fox."

Hotaru just laughed lightly at this.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes more, until Hotaru yawned lightly.

"You know, I think I'll go to bed now." She said finally. "Thank you Hiei, for talking to me. I think I really needed it."

"Hn." Hiei's reply went back to the usual monosyllable.

Hotaru just smiled as she went back into the room she shared with the mysterious Masked Warrior. And after changing into a nightgown she got comfortable underneath the covers and tried to take some rest.

.---.

Hotaru was up and ready considerably early the following morning. Surprisingly enough she hadn't had any vision-dreams, probably her other self believed she had seen enough of the past for one day. After taking a bath she dressed in a simple white blouse and light-purple pants (no need for her other attire when she wouldn't be fighting). Kurama had awoken not long after her and after a light breakfast they both decided to go onto the arena to observe those who would be their next opponents.

The couple of reincarnated youkai watched Dr. Ichigaki's Team while they fought.

"They seem to have a good style in fighting." Kurama commented as he analyzed everything in detail. "Even if not too common. And their power level is quite good too, looks like they've trained well."

"I'm not sure about any of that." Hotaru said seriously. "What I do know is that they have a strange aura, really strange."

Three battles passed, all of them won by the Doctor's team, but even then another member of the opposing team didn't seem to be satisfied, he insisted he wanted to fight, he was a minotaur. The three main members of the Ichigaki Team didn't even seem affected, they just went against the youkai and killed him in a matter of seconds.

"For all the spirits…" Hotaru gasped at the sight.

"Incredible." Kurama said fairly surprised. "The three warriors used spiritual power, I didn't know there were any other ningens besides Yuske and Kuwabara."

"And what about us?" she asked in turn.

"You know we can't really be considered as ningens."

"I know. But there's something in those three that just doesn't seem to fit, although I don't yet know what it is."

"I have a feeling they're fighting without a will of their own."

"Well, that's not good, no matter how you see it."

.---.

A while had gone by when suddenly a dark presence called Hotaru's attention; she turned to one of the entrances to the fighting arena.

"It's him." Hotaru whispered under her breath.

Kurama followed her line of sight and saw him, just as Hotaru had just said: that was Toguro.

"And here they are, the defending champions, the Toguro Team." Koto, the animator announced. "And the defying team is Fighting Spirit Team."

The challenging team expanded their aura.

"Incredible…" some gasped.

"I can't believe it…So much power…" others from the audience murmured.

Hotaru wasn't sure if there was really reason to be that surprised, she didn't believe to be exactly powerful, but she had definitely felt other youkais way more powerful than those who were now trying to show up on that platform.

"What's happening?" Kurama asked suddenly.

Hotaru immediately sent a couple of her spy-insects to find out what the animator talked with Toguro, she was quite surprised with what she heard.

"It seems they'll be fighting 5 against 1." Hotaru informed her boyfriend.

Kurama wasn't sure what to expect of that.

"Let the fight begin!" Koto called.

The challengers tried their best, or at least to what they believed was their best, but one by one they fell under the brutal strength of Toguro the youngest. The last of them was completely sliced in half.

"Oh my…" Hotaru gasped, already holding onto Kurama tightly.

"The winner is Toguro, the Toguro Team is our eighth finalist." Koto announced.

'He's really strong' Kurama thought to himself.

Hotaru was in the verge of fainting, it had been a really long time since she had sensed Toguro's power, and she knew what she had felt hadn't been all of it either. Things just didn't look too good for her and her friends.

.---.

It was night again, Hotaru knew she needed to get some good sleep, the following day would be their turn to fight again and she wanted to be ready this time.

'If you want to sleep, why don't you just lay down already?' her other side, Kontyuu asked.

'Why must you always meddle in my thoughts?' Hotaru asked.

'A, a.' If possible she would have shaken her head. 'Not your thoughts, our thoughts.'

'Yeah, anyway. In fact it is your fault I can't get any sleep. Those memories of yours flood my memory as soon as I close my eyes. And the worse is that they don't even come in order.'

'Well, the mind is like that sometimes, what were you expecting?'

'To understand at least a bit of what happened to you…me…us…oh, whatever.'

'I understand. Exactly what do you wish to know?'

'Wait. You can let me see some specific memory?'

'If it is something important enough I didn't forget it through time, then sure I can show you. So, what do you want to see?'

'Some of the memories I've seen them out of order, I've seen you, or I, lived some time with Youko, after I had known him for a time, but before Hoshaku-sama died. I wanna know how that happened.'

'Well, that's an easy one. Just lay down and sleep.'

Hotaru trusted her other self, laid down, closed her eyes, and almost immediately got lost in unconsciousness.

.---.

Vision/Dream 

She felt as if she had just closed her eyes when she had opened them again. Except this time she didn't wake up from a bed, or after dozing off while traveling, she was standing right before Lord Hoshaku, and it seemed to be about something serious. After making some quick calculus of the memories in her mind she knew it had been almost 2 centuries and a half since she met Youko for the first time, and forty to fifty since he got to visiting her at her own home.

'It began when six months passed by and I wasn't sent anywhere.' Kontyuu's mind explained to her. 'Apparently he just missed me too much and came by to visit. After that it became a routine; if after more than three months I hadn't traveled somewhere he would come to visit, sometimes he came directly to the castle, others he just sent notice that he was around and it would be up to me to sneak out of the place and find him in town. It was quite entertaining and I became quite an expert at hiding from others and evading all the guards, especially Ren.'

Hotaru nodded mentally, again she didn't have control, but she had to put careful attention to everything if she wanted to understand, to get the answers she had come looking for.

"You called for me father?" Kontyuu asked right then.

"I did my daughter." Hoshaku nodded seriously.

As she was used to his tone, she didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary to be going on.

"I traveled to the East recently, looking for that old friend and business partner of mine."

"Yes." Now she seemed to notice something odd was going on.

"Well, he's dead. But anyway, I met his son, I hadn't seen him in some centuries in fact; just turned eight centuries a year ago."

"Father…" now she definitely knew she wouldn't like where this would be heading.

"We talked and came to a decision…You shall be marrying Lord Yoshik's son and heir."

She couldn't believe it, she just didn't want to believe it.

"I know you're quite young still, less than eight hundred…"

"Father, I'm barely 75 decades. I doubt any lord would want to marry someone who under Makai law can still be considered as a child."

"Yes, yes, I discussed that with him, but there's no problem at all. He remembers you from his visits, years ago, and has no problem in accepting you even when you're fairly young."

Now she really didn't know what to do.

"In fact I've already made all the arrangements. We shall depart for the East in two weeks, and by the end of the next moon you'll be married."

"No."

"What?" Lord Hoshaku seemed fairly surprised, apparently his daughter had never said no to something he had decided already.

"I won't marry Lord Yoshik's son, or anyone for that matter." She said seriously.

"I've already made the arrangements." Lord Hoshaku's insisted. "You will marry him."

"I won't. I won't marry someone I don't love."

"Oh Kontyuu, love? You're the daughter of the Youkai-King, heiress to lands and power, you cannot expect to find true love in such circumstances."

"You mean I have to be a poor woman to just hope to find some true love?" she didn't even wait for an answer. "Then so be it."

And with that she turned and stormed to her room.

She reached into a secret space in her wardrobe and brought out a small whistle, according to what Youko had told her when he gave it to her it was special and could only be heard by his second in command: a koomori youkai called Kuronue. She immediately blew it once then set it aside and got out a trunk she filled with her most important things.

She changed into her favorite dress: it was a halter style one that reached right to her knees, it combined with her dark purple hair and amethyst eyes perfectly along with it she got some lavender slippers on and her hair loose.

Once she was done she used her spider threads to lower her trunk to the backyard, and jumped behind, knowing that if she tried to go out by the door she would be stopped immediately.

A while later her father discovered her:

"Kontyuu, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Go back inside."

"No father." She refused. "I shall not marry someone I do not love. I don't even know him. And as you don't understand that I won't go back. I'm leaving."

"You can't. Where would you go? Who would take you in?"

And as if those were magic words she could feel Youko fall behind her right then.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, not caring who else might be there.

"No. I wish to leave this place right away. Are you still willing to take me in?"

"I told you once and I repeat it, you'll always be welcomed with me."

"Then I'm leaving with you now."

Youko didn't question her decision, he just nodded. With a signal two ookami-youkais went forth, took her trunk and left immediately.

Youko meanwhile scooped her in his arms and prepared to leave.

"Get back now. You can't do this to me. Kontyuu!" Lord Hoshaku called to her.

"No…Not Kontyuu." She shook her head. "From this day on, I shall be only: Hotaru."

End of Vision/Dream

* * *

And now we know a bit more about Hotaru, her past life, and how she know Kurama back then. How will that change their relationship in the present? That will be known in the future. 

I'm still slightly disappointed at the obvious lack of readers this story is having, I really worked hard for a very long time writing down the dialogues and all that sort of thing from almost every chapter to make this, yet it seems my work isn't appreciated as much as I would like it to be.

Yet I still have hope. I hope that with time more people will come read this story, and if they're already coming but not leaving reviews they will star doing so. And if not…well, I can still hope that at least I won't lose the few readers and reviewers I have right now. (That's not too much to ask for, is it?)

Well, that's all for now. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	6. Witch Trap

**Chapter 6. Witch Trap. **

Hotaru and Kurama had woken up early that morning and decided to go train for a while before going to the fighting arena, it was their turn to fight that day.

"Are you alright Hotaru-koi?" Kurama asked after awhile. "I've noticed you strange."

"Yes…No." Hotaru sat on a branch with a defeated sight.

"What's happening?" Kurama sat next to her.

"Maybe I should have told you before. Since some time ago, to be more specific since that oni delivered the invitation for this Tournament, I've having some strange dreams, visions."

"What kind of visions?"

"Of the past. Of one lifetime ago."

"You mean…"

"I mean I've been remembering my past life. Thus far I know I was born as the daughter of the Youkai-King Hoshaku, we met during a trip I made to another city when I unexpectedly decided to help you get away from those who pursued you, and you in return took me for a walk, to have fun. We became wonderful friends, and then when my father tried to force me to marry someone I didn't love I escaped with you. I got to live with you for a very long time, I still lack most of the details of that time, and…I really don't know what happened afterwards."

"You didn't know all this before?"

"No. Koenma never told me, nor anyone in Reikai for the matter. They just told me I was a reincarnated youkai, with power over the insects, and very few details."

"You remember about the name…"

"I remember my name was Shinrin Kontyuu, and that you gave me the name of Hotaru shortly after we met."

Kurama nodded, even if he didn't have his full memories either he did remember most of what involucrated his beloved.

"If you wish I could call you Kontyuu." Kurama offered.

"Why should you?" she asked in return. "You never called me by that name. You seemed to believe Hotaru fitted me more, and I have to say I agree. Besides, I recently remembered that around five centuries ago I said I was Shinrin Kontyuu no more, just Hotaru, and to that statement I hold. I'm Hotaru, now and forever."

Kurama couldn't help but smile as he slowly embraced her and kissed her tenderly. They prolonged the kiss until they had to part just so they could breathe again.

They were about to kiss again when they felt a presence approaching. It was Hiei, he was holding his right arm, and from the expression in his face it was obvious he was in pain. Ever so slowly he got on his knees, moaning through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama asked from his space next to Hotaru.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as he immediately got back on his feet.

"You must understand it's not easy to win a fight with only one arm and so much pain in between." Kurama said with a knowing face as he jumped to the ground.

"I could heal you if you would just let me." Hotaru offered as he jumped next to Kurama.

"Are you trying to get unconscious again before you even fight?" Hiei asked.

"No." Hotaru shook her head. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I need no one's help." Hiei snapped.

"You shouldn't be like that with Hotaru, she's just trying to be nice." Kurama stepped in.

"Hn. Nonsense." Hiei replied. "Don't you remember what that man of the dark glasses said?: 'You can't escape, you and I are enemies, it's just a matter of living or dying.'"

Hotaru was about to reply when their conversation was unexpectedly interrupted.

"What might those youkais be wanting?" Kurama asked to his companions.

"I have a bad feeling…" Hotaru murmured.

"Hn. They want to stop us from getting to the fight." Hiei seemed to understand.

The two feline demons approached the trio.

Kurama and Hiei brought out their weapons and easily killed one of the youkai. Hotaru didn't even move from her spot, still under the shade of the tree.

"Oh, what happened?" the second youkai asked.

"Uh…and that's when I can only use one arm." Hiei said as a matter of fact.

"He was too weak, not a good rival for us." Kurama said casually.

"Hn. And you wanna die too?" Hiei turned to the second enemy.

"I don't wanna die." The demon said taking out a strange control. "I don't fear you."

As he pushed some button a robot appeared.

"This is Gatuzabel." The youkai explained. "Doesn't know pain nor death, fears nothing. It's Dr. Ichigaki's best machine. Now, destroy them Gatuzabel!"

The robot sprung some tentacles and used them to attack Hiei and Kurama, who dodged the attacks.

In some point Hiei tried to cut the tentacle with his sword, it had no effect.

"Ha, ha, ha." The youkai laughed. "The armor is covered with a special liquid and you can't break it. I told you it was invincible, you won't be able to defeat it."

"Hell…" Hiei cursed. "Then I'll kill you first."

And that's exactly what he tried, but the tentacle stroke him, and Hiei fell on his bad arm, and lost hold of his sword. He had to roll aside to dodge another attack but before long the tentacle got him again and was trapped against a tree.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried out.

"How funny." The youkai seemed satisfied. "You're mere animals compared to that metal-robot."

"Shut up!" Hiei yelled as he began concentrating energy in his good arm, he was about to use the Dark Dragon again.

"Hiei, don't do it!" Kurama cried out.

Kurama ran as fast as he could, with the second tentacle in hot pursue, 'til he finally managed and the tentacle after him hit the one holding Hiei, freeing him instantly.

Hiei managed to get away.

And right then both tentacles stroke Kurama.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

"Yes, Kill him! Kill him!" the youkai insisted.

But nothing seemed to happen.

"What's going on Gatuzabel? Why don't you move?" the youkai asked.

And it was then that he noticed Hotaru, standing right next to the robot.

"What the he…" the youkai began.

And it just got worse when he noticed the dozens of insects around Hotaru, insects that seemed to be coming from the very same robot.

"Please forgive the lateness." Hotaru said calmly. "But it took me some work to convince these insects to obey me. I'm more accustomed on dealing with those from Ningenkai."

"It took you long enough." Hiei said half-annoyed.

"But everything went out just fine." Kurama said calmly, emerging from the now immobile tentacles.

"But, how?" The youkai just couldn't believe it.

"You must know already that nothing and no one are invincible." Hotaru said calmly. "And feeling fear and pain gives you prudence that might even save your life one day. The absence of these gave a great defect to your robot. I used my insects to provoke it a short-circuit, and it never noticed. Now it's nothing but a piece of junk."

"Hm." Hiei seemed satisfied at this.

"And what do you chose?" Kurama asked with a dead-serious tone. "You give up or die?"

.---.

"I almost hoped he would choose dying." Hotaru was saying. "At least it would have given me the opportunity to practice a bit. The other one you killed him before I even had the chance to bring out my blades."

"That useless, it wouldn't have served you not even to warm up." Kurama said.

A movement and the feline was dropped to the ground, near the fighting platform. Next came the useless robot and above it Hiei, Kurama and Hotaru (who for some strange reason had her gabardine above her shoulder instead of on).

"Those are Hiei, Kurama and Hotaru." Yuske said at seeing them.

The audience was mute in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Hiei, Kurama and Hotaru have made act of presence." Koto said through the microphone.

"I found out everything thanks to the trash I just threw." Hiei announced, he signaled to the members of the other team. "Those three were students of a famous Martial Arts sensei, and they offered their body for an experiment so they could heal their sensei. They had no idea they would be used as killing machines. They were tricked and brainwashed to turn them into automat assassins."

"Now I understand." Kuwabara nodded.

"And what's even worse." Hotaru added with a venom tone. "Their sensei's sickness was a trap by itself, provoked by Dr. Ichigaki himself."

Ichigaki laughed.

Yuske and Kuwabara were definitely furious now.

"I'm going to kill that Ichigaki." Kuwabara murmured between clenched teeth.

"Damned." Yuske hissed. "It was all a trap so you could use them as an experiment."

"And what will you do about it?" Ichigaki dared them. "You should only care about defeating the opponent and be done with it. You need not to worry for our team. Just fight."

"But they're not fighting by their own will, you're controlling them and that's not right." Kuwabara complained.

"For the moment being they're only killing machines." Ichigaki said laughing. "There's no reason to be altered. For your own good you must kill them; that's if you can, of course."

"What?!" Yuske just couldn't believe it.

"They're only part of my greatest desire." Ichigaki said calmly. "They're just one more step, a bunch of data."

"You wretched!" Kuwabara spat.

"Damn you!" Yuske cursed, he was really furious now.

"That Ichigaki is nothing but a damned bastard, but we must admit he knows how to provoke Yuske and Kuwabara so they lose control." Hotaru commented.

"You're gonna pay!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yuske just screamed.

And then they both launched to attack… Dr. Ichigaki.

"For all the spirits, I didn't believe those two could be so foolish." Hotaru murmured.

Yuske and Kuwabara were thrown backwards by the three 'human' members of their opposing team.

Hiei and Kurama wanted to enter the platform, to fight, but they just couldn't do it, it was against the rules, as the combat had already begun. Hotaru said nothing, anyway the Masked Warrior had already taken her place as the substitute.

"You will only be able to see how my robots kill your little friends." Ichigaki made fun of the other three.

"Damn…" Kurama cursed under his breath.

Hiei was plain furious, his anger turning into the dark aura surrounding him.

"You play with the human feelings." Yuske said.

"I'll never forget the trash you are, you'll see." Kuwabara added.

Yuske and Kuwabara wanted again to attack Ichigaki, but the other three stopped them.

"Why are you protecting that rubbish?" Yuske asked.

"Come on, say something." Kuwabara insisted. "We don't want a fight this way!"

Hotaru couldn't be sure, but in that moment she had a strange feeling, something was changing.

"It's useless!" Ichigaki assured them. "The bomb that's controlling their blood is perfect. That bomb is the heart and brain that dominates them. If you take it away they will die, and only dead will you be able to stop them. The bomb is programmed for them to follow my orders and protect me from any attacker. If you wish to kill me, you'll first have to kill them, it's useless to try and convince them. They don't have a conscience of their own, they don't think by themselves, they're simply killing machines!" he laughed maniacally. "Go on, kill them if you can!"

"I can't, I can't kill them." Kuwabara shook his head in defeat.

The fight went on for what seemed forever, even when Yuske and Kuwabara limited themselves to defending from their opponents' attacks, after knowing the truth about them they just didn't dare hurt them.

And after a while, Kuwabara was violently thrown out from the platform.

"Oh, Kuwabara has fallen out of the platform, that punch was definite." Koto announced.

And as if confirming what had just been said Kuwabara went unconscious right then.

And this made Yuske even more furious.

"Tell me, do you have no heart at all?" Yuske yelled at the enemies.

But before he could say anything else he noticed something: running down those three's faces was something he had never expected to see: blood tears.

"Oh in the name of heaven…" Hotaru gasped.

"What?" Kurama asked, not understanding at all.

"They're crying, blood tears." Hotaru explained. "Deep inside their heart and soul still fight, they aren't completely controlled."

"What have we here?" Ichigaki seemed a bit curious. "Blood tears, this is really interesting. There's no way for them to disobey the orders. There's no doubt the human spirit is hard to annihilate, it's like a cockroach."

This comment seemed to infuriate Hotaru even more.

"Damned you, it's a cruelty that you can control someone." Yuske said. "It would be better to just finish you. You should be the one shedding blood tears."

With that the fight began all over again. Except this time was different, because now Yuske could see the power his enemies were using; and not just that, there was also the fact that his anger was amplifying Yuske's power greatly.

"It's surprising." Koto was still as cheerful as ever. "The fight has taken a turn. Urameshi is now in the offensive side of the encounter."

Hotaru saw how Kurama and Hiei approached Ichigaki, but Hotaru preferred to remain where she was, knowing that if she just got close enough to that evil man the desire to kill him would be just too great to endure.

"Ichigaki will never understand what makes the ningen really strong." Hotaru whispered to herself.

"You!" Ichigaki yelled. "Kill them without mercy!"

Yuske then managed to hit them.

"It's incredible." Botan was really amazed.

"Yuske's power grows." Hotaru commented. "It's enough to kill them, but not to save them."

"I'll ask for forgiveness in hell!" Yuske cried out right then as he prepared to fire his Reigun.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Hotaru cried out.

And right then the Masked Warrior jumped and stopped Yuske. She faced the three opponents on her own, clasped her hands together and began chanting a spell.

Hotaru slowly stepped closer to the platform, wanting to listen; and when she did, she went far beyond shock.

"Oh dear Kami…" Hotaru gasped. "It's the Reiko Hadoken, the Secret Attack of Shu."

Kurama and Hiei were quite surprised, although if because of the attack the Masked Warrior had just done or because Hotaru seemed to know it well enough it would be difficult to guess.

Right then the chant ended, and all three opponents fell to the ground, limp.

"Incredible." Yuske seemed truly astonished. "She destroyed the spiritual power of the three with just one attack."

"What?!" Apparently Kuwabara was again conscious.

"Their lives too." Hiei added.

"That was a great attack." Kurama admitted.

Hotaru didn't react, the shock was just too great.

"It can't be." Ichigaki was suddenly in panic. "She killed them without hesitating, without blinking, she did it so easily."

"Oh I have no idea of what happened but they're defeated." Koto said. "I'm going to start the counting. 1, 2, 3…10! The victory is for the Urameshi Team."

"Shut up!" Yuske spat at her. "This is no victory."

"This fight means nothing if they die." Kuwabara added as he slowly propped on his elbows

"I don't want a victory this way." Yuske continued.

Right then Hotaru caught a significant look from Kurama, she nodded and walked to the side of the arena.

"Listen to me, I'll never forgive you what you did." Yuske said seriously and dangerously, approaching Ichigaki.

The 'Doctor' tried to step back, afraid, but Kurama and Hiei were standing there blocking any possible means of escape.

"You understood, didn't you?" Hiei asked.

"You committed a fatal mistake." Kurama added coldly. "You have no forgiveness."

"You understand what you're doing?" Ichigaki asked in return. "If you kill me their sensei will die too. Only I know where he is and how to do the antidote."

"Ha, are you sure?" Kurama asked, a playful smirk in the corner of his lips.

Right then Hotaru approached them slowly, she had one of the sensei's arm over her back, helping him walk.

"You damn…" the sensei began angrily.

"How did he get here?" Ichigaki asked.

"We asked your assistant." Hiei answered. "He confessed everything in seconds."

"Hiei has a way of being really convincing at times." Hotaru said with a smirk.

"We found him quite easily, and Hotaru had no problem at all to heal him." Hiei continued.

Ichigaki stepped back, he didn't like how things were turning out for him.

"Ichigaki." Kurama called coldly. "Do you want me to experiment in your body with an even more poisonous plant?"

"Or maybe he could test a new mix of venom from some of my insects." Hotaru suggested in the same tone.

"Are you ready to die? Bastard!" Yuske asked preparing an attack.

Ichigaki suddenly brought out something from his clothes…a syringe.

Kurama, Hiei, Hotaru and Yuske just looked at the doctor, and then at each other, puzzled.

"You are fools, you think you can kill me so easily." Ichigaki said as he injected himself. "I'll show you the true power of Dr. Ichigaki's master mind."

And right then something absolutely astonishing happened. Dr. Ichigaki began transforming… into a monster.

"How do you dare ruin my precious experiments?" Ichigaki yelled enraged. "I'll teach you the battle power."

With that Ichigaki attacked Yuske.

"What?" Koto asked. "Dr. Ichigaki is attacking in a rather unusual way."

There was another attack from Ichigaki, Kurama and Hiei had to jump out of the way, Hotaru did the same, pulling the sensei along with her.

Believing her vulnerable, Ichigaki tried attacking her again. In turn she raised her hands.

"Wax wall!" she summoned.

And thankfully the wall was strong enough to protect both her and the sensei, although the man was quite surprised at her technique.

"Hotaru!" Kurama called.

The three guys attacked Dr. Ichigaki, driving her attention away from Hotaru and her ward. Until after a while Yuske managed to defeat him with a definite Spirit Gun.

"Dr. Ichigaki has been defeated by Urameshi's power." Koto announced. "The spectators are in complete silence, no one can believe what just happened."

"But even defeating Ichigaki won't make them come back." The sensei said, there was an obvious pain in his voice. "Jen, Ryo, Kai. How could I ever apologize to you?" He was in the verge of tears.

"There's no reason to cry." Hotaru assured him.

Now Kurama turned to look at his girlfriend, confusion written in all his face.

"They're not dead." Hotaru and the Masked Warrior assured them in unison.

"What?" the sensei couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean?" Yuske was quite shocked.

The sensei immediately let go of Hotaru, with some effort climbed upon the platform and walked to the three men. And right as he did, the three woke up.

An emotive reunion followed.

Hotaru smiled at the sight.

"Would you mind explaining this to me?" Kurama asked stepping next to his girlfriend.

"No, not at all." Hotaru replied. "You see, that attack the Masked Warrior did was never supposed to kill them, but to free them. That's why I said Yuske had enough power to defeat them, but not to save them; except what he was really lacking wasn't exactly the power but the knowledge of such attacks like the one used by the Masked Warrior."

"You knew what her attack did?" Kurama asked.

"More or less." Hotaru replied. "While being in Reikai I had quite some time off, and the only thing entertaining enough for me would be the hundreds of books in the libraries. You could say I learned quite some things."

"It's good to know everything turned out fine in the end." Kurama said.

Hotaru just nodded.

"With a dramatic end the Urameshi Team passes to the next battle, but as a consequence Kuwabara is badly injured and we don't know if he'll be better by the time of the fight." Koto announced.

"I can use my power to heal him." Hotaru proposed. "Not fully, but at least that way he'll get better faster."

Kurama nodded.

With that the couple helped Kuwabara onto his feet and took keep out of the arena and to their changing rooms.

Once there Kurama helped Kuwabara lay down and took of his shirt so Hotaru would have better access to his most serious injuries; meanwhile he decided to go back out and let the others know where they were and what they were doing.

Hotaru was concentrating her power, an right before she used it a voice on the speakers distracted her:

"This is an announcement from the Managers, in this moment shall began the 3rd round of the finals of the Dark Tournament." A voice announced. "I repeat, in this moment shall began the 3rd round, the contending teams are the Urameshi Team against Machovsky Team."

"What?!" Hotaru was in absolute shock.

"They can't be serious." Kuwabara said straightening slowly.

"I'm afraid they are." Hotaru said. "Please forgive me Kuwabara, but I can't heal you right now. If I did it still wouldn't be enough for you to be in good state…"

"And you would be incapable of fighting." Kuwabara finished for her. "I understand."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry for me. But I'll still ask you for one favor."

"Whatever you wish."

"Please help me back outside."

"But Kuwabara…"

"Nothing. You said that whatever I wished. And even when I know I'm in no state to fight, I'm still a part of this team."

Finally Hotaru complied and helped him back outside.

.---.

When Hotaru and Kuwabara returned outside the other enemy had just arrived. They were all completely covered in dark cloaks and with some strange symbols at the front.

"How odd…" Kuwabara murmured.

Hotaru nodded.

Slowly Hotaru let Kuwabara on the ground and walked next to the rest of the team.

"The team isn't at its best Yuske." Kurama was saying, he looked at the M.W. "Looks like we don't have many options."

Hotaru knew what he meant,

"Kurama, we have to finish them." Yuske insisted.

'He doesn't know Hiei's arm hasn't fully recovered, and after the healing she had to do Hotaru isn't completely ready either.' Kurama thought.

Right then one of the opponents uncloaked himself.

"It's Jin." Kurama seemed quite surprised. "The Wind Master."

"But then that means they are…" Hotaru didn't even dare finish her sentence.

"Do you know them?" Yuske asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "They're famous youkais. It seems they entered this tournament as incognitos." He sighed. "In truth they are the shinobi from the spiritual world."

"Shinobi, you mean they're ninjas?" Yuske was shocked at this.

"They're the most feared Shura monsters." Hotaru answered.

Yuske and Jin jumped onto the platform and took a couple of minutes in deciding their style of fighting.

Hotaru sighed tiredly as she touched her forehead, she was a bit warm.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, only a bit tired." Hotaru replied. "I'll be fine soon enough."

Kurama nodded, although he wasn't too sure.

"It's been decided they will fight one to one." Koto announced to everyone finally.

Yuske went back down, he and the others were about to discuss who would be fighting first when suddenly there was an interruption:

"There will be a medical revision from the Tournament's Management before we begin the round." A voice said from the speaker. "This is a needed revision considering the Urameshi Team has fought without rest. Please wait for a moment."

"What the hell are they planning?" Yuske asked, annoyed.

No one answered to him, but Hotaru looked around suspiciously, she had a strange feeling, one that wasn't good.

Right then a nurse emerged from a tent that had suddenly appeared in the grounds surrounding the fighting platform. Just the sight of her made Hotaru step back, although as to why, she did not know.

The mysterious nurse stepped right some steps before them and raised her hand before each of their faces slowly: Yuske, then Hiei, Kurama, Hotaru and finally the Masked Warrior. After a while she stepped a bit back and pointed to some of them:

"You (Hiei), you (Hotaru) and you (Masked Warrior) have to come with me to a revision." The nurse announced.

"What a loss of time." Hiei said really annoyed. "Why don't you revise that guy that's on the ground right behind me?"

But the nurse ignored him completely.

Finally the three of them followed her, although Hotaru didn't seem completely sure she wanted to.

"I have to do some revisions to the competitors, it's nothing out of the routine." The nurse explained casually as she led the three of them back to the medical tent. "Worry not, it shall not take long."

They finally entered the tent.

The nurse sat at a simple chair while Hiei, Hotaru and the Masked Warrior stood right before her, none of them seemed to like that much being there, it was obvious they preferred to just go back to the arena and be done with the fights.

"Ok, let's begin the revision." The nurse said turning to Hiei. "Are any of you wounded?"

"I think the answer to that question will be perfectly obvious if you just looked at us closely enough." Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the nurse continued.

"If we weren't we wouldn't be standing here right now, would we?" The Masked Warrior kept her cool, and even then anyone could see she was pissed off. "And anyway, it's our problem not yours."

"Do have a headache?" the nurse continued.

"I do." Hotaru answered. "But a headache never stopped anyone from fighting when there's the need to do so."

"Do you have stomachache?" was the next question.

"Are you making fun of us?" Hiei asked angrily.

"Cool down, it seems you're really tense." The nurse said while taking notes. "I think it'll be necessary for you to rest for a moment."

"Fool, you go take care of your own problems, and leave me with my own." Hiei murmured as he turned her back to her.

It was obvious he was about to leave the tent, and Hotaru couldn't have been more in agreement with him.

But right then there was a strange flash of light.

"What?" Hiei began, suddenly confused.

"This is…" The Masked Warrior began as she too turned around.

"A trap." Hotaru finished as she could feel the dark power surrounding the three of them all of a sudden.

Immediately Hiei and the Masked Warrior sprinted off, trying to get outside of the medical tent, but it was practically impossible to just get to the limits of it, some kind of strange barrier prevented them from doing so.

Hotaru didn't even move from where she was standing, there was something in that barrier she seemed to be afraid of.

"Hey, what's that?" Yuske asked, not liking a single bit what's happening.

"An energy field." Kurama replied.

Ever so slowly the kitsune-youkai approached the trap, trying to find a way of helping his beloved, but not finding any.

"An energy field?" Yuske asked as he ran to the tent, trying to reach his friends. "You wench, let them free. What do you think you're doing?"

Yuske went to the tent, but as soon as he approached it the same energy that concealed the other three inside pushed him away, not without giving him first a serious electric shock that would certainly make him think twice before trying the same thing again.

"I'm Ruka, the Energy-Field Sorceress." The pseudo-nurse announced.

"Ruka, the sorceres?" Yuske asked.

"She's a witch!" Hotaru yelled at them, and suddenly she got electrocuted, "Ah!"

"Hotaru!" Kurama cried out.

"Why does it affect her so?" Yuske asked confused. "She isn't even touching the energy."

"I'm a miko." Hotaru explained, she seemed to be getting very weak all of a sudden. "My power is completely…opposite to hers." She gasped. "And right now…she is way stronger than…me…" and right then she fainted.

"Hotaru!!" Kurama yelled stressed out.

* * *

I know I maybe took too long with the Ichigaki-thing, but I wanted to take the time to project several things related to Hotaru, her powers, her personality. 

As you could see, Kurama now knows Hotaru is remembering her past life, and we're beginning to see the effect that knowledge will have in their relationship.


	7. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 7. ****Metamorphosis. **

Hotaru fell to the ground, unconscious, Hiei barely managed to hold her before her head hit the ground hard.

"Hotaru!" Kurama yelled stressed out.

It was obvious the kitsune wanted nothing more than to reach his beloved, but with that energy-field up it was almost impossible.

"Let them out damn it!" Yuske yelled at the pseudo nurse.

"It's useless, they won't be able to get out from there until the fourth round so you can stop trying." The woman said with a wicked grin.

Back to the fights Yuske was so angry he wanted to be the first to fight, but after a short discussion he let Kurama go first. The kitsune too had a lot of stress to let out.

'I have never let anyone pull me away from my beloved.' Kurama murmured to himself.

'Except once…' a tiny spot in the back of his mind reminded him.

And that mere thought made him feel so angry, and sad, and despaired, all at the same time, not the best combination when about to begin a fight.

And so the fight began.

.---.

Meanwhile, inside the energy field, Hiei and the Masked Warrior were having a chat. Hotaru now laying on the nearby table, still unconscious; thankfully the energy field wasn't hurting her anymore.

"You're not trying to break the field any longer." The Masked Warrior commented.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer.

And it was that until a couple of minutes ago Hiei had been trying to break what kept them trapped inside the tent.

"You're not the kind who gives up easily." The M.W. continued. "Something must have motivated you."

Still, there was no answer.

"You did it just so Hotaru would no longer get hurt." The M.W. continued explaining her theory. "You saw she got hurt more and more every time you tried to attack the field and so you decided to leave it."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Hiei finally asked, taking a slight glance to the unconscious youkai-hime, although there was no way of knowing if he was being ironic or he really expected an answer.

"Because deep down, you care for her." The M.W. replied. "Deep down, you consider her your friend."

.---.

Minutes passed by, and ever so slowly Gama's makeup sealed Kurama's spirit power and made every single move all the more difficult.

'Maybe if Hotaru weren't in such a bad state the belt she made would protect me of this seals.' Kurama thought to himself. 'Kami…just knowing she's alright would make me feel all the better to face this enemy.'

But no matter how much he wished his beloved to wake up, he knew it was going to be something very difficult; if Hotaru were to wake up her miko abilities would rise instantly, causing her electroshocks again. No, in such circumstances maybe it was for the best that she remained asleep, safe.

.---.

Hiei and the M.W. watched how Kurama finally managed to kill Gama, and his next opponent was immediately sent up: it was Touya, the Ice Master.

"Kurama." Hiei was truly worried for the 'fox' as he liked to call him, even when he would never admit it.

"Our only hope is for him to buy time." The M.W. murmured as she watched the battle carefully. "Gama's curse shall not take to long to vanish, if Kurama can stay strong and firm, he may have a chance."

"Hn. If only it were so easy." Hiei replied. "Right now Kurama's mind is divided, part of him is concentrated in the fight, but most of him is just thinking about her." He took a glance at Hotaru.

.---.

The battle went on slowly. Kurama fought to the best of his abilities, never admitting weakness or defeat.

Yuske remained right next to the platform, wishing he could go up and take his place, but knowing he couldn't; not because it was against the rules, but because Kurama wouldn't let him do it.

After a long while Kurama finally managed to defeat Touya, he didn't kill him, but it was enough to be declared the winner; although, with a very high price for him.

Even when Yuske protested against it, another fighter jumped up to go against Kurama, even when the red-head was no longer conscious.

.---.

Hiei began protesting, cursing in the Makai dialect, someone was really planning all this against them, someone that didn't want them to reach the next round.

"Baka onna, wake up already!" Hiei snapped turning to look at Hotaru again.

Right then Baken, the next member of the opponent team, reached Kurama and punched him, hard, sending him to the ground.

"Kurama!" Hotaru cried out suddenly.

She immediately jumped onto her feet and got as close to the barrier as she possibly could without herself to be hurt again.

Right then Baken kicked Kurama again.

Hotaru flinched, although it was barely noticeable.

"Kurama is on the ground." Koto announced. "Baken step back please."

"What are you saying?" Baken asked.

"Ah, I mean, I'm going to count." Koto explained. "1, 2, 3…8, 9..."

"Don't make me laugh." Baken said sarcastically. "You think the spectators will be satisfied with a count to 10?"

Baken practically kicked Koto aside, then he reached Kurama and lifted him.

"Stop it!" Yuske yelled at him.

"We're not done yet." Baken assured. "The battle continues." He kicked Kurama in the middle viciously.

"Stop!" Yuske yelled again.

"Leave him you damned…!" Hotaru was completely furious.

Hotaru continued yelling at the top of her lungs, now trying to make her beloved wake up, then trying to make the opponent stop; then she began cursing under her breath, this time in the Makai language. And the angrier she got, the more her aura seemed to grow, to the point where it began sending sparks from the parts that crashed against the barrier the witch had created to conceal her, Hiei and the Masked Warrior.

"This is your end." Baken said wickedly as he held Kurama up with one hand and with the other prepared to deliver the deadly blow. "I'm going to destroy you!"

"Nooo!!" Yuske yelled.

"STOP IT!!!" Hotaru screamed.

And Hotaru's shrieking scream was followed by the strangest sound anyone had ever heard, something that sounded almost as if something made of glass had just broken into a thousand little pieces.

"Enough Baken." Someone else interrupted.

"What?" Confused by the sudden order, Baken stopped.

"I said: enough." The other youkai repeated.

"Risho, why do you stop me?" Baken asked.

"Before you even had the chance to touch Kurama, you would have died." Risho explained, signaling behind him.

"What?" Confused and curious Baken turned around.

There, in the limits of the platform, Yuske was standing with his hand raised, ready to shot the Reigun; but it wasn't him who surprised the youkai, but the one behind Yuske.

The energy-field concealing the three members of the Urameshi Team had collapsed (that had been the breaking noise), the pseudo-nurse laid unconscious not far away; and right before the tent stood her: Hotaru, with her waving hair a mix of purple and her natural black, a sparkling aura surrounding her as she stood with her hands raised at the front, in fighting position, ready to attack.

"She was ready to attack, they both were." Risho said to his teammate quite seriously. "One more second and they both would have attacked, not caring if it went against the rules and all the youkais present went against them. Our objective is to achieve victory, we don't have to kill without need."

"Ha, listen to yourself Risho." Baken replied. "You're softening too much; all you have to do is kill those who get in your way."

These last words made Hotaru's aura flare around her even more, like some kind of final warning to Baken of what she would do if he just dare make a single movement against the unconscious kitsune.

"Fine, I shall give you back this trash." Baken threw Kurama's unconscious figure out from the platform.

Hotaru instantly lowered her hands and dashed to Kurama's side. She immediately went to check his vital signs.

'He's unconscious and badly beaten, but otherwise fine.' Hotaru thought. 'I trust he'll wake up soon enough.'

Yuske too approached Kurama, worriedly.

"Kurama can fight no more so Baken is the winner of this fight." Koto announced.

"Yuske, please take care of Kurama." Hotaru said as she carefully took off her gabardine and covered Kurama with it; then, and with the same care, she passed her unconscious boyfriend into Yuske's arms.

"But…" Yuske began.

"No buts Yuske." Hotaru interrupted him. "Of him (Baken), I'll take care."

"Let her do what she must." Hiei interrupted.

Hotaru just nodded at him before she got on her feet, her normally calm lavender eyes almost flashing, there was a feeling of finality just in the aura that still shone around her no one dared say a single more thing to stop her.

"Miss, I believe you were just in the medical tent." Koto called to Hotaru. "You can't possibly fight in your condition."

"Which condition?" Hotaru spat. "I'm perfectly fine. I believe everyone in this stadium could notice what a filthy trap that poor excuse of a nurse was. I'm quite ready to fight. Must I blow up something to prove it to you?"

"No, of course not." Koto shook her head.

"Well, having set that matter." Hotaru murmured as she effortlessly jumped onto the platform and got in a neutral stance.

"You cannot be serious." Baken said almost making fun of Hotaru.

"Are you, by any chance, afraid of me?" Hotaru asked in the same mocking tone.

"Never." Baken replied, now feeling offended. "And you, my lady?"

"You wish." Was her cold reply. "I'll make you pay for what you just did."

"It's not in the nature of a lady to fight."

"I'm about to prove you otherwise."

"Fourth fight, Hotaru against Baken." Koto announced. "Let it begin."

"I'll finish with you in a blink, baby." Baken said mockingly. "And it will certainly be a pity to harm that pretty body of yours."

"Don't you dare call me baby…" Hotaru hissed.

Baken took this opportunity and punched her savagely in the chin, sending her backwards and with a knee on the ground when she couldn't fully hold her balance.

Baken smirked, believing he had won but…

"Ouch…" Hotaru said, sarcasm drowning her voice.

Slowly she brought a hand to her chin and unceremoniously wiped the small trickle of blood coming out.

"Is that the best you've got?" Hotaru asked getting her arms crossed across her chest.

Baken went against her again but Hotaru easily dodged his attack, and the next, and the next, never uncrossing her arms; anyone could easily notice she was keeping that stance just to make fun of her opponent.

Right then Baken stopped, he began sweating, moaning, all his energy concentrating.

"Now what?" Hotaru asked.

Suddenly everything above the platform covered in a dense mist.

Hotaru turned, looking around for her enemy, suddenly a strange twister went against her, she easily jumped to dodge it but right as she was descending she had to move to a side, using a small psychic wave to gain impulse and get away, she could barely dodge her real opponent when he tried to attack her.

"Good." She praised him. "But not good enough."

The mist got even denser, to the point that Hotaru couldn't see anything farther than a hand from her nose.

'I must admit the guy has resources.' Hotaru thought to herself as she blindly did a cartwheel to a side and then spun and doubled backwards to dodge the attacks her opponent tried against her. 'But then, so do I.'

After some minutes Hotaru was growing bored of the situation.

"You know you may be able to block my eyesight, and be silent enough I don't hear a single movement you make." Hotaru said aloud. "But anyway, I need neither of them to know exactly where you are and when you'll attack me."

It was quite easy, her miko powers tracked her enemy's aura without any difficulty; but also she had to admit that she owed her abilities as a fighter to none other than Youko Kurama.

It was something she had remembered while unconscious inside the energy field. Some years after she had come to live at Youko's Lair, a group of mid-level monsters had attacked her and some others while they were at an unsafe town, she had to be protected, just because she couldn't protect herself. And so, as soon as she returned to the Lair she told Youko she wanted to learn how to fight, she wanted to be able to take care of herself. At first he was reluctant but finally, and with some help from Kuronue, she had managed to convince him and together the fox and the bat had taught her everything she now knew. At first it was hard, she would end terribly tired and injured, and then Shuuko would help her, she was a neko youkai, originally part of the harem, but later she had been given more importance, when those from the Lair discovered her talent at tracking things and persons, and at treating injuries. Shuuko was Hotaru's friend, and the one who had helped her the most during her training. She and Kuronue were the ones Hotaru missed the most since recovering most of her memories, and knowing she had no need to miss Youko because he was right by her side.

But going back to the ongoing battle, Hotaru had no problem to feel the aura of Baken the moment he tried to attack her again. But this time she had a plan: she flipped over him, but instead of landing behind him, he landed right 'on' him, hitting him on the back of the neck with her heel.

Baken was sent sprawling by the kick and he didn't get up again.

Koto began counting, but Hotaru wasn't really paying attention to her anymore, she just had other things on her mind.

"You don't deserve even one ounce more of my power." She murmured, more to herself than to her now unconscious opponent. "I would have killed you, but I know Kurama wouldn't have wanted that."

"10!" Koto finished the counting. "And the winner is Ho…"

Koto stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Hotaru had just jumped down the platform, not really waiting for anyone to announce her as the winner.

"Hotaru…" Kurama whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Hey there, stranger." Hotaru murmured with a soft smile as she knelt right next to him. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Kurama replied.

Hotaru nodded.

"What about you Hiei?" She asked the hi youkai.

"Hn." Hiei used his usual reply.

Hotaru decided to take it as an: 'I'm fine', she could notice he was getting better of his arm.

"Fighters come forth." Koto called.

"You want me to take your place in the next fight?" Yuske asked.

"No." Hotaru refused the help. "I'm fine. I can continue fighting."

"Hotaru…" Kurama began, he wasn't so sure how she would be after all she had been through in the last hours.

"Don't worry for me. I'm strong enough" She told him, she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I had a wonderful sensei."

Kurama couldn't help but smile as she returned to the platform, he too could remember that time in which he had taught her to fight, it had been a wonderful time. He remembered those days with the four of them…This too brought sad memories; memories about how Shuuko disappeared the day before she and Kuronue would be mating and he was killed some years afterwards. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if she remembered that.

Meanwhile Hotaru was already in the platform, waiting for her opponent.

And right then Jin went onto the platform, with a playful smile and the hands in his pants pockets, watching Hotaru almost as if he were analyzing her.

"You're her…" Jin murmured. "And yet at the same time you aren't."

When Yuske heard that comment, he couldn't understand it, though Kurama and Hotaru did.

"Quite confusing, isn't it?" Hotaru asked. "But what can I say? I am who I am, nothing less and nothing more."

"Fair enough, I guess." Jin nodded. "Although I still expected I could fight the true hime."

Hotaru had no chance to answer at this when Koto interrupted them.

"Next combat: Hotaru versus Jin." Koto announced. "Fight!"

And even then, neither Hotaru nor Jin moved.

"What's happening?" Kuwabara asked from behind. "Is something wrong? Why aren't they moving?"

"Nothing's wrong Kuwabara." Kurama assured him. "They aren't moving because they're analyzing their opponent."

"I didn't know you had taught her that well, fox." Hiei murmured.

"I didn't." Kurama replied. "Kuronue and Shuuko did."

That seemed to be enough to finish the conversation between both youkais, even when the rest didn't seem to be able to understand.

Showing off his power over the wind Jin jumped and shot into the sky very high before he turned and dove back down at neck-breaking speed, going back up a bit right before hitting the fighting-platform and flying in circles, passing right next to Hotaru a few times.

And she wasn't perturbed in the least. Her telekinesis was enough to keep the wind-waves from hitting her straight on, so she really had nothing to worry about in that matter.

Finally Jin stopped playing around went to hit her straight on; a side-cartwheel was enough for Hotaru to dodge his attack, though.

The same kind of movements went on for a few minutes, until Hotaru looked like she had had enough of Jin playing fool.

"Stop playing and begin fighting seriously!" Hotaru demanded.

"But you're a Hime, my lady, you cannot expect me to harm you." Jin replied, trying to sound like a gentleman by the way.

"I'm not made of glass, you know?" Hotaru spat at him. "And in case you didn't notice, this is a fight, a Tournament. So you fight or face the consequences."

And with those words as her last warning she went straight for him, blades in her hands. In the last moment Jin went up into the air to dodge her attack; but that didn't stop her, she spun around, changed the direction of her energy and continued her attack, managing a couple of light scraps in his forearms.

Getting face to face Hotaru sent a psychic wave just at the same time Jin created a violent gust of wind against her. The attacks collided, sending both fighters to opposite ends.

In the last moment Jin managed to get control of the wind again and stopped, levitating off the platform and a few inches above the outer-ground.

Hotaru, on the other side had her feet on the barrier that separated audience from fighters and was holding to it with her left hand. It was an odd position if one looked at it closely, but it had been the first thing she could think of to prevent herself from touching the ground.

"Shura Senpuu Ken!" Jin finally attacked Hotaru.

And though she had been expecting him to do exactly that since the combat had begun it had taken her a bit distracted. In the last moment she let go of the barrier and kicked it, jumping away from it and back into the platform.

And meanwhile the Tornado-Fist destroyed completely the spot of the barrier she had been holding onto just a moment ago and got some of the youkais in the audience injured or dead; not that anybody cared, really.

Hotaru took a glimpse at her boyfriend and noticed worry shining in his green eyes, he feared for her; well, then she just had to remind him how well she had trained back some centuries ago, didn't she?

"Ah, the participants come back to the platform and the fight resumes." Koto announced the moment Jin stepped back onto the platform.

Hotaru knew this was the moment for her to attack if she really expected to prevent Jin from using his own Tornado-Fist again.

And attack she did, using all kind of kicks and punches, moving at top speed she managed to press on Jin so much he couldn't do anything but try and dodge as many of her attacks as possible, and still she managed to get him a good number of times.

"Wow…" Koto looked as if, for the first time, she didn't know what to say. "Their movements are so fast. I can't relate anything to you, because I just can't see what's happening."

And even when she couldn't, some others could.

Kuwabara was in shock, he had never seen Hotaru moving so fast, he didn't even imagine she possessed such speed.

"Almost as fast as you, eh Hiei?" Kurama said with a half-grin.

"Hn." Hiei tried to hide it, but he was quite pleased at what he was seeing, like someone who had just discovered an equal whom to trust, a partner, a true friend.

"She's way faster than Jin." The Masked Warrior said seriously, never taking her eyes off the battle. "But he's still the Wind Master."

The rest had to admit she did have a point.

Right then Hotaru managed to hit Jin square in the chest, and using an extra-boost from her telekinesis the punch was enough to do finally some serious damage to the wind master.

But he wasn't about to give up, not now, not ever. Sensing his disadvantage he immediately went up into the sky, trying to put as much space between him and the youkai-hime as possible, he had defiantly never imagined she could fight that well.

"Jin notices his disadvantage and takes off into the air to escape." Koto announced.

As if the rest hadn't noticed already.

But Hotaru kept attacking, first with her Stinging Curtain, and then with psychic waves, each attack going one after another; but Jin would just use his Reiko-odan (Wind armor) and send the attacks to a side.

Right then the audience began cheering Jin, and murmuring Hotaru had lost already.

"She may be good." One said. "But in the end she's just a simple woman. There's no way she could have defeated a Wind Master like Jin."

Kurama growled through gritted teeth, it was the worst thing anyone could do: to insult his beloved in his presence; or not, the worst was that he couldn't get rid of those who had dared speak such words because he was still too damned injured and weak to even transform a single seed, lets not say use the Rose-Whip.

And no matter what anyone may say, Hotaru wasn't done yet. She watched Jin flying above her as she tried to come up with a plan.

'Well, it's obvious that now that he knows he's vulnerable on ground level he won't come back.' She was analyzing. 'Distance-attacks don't work because he can send them away, I need some way to do a direct attack, and the only way to manage that is to be at the same height he is, which means…I know exactly what to do.'

That said she lowered her arms, making it look as if she had just lowered her guard, giving her opponent a chance to attack her without her putting up a defense; but that wasn't it, not really.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, very thin translucent-white threads seemed to envelope her in a strange cocoon, it was rather odd in fact, as none of those present had ever seen something like that, none but one, who knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Oh in the name of Inari…" Kurama gasped.

"What?" Yuske asked. "You know what's happening Kurama?"

"Of course I know." Kurama nodded. "I just didn't think she would be doing it here. Inari…I didn't even know she could handle such a transformation already."

"Transformation?" Hiei asked. "What kind of transformation?"

"Well," Kurama sighed at a distant memory, of what his beloved used to be a very long time ago. "She used to call it…Metamorphosis."

And right then the cocoon broke down, and Kurama's memory seemed to have taken shape in the woman standing now before them. Wearing a flowing lilac dress with a silvery-white sash, dark purple hair flowing with the soft wind instead of the usual black, yet the same lavender eyes remained though much more serious, while her bare feet floated some inches above the ground, her whole form being held up by two pairs of dazzling semi-translucent wings –firefly wings (one of the many reasons the name Hotaru fit her so well).

"Now, this is my true self." Hotaru announced as she went up to Jin's height with a just a couple of gentle flaps from her wings.

"Shinrin Kontyuu-hime…" Jin whispered amazed, he hadn't really expected to see her true self, at least not right then and there.

"No." She shook her head softly. "Just Hotaru…"

Her eyes were the only thing she kept from her ningen self, meaning that it was that side that kept control, even when the youkai side of her mind fought to dominate just like the physical appearance had. But Hotaru wouldn't let her, this was Her fight.

The fight continued where it had stopped, except that now they did it at the same time they flew around; just touching the platform lightly when they needed to take a breath, something neither of them admitted to need to often; they were both too stubborn and proud to allow any signal of weakness.

'Let me take control.' Kontyuu's side demanded to Hotaru.

'No way.' Hotaru refused as she attacked Jin again. 'This isn't your fight but mine.'

'Then why are you using my body?' Kontyuu asked.

'In a way it is my body too, you said it so yourself, remember?' Hotaru murmured in her mind. 'And I really needed some way to fight Jin in the same conditions as him.'

'If your only interest is to win the fight then let me out and I'll make sure we win. Or do you, perhaps, doubt my abilities?'

'That would be a foolish thing to do, as both our abilities are exactly the same ones. No, I don't doubt you; but as I know just what you're capable off I don't want you to hurt Jin.'

'Oh my, first you want to defeat him, then you don't want to hurt him; make up your mind already, would you?'

'It's not that easy. There are ways of winning this battle that don't require me hurting anyone more than necessary.'

'You really waste everything they taught us long ago, you know? Youko, Kuronue, Shuuko… You're throwing everything they ever gave you away.'

'I'm not doing such thing. But I don't have to kill my opponents in order to prove I'm using what they taught me.'

The 'internal' conversation had to be postponed when Hotaru received a hard kick on her ribs, which sent her backwards and almost crashing into the stadium-walls, she barely managed to recover her stability in air in the last moment.

"I don't think I will be able to defeat him on my own." Hotaru murmured aloud, even when she was the only one to listen.

'That's why I told you…' Kontyuu began.

"But I'm not going down just like this either." Hotaru interrupted her other self's charade.

She flew away to evade one of Jin's attacks. Even if she wasn't gonna be able to defeat him, she would sure make sure that Yuske would.

_Yuske._ Hotaru called mentally.

"Eh? What?" Yuske was quite shocked at listening to her voice and couldn't help but speak aloud. "Hotaru?"

"What is it detective?" Hiei asked.

"She's talking to him, through telepathy." Kurama noticed.

_Listen to me Yuske._ Hotaru said. _I won't be able to defeat him, I'm in no state to do so. This fight is wearing on me as it is, I won't be able not even to keep this form too long anymore. So I'll need you to defeat him. _

"I will defeat him Hotaru, you can be sure of that." Yuske assured her.

"Wait, you'll defeat him?" Kuwabara asked. "That means she's giving up?"

"No, but she knows she's too weak already to defeat him." The Masked Warrior understood the youkai-hime's reasoning.

"Then why doesn't she give up and let it be done with?" Botan asked.

"It's obvious you don't really know Hotaru, Botan." Kurama said with a sigh. "She'll never give up on a fight."

"But then…?" Botan wasn't sure what to say now.

"If she is to go down, she will do so fighting." Hiei nodded approvingly.

He believed that was the kind of attitude that made the difference between the truly powerful youkai from the low level ones.

"Just like the princess she is." Kurama nodded.

Even when he was worried for his beloved, he knew everything would be alright. Hotaru was strong, and even if she lost the fight everything would end up just fine.

Right then Hotaru breathed deeply once, she had already formulated a plan, now all she needed to do was put it into motion. Though, it would be a bit difficult to get it to work, she had to be precise in her movements and timing or everything would go to waste. But no, nothing could go wrong now.

"I won't fail." Hotaru murmured to herself, she concentrated, her nails seemed to darken.

Right then Jin went against her again, and she dodged the attack. Hotaru moved as fast as she could, to position herself behind him, and right before he had a chance to turn around and face her she buried her nails very lightly on the back of his arms.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment in that position, as all of those watching the fight wondered exactly what was Hotaru trying to do.

Finally Jin turned around, at the same time Hotaru flew backwards a bit so he wouldn't hit her.

'This just has to work.' She thought to herself. 'It has to…'

Her thoughts interrupted when an unexpected wave of dizziness clouded her senses, her wings vanished into a cloud of glowing dust, her eyes closed and her body dropped to the ground.

* * *

I won't insist on the fact that I'm really upset so few people leave review, though I still hope that will change sooner or later. 

I hope you'll like the chapter, I'll update probably in about a month or so, less if I receive three or more reviews.


	8. Youko's Return

**Chapter 8. ****Youko's Return. **

"Hotaru!" Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara and Botan cried out at the same time.

Kurama even tried to stand, to do something to help his girlfriend, but he was still too injured and weak to even get on his feet.

And even when Hiei didn't yell anything, he did look a bit concern about the young woman, enough that we was about to go and catch her before she reached the ground, but in the end it wasn't needed.

Jin noticed how Hotaru's transformation on her youkai-self ended and she was back to being a ningen, and had no problem in noticing the kind of consequences she would be having because of that. So he immediately flew faster than the speed at which she fell and took hold of her before she hit the ground. Once with the unconscious woman in his arms he flew straight to the outer-grounds, where the other members of her team were standing.

"Hotaru!" Kurama extended his hands to take her.

Jin slowly lowered her body into the arms of the reincarnated kitsune.

"She's alright." Jin informed them. "I believe she just fainted."

Kurama immediately went to check her vital signs and confirmed what had just been said by the wind master.

"He's right." Kurama nodded to his companions. "She's just tired. Manipulating the insects against that machine, healing the sensei, the shocks she received from the witch, the breaking of the energy-field, fighting and turning into her youkai-self; it all took a toll on her. She shall be alright after she gets some rest."

"The winner is Jin!" Koto announced.

"I'll go next." Yuske announced as he jumped onto the platform. "I've been wanting to fight since the round began."

"And you let those two first." Jin said.

"Yeah, well, they both can be pretty convincing when they want to." Yuske said with a grin.

"How did a simple ningen such as you ended being friends with the most important youkai-hime in the whole Makai?" Jin asked raising a brow.

"I really don't understand what do you mean with Hotaru being a hime, or anything like that, and I don't care either." Yuske assured Jin. "We have an unfinished business here, a fight I'm planning on winning."

"Next fight: Jin versus Yuske." Koto announced. "Begin!"

And so the combat began. Both of them giving their best to assure their team's victory.

Kurama meanwhile caressed the hair of his unconscious girlfriend.

"You were just great." Kurama whispered in her ear. "As always, my beloved…"

The fight went on for a few minutes; Yuske did his best in evading Jin's attack and trying to hit him, and even when the first part wasn't really too difficult, the second was; oppose to Hotaru, Yuske had no way of reaching the wind master when he went out flying, he had no wings or anything of the such, so he had to try his best from the ground.

It seemed like it would be impossible for Yuske to win that match, and Jin decided it was about time to end it.

"Shura Senpuu…" Jin began preparing his attack, going against Yuske.

But before he managed to touch him something strange happened and the Tornado-Fist dissolved, giving Yuske the chance to get a hold of him and throw him violently against the hard platform.

"And Yuske finally manages to hit Jin!" Koto announced excitedly.

"What happened?" Botan wondered. "Jin's Tornado Fist seemed to just…all of a sudden."

"I don't know." The Masked Warrior said observing it all carefully. "But whatever it was I doubt it was part of his plan."

"I feel something strange is going on with him." Hiei said furrowing his brow. "There's something wrong with his youki, it's like if it were faltering."

"You mean he's tired?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't think he could get tired so fast, after all you said he is a shinobi." Botan reminded them, turning to Kurama.

"This has to be Hotaru's doing." Kurama said. "Whatever she did right before fainting, it has to do with this."

The others just nodded, it had logic.

Finally, a few minutes later, Jin couldn't even begin doing his Tornado-Fist anymore; and his confusion at this gave Yuske the perfect chance to punch the Wind-Master straight in the face, sending him against the barrier, from where he couldn't manage to stand in time.

"And the winner is Yuske!" Koto said cheerfully.

And maybe it was her enthusiasm every time the Urameshi Team won, but some youkais had already begun calling her a human-lover, which wasn't exactly good being her a youkai.

"What…the hell…happened?" Jin asked finally managing to get back on his feet.

Ever so slowly Jin walked to where the members of the Urameshi Team were, expecting at least some explanation.

And at the same time, Hotaru woke up, still weak, and yawning.

"What did you do to me?" Jin asked looking accusingly at Yuske.

"What?" Yuske was confused. "I did nothing!"

"I did…" Hotaru's soft voice called everyone's attention.

"What?" Jin was confused.

"You may check…the back of your arms…" Hotaru seemed to be making a great effort just to remain awake as she said that.

Jin did as he was told and noticed a very small punctures.

"I used…a very light…poison…" she explained. "That's why…you feel so weak…The effect sha…shall last about an…hour or…or a little less…" she yawned. "I would…heal you my… myself. But…right now…I'm…too weak…" she yawned again. "Jeez…I can't even…stay awake…anymore."

"It's alright." Kurama assured her softly, embracing her tighter. "Go back to sleep my love, everything shall be fine."

Hotaru just nodded, laid her head against Kurama's chest and went back to sleep.

And at the same time the last battle began: Yuske against Risho.

"If Risho wins we will be tied." The Masked Warrior informed.

"No, because if such a thing happens I'll go, kick his ass and be done with it." Hiei said as calm as ever.

"I doubt they would let you." The Masked Warrior said. "After all, we were supposed to be terribly injured, or sick, or something like that."

"That's stupid." Hiei said. "And Hotaru already proved it."

"Maybe," The M.W. said. "But if it is really their intention to make us lose no matter what, they won't let us fight."

"Like I care." Hiei said. "Just let them try to stop me, I'll burn all this place down with my Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"Hiei…" Kurama began.

"What now fox?" Hiei asked.

"Maybe it would be better if we just tried to go through this with as less violence as possible." Kurama suggested seriously. "After all, nor Kuwabara, nor Hotaru nor I are exactly in the best conditions to come out intact if you decide to destroy everything."

"Come on kitsune, I know perfectly well you're stronger than you let know, and so is your mate." Hiei insisted.

"She isn't my mate." Kurama said, although he sounded a bit sad about that fact.

"Not yet." Was Hiei's answer.

"Anyway." Botan interrupted them. "We should wait. Maybe Yuske will just defeat him and we'll be done with it."

And just as she said, Yuske did defeat Risho, making them win and go to the semi-finals.

Yuske, Hiei and the Masked Warrior then helped get the still unconscious Hotaru and the wounded Kurama and Kuwabara back to their hotel rooms to rest.

.---.

Hotaru was in absolute shock.

It was the following morning, she, Kurama and Hiei had woken up early, feeling better and decided to go watch their possible-next-opponent fight; just two minutes ago had begun the battle and it had ended already.

The three of them watched how the leader of the team turned right at them, pointing at them with his finger, obviously it was a dare.

"Don't make me laugh." Hiei said sarcastically.

It was obvious he wasn't the least bit affected by such a dare, none of them were. And anyway, those were the next opponent, it wasn't like one of those youkai pointing at them would change anything.

"You came too?" Yuske asked.

He arrived right then, followed by Kuwabara and the Masked Warrior

"Hello." Kurama greeted.

Hotaru just waved her hand lightly.

"We came to see how our next opponents fight before we confront them." Kuwabara explained proudly.

"You arrived late." Kurama informed them. "The fight's already over."

"What?!" Kuwabara was astonished.

"The First Semi-Final shall be between the Urameshi Tem and the Uraotogi Team tomorrow." Koto announced from below.

"I can't believe it." Yuske said with his hands in the back of his head. "Then they finished the fight in minutes, when we were on our way."

"Two minutes to be precise." Kurama confirmed.

"It's useless." Hiei interrupted. "The opponent is too weak."

And it was right then that the three youkai seemed to notice something odd right on top of the Spirit Detective's Head.

"Yuske." Hiei was the one to speak. "Could you tell what's that on your head?"

"If my senses do not betray me, I would say it's a Sacred Beast." Hotaru said. "A creature from Reikai."

"I don't wanna talk about that." Was Yuske's reply as he changed topic. "Hey Kurama, how are your wounds?"

"Much better." Kurama answered. "I'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Hn." Hiei interrupted. "You shouldn't try to endure the pain that way."

"I would say you shouldn't either Hiei." Hotaru replied.

"Hn." Hiei decided not to say anything else about it, at least for now.

"Hey Kurama, why don't you take Yukina's treatment?" Kuwabara proposed.

Hiei suddenly seemed completely aware of every single word that was being said, although there was no evident reaction in his body to really make it known, although Hotaru and Kurama knew him well enough to know.

"With her healing power and your herbs nothing will be able to defeat you in a fight." Kuwabara insisted.

"I have all I need right here, with me." Kurama replied, putting an arm around Hotaru's shoulders slowly.

"Have you forgotten already I too have healing powers, you fool?" Hotaru asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, well." Kuwabara decided to change the direction of the conversation a little bit. "Truth is she came here looking for her brother, so I'm planning on helping her once this Tournament is over."

"Mmm…That's going to be really hard, Hiei." Kurama said casually. "Why don't you help her too?"

"Me too." Yuske said grinning.

"Leave me alone." Hiei spat at them.

"I really don't believe it wise to provoke Hiei that way." Hotaru said in a low voice,

The rest just laughed, they really didn't seem to care in that moment how mad Hiei could get, after all they weren't really telling Yukina or anyone the truth.

"Mmm…What?" As always, Kuwabara was lost. "What's happening here? Are you hiding me something? Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing." Yuske said immediately said. "Right guys? It's nothing."

But with the grin still in his face anyone could see that was a complete lie.

And the rest couldn't help but laugh.

Hotaru was about to try and say something in Hiei's defense, and to try and prevent him from exploding right then and there when suddenly something made her stop right there, not moving and looking rather perturbed.

"Hotaru, honey." Kurama called her. "Are you alright?"

Right then Yuske stopped his laugh the moment he noticed the strange look the Masked Warrior was directing at him. That look made him turn around, directing his eyes in the same direction Hotaru was looking.

"It's the Toguro Team." Yuske murmured.

This made the rest understand why Hotaru had suddenly acted that way.

Toguro pointed to them with his hand, a clear dare. But there was something different from his dare to the one they had received earlier, and it was the effect that it caused on them. Yuske began to tremble involuntarily, Kuwabara was plainly terrified, Hotaru held to Kurama as if her life depended on it, while the others just remained in silence.

.---.

A while later the six of them were in their changing rooms. Hiei sitting in a window ledge; Hotaru on the floor, her back to the wall; Kurama standing right next to her, and laying against the wall; Yuske sitting on a table; Kuwabara standing and with his hands hard against the table; the Masked Warrior standing near the end of the room.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you felt Toguro's power because you've acquired more power." Yuske said slowly, he was still trying to calm down himself. "You can finally understand that the strength of your opponent is your strength." He sighed. "Or at least I think that's what Genkai said."

"You must calm down Kuwabara." Hotaru said as she slowly embraced herself, still feeling the goose bumps. "You aren't the only one feeling like that. I am terrified myself, but if we let fear take over us we'll lose irremediably."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice asked as the door opened.

At the sudden voice the reflexes of some of them were faster than their minds. Hotaru, and Yuske got on their feet, all their senses on high alert; the Masked Warrior, Kuwabara and Kurama turned to the door, in alert too; Hiei didn't even move of his position, although he was still in alert.

"It's the Uraotogi Team." Kurama informed for those who hadn't had the chance of seeing them earlier."

"Eh, what?" Kuwabara asked.

"They are our next rivals." Yuske added.

"My name is Kuromomotaro." The first introduced himself.

"I'm Makintaro."

"I'm Uraurashima."

"Shishiwakamaru."

"And I'm Ongi."

"What are you doing here?" Yuske asked. "We're not going to forgive your lives not even if you beg for them."

"Shut up." Shishiwakamaru interrupted angrily. "Who do you think you are? You are making me sick."

"What?!" Yuske and Kuwabara got furious.

But before anything could happen between them Shishiwakamaru seemed to take notice of Hotaru and turned to her.

"What is a princess like yourself doing with this scum?" The youkai asked walking to her and kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"I believe that's none of your business sir." Hotaru replied pulling his hand back.

"But I'm really worried." The youkai insisted. "I can't help but wonder what can possibly make the great Shinrin Kontyuu-hime be in the company of useless ningens and traitors. You should come with me, my lady, I can assure you me and my friends are by far better company than these."

Yuske and Kuwabara felt offended by Shishiwakamaru's words, but at the same time the shock at knowing their friend was a youkai-hime was too great for them to give them a chance to complain.

Kurama, in the other hand, was almost fuming with anger at the guy who dared treat his beloved in such a way. Even if he and Hotaru weren't mates, yet, it should be plain obvious that she was being courted already, and by the Youko Kurama, still in ningen disguise, standing next to her, no less.

"You should pay more attention when the battles are announced, sire." Hotaru said seriously, never lowering her head to him. "My name is not Shinrin Kontyuu, but Hotaru."

"Your name may be different, but I know you're the same." Shishiwakamaru insisted. "I saw you the moment you transformed."

"Anyway, I really don't care. And if you're too blind to notice I'm already taken."

"You aren't marked, so under youkai means you are still available. And I still believe I am by far a better option than that poor excuse of the King of Thieves."

This definitely made Kurama furious.

Hotaru put her hand on Kurama's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I suggest you leave this place right this moment, unless you wish to leave it in pieces and carried by my insects." Hotaru hissed at him. "I'm in no mood to treat with you, you better not try my patience."

And just to prove how serious she was being she let some of her aura out and against Shishiwakamaru, making him decide to leave.

"Keep alert." Another youkai said. "Because you're nothing but one step more on the ladder to become famous."

"You're nothing but dust." Yuske said seriously.

"Stupid." Kuwabara added.

"You're going to regret each and every one of your words, you'll see." Shishi insisted, showing off his horns.

"Out. Now!" Hotaru ordered.

And her aura sent out a psychic wave strong enough to slam the door shut violently.

"They are no rivals." Kuwabara said sure of himself. "I didn't feel any spiritual power the way I did with Toguro."

"You shouldn't base your judgments in the power you manage to feel Kuwabara." Hotaru said calming down. "You yourself noticed you couldn't feel Toguro before, and even when you may feel the youki there are youkais capable of hiding their true power."

"You can do it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Is it a joke?" Hiei asked between incredulous and sarcastic.

"I expected you to notice after the last two months of training." Hotaru added.

"We always hide our real power, all three of us." Kurama said as a matter of fact.

"Why?" Yuske asked.

"You may take it like we don't like calling too much attention." Hotaru answered.

"It gets really annoying after a while to have other youkais feel your aura and begin following you everywhere you go." Kurama explained, in his tone of voice it was obvious he was talking out of experience.

"Besides," Hiei added, a tone of pride in his voice. "If any of you felt our true power you would run away frightened."

"More powerful than when you transformed in that green monster with all the copies of your jagan?" Yuske asked.

"Of course." Hiei nodded.

"Then I'll have to fight you again someday." Yuske said with a grin.

"There's another thing that I yet don't understand completely." Kuwabara said changing topic. "That youkai mentioned Hotaru and said she was some kind of princess, or something like that. Care to explain?"

"That's a very long story, one I don't fully understand myself yet." Hotaru cut him. "I don't really want to talk about that right now. Maybe some other time."

And without a single word more she left the room.

.---.

It was late at night, and yet Hotaru remained awake, listening to the guys partying in the sitting room their suite had, she had been asleep almost all the afternoon, dreaming more memories of her previous life, memories that this time involved everyone in Youko's Lair, specially Kuronue and Shuuko, and the times in which she had trained with them and Youko to be able to defend herself if need be. She had also remembered the great bond of friendship that had grown between the two couples. Hotaru had been the one to help Shuuko all the way for her to accept she was in love with Kuronue, and then when he went to courting her and asking to mate her. But two very specific memories pained her, the memories of the last time she had seen her dear friends…

Dream/Vision 

That night she had gone to Shuuko's bedroom, to make sure the neko youkai got some sleep, the following day would be a really important one: the mating ceremony between Shuuko and Kuronue would take place.

But what the youkai-hime hadn't been excepted was to enter the room to find her friend gone, as well as all of her things, the room was completely bare with exception of the futon, the vanity, and over it two more things: the first was a beautiful scarlet-gem hanging from a dark-golden chain, and below it a note that read: 'Isana Nmego'.

The jewel had been Shuuko's necklace, which Kuronue had kept as his most valuable possession after her mysterious and certainly unexpected departure, while the note had been written in the Makai tongue and in English read: 'Forgive me…'

That was the last things they ever knew from Shuuko.

Time Leap 

For decades things continued the same way. Kuronue tried to hide how much it pained him Shuuko's leaving, but Hotaru just knew it, she could see the love still shining in the koomori's violet eyes.

It had been almost two centuries since she had arrived to the lair, Youko and Kuronue left for a raid, except this time they weren't taking the rest of the bandits, it was just the two of them. Hotaru had insisted that they were accompanied by someone else, but they refused, finally she just told them to be careful; but even as they left she couldn't stop pacing all night long, she just had a bad feeling.

And two days later Youko returned…alone.

When the kitsune finally managed an explanation they all got to know it had been a trap, they had been pursued through the bamboo-jungle, and there Kuronue's necklace had unexpectedly broken, making him stop in his run and return for it, the short distraction and delay enough to cost him his life when a pile of bamboo fell over him, cutting through bone and flesh, killing him in the slowest and most painful way imaginable.

End of Dream/Vision 

'And up till now I can't help but feel guilty.' Kontyuu's voice made echo in Hotaru's mind.

'Why?' Hotaru asked.

'Because even if I never told Youko, I knew he and Kuronue had gone there to get that golden mirror for me, as an anniversary present.' Kontyuu explained. 'That's why they insisted to go alone, and in such short notice. That's why in that raid they stole nothing but the mirror. It was my fault…'

Hotaru just sighed, she too could feel the guilt as a part of her own feelings now that she knew the reason behind it.

'You know, if we ever fuse up together, you'll have to deal with each and everyone of my emotions.' Kontyuu reminded her other self suddenly. 'Even those related to the most painful moments I lived…'

'Even those related to your…no, our death.' Hotaru finished.

And even when it was something that scared the miko-youkai she couldn't leave it aside, because death, just as life, was a part of who she was.

.---.

"The reflectors are on and the semifinal is about to begin." Koto announced cheerfully, this time from a place in the bleachers. "This is very exciting but Yuske Urameshi hasn't come, someone from the Urameshi Team will have to fight twice; we don't know what might have delayed him but the team seems confident enough."

Yes, the semifinal was about to begin. Hotaru, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara stood right before the five members of the other team; no one knew where Yuske and the Masked Warrior were, they hadn't been seen since after the arguing with their to-be-opponents in fact.

Hotaru remembered something, though, around the time she had been 'talking' with her other self, she had sensed a very powerful reiki in the area; making a wild guess she supposed it had been from the Masked Warrior because it felt like the same kind of energy that had done the Reiko Hadoken, though what could have had provoked the woman to use so much energy as to call Hotaru's attention? There was no way to know.

By the time Hotaru came out of her thoughts she noticed the decisions had been made already, the fighters would be decided by luck based on a pair of dices, enchanted with the kanji of the name of each of them.

The dices were thrown, and the first pair of names came out:

"They are Hiei and Makintaro." Kuwabara announced.

The fight began when two movements from Hiei's katana.

"Fight is over." Kurama announced right then.

Hotaru nodded, agreeing with him.

It came to be that with those simple movements Hiei had already cut off Makintaro's left arm.

Bored, Hiei turned his back on the opponent, and walked to the limits of the platform.

But Makintaro wasn't planning on letting his enemy go away that easily.

"How do you dare, you dumbass! Axe-Fist!" Makintaro's arm grew again, but this time in the form of an axe, he went to attack Hiei directly. "Die!"

"He's doomed." Hotaru declared, very sure of what she was saying.

Right then Makintaro's axe hit its target, except that the target wasn't there any longer, only the black tunic remained.

"It's an image." Hiei explained his opponent from above him, right before he ran him through his head with his own katana. "Die."

Kuwabara was in shock, he had never expected the fight to end so fast.

Even Shishiwakamaru seemed a bit surprised at the sudden turn of events; even when it was obvious Makintaro had been no real opponent to Hiei, some at least expected the fight to last a while longer.

"And the winner is Hiei!" Yuri announced.

She was the new announcer, a fish youkai with ears and tail, dressed in a very skimpy black and pink outfit, she narrated from the fighting area while Koto did it from behind the barrier. This had to do also with the change of stadium.

"How powerful, Hiei could finish Makintaro in just a few seconds." Koto said cheerfully.

"Second fight begins." Yuri announced.

And so the dices were thrown again.

"The next fight: Hiei versus Kuromomotaro!" Yuri announced.

Hiei was actually satisfied to be able to fight again.

"Don't take it the wrong way Hiei, but I think I'll put some distance between you and me." Hotaru said, having a feeling of what would be happening. "I don't want your black fire to leave me out cold before I have a chance to fight, again."

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei didn't seem to care that much.

"Oh, and if you see the need of using that power, be careful." Hotaru added.

"Baka onna, I can take care of myself just fine." Hiei replied, although his tone wasn't as cold as usual, it seemed it didn't bother him that much to have a friend care for him.

That having been said, Hotaru went as far as possible from the platform, without leaving the outer-grounds of the stadium, and once there got in the Lotus position and in meditation.

Hiei got to fight, some unexpected things happened, and the fight came out to be not as easy as he had first expected. Especially when Kuromomotaro used his magic object, the sphere he called Kibidango, and which granted him a special armor full of power.

"He ate a strange ball and has transformed." Koto announced to everyone. "Now his body radiates a mist of powerful dark-magic."

At the mention of dark magic Kurama turned back to watch if his beloved had awoken with that, but to no avail.

'Not even that power brought her out of her lethargy, she must be more tired than she lets on.' Kurama thought sympathetically.

Despite what the kitsune may think, reality was different; the reason why Hotaru was so deep in trance was 'cause her mind was truly someplace else, or maybe we should say, sometime…

Vision 

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly, it didn't take her too long to see she was in Youko's Lair, which at the same time meant she was in one of her past life's memories.

'Why am I here?' she asked her other self. 'I mean, I'm in meditation, not asleep.'

'I really don't know.' Kontyuu answered honestly. 'Maybe you wished so much to know what happened after Kuronue's death that you came here.'

'What happened here?' Hotaru asked.

'Soon you'll know.'

Right then she could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Yes?" the youkai-hime asked.

As always, Hotaru found she had no control whatsoever over the body, she could just watch the events unfold.

"Lady Hotaru, one of the messengers just arrived bearing a message to you, he says it's urgent." Someone explained from outside.

"Coming." Hotaru replied as she got changed from her nightgown into her usual dress. She even remembered Youko had got her several identical dresses, under the excuse that she liked them so much, and it helped if she wanted to bring her wings out any moment.

She arrived to the main area of the lair just a couple of minutes later; there the messenger was waiting, right next to one of Youko's most trusted men.

"Who sent this?" Hotaru asked as she broke the seal and opened the message.

"I'm not sure." The young inu-youkai, the messenger, replied. "All I know is that the one who gave it to me works for the Shinrin house."

This was enough to make her open the message fast; she read it twice, se just couldn't believe what was written there. Finally she couldn't help but gasp and let the letter fall to the ground.

"What happened?" Youko asked.

"My father…" She answered in a whisper. "He's dieing…"

Back in the fight 

Hiei was fighting Kuromomotaro using the Fire from Ningenkai, but it just wasn't enough to defeat his opponent. He could memorize the pain from an attack and then be immune to it.

Hiei had to endure hard kicks and punches while he tried to think of a better strategy, he definitely wasn't going to be defeated.

Finally, some minutes later, he came out with something: the Yao-En-Satsu-Ken, Sword of the Black Fire; with it killing Kuromomotaro was no problem at all.

And according to what the dices said, the next fight was between Kurama and Uraurashima.

"This girl just doesn't seem to wake up." Kuwabara commented while watching Hotaru still with her eyes closed. "Not even because it's her boyfriend the one who's fighting."

Thinking that she would want to see Kurama fight, Hiei used his jagan to call her inside her mind but what he discovered left him quite confused: Hotaru's mind was empty, as if she weren't there at all.

In the Vision 

Youko watched as his dear youkai-hime paced one way and the other in the small but beautiful garden he had ordered be made just for her a bit more than twenty decades ago. Finally, after what seemed hours, she stopped.

"Have you made a decision?" Youko asked.

"I have to go." Hotaru finally answered.

Youko just nodded in silence.

Her answer, it pained him, and she knew it; it pained him because she had just recently agreed to be his mate, the ceremony was to take place in about a month; and now he feared she would leave him and never come back.

"Youko-koi, look at me." She ordered to him. "I'm just going to say good bye to my father. No matter how much I may have hated him that was a very long time ago, I must go."

"I know." Youko assured her.

"And I will come back." She assured him.

And even then someone had already left him one day promising to return, yet he never did; he preferred the life of a great Lord to return with the one he had once called his friend.

"I'm not him, alright?" She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "I won't be leaving you, at least not permanently. I'll go say good bye and come back."

"They may not let you." Youko said sadly. "After all, you're their princess and to be queen."

"Like hell I care." Hotaru replied sure of herself. "Just let them try to stop me, they'll regret ever considering me worthy of their queen. The only Queen I want to be is yours."

"But you already are."

"Not to your men, not completely. But I will, once I've settled everything at the Shinrin House I promise you I'll be back, and then nothing will pull us apart again."

"That's a promise I'll hold you to, my dear."

"I would first die than break that promise…"

Hotaru, the reincarnated one, had a feeling there was something in those words they would all be regretting later on. But before she could try and find the reason to that thought another feeling called her attention, it was something she was sensing through her body, the one still in the stadium, and she knew exactly who's presence this was…

End of Vision 

There was a very thick mist in the platform, making it impossible for anyone outside it to see and know what was happening inside, but someone didn't even need to open her eyes to know that, she already did.

"I never imagined going back to my former self…" A deep voice could be heard from somewhere between the mist.

"Youko!" Hotaru called getting on her feet immediately and turning into her youkai self.

* * *

The tournament goes on, and Hotaru keeps regaining memories from her past life, who knows how this whole thing will end?...Well, of course me! And you too if you leave reviews. So, what are you waiting for?! 


	9. Uncalled Tears

**Chapter 9.**** Uncalled Tears. **

"Youko!" Hotaru repeated, getting as close to the platform as possible without risking being injured by the strange strings that were all around it.

"What?" Kuwabara was definitely confused by this.

"What the hell are you talking about onna?" Hiei asked.

"I just said it." Hotaru said turning to them for just a split of second before returning her attention to the still misted platform. "Youko, he's back."

What no one could see was how the lavender and amethyst fought in the middle of the woman's eyes, trying to gain control over the body, both wishing to see the one male they loved as he fought.

"You…You are Youko?" Uraurashima asked, shocked beyond words. "It's incredible. You are the legendary being? You are the powerful Youko Kurama…"

"Yes." Youko replied with his deep voice. "The time for your punishment has come. The sin for having angered me is severe, you shall pay."

Uraurashima knew he was in trouble, deep trouble, and if he wanted to survive it he would have to think, and fast.

"I'll kill you." Youko said as he brought out his rosewhip.

Anyone could easily feel it was by far more powerful than the one he used when in the form of Minamino Shuichi.

"But…my lord…" Uraurashima tried to make the kitsune change his mind. "You sure enough wouldn't kill this poor youkai that admires you so much…"

"Stop your useless chattering." Youko ordered seriously. "I'm not like my ningen side, I won't fall under your stupid lies."

Uraurashima began talking again, but Youko paid him no heed, he had suddenly noticed something, or rather someone, standing right outside of the barrier his opponent had created around the platform.

"Hotaru?" he asked.

And despite the mist that still hung around him his youkai golden-eyes let him see the woman he so wished, standing right in outside the platform's limits, her eyes fixed upon him, her amethyst eyes.

Because in the end the reincarnated form of the youkai-hime had accepted her past life had all the right to want to see her beloved, and so she let the youkai take control of the body, while she just watched like she did in the memories.

"What…?" Uraurashima seemed confused by the intense look on the silver-haired youkai, until he too saw the young woman watching them, and he knew just what to do. "Right, the youkai-hime, she's your lover, isn't she…I believe Shishiwakamaru said her name was Shinrin Kontyuu."

"No, not anymore, not since centuries ago." Youko replied. "But her name is one you aren't aloud to pronounce. I won't give you the chance, just by watching her you're already crossing the line. I'll kill you, here and now."

"But are you sure she would want that?" Uraurashima was desperate for some way to save himself. "Are you sure she would want your hands stained with my blood?"

"Your blood won't even touch my hands the moment I kill you, I assure you."

"Still, she seems too…good. I'm sure she won't want you to kill me, she won't like it."

And as much as Youko didn't like him, he knew there was a great chance he might be right, Hotaru had never liked him killing anybody, she accepted his 'job' as a thief, but she had left him very clear since she first came to live with him to his lair she would never have a killer for a friend, less of all a mate; and so, no matter how much someone may infuriate him, he tried never to kill, and the times he did he had good reasons (at least good enough for Hotaru to accept them); except for once…

"Less than two minutes ago the only thing you could think about was to find a way of making me weak enough to kill me without further trouble." Youko said in an ice tone of voice. "Now you're trying to use her to save your own life, you're a poor excuse of a youkai."

Uraurashima decided to ignore the insults, if he was saving his own life they were very well worth it.

But he didn't expect what happened next:

Youko turned to Hotaru, one look and she knew what he wanted, her approval for what he wished to do, she nodded.

Half a second later Uraurashima fell to the ground, limp, his body completely covered with pricks and deep cuts caused by the rosewhip.

"How bad you may be, that even she wanted you dead…" Youko murmured thoughtfully.

But he couldn't say more, as in that very moment he fell on one knee, his breathing getting labored, he truly was exhausted, having reincarnated as a ningen, and lived as one for the last fifteen years it wasn't easy to now go back to being the youkai he once was, less of all being this the first time he transformed (and not exactly by his will…).

And with Uraurashima's death the mist finally vanished, along with the barrier he had created so the kitsune couldn't get away.

Noticing this Hotaru immediately dashed to Youko's side.

"Youko…" Hotaru called, kneeling right next to him.

"Hotaru?" Youko asked again. "Is it really you?"

"It is, I'm right here my love." She assured him with a smile.

Youko smiled back, cupping her face with a hand and pulling her gently so he could kiss her, a deep and tender kiss… The moment she pulled back he had gone back to being ningen.

Seeing this the youkai side of Hotaru gave control back to the ningen side, the body instantly going back to the usual, along with her attire, and the lavender eyes.

"And the winner is Kurama!" Koto announced.

Apparently she had been a bit taken aback by the youkai-hime's unexpected actions and the transformation of both of them between their youkais and ningens forms.

"Come on, lets get you down from here." Hotaru told him with a half-smile.

Kurama just nodded.

And so she helped him get on his feet and then walk down from the platform and to the outer-grounds, where he decided to take a sit momentarily, just while he recovered enough energy to be normal again.

.---.

Hotaru stood right next to Kurama, as if wanting to make sure he would be alright. She even brought out a thermo with some herbal tea and offered it to him.

All the while she didn't seem to really care what was going on behind her back, not even when Kuwabara disappeared into the Cloak of the 'Road with no Return'.

What did call her attention was when her name was called, she had finally been 'chosen' by the dice, she would be fighting against Shishiwakamaru.

The moment she stepped on the platform a hard duel began, Shishiwakamaru's katana (sword) against Hotaru's kodachis (daggers). He was fast, really fast; but she wasn't about to give up, no matter how hard he went against her.

"You know, I'll defeat you." Shishiwakamaru assured her. "But I won't kill you, no, instead I think I'll turn you into my queen."

"You make me sick." Hotaru spat at him. "I need nothing from you, bakayarou!"

"Well, that's certainly not the kind of words a princess should be using, is it?" he asked.

"I never asked your opinion about the way I express myself. I'll be nothing to you, and I won't lose to you."

"Oh, but you will lose. And if you're so adamant to be with me then I will have to kill you. Though it will certainly be sad to lose you, you have such a body…"

"You know, the last time someone dared say something like that he didn't get exactly the best of times afterwards."

"I'm more powerful than you may imagine 'princess', and once I'm done with you I'll be able to get to your lands…"

This definitely angered the youkai side of Hotaru, but the ningen part of her was stubborn in being the one to handle this enemy.

Right then Shishiwakamaru did something strange, transforming his katana.

"What is that?" Kurama asked getting on his feet, unsure of what was about to happen.

"This is the Darkness Object, 'Makokumesonken', the 'Sword of the Hell Cry'. It's a sword that calls the death forward, even to that holding it. I'll show it to you as a gift from hell."

Hotaru gave a step backwards, her kodachis disappearing right as her miko powers kicked in to protect her from the dark energy around the sword.

"That sword is really dangerous." Kurama said worriedly. "It has even more evil power than Shishiwakamaru himself."

Hiei remained silent, his face as inexpressive as ever, except for a very slight twitch in the corner of his eye, a part of him was really getting worried for the reincarnated youkai.

Hotaru remained frozen in her spot, she knew she couldn't get too close to the youkai, it would be almost suicide.

"Here I come." Shishiwakamaru announced as he began moving his sword really fast.

And then a strange sound filled the air, it was keen, too keen for the like of most of those present, and it carried dark energies.

Hotaru remained in her place, her psychic aura fully enveloping her in a shield that kept the dark energies from that cry away from her.

"The sound generated by the sword…Ah…is provoking the spectators…Ah, itai…most of them…they faint." Koto said painfully, her ears flat against her skull as she tried to block the devious sound.

"The Call of Death will end the life of those who can't resist the sound, which is like a choir of angels to my ears." Shishiwakamaru announced. "Think you can resist it princess?"

Shishiwakamaru moved the sword to hold it right behind himself, so the effect would go directly to Hotaru.

Yuri, who was standing very close to Hotaru fell on her knees, she couldn't endure the power of that sword so directly.

Hotaru noticed what was happening and immediately changed her tactics, letting her aura turn into a shield like the one she had used to repel Susaku's attack months ago, only this time she was trying to protect Yuri more than herself, as the fish-demon didn't have the kind of defenses the psychic did.

The announcer was quite surprised when she suddenly stopped feeling the effects of the attack, and when she noticed what Hotaru had done she couldn't help but smile and mouthed a fast 'thank you'.

"Here I come!" Shishiwakamaru announced.

The attack was direct; in the last moment Yuri could feel how she was thrown backwards by the very same energy that had protected her.

"Hotaru!" Kurama called in panic.

Strange spirits were freed by the attack and began killing youkais in the bleachers randomly and mercilessly.

Screams of pain and panic could be heard all around the place, from those who were killed and the ones who tried to save themselves.

"Bakutodokushokuso is the negative energy that turns them into skull spirits and condemns all those it touches." Kurama seemed to realize what had happened.

Some spirits even tried to attack Kurama and Hiei, but they got rid of those easily.

"That's a whistle that frees the demonic spirits of death and this is the Sword of the Hell Cry, Makokumeisanken, that echoes creating an expansive wave." Shishiwakamaru said with a wicked smile.

Right then Yuri got back on her feet, she had ended off laying on the outer-ground, right against the limits of the platform; she tried looking out for her savior and Shishiwakamaru's enemy, but the only thing she found was a huge crater.

"I am the mediator between the sword and the whistle, which is why I require so much energy." As the youkai explained he seemed to be quite satisfied with himself. "But that who receives a direct impact can not survive."

At hearing this Kurama was just one step from going into hysterics.

"That's right, I would have died, if only the impact had been direct. Sadly for you, it wasn't." Hotaru announced coming from behind Shishiwakamaru.

The other youkai was just shocked.

'Though it was close.' Hotaru thought as she took a glance at the torn sleeve of her gabardine right before taking it off and throwing it away. 'Too close for my liking.'

Right as she thought that, the youkai-hime remembered how she had used her telekinesis to push Yuri away just a millisecond before jumping and flipping right above Shishiwakamaru and away from the range of his attack, barely dodging it.

"So you've been fighting slow to test me." Shishiwakamaru deduced.

Hotaru's half grin was enough of an answer for him.

"You infuriate me." Shishiwakamaru told her. "Don't think that just because you dodged my attack once you've won, this time the impact will be direct."

Having made this announcement many of the viewers began running away, not wanting to go through such an attack again.

Hotaru, on the other hand, remained impassive, it was almost as if she didn't fear or really cared what Shishiwakamaru did.

"Why don't you transform into your youkai self again and make this at least a little bit more interesting." Shishiwakamaru suggested.

Hotaru just shook her head, she wasn't going to lose control of her mind nor of her body, she had made up her mind already.

Shishiwakamaru used the sword once again, although this time he created what looked like a strange barrier around both him and Hotaru. He called it the Onkoshubakugeki.

"With this hell-wall you now have no way to escape my attack." Shishiwakamaru announced his opponent with a diabolic laugh.

"It seems that the Spirits' Cry has taken the form of a wall and has both of the opponents surrounded and without any means of escape." Kurama said worriedly.

"Then let the baka transform and be done with it." Hiei said simply.

"It's not that easy." Kurama replied. "This time it's her psychic powers which keep her immune to those spirits; if she transforms into her youkai self her psychic side will weaken, therefore allowing the spirits to hurt her."

"What will you do now little princess?" Shishiwakamaru asked scornfully.

The attack was direct, or it would have been if it had ever reached its target.

The youkai-miko created a very strong psychic-wave, combining her telekinesis and shielding ability resulting in a technique that was at the same time an energy-wave that broke the hell-wall around them and something like a mirror that threw Shishiwakamaru's attack back against its creator.

"What the hell?!" Shishiwakamaru got back in a fighting position right away, and he couldn't believe what his opponent had just done.

"I'm not transforming into a youkai." Hotaru declared. "I don't need to do it to defeat you; my energy in this ningen form is more than enough."

"It's impossible." Shishiwakamaru refused to believe there was someone who could actually defeat him, and he prepared himself to repeat the attack.

"You really believe it wise to use that attack again?" Hotaru asked. "Weren't two tries enough to make you understand that as a psychic I'm immune to your phantoms?"

"I'll kill you!" Shishiwakamaru yelled, going right against her.

"Understand this once and for all Shishiwakamaru." Hotaru told him seriously. "Five hundred years ago I was a youkai-hime, Shinrin Kontyuu, but not anymore; now I'm Hotaru and I'm a fighter. I won't allow you to insult me or those I care for, ever again."

And right before Shishiwakamaru managed to touch her she repeated her previous attack, but this time with a greater strength, enough to through Shishiwakamaru again and render him to unconsciousness; and at the same time the sword was destroyed.

"And the winner is Hotaru." Yuri announced happily returning to the platform right then.

Hotaru turned to leave the platform, keeping a stern face although in her eyes could be seen just how tired she was. Right before she could step down she met Yuri face to face, the smaller youkai seemed to be wanting to say something, though in the end the only thing se did was bow graciously and smile. Hotaru smiled back and left the platform.

"That was…wow…" Kurama didn't seem to have words to describe what he was feeling. "I hadn't seen you using so much power since…" he interrupted himself suddenly.

"Don't even mention it." Hotaru replied with a tired smile, apparently not noticing what her boyfriend had been about to talk about. "I have no energy left, not even to give a single step more. All reserves of psychic energy were just sucked dry in that last attack…that youkai was way more powerful than I had expected him to be."

.---.

The sixth fight came and went, Kuwabara versus Ongi. And no matter how much the ningen tried, the old man seemed to be just too agile and fast. Until finally Kuwabara fell right into his opponents' trap, a black sphere, the true form of the Cloak of the 'Road with no Return' disappearing once again.

The next fight was to be Hotaru against Ongi, but the Masked Warrior arrived right then, taking the youkai-hime's place, as it was quite obvious that in that moment Hotaru wasn't in the best condition for another fight.

In fact the only reason Hotaru wasn't unconscious right then was because her youkai energy prevented that from happening, as her ningen side had no energy at all. In a fight having energy in just a side of her wouldn't be enough, not when she knew Ongi hided something but just couldn't pinpoint what exactly that something was; a fight in those conditions would be a great risk, one none of them was willing to take.

And so the fight passed. They all discovered the Masked Warrior to be no other than Genkai, and with the energy she had left she could easily discover Ongi's trick, his true identity as Susuki, and after a very strange series of attacks and some vicious punches and kicks from the Mistress of the Reiko Hadoken the fight was over; Genkai won, and with her all the Urameshi Team. They were on the finals.

.---.

Hours later, when most of the members of the group were on the hotel room relaxing Hotaru insisted on accompanying Kurama back to the stadium, to watch the other semifinal. The Teams fighting were Gorenya versus Toguro. Neither of the reincarnated youkai had really difficulty in guessing who would be fighting the finals against them.

The semifinal began, and Toguro Ototo (Younger Toguro), was nowhere to be seen.

The first fight was between Karasu, and a short youkai who used acid and answered to the name of Midorenya. Karasu easily won.

"That was dreadful and at the same time strange; I couldn't see exactly what he did." Hotaru said with shivers running down her spine.

"He's cruel, it's likely that he's sending his energy directly into his enemy's body, that way destroying him from the inside." Kurama analyzed.

And those words just got Hotaru even more on edge.

'He's powerful.' Kurama added in his mind. 'I don't even know if I could fight against the other two, less of all Toguro. With the body of Minamino Shuichi it will be difficult. But unlike Hotaru I can't yet transform by will into my past form.'

The second combat began right. Kirenya used a sword, while Bui an enormous axe. And against all bets, Bui defeated his opponent with nothing but a blow.

A third fight came, Toguro Aniki (Older Toguro), would be going against all three remaining members of the opposing team. All the participants moved fast, making it look as if there were dozens of them instead of one, a synchronized attack, full force…but it was all useless. Aniki killed them all in seconds.

Hotaru barely had a chance to blink before it was all over, and when it was she felt a knot tightening in her stomach, the fear in her for those that would soon be their opponents increasing tenfold in seconds.

"The Toguro Team passes to the final with a perfect victory." Koto announced. "The Final will be the day after tomorrow, in the afternoon."

.---.

All the spectators where leaving the stadium, Hotaru and Kurama walked together, hand in hand; they had to reach the hotel room and tell their teammates what they had just seen; even if it sent them in panic as well, they all needed to know what they were going against.

"Spying the enemy?" Someone asked near them. "It's useless, you will all die in two days."

Neither Kurama nor Hotaru really cared what those youkai may say, against all predictions they had made it this far, they weren't just about to lose now, not when their very lives and the ones of those they cared for depended on their victory.

They continued walking, Hotaru could notice her boyfriend deep in thought and she said nothing, she couldn't exactly blame him as she herself was analyzing carefully each and every detail, trying to find something that may help them win the upcoming battle, but there was just nothing. No matter how hard she tried to be positive the youkai-miko was beginning to fear there might not be a way for her and her team to win the fight.

Both Kurama and Hotaru stopped dead in their tracks when they suddenly found their way blocked by two certain youkai, Karasu and Bui.

Hotaru gave a step backwards, almost as if trying to shield herself with Kurama, she just didn't feel safe with those two standing right before them.

"You're the only ones watching?" Karasu asked. "Your team must be very confident."

"I don't think so." Kurama replied.

Bui suddenly hit the wall right next to him.

Hotaru could help but jump slightly, involuntarily.

Kurama turned to look at the strong youkai, and an instant later he noticed Karasu was gone, or at least he couldn't see the crow demon.

Hotaru was already clinging to her boyfriend for dear life, panic filling her fast at the idea of the youkai doing something to her or Kurama now that they couldn't see him.

'Where's Karasu?' Kurama wondered. 'I took my eyes off him for just a second and…Where has he gone?'

And right then Hotaru screamed.

Karasu was right behind the two of them, his hands roaming in Hotaru's hair and even lightly touching Kurama's. Neither of the two dared move a muscle.

"Ah dear, you have you hair ill-treated, you aren't taking care of it." As the youkai talked he seemed to play with some of the dark bangs of the youkai-miko. "You have to take good care of hair dear, because ningens just get hurt so easily…"

That was enough, Kurama didn't seem to be able to handle seeing Hotaru drown in panic any longer.

"Bastard!" Kurama yelled as he turned and tried to hit the youkai.

Karasu jumped away, dodging Kurama's attack and laughing wickedly.

"It's just a joke, don't feel bad." Karasu declared with a sick laugh.

Hotaru was trembling violently, the deep panic coursing through her body making it just impossible for her to pronounce any word or even try to move.

"You're good, and on the other hand very combative." Karasu complimented Kurama. "Your girlfriend…well, it's a pity that such great power can be frozen just because of fear, it's really a waste." He again turned to Kurama. "From all of you you're my favorite. When you kill someone you like there's the same sensation of sadness you feel when you think about the significance of life; but there's also a sense of pleasure. I'll be waiting anxiously for the day and time of your death to arrive."

This words spoken something seemed to click in Hotaru's mind, her youkai side reacting to the threat the other youkai had just thrown at someone she considered already as her mate; her desire to protect him as a mate growing, overpowering even her fear.

Karasu and Bui didn't seem to notice this as they just turned and left the place, leaving the couple to themselves.

'Will I be able to win?' Kurama wondered to himself, his body trembled slightly, although it would be impossible to determine if it were for anger or fear.

.---.

That afternoon each member of the Urameshi Team was getting ready for the fight in their own way. The other girls were just walking around, wondering what would happen once it was all over. Urameshi still sleeping, his body trying to adjust to all the power it had received; Kuwabara just resting on a coach, trying not to think about what would be happening soon; Hiei training right next to the sea, he knew his victory very much depended on him mastering the Gokuryuha in full force; Kurama looking through his seeds, deciding which would be best to fight with; Hotaru next to him, trying to do some meditation and recover her miko power as soon as possible; and Genkai…was nowhere to be found.

.---.

Vision 

'Seems that now even when I wish to relax and meditate I end up here.' Hotaru thought.

She was back at the Shinrin manor, at her father's funeral. Some important youkais had gone there to pay their respects to him and she had to receive them all with an impassive expression, as was expected from a Lady like her, yet she was so bored she wished she could just bring out her wings and fly back to Youko's lair.

Once the funeral was over she took a break and drank a cup of tea, noticing her former-bodyguard, Ren, approaching her.

"My lady." He said bowing. "It has all been arranged, the ceremony of your coronation shall take place in three days."

"That won't be happening." She replied.

"What?" Ren was quite confused.

"It won't happen because I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She explained calmly. "I must return home."

"But Kontyuu-hime, you are home."

"No, that's not true. I'm in what used to be my house but it was never, and will never be my home. My home is with Youko, in his lair."

"But my lady Kontyuu, he's nothing but a thief!"

"He's the one I love, nothing else matters. And I'm Kontyuu no longer, my name is Hotaru."

"But my lady…"

"Kontyuu Shinrin was the youkai-hime of these lands, but she no longer exists, she's gone and will never come back. I'm Hotaru, a simple youkai and Youko's to-be-mate, that's all."

Time Leap 

It was still the middle of the night when she woke up to some strange noises. Not saying a single thing she appeared a kodachi in her left hand and silently tiptoed down the hall, following the noises to what very long ago had been her mother's bedroom, no one had touched it in more than half a millennium.

Through the years she had learnt well, now she was capable of moving without being detected, of course having a thief as a trainer had something to do with that.

And talking about thieves, that seemed to be exactly what was standing there, in that Room, taking the royal jewels and getting them on a sack.

'Who would dare…?' she wondered angrily.

Almost all the youkai who had anything to do with thievery knew better than to mess up with her and what was hers.

And just then the intruder turned around, apparently having finished what he had come to do; about to leave the house, he stepped right under the moonlight, letting the youkai-hime see his kitsune ears and tail, along with his silver hair…

"It can't be…" she gasped.

End of the Vision 

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly, shock still showing in them; she had been greatly disturbed by that vision…that memory. But even more disturbed her the great power she felt suddenly floating in the air.

"Holy Spirits…" she gasped getting on her feet.

Kurama on his feet already, apparently he too had felt the unexpected surge of power.

They didn't know exactly where it came from or what it meant, but whatever it was it wasn't good, that much they knew.

Minutes passed slowly, almost like an eternity, and suddenly they could feel another thing, like a collision of two great powers, when one dissolved into nothingness almost immediately annihilated by the second, darker, one.

This time Hotaru dropped to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked kneeling next to her.

But what really worried him was when he noticed her face, tears slowly coming from her eyes and falling down her face to disappear into the grass below her, a never ending river that showed the grief that had suddenly invaded her heart.  
"Hotaru? What happened?" Kurama was now really worried, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen her cry, she always appeared to be so strong… "You're really worrying me love. Tell me, why are you crying?"

"She's gone…" Hotaru whispered without stopping her tears.

"What?"

"She's dead. He killed her…"

"Who killed who? When?"

"Toguro…Genkai…"

"It can't be…" Kurama was shocked.

"I can feel it. Genkai is dead."

And just then a cry could be heard throughout the woods, a keen cry that made every living creature shiver and just added to the pain of those who could feel things the way Hotaru did felt already.

"Are you sure of this?" Kurama asked, but it was a rhetorical question, because he himself could feel Genkai's energy vanishing.

"Death itself is crying for her." Hotaru said as if confirming her statement.

And it was truly an irony that that who usually received all souls so cheerfully would now be crying, and it is that even if it's your job, seeing someone you care for leave the world of the living is never easy.

.---.

And at that very same time in the hotel Botan was hidden in the bathroom, with the water from the sink running while she just knelt there, on the floor, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Right now it didn't matter if it was her task, if she had been doing it for decades; in that moment the pain was just too great for her to ignore it, she felt almost as if she would never be able to stop crying.

And meanwhile, in the sitting room Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko waited for Botan's return from the bathroom, all three knowing something knowing was amiss, but also knowing there was nothing they could do to fix whatever it was.

Shizuru had the slight idea of what it may be that had happened, especially since what she had sensed earlier that very same day when they met Genkai in the forest; anyway, she couldn't be sure. But what brought her out of her musings were Yukina's words.

"Keiko, are you alright?" the koorime seemed suddenly worried. "You're crying."

And indeed she was, the tears falling down her face nonstop.

"Why are you crying Keiko?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know." Keiko answered sincerely in a light sob. "I just feel something has gone completely wrong and I can't stop crying…"

.---.

That night Kuwabara had gone looking for Urameshi, he had to show off his new 'secret weapon', a tool that helped him create an even more powerful Reiken (Spirit Sword) than the one he usually used.

Out of curiosity he followed a great concentration of reiki to the beach, where he found Yuske right in the middle of a sphere created out of spiritual energy. He was surprised to say the least, when had Yuske gotten so much power?

He got down and moments later noticed Hiei had also arrived.

"Don't do that shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei when he appeared 'out of nowhere'.

"Hn." Hiei just smirked, even when he didn't like being called shrimp he did like infuriating the 'Kuwabaka' as he called him.

"And where might Kurama be?" Kuwabara asked.

"Right behind you." Kurama replied. "I've been for a while already in fact."

"And Hotaru?" Yuske asked, noticing the girl wasn't by the red-head's side as usual.

"Over there." Kurama replied signaling to the nearest rock formation.

And there she was, standing on bare feet on a rather precarious formation of rocks that could crumble down any moment, but she didn't seem to care; she just stood there, watching the sky in silence, as the wind played with her long locks of dark hair.

The quintet remained in silence for what seemed a very long time until Kuwabara finally was the one to speak.

"Hiei, what happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I got hurt because my arm wouldn't obey my orders." Hiei replied as if it were nothing at all.

A second later, and before anyone could do or say anything to stop it, Hotaru was standing right next to him with her hands on his arm and working her healing magic.

"What do you think you're doing onna?!" Hiei spat trying to pull away.

"Helping a friend." Hotaru replied not letting him move and continuing her ministrations. "Now stop moving and let me heal you."

No one said anything and she continued what she was doing. Even when a black aura surrounded Hiei's arm and some of it began lashing at her she never stopped.

Finally when Hotaru stopped she bandaged what was left of Hiei's wound (his power hadn't let her heal him completely), and then turned around.

"How are your hands?" Hiei asked, masking his worry with his usual indifference.

"Fine." Hotaru replied. "The small cuts shall be healed by tomorrow, I'll be fine by the day after, ready to fight."

With that said Hotaru turned and walked away from the beach, closely followed by Kurama.

.---.

About an hour later, and when almost everyone was already asleep in their beds Hotaru straightened up, she looked at the other bed in her room, the empty bed that had just until the previous day been occupied by Genkai; she couldn't help but sigh.

And it was as she stood there, in that lonely room that she made a decision, she knew it was something she might regret later, but in that moment she had made up her mind.

'I wish to see my death.' She thought, knowing her other self would understand.

'Are you sure?' her youkai self asked. 'It's not exactly pretty, you might not be ready for something like this.'

'I've made up my mind.' Hotaru insisted. 'I want to know what happened the day I died.'

'Then so be it.'

* * *

Now, for those who may not understand the reason for this chapter's title, it has to do with a certain young girl who was crying without aparent reason. And it has to do with an idea that I have for a possible sequel for "Youkai's Love", one that I don' yet know if I will do or not. Seeing how few reviews this fic has got kind of makes me think twice of doing the sequels I had thought of at first. 

Now, with the end of this chapter you shall be able to get an idea of what'll be coming next. Hotaru will finally learn about her past, about how that life of hers ended, and that knowledge will have consequences, whether they'll be good or bad...you'll have to wait to find out.

(The more you review the sooner you'll find out).


	10. Promises Fulfilled

WARNINGS: This chapter contains some very deep depression scenes, atempted suicide, death and mentions of attempted rape and sexual situations (only mentions or insinuations, nothing graphic or too descriptive -this is not M-).

**Chapter 10. ****Promises Fulfilled, the Unbreakable Bond.**

Vision/Memory 

The youkai-hime Shinrin Kontyuu paced back and forth in the studio that had until recently belonged to her father. It had been three days already since the funeral, two since the day she was supposed to leave the manor but had changed her mind after the unexpected theft.

"My lady?" Ren called from the door.

"What is it Ren?" she didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

"It is been confirmed my lady." Ren told her. "Some of the servants saw him too as he left, the thief was indeed a silver kitsune, the one they call the King of Thieves…Youko Kurama."

"No." she refused to believe it. "It can't be."

"But my lady…"

"Leave now!"

"As you wish my lady."

Once alone she began pacing. It couldn't be, it was impossible. When they became friends Youko had promised her he would never touch anything that belonged to her or to those related to her, and that included her father's manor.

"There's got to be some explanation." She insisted to herself.

And even then she couldn't find one.

Two days later 

She had reached a state in which she really couldn't care less what happened with her family's belongings anymore, she had made up her mind already. She trusted Youko, he was incapable of betraying her, and she had to go back to him before he believed she was the one betraying him, that certainly wouldn't do, not when they were about to mate.

She already had her most important belongings packed in a small bag, glad to take off those expensive kimonos she had used the previous days and dress again in her favorite dress-style. She knew that if she flew fast she would be able to get to Youko in two days at the most, and then take some time in explaining to him what had happened, surely enough he would want to take revenge over whoever pretended to be him to steal in her house, and she wouldn't be stopping him this time.

Just some minutes later the youkai-hime was about to leave the manor when some unexpected guests arrived. When she saw them she just couldn't believe it, they were servants of her former-fiancé.

"We've come here to lend our help milady." One of the youkai explained. "We've been sent by our lord to aid you in any way we can, we know how awful it is to suffer a theft of the silver kitsune, but you shall not worry because we'll take care of everything."

"I'm not worried at all sir, that I can assure you." She replied a bit annoyed for the interruption in her departure. "I couldn't care less what happens with the things that belonged to Lord Hoshaku. And about the thief I don't know who may have done it, but I do know it wasn't Youko Kurama."

"And how may you know that mi lady?" the youkai asked.

"Because I know him." She replied. "He would never do that."

"He's a thief, it's in his nature."

"He may be so, but he made a promise to me long ago he would never steal me or mine and I trust his word."

"Thieves have no word, nor honor my lady, thought you knew that."

Now she was really getting mad.

"Anyway, sir, what happens to me or mine is none of your business, nor of your lord's by the way. I can sort out things on my own and if you may excuse me I was leaving already."

She walked past the youkai, the bag still in her hands, not noticing the strange glint in his eyes and the weapon in his hand.

It all happened too fast for her to do anything about it, she just felt pain in the back of her head and darkness claimed her.

Some time later 

When she woke up she noticed she was in a bedroom, for the looks of it her bedroom. Now the questions would be: Who knocked her unconscious? Why? And if the intention was to kidnap her for being the to-be-queen or something like that why was she still in the Shinrin Manor? It made no sense.

"So you are awake already?" a voice asked.

She turned in time to notice one of the youkai that had arrived, he was standing at her door.

"Seems you have quite more resistance than I first thought." The youkai said with a smirk.

It was obvious he had no idea everything she had been through since she had left the manor, all the training and the dangers when being with Youko, and yet it was to those things she so wanted to return to in that moment.

"You know, you are really as beautiful as they said." The youkai suddenly approached her. "Why don't we have some 'fun' before my lord gets here?"

"If your lord really was the one who sent you here I very much doubt she would like to know you put your hands on me, on his fiancée." She said as a matter of fact.

Even if she hated to consider herself betrothed to anyone but Youko, in this case it may be worth it.

"Oh, but he doesn't have to know." The youkai insisted. "We can make him believe the one who touched you was that stupid fox."

She was about to retort to that comment but something made her stop, the youkai before her was changing his appearance.

'He's the youkai I saw the other night.' She thought. 'A shapeshifter.'

And right then he assumed a form, one she knew so well. The form of a silver-haired, golden-eyed kitsune youkai.

"You!" She cried out angrily. "It was you who broke into the manor and stole my mother's jewels five nights ago!" now she was really furious. "You are the one who pretended to be Youko Kurama!"

"Now, now, you are really intelligent." He said sarcastically. "Though I would have expected you to notice it long before this. Perhaps in some hours you will be able to tell me how it feels to be raped by the one you say you love."

"You aren't Youko!" she cried out giving a few steps backwards. "And you won't touch me."

"You sure?" He asked approaching her. "I wouldn't bet on it."

And having said that he went after her and tackled her down, managing finally to get on top of her, her uncovered back laying against the carpeted floor.

"Get off me!" she hissed furious.

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "I rather like this position."

"Then too bad I won't let you stay there for long." She said.

And with a harsh movement of her hips and legs she managed to throw him above her and against the bedroom's walls.

She immediately jumped onto her feet.

"My, my, are we violent." He said with a smirk as he got up.

But even when he was trying to hide it, the way he had hit his head against the wall had affected him, his vision was a bit blurry and he felt dizzy. Obviously the effect wouldn't be lasting for long, but it was enough for her to make a run for it.

She didn't even care about her things or anything, the only thing she wanted was to get out of there and to Youko as soon as possible.

"Arg…" the other youkai was now furious. "Get her!" She made her way down the halls, running and tumbling in every turn, she had almost made it to the stairs when she noticed more youkai approaching her.

"Ren!" she called desperately. "Ren!"

"If you're looking for that stupid raven we took care of him already." One of the approaching youkai said with a sadistic smile.

"And we'll take care of you as well." Another told her.

Now she knew it, Ren had been killed, and unless she managed a way out of there and fast she would be facing the same consequences.

Without second thoughts she just turned and went back through the corridor she had come, in the end there was a big glass-panel of beautiful colors, she went right against it, breaking it and going down. The fall was of about four stories high, but she just brought out her wings and with the coming breeze got enough height to fly away as soon as she could,

A while later she was still flying, even being out of the manor she knew she was still in the Shinrin's lands, and she could still feel the youki of those pursuing her. In a certain moment she took the chance to look above her shoulder to see how far they were, it was a mistake… even if they weren't too close, that distraction cost her dearly, as she wasn't looking before her, she didn't notice a low branch, and even when she managed to move so as not to be hit in the head her left wing was hit and wounded.

From the on it was impossible for her to fly, if she tried it just hurt her too much, so she had to run, as fast as she could.

That night she passed it crouched in a high tree-branch, keeping her youki as low as possible and with all her senses in high alert. She just wished Youko or one of his allies would find her soon, before her pursuers did. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what may happen to her if she were recaptured before she made it Youko.

'Those youkai can't be working for my former-fiancé.' She thought to herself. 'They are just too evil. I don't think he would send them to try and kill me, or anything.'

The following day 

She had had a very bad sleep, in fact she barely slept at all, and after finding something she considered comestible in the nearby trees she made her way, trying to go through the trees so as not to be seen by her pursuers, she knew they were very close.

Hours later she noticed they had stopped, and for a moment she had the hope they had given up on getting to her, but she didn't have that much luck. In fact, she noticed right then, luck seemed to be against her in that moment.

The youkais pursuing her didn't stop because they had given up on finding her, but because they had just found someone else:

"No…" she gasped in shock when seeing who was there, standing right before the other youkais. "Youko…"

And even when she had been wishing to find him, to be rescued by him the way she had been some centuries ago, in that moment she had a very bad feeling about everything.

"I can feel you're pursuing someone, who is it?" Youko asked the youkais.

"Who do you think?" the leader of the other group asked.

And as if answering the question he threw a piece of cloth to the kitsune's feet, it was a piece of one of the youkai-hime's dresses.

'They want to provoke him.' She noticed.

"Where is she?" Youko asked seriously clutching in his hand the piece of cloth. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with her, don't worry." The other youkai said smirking. "I just want to have some more fun with her like I did yesterday."

This certainly sent Youko over the edge.

"If you dare as much as touching my mate…" Youko began taking him by the shirt's collar.

"Oh, but she wasn't yours." The youkai taunted. "She wasn't marked, that means I could do anything I wanted with her."

"You bastard…" Youko began.

And right then she noticed what the other youkais had been planning, because as the leader distracted the kitsune with his words, some sort of hunter approached him from behind, a knife ready in his hand.

In that moment she decided to forget the fact that she was hiding, and exactly why she was hiding, it didn't matter, she had to help her beloved.

"Youko, beware!" she cried out jumping from the tree.

And it was until then that the King of Thieves felt the hunter's youki right behind him and managed to dodge the knife in the last moment.

"Damn…" the leader cursed under his breath.

"Hotaru!" Youko called dashing to his beloved's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, an injured wing and some scratches, nothing to really worry about." She assured him.

"I got so worried when you didn't return in the date you had promised." He explained.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. "So many things have happened. Someone pretending to be you stole my mother's jewels, and then this youkais."

Right then Youko turned around, again facing the attackers, while pushing the youkai-hime behind him, protecting her.

"Who are you?" Youko asked seriously. "Who sent you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are." The leader said calmly. "And about who sent us, I think this may give you an idea."

With that he threw something at Youko, it was a crest.

"They were sent by the one who I was supposed to mate with so long ago, the night you helped me out of my house, remember?" she asked him.

But Youko has shocked, he seemed to be able to recognize the crest too, and not from what his beloved was telling him, he knew to whom that crest belonged to, someone he had known a very long time ago.

"It can't be…" he murmured between clenched teeth. "Traitor…"

And before she had a chance to even try and ask him what he was talking about they were attacked by the other youkais and had to fight their way out of that forest, and in the direction they knew the lair was located.

The youkais seemed quite impressed when they noticed the youkai-hime knew how to fight, and was quite good at it too.

Youko and Hotaru did a great team in fight, their abilities complemented each other's in a remarkable way, making their fight against those youkais look almost like a child's play. But they committed a major mistake: this time they both forgot the hunter was still around.

Minutes passed by, and the battle went on; daggers and whip lashing almost savagely against their enemies. And even if it looked like the couple had the upper hand, she still had that bad feeling in her heart, something awful was about to happen.

And just then she noticed it, the glint of a knife at it was thrown right at Youko, and being as concentrated as he was with his whip he didn't notice, he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time and she didn't have time to create any kind of shield.

Her instincts reacted even before her mind did, the youkai essence in her commanding her to protect the one standing next to her. Even the reincarnated Hotaru recognized the feeling, as it was the same one she had felt when seeing Karasu threaten Kurama; ningen or youkai, mated or to-be-mated, it didn't matter, that desire was still there, the desire to protect the one she loved, no matter what the cost.

So she did the only thing she could think of, with a quick movement she positioned herself right before Youko, protecting him from the fatal injury using her own body as shield.

"No!" he cried out.

Too late had he noticed what was happening. He felt her falling against him, pain coursing through all her body, and the handle of a knife noticeable in her back.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I had…to protect you…" she explained, gasping in pain.

Then he didn't care anymore if she didn't want him to be a killer, he lashed viciously, killing each and everyone of the youkais around, with the exception of the hunter, who by mere luck managed to get away.

Ever so slowly Youko took the knife out of her body, trying to stop the blood flow with a piece of his own tunic, but it seemed to be almost useless.

"What do I do now?" he asked concerned, although he didn't really expected an answer.

"Don't let me die here." She whispered to him. "Take me…home…"

For a moment he wondered if she wanted to go back to her manor, and he definitely couldn't take her back there.

"Home…" she repeated. "With you…"

Finally Youko nodded, scooped her in his arms, and being as careful as he possibly could he immediately dashed to the lair.

Some time later 

They made it to the lair in record time. Once there Youko put his best healers to work in saving his beloved, but she knew there was no way she could be saved. That knife had been poisoned, the venom was already in all her body, it was already hard for her to move, almost impossible to talk, soon she wouldn't even be able to breathe.

"I don't know what to do Hotaru, my love." Youko said sorrowfully. "I don't know how I can save you."

"You already did." She assured him. "You…didn't let me…die…in that…horrible place…"

"But I can't let you die." He insisted. "There must be some way to save you."

"There is…none…" she assured him. "But don't…cry…I'm happy because…because I went down pro…protecting the one I love."

"Hotaru…my love."

"Sh…don't cry for me…I promise you, one day we'll be together again…I love you…"

And with those last words she slowly closed her eyes, the last thing she heard being:

"I love you too…"

End of Vision/Memory 

.---.

She ran through the woods non stop, her simple shirt and skirt getting scratches as she didn't seem to care what got in her way, all the while leaving a trail of salty drops behind her: tears.

It had been like that ever since she opened her eyes, after going all through the events that lead to her death. It was true what her youkai-self had said, it was hard for her, maybe too hard; but at least now she knew, now she understood all those feelings she had had ever since she met Kurama, and that strange sensation that she had left something undone, it had been that promise, the promise she had done of the both of them being together one day. And it pained her not only to have forgotten it, but the fact that she knew he hadn't forgotten, he had always known. At least she had been happy when being ignorant of all of that, but he had had the knowledge, he had been waiting for her to fulfill that promise for so long… and she hadn't known that until now…

'So long…and I didn't know.' Hotaru reprimanded herself. 'Even when I learned I was a youkai's reincarnation I never imagined something like this had happened. How could I have known? Unless…'

And just as the thought entered her mind she felt a great deception and fury, both feelings aimed at one same individual.

.---.

"Koenma!!!"

Hotaru's cry reverberated in the four walls of the room where Koenma was currently sitting, the glass panel before him even vibrating due to the sound-waves.

And just as violently as she had thrown open the doors she slammed them close behind her, going straight to where Koenma was sitting.

"What the hell is the matter with you girl?!" Koenma was pissed off.

It was very early morning, he had been calmly organizing and signing some papers George, the blue oni, had brought him from Reikai that needed his immediate attention; and he didn't exactly liked for someone to barge inside what currently was his office crying out his name at the top of his lungs.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Hotaru cried out slamming her hands hard on the desk before the Reikai Prince.

"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked.

"You know exactly why I'm talking about 'oh-so-mighty-Prince-of-Reikai'." Hotaru said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me about Shinrin Kontyuu, about me?"

This really left Koenma in shock, he suddenly didn't know what to say.

"You know…" Koenma began.

"I know everything." Hotaru said, calming down a bit. "Ever since the 'invitation' to the Ankoku Buujutsukai was delivered to the apartment where Kurama and I live I began having strange visions in my dreams. And last night I had the last one. I now know almost all of what happened when I was the youkai-hime, when I got the name of Hotaru. When I met Youko Kurama, left my home to live with him, my father died, and I was about to mate with him when a hunter stabbed me with a poisoned knife, that injury killed me."

"It seems you have remembered practically everything." Koenma said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru asked. "Why when I was at Reikai training you told me that there was nothing interesting in my past-life, that my life had been simple and I had died in an accident? None of that was true, those were all lies. Why did you lie to me? What was your purpose?"

"It may sound stupid but I was afraid."

"What?"

"I was afraid if you knew who you truly were you would want to return with your past-lover, and when Kurama had you back with him then he wouldn't care about anything else and would go back to his old ways as a criminal in Makai, thieving and killing."

"Youko may have been the King of Thieves but he was never a killer. Ho…I would have never permitted it."

"Looks like you have digested everything, you are already considering both of your lives as just one person."

"I have."

Koenma didn't say anything.

And suddenly it dawned to her.

"That's why you seemed so renitent about letting me leave Reikai, and then when you knew I would be staying with Kurama…" Hotaru finally seemed to understand everything. "You thought he would be going back to Makai, taking me with him. You thought he would go back to being the thief he used to be once he had me back next to him; you even thought he would take advantage of me, my position as youkai-hime…"

Koenma had to admit he had been thinking something along those lines.

"Then it just proves you don't know us at all." Hotaru sighed sadly. "You don't know me or Kurama, not at all. And it's a pity, it's a pity you still don't trust us, even when we work for you, when we solve out your problems, you still think us capable of betraying those we have pledged loyalty to, you really think we're that dreadful, that we've got no honor at all." She sighed once more. "You have deceived me Koenma."

She spun around and left the office, the hatred she had been feeling when entering having turned into sadness. Sadness for knowing that no matter how hard she and Kurama and anyone else may try there would always be some people that would not trust them just for the fact that they were youkais. It was not fair, not fair at all.

.---.

Kurama was hysteric already, even when he didn't show it. He had awoken late, the events of the previous night taking a toll on his body, but the worst hadn't been the last to wake, but not seeing her there when he did.

It had been really awful, to go to the small 'living room' that connected the bedrooms his team had been assigned, seeing almost everyone there eating and some chatting in a low voice. But not her, she wasn't there.

He had asked for her, and the only things they knew was that she wasn't in her room, she had left, long before any of them woke up. She hadn't said anything to any of them, nor left any note of her whereabouts, she had just…left.

Kuwabara had asked if they had fought, he had the belief that maybe she was angry and that's why she had left. But Kurama knew that wasn't possible, she wasn't one to do that kind of things, she had never done something without thinking about it carefully, without knowing perfectly well the consequences her actions would be having. And especially, he knew she would have never left him without making him know where she would be and when she would be back.

'She promised me once, she would be back and nothing would pull us apart.' He thought. 'Yet something did…death…'

And suddenly it dawned on him, and he could help but wonder: could it be possible really? Had she remembered what had happened that fateful day?

"Hotaru…" he couldn't help but ask aloud. "Where are you?"

.---.

She could hear him, in the back of her mind, Kurama's voice calling to her, wanting to know where she was, he was really worried for her, for her well being. And as much as she wanted to ease his mind she just couldn't bring herself to answer his calls, she was just in too much pain at the moment.

And it was that something in her had broken, the moment she relived her death, in Youko's arms, seeing his sad face knowing she wouldn't make it, hearing his voice whispering that last declaration of love, as if trying to make her passing a bit easier. And yet he hadn't had it easy in the least, even if she had no way of seeing what had happened to him she knew he had suffered with her death. And when they reincarnated, her miko side dominated over her youkai one, burying any memory or thought about him and what she had lived with him; yet he had never forgotten, he had always known.

She couldn't help but cry, cry just at the mere thought of the pain he had gone through. And the terrible feeling she had at knowing that the two greatest promises she had ever done to him, she hadn't kept them…she hadn't been with him when he needed her the most. And yet now, being with him, she couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve him. He was just too good for her to hold, to good for her to love.

So deep in thought she was that she hadn't noticed when she had reached the place she was now standing in, a cliff that overlooked the sea, the waves crashing at least thirty feet below her, a long fall indeed… What would happen if she were to fall?

'Hey, you, don't do anything stupid.' Her other self called to her.

But the youkai-miko wasn't listening to her anymore, her mind too clouded with her sadness and pain.

'Maybe it would all be better if I were just to be here no longer…' she thought sadly, as her eyes watched the crashing waves with some strange fascination.

.---.

Kurama was officially about to lose it. No matter how insistent his call was for his beloved, and that he knew she could listen to him, she just didn't answer. And suddenly he heard something, a voice in the back of his mind.

_Kurama…_ It was her voice, and it sounded distant, and almost off.

_Hotaru…_ He called back.

_In a way._ the voice replied. _I'm what she once was, what she'll never be again if you don't come here right away. _

_What?_ he was confused. _What's happening? _

But he received no answer.

For what he could understand, that voice had been the youkai side of her, somehow it had managed to use the miko powers of her other self to contact him. What was happening to her?

"Hotaru…" he whispered. "I will find you."

And so, he closed his eyes and just let his heart guide him to her.

.---.

In the 'living room' in the hotel some were a bit worried about Hotaru's disappearance.

"Kurama hasn't returned, nor Hotaru." Yukina said worriedly. "I wonder if they are alright."

"Both are strong enough to take care of themselves." Hiei said with apparent indifference.

"Hiei is right." Botan nodded, though she sounded doubtful. "What do you think Keiko?"

"True soulmates can't be apart for long, their love is so strong it calls them to each other." Keiko murmured, her eyes fixed on the sky outside the window.

The girls just looked at each other, wondering what Keiko had meant by that.

.---.

Hotaru was still standing in the cliff, her eyes fixed on the waves crashing several dozens of feet below her. Suddenly she closed her eyes and extended a foot to where there was no more ground, she was about to give the full step when a hand holding her left arm brought her out of her daze.

"Don't do it…" The voice, barely above a whisper, called her.

"Kurama…" She didn't even dare turn around, she just couldn't face him.

"Don't do it, please." He insisted, tightening his hold on her arm. "Don't leave me, I love you. I've lost you twice already; I don't think I'll be able to handle it a third time."

"I love you too Kurama, but I can't stay."

"You said you loved me, please Hotaru…Why do you want to leave me now?"

"I don't deserve you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've remembered, what happened that day, after my father's funeral, when those youkais where pursuing me and you tried to help, when that hunter killed me…"

"Hotaru…"

"Let me finish. I saw your face, and having now my miko gifts I could feel your pain, how much you suffered knowing I was dying and there was nothing you could do about it."

"But you promised me to return, and you did."

"I did, and yet I didn't know I had a promise to fulfill; I didn't know I had someone who loved me, waiting for me to return those feelings."

"I didn't want to push you."

"I know, you're great, but I just feel too bad because I made you go through all that suffering, that's why I don't deserve you."

"And you think that if you were to jump off this cliff right now and kill yourself that wouldn't make me suffer?"

"Ano…"

"It would, and let me tell you something. When you died, I followed you, I died just three days after that, killed by the very same hunter; the second time you left me, when I had to leave you in Reikai, I kept myself going with the hope that one day we would have the opportunity to be back together. If you kill yourself now I won't have any hope left, not without you, and it is likely that I would go right after you."

"Kurama!" She couldn't believe it, he couldn't possibly be suggesting he would commit suicide, but he was.

"So, it's up to you my love. We live, or we die, whatever the outcome I won't go on without you ever again. I have no interest whatsoever in living if I'm not with you."

"What about Shiori-oka-san?"

"As much as I love my mother, not even her love would be able to make me go on if you're not with me."

She still had her back turned to him, and even without watching his distressed face she felt distressed herself, and tears ran down her face nonstop as her body trembled in time with her low sobs; she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Choose Hotaru, it is up to you…" Kurama insisted to her.

And right then she made up her mind, she spun around and threw herself into her beloved's arms, crying openly as she kissed him all over the face over and over again.

"I'm sorry! Oh Kurama, I'm sorry!" she cried without letting go of him. "I love you."

"Oh Hotaru…" Kurama smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you too."

.---.

In the bedroom the girls turned to see Keiko when she suddenly left the spot right next to window she had been occupying the last hour or so.

"Are you sure you're alright Keiko?" Shizuru asked.

For the last couple of days the woman had been having the feeling something strange was going on with Keiko; especially after all the unexplained crying she had done the previous day. Though, deep down, Shizuru knew there was a reason, one no one would like.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine." Keiko nodded with a smile, and turning to take one last glance to the scenario out the window she whispered. "Time has come for them to reach the final stage in their relationship, for the unbreakable bond to be forged between them, for their promises of love to be fulfilled."

.---.

The sun was coming down already, Kurama and Hotaru had moved into the protection of the trees, never letting go of each other.

Hours passed with them just there, hugging and once in a while giving each other a little peck in the cheek or neck; until suddenly the mood of the both of them seemed to take a turn to the wild side…

Kurama was feeling Hotaru's lips on his collarbone, it all was alright until he felt her gracing lightly the spot between his neck and shoulder with her tongue and teeth, as her slender hands worked rapidly the buttons on the purple-grayish tunic he was wearing.

"Hotaru…" he began.

But before he could even finish forming a clear thought her mouth came crashing upon his, drowning with her passionate kiss any logical reasoning.

The kiss went on for a long time, until they had to break out to get the so needed oxygen.

She was about to kiss him again when he stopped her.

"Wha…" she was confused by his sudden actions.

"Hotaru…"He murmured. "Do you know really what you're doing?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm kissing the man I love."

"But you're not only doing that." He shook his head. "Can't you feel it? You're waking in me a desire, a need, so great I don't think I'll be able to hold myself for too long; I had never felt it before, not in this life, and my past one had long ago forgotten."

"I feel it too. Both sides of me feel it. The desire, the need, for nothing but you." Having said that she kissed him roughly.

"Stop." He broke the kiss fast, not wanting to lose control and end up hurting her. "Don't begin something you don't plan on finishing."

"And who says I don't plan to do so?"

The only replies to that statement were the following kisses, caresses, and the exposure of more skin with every passing minute.

A movement from the kitsune and the branches of nearby trees moved to form a refuge that granted them privacy and protection.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked suddenly.

They were just one step away from taking and giving everything they had, yet he didn't want to force her, he didn't want her to regret this on the long run.

"Yes." She nodded confidently. "I'm yours, now and forever."

No more words were spoken, as their bodies and souls connected, their promise of love fulfilled, their unbreakable bond sealed…forever.

* * *

One of my first readers asked me once to make a lemon of this couple, but I really don't do that kind of stories. (I have nothing against them, I just don't write them). So this is the best I could come up with. If there's anyone interested in making the mentioned romantic scene in more detailed you can always ask me and maybe I could let you borrow Hotaru for your fic and mention what you've done somewhere around here so those who are interested in a lemon can go read it. 

Now, besides that. I hope you'll like the chapter. I know that some parts were a bit depressing, but I wasn't exactly in the best of my moods when I wrote it; though I still think it came out just fine.

In the following chapter: the last round of the Dark Tournament is coming, and this time the Reikai Tantei have a lot more to lose than they could have ever imagined.

You just can't miss what's coming next! (Don't forget to leave review please).


	11. The True Metamorphosis

WARNINGS: Once again I have to do this. For you people who wanted to see the fight against Karasu, here it is, a whole chapter devoted to the monster I hate so much. Now, if each chapter had its own category I would have to put this in Angst, and maybe in some of Drama; yes, things will get dramatic here, a lot. But don't worry, although there Is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, it's not too bad (I think). Hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter 11.**** Death and Rebirth. The True Metamorphosis. **

The time for the final round of the Ankoku Buujutsukai had finally arrived. The five members of the Urameshi Team were standing right behind the doors that would open to let them into the fighting arena.

Yuske dressed in dark-blue pants and a yellow sweatshirt, green wristbands and dark fighting shoes; Kuwabara in pants, a long jacket and shoes, all white; Hiei his usual all-black; Kurama was wearing a long chinese-tunic in yellow with dark-blue hem, white long-sleeved undershirt and pants, white fighting shoes; Hotaru wore her usual purple capris with lilac hem, as well as a lilac halter blouse and battle sandals of the same color, except this time there was no jacket and her hair hung loose.

"I propose a small toast." Hotaru said unexpectedly, bringing a small bottle up.

"You think we're going to get drunk right before a fight?" Kuwabara asked in bewilderment. "We're not Chuu!"

"No, you dumbass." Hotaru hissed. "This isn't beer, it is simple tea."

"Then why a toast?" Kuwabara asked.

"The toast has nothing to do with alcohol." Hotaru spat back. "I just meant for us to do it as a way of wishing good luck for each other."

"Fine." Kuwabara took the bottle and drank a gulp.

"I actually like the idea." Yuske admitted as he too drank some.

"Hn." Hiei didn't comment on it, though he did drink some of it.

The hi youkai handed the bottle back to Hotaru, who hadn't yet drunk from it, she did, and right when no one was looking she slipped a small amount of a white powder into the bottle. Then she passed it to the last member of the team, Kurama.

The kitsune just smiled at her for her idea, took the bottle and drank what was left inside the bottle in one quick gulp.

Having finished Hotaru took the bottle back and smashed it against the ground.

"What?" she asked at the odd looks she got from her teammates. "I've heard that's for good luck too."

"We're gonna need more than 'luck', I'm afraid." Yuske said seriously.

"Well, it never hurts to have a little bit of luck, does it?" Hotaru asked.

She tried to appear cheerful, to lift her teammates spirits, but deep down she felt as afraid as them, and maybe even more, because she had two people to be afraid for; now it wasn't just being afraid that she may die, but Kurama too, now she was his mate and she knew she would never be able to live without him.

'Just like he told me…' Hotaru murmured to herself. 'We live or we die, whatever the outcome we'll remain together.'

And it was that even when they hadn't yet mentioned anything to any of their teammates and friends, under youkai law they were officially mated; like ningens got married, they got mated, except for the slight difference that for youkais there was no divorce, once forged a bond it lasted forever.

Kurama seemed to notice what she was thinking because he turned to her right then and nodded, a half-smile in his face. They were bonded now, an unbreakable bond that would keep them together, in death or life, nothing would be able to tear them apart.

"This is Truth Time." Hotaru declared suddenly.

And right then the great door opened, letting the five of them in as Koto called their Team's name through the microphone.

Most of those in the stadium were yelling things against them, but none of them seemed to care. After all, they weren't there to get those youkais' sympathy, but to secure their survival, theirs and those they loved.

Koto called Team Toguro, and the whole stadium went silent, it was difficult to know whether it be out of respect, or fear.

The five members of the Urameshi Team could feel the great power their enemies radiated, and as much as fear tried to dominated them, they stood their ground, this was no time to give in to fear, not when so much depended on them winning that last round.

Karasu was looking straight at Kurama, as if in silent reaffirmation of the desire he had previously expressed of killing the kitsune.

Hotaru noticed the deep look, but this time she wasn't thrown back by it, instead she stepped closer to her beloved, her eyes fixed on the violet-eyed youkai, as if daring him to even try and hurt her mate.

That's right, they were now mates, and as such she had the right as well as the duty to protect him, no matter what the cost.

The announcer brought up the fact of Team Toguro missing a fighter, as the rules declared they had to be five, but Sakyo stepped in, he would fill that place, if only so his team wouldn't be disqualified (after all, he really couldn't fight against any of the members of the Urameshi Team). And even then, the other four members of the team assured they would be fighting one or more of their opponents if necessary.

Without further ado Karasu stepped on the platform, waiting for his opponent to join him. He was looking forward for this fight.

Kurama breathed deeply and went to fight Karasu, or at least that's what he was planning on doing until he noticed he couldn't move a muscle.

'What?' He wondered. 'What the hell is happening with me?'

Hotaru went even closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered into his ear.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned.

Kurama wanted to call to her to come back, to not risk herself, but it was useless, somehow Hotaru had rendered him immobile for a while, enough until she could begin fighting, enough so he wouldn't be able to call off the fight.

'I'm sorry my love.' Hotaru thought to herself as she stood facing Karasu. 'I just can't face the fear of losing you. Not if I can do anything about it.'

"The first fight of the finals will we between Karasu of the Toguro Team and Hotaru of the Urameshi Team." Yuri announced.

"We've had a difficult Tournament but we're now on the final." Koto said from her post in the bleachers. "So this is it. The Great Final of the Ankoku Buujutsukai!"

Hotaru and Karasu stood there in the platform, face to face, giving some steps sideways, circling the platform, the other always mimicking their motions.

"What are they doing?" Kuwabara asked. "Why don't they get fighting already?"

"They're analyzing each other, deciding what their strategy will be." Hiei explained. "Fox, weren't you going to fight the crow?"

"I was." Kurama nodded, it was obvious he was nervous. "But for some reason Hotaru decided she would be taking my place."

He had finally regained speech and motion, but as Hotaru had planned it was too late already for him to try and stop the fight from taking place; now the only thing he could do was pray his beloved would make it alive.

Finally Karasu decided to attack, in the last moment Hotaru managed to jump up high, and turning slightly aside she watched three explosions in spots very close to where she had been standing moments ago.

'What kind of attack was that?' she wondered.

Karasu made a motion of attack against her while she was still in the air, she made some pirouettes to avoid whatever it was he was doing to attack her.

'Whatever it is he's doing it doesn't require him touching, as Kurama and I believed.' Hotaru analyzed. 'It must be something he can send somehow, like the throwing knives…'

Right then her movements faulted, one of the explosions happened too close to her, managing to hurt a part of her left leg, though not too bad.

'Whatever it is he's using I just can't let it touch me.' Hotaru decided.

"No matter how much or how fast you move, you won't be able to dodge my attacks forever, you don't even know what my attacks are, because you can't see them.' Karasu said confidently.

"You're right in two things, I don't know what your attacks are and I can't see them, but I don't need to." Hotaru replied.

And to everyone's surprise she suddenly closed her eyes and moved her hands and arms in a position parallel to the ground, her fingers touching lightly.

"What, gave up so fast?" the crow asked. "I had been expecting at least more from the one the kitsune chose. But well, I suppose this is over."

He did a hard motion sending several attacks to her at the same time.

"It's finished." He declared as about half a dozen explosions were heard consecutively.

"Not quite." Hotaru's voice replied.

The violet-eyed youkai was taken aback by this, Hotaru was standing there as if nothing had happened, her eyes still closed, hands still in the same position.

And just then he noticed something strange: what looked like a translucent-lavender bubble that enveloped her.

"A Psychic-shield." Karasu deduced.

"That's right." Hotaru nodded with a close-eyed small smile. "I'm not only a youkai but a miko too. I may not be able to see your attacks but I can sense them, and I can make sure they don't touch me."

"Whatever, that shield won't last forever." Karasu said sure of himself.

'I know that.' Hotaru thought to herself seriously. 'And I won't pretend it will, I only need it to hold on a bit more, to give me time to understand what kind of attacks he uses and how to fight him back, preferably without getting killed in the process.'

"Karasu attacks Hotaru nonstop and all she can do is stand there and try to hold up the shield she's created." Koto narrated cheerfully. "That shield seems to be the only thing keeping her alive. I wonder, what will she do when the shield falls down?"

And her teammates were wondering exactly the same thing.

"How can anyone fight something they can't see?" Kuwabara asked, he felt distressed, he who was said to have a very good spiritual awareness, couldn't see anything.

"Sometimes it's not only about using your physical senses, but your spiritual ones." Kurama said seriously. "We may not be able to see Karasu's attacks, and the same happens with her, but in difference to us, she can sense them."

"Sense?" Yuske asked.

"She's a miko." Kurama reminded them. "She can sense any kind of energy that approaches her, and whether it is good or evil."

"Hey! That's great!" Kuwabara said cheerfully. "That way that youkai will never be able to hurt her."

'But even if she can sense the attacks, that doesn't mean she'll be able to dodge them forever.' Kurama thought nervously. 'Oh my love, I hope you have some plan.'

Hotaru could feel Kurama's worry for her.

'I don't know if any plan I could ever come up with would work.' She thought. 'But whatever happens I'll try my best to make sure this youkai won't harm you my love, ever.' And right then, something seemed to dawn on her.

"I've got it!" Hotaru called out loud, opening her eyes and smiling.

Right then Karasu sent her another load of attacks.

But this time she proceeded differently, moving her arms harshly she created a violent psychic-wave that effectively pushed Karasu's attack back to him.

"What?" Karasu's eyes showed surprise for a millisecond as he jumped back to avoid his own attack hitting him.

"I may not be able to see them, but I now know what your attacks consist of." Hotaru declared proudly. "Bombs."

"Bombs?" Yuske asked quite confused.

"It makes sense." Hiei nodded.

"That would explain why he seems to be able to destroy no matter if he touches the opponent or not." Kurama analyzed.

"So you figured it out." Karasu said. "Quite a clever girl you are. But even knowing what I use your attack won't make you defeat me."

She knew that, just as she knew she had very little reiki left, she had used almost all of it in the shield to protect herself from Karasu's previous attacks.

'I'm afraid I'm gonna have to transform into my youkai self.' Hotaru thought seriously. 'Even if being in that form doesn't give me the same protection against these bombs, I trust it will grant me more resistance to them.'

And even then, just her time thinking distracted her, giving her opponent a chance to through a bomb at her, injuring her side.

"Stupid…" she murmured to herself as she held her side.

Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep, but in her ningen form she may not be able to handle it, at least as a youkai she would heal faster.

And right before Karasu managed to attack her again she quickly enveloped herself in the cocoon she used to transform.

"So now you've gone into hiding?" Karasu asked. "Never knew you were such a coward. I wonder what would happen if I just made this whole cocoon explode at once."

Kurama panicked at listening to this, he knew that while being inside that cocoon Hotaru was vulnerable, in fact that was the reason why the thread the cocoon was made of was so strong; but he wasn't sure if it was strong enough to resist a bomb from Karasu.

But there was no time to find out anyway, because right then the cocoon opened and from it emerged Hotaru in her youkai form, dress and hair blowing with the wind, her extended wings keeping her just a few inches from the ground.

"Well, I believe this is just the second time you've transformed into your youkai-self, is it not?" Karasu asked. "I suppose I should be honored."

"Quit talking, we're here to fight." She spat back.

Even when it was the miko the one in control, the mind of the youkai was there, influencing more and more each moment.

"That's right, I came here to fight, and to kill the kitsune." Karasu nodded. "But I wonder, what made you decide to fight me?"

"I will protect him from you no matter what the cost."

"You understand I could easily kill you?"

"No matter what the cost." Hotaru repeated.

And so the fight resumed.

It was evident the lack of protection in Hotaru, more bombs began hitting her, leaving one injury after another; even when most of them weren't deep, they still posed a problem of blood-loss.

Even then, she managed to give a good fight for almost five minutes until a massive attack hurt her terribly.

"Ahhh!!" Hotaru cried out as she hit the ground, hard.

"Hotaru!" Kurama cried out distressed.

"No!" Yuske and Kuwabara too were worried.

Ever so slowly Hotaru got back on her feet, most of her dress turned into tatters, several bleeding wounds in both of her legs, arms, sides, stomach and a shoulder; but the worst was on her back… what was left of her wings hung now useless, as a horrible burnt and bleeding wound covered most of what skin could be seen.

"So, you're not dead yet?" Karasu asked.

Hotaru didn't answer, she didn't trust her voice being as wounded as she was, she had to bite her lower lip just not to moan in pain with every movement she gave.

'I don't think I'll last much longer…' Hotaru thought to herself sadly. 'But I'm not going to give up this easily either.' She prepared her next attack. 'If I'm going down I'll at least do my best to take him with me.'

Hotaru managed to dodge Karasu's attacks as she moved her hands, getting one of her most powerful attacks ready.

"Got you." Karasu announced coldly from behind her. "You know you can't escape from me forever."

Hotaru immediately spun around in panic, she couldn't help but wince in pain at the harsh movement, as it hurt her injuries.

"I already broke your wings, what shall come next?" Karasu asked sardonically. "Your legs? Your arms? Or maybe your little neck?"

"None!" Hotaru cried out as she extended her arms before her violently. "Electro-shocking Spider webs!"

This attack was like when she used her spider-threads, except this time what came from her hands were full-formed webs, and they sent electroshocks to anyone who came in contact with them, in this case: Karasu.

The attack did give some more-or-less serious injuries to the youkai, but it wasn't enough to defeat him.

"Good. But not good enough." Karasu praised her as he prepared his counterattack.

'I just have one last hope…' Hotaru thought as she brought a hand to the side of her neck, her other hand her worst injury yet, in her side.

Right then he sent his next attack and as she had used almost all her remaining energy in that last attack she couldn't even move to try and dodge them.

"Arggg!!!!!" she cried out in pain.

"HOTARU!!!" Kurama screamed.

It took a great of Hiei's and Yuske's effort to stop him from going against the crow.

_Forgive me…Kurama-koi._ Her voice came in gasps even in his mind. _I'm afraid…I wasn't strong enough…to protect you…_

_What are you saying?_ Kurama asked. _I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. _

_It doesn't matter now…does it?_ Hotaru asked.

_Hotaru, don't give up, don't leave. _

_No matter wha…what ha…ppens…never…lose h-hope… _

And then, their link seemed to collapse.

Her body returned to her ningen appearance, the wounds looking even worse than in her youkai form; and less than a second later her body fell limply to the floor.

At this Kurama pushed Hiei and Yuske off him and dashed to Hotaru's side.

"Come on…please, wake up…" He tried to make her react.

Hiei went behind him, and used his jagan to probe the young woman's mind, it was empty.

"No pulse, no breathing, no heartbeat." Yuske said as he checked Hotaru. "She's dead."

"No!" Kurama refused to believe it. "She can't be dead! She can't…"

He embraced her tightly, not caring if her blood soaked his clothes, although, her blood had stopped flowing too.

"Well…it's obvious Hotaru can't go on so…Karasu is the winner of this fight." Yuri announced through the microphone, though she didn't sounded as cheerful as she usually did when announcing a winner.

And in a way it was to be expected, after all Hotaru had helped her when the awful attack of Shishiwakamaru almost killed her; obviously she wouldn't be happy of knowing she had died, and in such a cruel way.

"I'll avenge you my love…" Kurama whispered as he kissed Hotaru's already cold lips. "I swear I will, even if it is the last thing I do."

Having made a decision Kurama put Hotaru's body in Yuske's arms.

"I trust you'll make sure nothing happens to her body." Kurama said seriously.

Yuske didn't even have to ask what he was thinking, he had a very good idea.

Karasu was still standing almost in the limits of the platform, watching the scene unfolding right before him with a look of disgust.

"Are you sure of what you're doing, fox?" Hiei asked.

"This is what I must do Hiei, please don't try to stop me." Kurama replied, his voice was void of any emotion.

"I won't." Hiei turned and went behind Yuske.

Kurama waited until his two friends left the platform, taking his beloved's body with them; then he turned to face the crow.

"I challenge you." Kurama said seriously.

"Are you sure? You should be careful of your words." Karasu said with a wicked smile.

"I'm sure." Kurama replied seriously. "I'll kill you in Hotaru's name."

"You know you can't defeat me, yet you challenge me, that's what I like about you. But there's no other option, you kill or die, it's a rule of life." Karasu said coldly. "And I am always the one who rules."

The battle began, explosions, injuries, even trying at the best of his capacities Kurama just didn't seem to be powerful enough to defeat Karasu; and that frustrated the green-eyed beyond words, he had to defeat that crow, he just had to, he had to avenge what that monster had done to his beloved Hotaru.

.---.

As Kurama fought Yuske decided to get Hotaru's body into the dressing rooms; where he found Botan waiting for him already.

"Hmm…" Yuske just sighed sadly as he let the youkai-miko's body in what looked like a bench. "I should have expected as much."

"I'm sorry Yuske." Botan said sadly.

"I am too, though not for me but for Kurama." Yuske replied as he turned to leave the room. "This is destroying him from inside."

And as Yuske left, Botan reached Hotaru's side, and moving lightly the black hair the grim-reaper could see a certain mark right where the neck and shoulder met, it was a mating mark.

"And you don't have an idea how much Yuske." Botan murmured sadly.

But as she waited for Hotaru's soul to emerge from her body, she noticed it wasn't happening.

"Something strange is happening." Botan murmured.

And it was then that she noticed Hotaru's body wasn't truly cold, what was cold was the strange substance that was covering her body completely.

"What's happening with you Hotaru?" Botan asked.

.---.

Kurama panted heavily, a deep wound in the high part of his left arm, and another in the lower part of his right leg.

'Let me out.' Youko's mind ordered his ningen side.

'No. This is my fight.' The ningen replied.

'You wanna defeat this damned crow or not?' Youko asked, pissed off. 'Listen to me, I know why you wish to kill him. Hotaru is my mate too, one way or the other, so I too wish to take revenge over this bastard. Now let me out!'

The ningen reincarnation of the once called Silver-thief didn't know exactly how to do what his youkai side asked of him, though he supposed that he just had to let go control, to let the other side of him take charge; and that's exactly what he did.

And right then Karasu threw at him another bomb, bigger than the previous one, the size enough to kill the kitsune in an instant.

And so, the explosion took place.

"Kurama!" the guys yelled.

"Oh my, what an explosion…" Koto gasped. "I can't see what's happening behind all that smoke…What's happening in the platform?"

"Kurama!" Yuske yelled again.

Karasu was standing in one of the limits of the platform, he seemed satisfied until he noticed something: a red rose nailed into his hand.

And right then there were thunders, a thick white mist covering most of the platform, and an aura of great power that could be felt all throughout the place.

"Where's that power coming from?" Yuske asked.

"It's happening the same thing that in the semifinals." Koto announced.

And right then the mist cleared, revealing a completely new Kurama in the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Youko Kurama." Koto announced.

"That's Kurama?" Yuske was quite surprised at this, he hadn't seen the silver kitsune before.

"Yes, Youko Kurama, the bandit youkai, the King of Thieves." Koenma said approaching.

There he was standing, right before Karasu, but this time he had something in common with his ningen side, and it was the ice cold glare he was directing to his opponent.

"Get ready, because that rose is but the beginning." Youko hissed. "You'll pay for what you did to my mate."

"Did he just say mate?" Kuwabara asked, quite confused.

"Yes." Koenma nodded. "According to Makai law, Hotaru is Kurama's mate, sort of like his wife. And with him being youkai now he wants nothing but vengeance, he'll stop at nothing until Karasu is dead."

Youko Kurama summoned some plant he had called the "Makai no Ojigisou", this plant attacked anything it sensed (except for its master), because it considered them a threat.

The plants pursued Karasu, and he destroyed a few of them, trying to get away, but they were just too many.

"The plant has feelings, you shouldn't anger it." Youko said with a half smirk.

"Why don't I like Kurama's expression?" Yuske felt there was something amiss there.

"I always feared something like this could happen." Koenma said seriously. "Ever since Youko Kurama reincarnated in Minamino Shuichi, I've always feared he would one day lost good sense and become a criminal again. I even went as far as thinking that Hotaru's company may push him even more into something like that, though now it seems like it was actually the other way around, she was the one keeping him calm."

The plants finally captured Karasu and tortured him almost viciously, but the most surprising thing of all was that Kurama (Youko) seemed to be enjoying it. It seemed that he was about to kill Karasu, but in the last moment he stopped.

"Why doesn't he kill Karasu already?" Kuwabara asked.

"He believes it hasn't been enough." Hiei said seriously. "He wants the crow to suffer more for what he's done. Damn it Kurama, get this over already and avenge her in some other way."

Karasu got on his feet right then, he had lost his mask, and he was doing something, almost as if he were suctioning, except that instead of air, he seemed to be absorbing energy. In no time at all his hair turned blonde and in curls.

"Eh…but…what's happening?" Kuwabara asked.

"He creates bombs and keeps them inside of him, and right now all of his body is a gigantic bomb." Hiei declared in a dreadful tone.

"What are you saying Hiei?" Yuske couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I believe his hands are the triggers." Hiei nodded. "Get ready, because I think he's about to shoot."

Right then there was an enormous explosion, part of the stadium was destroyed by it and the kitsune emerged from under a pile of wreckage; except that when he was back out he was Youko no more.

"Oh, look at that." Koto narrated. "Kurama is still alive, but he isn't Youko anymore. He looks seriously injured."

"Kurama, be careful." Yuske told him from the distance.

Kurama brought out a rose from his hair, but when he tried to turn it into his whip, nothing happened, he didn't have any youki left to do such attacks.

"You only have to say you give up for me to kill you without you feeling any pain." Karasu told Kurama with a cocky smile.

Kurama just growled inwardly, he wasn't about to give up, he just couldn't do it, not after what that monster what done to Hotaru; he was going to avenge his beloved's death, no matter what the cost.

And so Kurama attacked over and over again, as fast as he could, a wave of kicks and punches, nonstop; though Karasu could dodge them easily.

"Kurama, he must have some plan in mind." Hiei just wished his own words were true.

.---.

White, pure white, and an ethereal glow all around, that was all she could see around her. She seemed to be walking, though there was no floor, and nothing around her to indicate she was moving at all.

She had been there for quite some time now, or at least that's what she thought, she had never been very good at measuring time without a clock near.

She was wearing her battle-outfit, though it was in perfect shape, and all her wounds were gone; something for which she was grateful.

"Anybody here?" she asked to nobody in particular. "This is useless. I should be in that damn arena, kicking that youkai's butt and making sure Kurama is safe, unless…unless I'm dead…" she sighed. "Have I died? What will Kurama do if I'm really dead?" she was about to cry. "He did say he wouldn't be able to go on without me…No! I would hate to be the cause of his death! He can't die, he just can't." she didn't want to believe that, but she has having a hard time. "Where am I?!"

"You're in the limbo." Suddenly a voice answered her.

She was quite surprised at this, and even more when noticing the one who had spoken was right before her; she hadn't been there a second ago, or had it been longer?

And what was even more incredible was the fact that looking at the woman before her was like looking at a mirror, a very particular mirror that showed her what she had once been, a very long time ago, in another life time.

"Kontyuu…" the one with the ningen appearance called.

"Shiruvya…" the youkai replied.

There was a moment of silence, before the youkai spoke again.

"This is what we look like, what we seem to be. Yet it is not who we truly are. We truly are one soul, one mind, one heart, and we should have one sole body as well, under the name that was given to us by the one we love the most and have vowed to accompany forever…"

The reincarnation understood immediately and nodded.

"Hotaru…" they both whispered at once.

And if it had been some kind of spell, suddenly the glow around them seemed to increase, blinding them to everything else.

"Hope hasn't vanished…" an echoing voice seemed to whisper. "Death has come, followed by its twin sister: Rebirth…It's time for the True Metamorphosis to take place…"

.---.

Botan was standing next to the door in the dressing room, listening with a pained expression everything that was going on in the fight, mainly Karasu's wicked laughs, and Kurama's low expressions of pain every time he was injured.

The Grim Reaper was about to burst into tears like she had done just two days before. She hadn't yet taken the wife's soul to the Reikai; and if things continued the way they were going, there was the possibility she would need to take the one of the husband too. Could life be really that cruel?

But right then her attention was sidetracked by something unexpected. A surreal glow seemed to be coming from the body laying in the bench, almost unseen below the strange thread-like material. At first the ferrygirl thought the soul was finally leaving the body, but the truth was by much far from being that, and she found out a second later, when the substance covering the body seemed to shred like some old piece of cloth, revealing something totally unexpected.

"Kurama…"

"Oh dear Kami…" Botan gasped.

.---.

"Where's Botan?" Yukina asked.

"Don't know." Shizuru replied. "She said she had just remembered there was something she needed to do."

Yukina just nodded.

'I just hope that whatever it is she has to do, it isn't ferrying anyone to Reikai.' Shizuru added to herself mentally.

They didn't know that Hotaru had died, even when they had seen how Yuske had gotten her out of the platform, they could just hope that she would be alright. One death in that mission was more than enough already.

.---.

Kurama hit the barrier that led to the bleachers rather hard, even when he had managed to avoid the bomb, it's expansive wave had been hard enough to throw him away.

"Damn it…" he cursed.

He wasn't a fool, he knew perfectly well he wasn't going to last much longer, but he was determined not to die until he had made Karasu pay, not until he sent that crow to hell.

"Kurama…" Hiei murmured.

Even if he hid it well, the deep worry could be seen in his eyes. He feared for the kitsune, his friend, he feared that fight may be his last. To think of how cold and indifferent he usually acted to everyone, most wouldn't believe if they knew just how deep his concern for the green-eyed fox ran. He was more than a teammate, he was a friend, the only friend he had let himself have in a very long time; sure, there were Yuske and Kuwabara, but Kurama was the only one that truly knew him, closely followed by Hotaru, that woman sure seemed to know a lot of things; but, on second thoughts it was to be expected she was, after all, a miko and the kitsune's mate.

Right then Hiei noticed something, like a very low psychic-wave of some sort; it was so dim he couldn't pinpoint it, but for him it felt almost as if some kind of echo, or the remnants of something that possessed a very high power; though he would have to wait until it repeated itself to know what it had really been.

Right then a cry brought the hi-youkai out of his thoughts. Kurama had just been hit by about half-a-dozen bombs, one after the other and fell to the ground, his body full of wounds, blood pooling below him.

'This is it…' Kurama thought to himself. 'The end…I accept it. I have no interest in living without her anyway. But if it is going to be this way I'm going to make sure he dies along with me.' He began concentrating what was left of his power. 'I never though of using this plant, precisely because it requires my life-energy instead of my youki to work; this plant shall take all that I have left, killing me, and Karasu as well.'

Karasu was about to use his last attack, to kill his opponent once and for all, when Kurama unexpectedly got onto his knees, expanding his energy as he did so.

"What…" Karasu was taken aback by the sudden action.

"Die…" Kurama hissed. "Kyu-Ketsu-Shokubutsu!"

A plant seemed to emerge from where he was kneeling, and it shot its branches and vines right at Karasu, getting implanted in him, and soon draining him of all his blood, energy and…life.

Kurama was satisfied, he closed his eyes, about to let go, when an unexpected voice reached his ears:

"KURAMA!!!"

* * *

Not much to say here. Just that you'll understand the rest of what just happened in the next chapter. See ya! 


	12. The Fight of the Vengeance

**Chapter 12. ****The Fight of the Vengeance.**

"Oh dear Kami…" Botan gasped, the ferry-girl just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ever so slowly the cloth-like substance finished tearing, letting the body inside free.

"Kurama…" she whispered, he being the first thing in her mind. "Where's Kurama?"

"Wha…Battling Karasu, why?" Botan asked.

"I've got to go." She immediately turned and left.

"This is impossible…" Botan was too surprised to do anything to stop the just awoken (maybe revived would be more accurate) woman.

.---.

She ran as fast as her still-stiffened legs could carry her, and reached the fighting arena right in time to hear the kitsune crying out his ultimate attack:

"Kyu-Ketsu-Shokubutsu!"

"No…" she shook her head in denial.

She knew very well what plat that was, and what it could do; it shot its branches and vines implanting them in the enemy, fast draining him of all his blood, energy and what was more important…life. But just as it took the enemy's life, to be able to bloom it had to take the life-energy of the one who had summoned it too. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't afford to lose him.

"No…" she ran through the outer-grounds to the platform's limits and cried out at the top of her lungs: "KURAMA!!!"

.---.

Saying they were all shocked at seeing her wouldn't make justice to the expressions on their faces; specially those of the two in the platform.

In fact, it was her figure the last thing Karasu saw before the effect of the plant finished him off, the shock would never erase from his now dead body.

She would have stayed there looking in awe at the magnificent red rose that had bloomed from the crow's body had she not seen Kurama collapsing right then.

'Ironic how such a beautiful flower can bloom from such a foul creature.' She thought as she jumped on the platform.

"Kurama!" she yelled kneeling next to him.

"Am I dead?" He asked in turn.

"No, you aren't, thanks god." She replied.

And in fact she didn't know exactly why he hadn't died, maybe hearing her calling his name had made him keep some of his energy to survive, but the truth was he was very badly wounded, being alive should be for him a miracle, just as much as it was for her.

"Then I must be dreaming…" he whispered. "Because you're dead."

"Well, I can assure you, you aren't nor dead, nor dreaming, hallucinating or anything along those lines." She declared seriously. "And I am very much alive. Here, I'll prove it to you."

And that's just what she did, and she kissed him right then and there.

Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei were in just plain shock, whatever it was that was happening was beyond their reasoning. Though, they had to admit they were definitely happy that she was alive and well; even when her appearance was quite…strange.

And it was that she looked no longer like the woman they remembered: with the black hair and lavender eyes, nor like the youkai with purple hair and amethyst eyes, in fact it was a combination of both: her long hair cascaded down her back and to her hips, beginning in black and later turning into a still dark shade of purple; her eyes too seemed to combine lavender and amethyst in a rather strange tone; her clothes now consisted of the flowing lilac halter-dress with a silvery-white sash and purple capris underneath, along with the lilac fighting-sandals and the translucent firefly-wings folded neatly in her back. She was no longer Kontyuu nor Shiruvya…only Hotaru.

"Em…Excuse me miss…" Yuri called to her.

"Could you finish whatever it is you must do so I can take my mate out of here and heal him?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, sure." Yuri nodded. "The outcome of this battle is declared as a tie!"

The shock and disagreement was evident.

"What?!" Hotaru jumped onto her feet in anger. "He just killed that bastard and you're saying they are tied?! Are you blind or what?"

"No, I'm not." Yuri said nervously. "Please forgive me, I'm only doing my job. It is true that Karasu was killed, but it is also true that Kurama remained on the ground all throughout the count to ten."

"What kind of foolish excuse is that?" Hotaru asked rhetorically.

Yuri didn't answer this time, she didn't believe it safe, not when Hotaru's aura was pulsating angrily around her and her eyes flashed with contained fury; she looked as if she were about to rip apart something or someone.

"Forget about it Hotaru, it's not worth it." Kurama called in a low voice.

That was enough to calm her at least a bit.

"That bastard, if he weren't dead I swear I would kill him with my own bare hands." She hissed angrily.

"Don't mind that, I'm only glad you're alive." Kurama said.

"I'm glad we both are." Hotaru nodded as she helped him to his feet.

And as they turned around and slowly walked off the platform they missed the half-surprised looks from the Toguro Team, it was obvious they would have never imagined Hotaru would survive after what Karasu had done to her.

Finally coming out of his shock Yuske helped Hotaru lower Kurama to the ground, his back against the barrier, then Hotaru knelt down, began checking how bad the wounds were and healing them.

"How come you're alive?" Hiei finally asked her.

"Glad to see you too again, Hiei." Hotaru replied sarcastically as she opened Kurama's tunic a bit to have a better access to his worst wounds.

"Hiei does have a point Hotaru, we were sure you were dead." Yuske told her. "There was no pulse, no breathing. Damn it your heart wasn't even beating less than half an hour ago!"

"Has it been that short?" Hotaru asked in turn. "I felt as if it had been days…"

"Answer the damn question onna!" Hiei spat, annoyed.

"Desperate means, call for desperate measures." Hotaru said stopping her healing for a moment. "When I finally accepted that Karasu was too strong for me to defeat him I knew he would kill me if I didn't do something fast. I didn't have enough energy as a miko to create a shield around me, nor power on my youkai self to resist any more bombs, and even if I had given up he would have killed me, so there was only one thing left to do. If he wanted me dead, then he would get to see me dead, even when I wouldn't really die."

"You staged your own death?" Kuwabara was surprised.

"Something like that." She explained. "I injected myself a special poison, it left me in a catatonic state, that's why you couldn't find any vital sign in me, and I activated my cocoon to try and protect as much of my body as possible. However, I had no way of controlling how long I would last in that state, considering just how badly injured I was already; and there was also the possibility that he would manage to kill me anyway. I could only hope for the best."

"That's why you changed to this?" Yuske touched a bang of her hair.

"Now, you may not believe it, but this wasn't exactly planned." She admitted looking at herself. "It just happened."

"And exactly what it is that happened?" Hiei asked.

"My souls merged." Hotaru explained. "My youkai soul, and my ningen (or miko) soul fused into one, and this is the result."

It was true. Now there would be no more 'other-self' or mirrored voices in her mind, it was only her.

Their conversation was interrupted with a loud noise, they were Bui's heavy footsteps as he went onto the platform.

"The next fight will be between Hiei of the Urameshi Team and Bui of the Toguro Team." Yuri announced.

Bui immediately appeared with an enormous axe.

As if in answer to a silent dare Hiei threw away his cloak and scarf, showing a very tightly bandaged left arm with some strange seals and even a small bell.

"He's gonna do it, isn't he?" Hotaru asked Kurama as she sat down next to him.

"Looks like it." Kurama nodded.

The fight began aggressively. With Bui trying to strike Hiei, and every time he missed he ended up throwing pieces of the concrete from the platform everywhere, not carrying who got injured or killed in the way.

Hiei just dodged the attacks one after the other; until he ran out of patience and decided to use his Fire-Fist to destroy the axe.

Bui then appeared another axe and threw it to Hiei, and by all means he raised his hand…the axe melted with the mere touch.

_His power is by far greater than before._ Kurama spoke in Hotaru's mind.

Since they were mated, any of the two could access each other's mind telepathically.

_It seems that he's going to do what we were thinking, after all._ Hotaru replied.

_Even now his power is growing._ Kurama said for all answer.

_He's probably ready to use that power._ Hotaru was thoughtful. _I just hope he's able to control it and not blow up the whole place._

Kurama didn't get a chance to reply to that, because right then something that looked like a piece of Bui's armor fell right at their feet and sunk a couple of inches.

They turned in time to see Bui finish stripping off his armor, while he explained he didn't use it to protect his body from harm, but to control his power, as it was too great for him to control it on his own; and just as if to prove it, he expanded his aura.

Hiei used his fire to attack Bui, but he pushed the attack back with his own aura.

Then Bui threw an attack at the same time Hiei did, the attacks impacted in midair, sending remnants of power all around, burning out some of the spectators the moment it touched them.

There were some more attacks, until Hiei suddenly seemed to take a rather harsh decision and began removing his bandages, revealing a tattoo of a black dragon all around his arm.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei is taking off his bandage." Kuwabara commented.

"That bandage is special; it's like Bui's armor." Kurama explained. "It allows him to control the power he's acquired, as he can't control it on his own. I fear this fight may turn out to be quite dangerous." He seemed to make some calculus in his mind and didn't like the result he came up with. "Ah…if the two powers collide the whole stadium will be destroyed!"

"I'll show you the En-Satsu-Goku-Ryu-Ha!" Hiei declared as he powered up.

_Hiei! Are you nuts?!_ Hotaru broke into his mind. _You wanna get us all killed, or what? _

_Stop worrying so much onna._ Hiei replied, with a rather surprising calm. _I have everything under control._

Hotaru didn't have time to say something more to him, because he pushed her out of his mind and brought up his barriers, blocking any telepathic link from forming.

"He's really going to do it…" Kurama murmured when he saw all the power there was.

Hotaru began concentrating her power, she had to get ready if she planned to at least try to do some psychic shield to protect, if not everyone, at least she and her friends.

The whole island was shaking, the sky darkened as black lighting hit everywhere, the sea itself seemed be boiling all of a sudden.

"He's really powerful." Kuwabara was in awe.

"This is real, this is the Fire from Makai." Kurama couldn't believe it either.

"Not even combining all my youki and reiki would I be able to create a shield against that." Hotaru said sure of herself.

Right then she noticed Yuri was still standing in the platform, dangerously close to Hiei.

'That girl surely is gonna get herself killed one of this days.' Hotaru thought to herself as she used one of her spider-threads to pull her to safety.

"En-Satsu-Goku-Ryu-Ha!" Hiei attacked full-force right then.

Hotaru got right behind Kurama (they were both on their feet already), not wanting to be affected by the attack's backlash like before.

But what was truly expected was that Bui managed to stop the dragon.

"Ah…" Yuske gasped. "He could stop it."

"I just can't believe this is happening." Kurama murmured.

"Ah, this is power-collision." Kuwabara, apparently for the first time ever, said something intelligent.

"It's worse than any of you may imagine; if Bui really manages to push back the Gokuryuha, it will go against the one who summoned it." Hotaru informed them.

"Hiei…" Yuske murmured.

"That's right." Hotaru nodded.

Just like them, she didn't like the idea of Hiei getting injured or even killed by his own attack, but there was not much she, or any of them for that matter, could do about it; it all depended on Hiei and his power.

"Don't underestimate the Black Dragon!" Hiei yelled, reinforcing his attack.

Yet Bui continued pushing the attack back; until everyone could see how things began getting out of control.

"Looks like the Black Dragon has gone crazy, the defenseless audience is being burnt to death. This is an image of hell itself!" Koto cried out, for the first time she sounded in panic.

"Just like I feared, Hiei has lost control." Hotaru murmured insecure.

"Don't lose trust in him, not yet." Kurama told her.

Bui finally managed to fully push away the Gokuryuha, and just like Hotaru had predicted the massive dragon went back against Hiei and devoured him.

There were all in absolute shock.

Bui laughed satisfied.

Yuri got back on her feet and recovered her microphone, readying herself to declare a winner.

"This isn't over, not yet." Hotaru shook her head coming from behind Kurama.

"And as Hiei can't continue fighting," Yuri said. "The winner is…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, right then Hiei emerged from a flying sphere of fire, completely intact.

Bui and Yuri couldn't move, the shock was just too great.

Hiei's teammates were just delighted.

"I can't believe it." Hotaru was fascinated. "He really managed it." She gasped. "Now I understand what he meant."

"That's right." Kurama nodded. "Hiei has devoured the Black Dragon."

"What?!" Kuwabara was wide-eyed.

"The Master of the Gokuryuha is that who swallows the Black Dragon, it means he has finally mastered the power." Kurama explained. "I don't know if Bui has noticed yet just how powerful Hiei is."

"From the panic written all over his face I would say he has." Hotaru noticed.

Bui began punching Hiei over and over with his full-strength, but Hiei wasn't even fazed; one after the other Bui continued attacking, but Hiei didn't seem to be affected, he didn't move, not even an inch.

Bui got a hold of Hiei, and treating him as if he were a doll the blue-haired demon hit the dark-haired one again and again, making him crash against the stadium's ceiling, and then back against the platform.

And even after all that Hiei got back on his feet without difficulties.

Bui tried to punch Hiei again, but the hi youkai stopped the hand, getting this opportunity to vanish the battle aura of his enemy too. Then Hiei punched Bui hard, sending him hard against some empty bleachers.

"¡Fight is over!" Yuri announced. "Hiei is the winner!"

Hiei easily jumped off the platform and approached his teammates, who looked at him a bit insecure even while congratulating him.

Hotaru on the other hand approached Hiei and helped him sit down.

"I don't need your help." Hiei murmured between clenched teeth.

"Yes you do." Hotaru contradicted him. "At least until you're off hibernation you're gonna need some help; and, you know, it's not always bad accepting help from some friends."

Hiei seemed to whisper something under his breath but didn't refuse Hotaru's help as he laid back against the barrier and closed his eyes.

.---.

Meanwhile, and without them knowing a figure was observing everything from the stadium's broken roof; it looked female, with a long blouse and slacks dressing the petite figure, straight shoulder-blade-length hair framing the small face.

"So this is the Master of the Gokuryuha…" her keen voice whispered. "Interesting."

And without a single word more she turned around and disappeared.

.---.

There was a six and a half hours break.

The first six hours Hiei passed them in hibernation (sleeping deeply), recovering the energy he had used when summoning the Gokuryuha. Hotaru followed his example and went to sleep too, not having to watch any more memories of her previous life she could then concentrate in recovering her energies. Kurama watched the two of them sleep; while Yuske and Kuwabara paced back and forth.

The last half an hour the five members of the Urameshi Team stood in the outer-grounds of the fighting arena, where Toguro had already gotten a new platform ready; they were just waiting for Koto and Yuri to announce the next fight.

Finally the fourth fight began, Kuwabara versus Toguro Aniki. The fight wasn't really that long, and after no little difficulty Kuwabara came out victorious.

The thing was that during that fight Kuwabara found out what happened to Genkai, that she had been murdered by Toguro Ototo, that his teammates already knew it, and he was the only one who ignored it.

Kuwabara just waited until he had fully stepped off the platform to reach Yuske and punched him straight in the face.

"Kuwabara…" Yuske murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Why didn't you tell me Genkai had died?" Kuwabara hissed. "Why did you hide it from me? I'm part of the team too."

Yuske was just half-listening to Kuwabara, everything that had just been said, not only by Kuwabara but also by Toguro Aniki during the fight had made him remember once again what had happened two days before, and that depressed him.

"I'm talking to you!" Kuwabara shook him violently. "You thought I would run away like a coward if you told me. That's what you thought? Eh? Tell me!"

Still, there was no answer.

"Wait Kuwabara." Kurama stopped him.

"Shut up Kurama." Kuwabara spat at him.

"We didn't find out by Yuske." Kurama explained to him.

"Each of us, in our own ways, we could feel when she died." Hotaru explained to him.

"What are you saying?" Kuwabara asked.

"Genkai-sensei died right before my eyes…" Yuske finally spoke. "I knew she had died, but I just couldn't accept it, I felt she would appear any moment. I thought that if I recognized her death then she wouldn't return, that's why I couldn't bring myself to telling you. It was very hard for me to accept her death. I'm really sorry."

Kurama just watched Yuske in silence, the kitsune knew just how hard it was to accept a loved one had died, he had gone through that with Hotaru. The difference was that while the Youko had let himself die soon after that, Yuske couldn't do that, he had to go on, to fight, to do what Genkai-sensei wanted him to.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara called again. "Win."

"Yes." Yuske nodded and jumped onto the platform.

"The Fight of the Vengeance is about to begin." Koto announced seriously. "There will be no concessions; it will be an intense battle, to death."

"The Fight of the Vengeance…" Hotaru repeated. "What an appropriated title for what's about to begin…"

And so, the fight began…

Toguro powered up till he reached the 80 of his power.

And unexpectedly, several of the youkai sitting at the bleachers began melting at the contact to that power.

"That's Toguro's power, it's too strong for the weak youkai to stand it." Hiei said seriously.

"Ah, his power is too much for me." Kurama admitted stepping back. "I'm still tired and with almost no youki."

Hotaru didn't even need to be told, she concentrated for a second, and immediately pulled up a shield around her and her mate.

"You should be resting." Kurama told her sympathetically.

"I'm fine." Hotaru replied sweetly. "I rested at the same time Hiei did, and while Kuwabara fought too; and we'll have enough time to rest once Yuske has defeated Toguro."

"Thanks." Kurama smiled and relaxed in the shield, even when he decided to remain standing and in alert.

"He's really powerful…but I do resist him." Kuwabara wanted to show off, but it was obvious he was having a hard time.

"It's going to be hard but…come on, get closer to me." Hotaru instructed them as she extended the zone covered by her shield. "I have enough energy to create a psychic shield to protect us all."

"You're not straining yourself again, are you onna?" Hiei asked raising a brow.

"No Hiei, I'm not." Hotaru shook her head. "Now that my youki and reiki compliment each other I have more power in my techniques."

Hiei turned around, it was obvious he didn't believe her.

_I'll be alright Hiei._ she told him telepathically. _You have no need to worry about me. _

_Hn._ Even in his mind Hiei kept giving the same kind of answers as usual.

Toguro's punches were so hard that even when they didn't touch their target (obviously Yuske) they provoked expansive waves that destroyed the stadium even more, killing anyone in its path.

It went on for several times until Toguro unexpectedly stopped himself.

"What a fight." Koto was narrating. "Do you all see what's happening in the platform? Toguro has stopped."

"Who would have imagined?" Kurama asked aloud thoughtfully. "Might it be that he's just playing with Yuske?"

"I don't think so." Hotaru said thoughtfully. Then she added in her mind: 'It's hard to believe, but I could almost swear he stopped because he saw the gals there."

"Not yet." Hiei seemed annoyed at what was happening. "None of them is yet fighting at their level. The only thing they're doing is try the other." He shook his head and added to himself: 'I shouldn't have let Yuske be the one to fight Toguro.'

_It's not like it was in your hands to decide that._ Hotaru mind-told him.

_Baka onna, don't get in my head._ Hiei replied.

_I didn't._ Hotaru replied. _You were thinking so loud I couldn't help but listen to you. As I was saying, it was Yuske who decided to fight Toguro, you had no way to change that. _

_Just like the fox decided to fight the crow, and yet you got in between._ Hiei reminded her.

_Maybe, and my intervention almost cost me my life; but in the end Kurama did fight and defeat him, like it was supposed to be. If you had insisted on being the one to fight Toguro, who would have defeated Bui? _

_Hn. _

'What's destined to be will be.' Hotaru thought. 'Nothing and no one can stop that.'

The fight went on, and after lots of punches, kicks, and with the platform completely destroyed, Yuske finally shot his reigun.

"He did it!" Kuwabara exclaimed excitedly.

"Incredible…" the three youkai were in shock.

Toguro was shot out of the stadium and very far away.

"Hey, where's the referee?" Kuwabara asked. "She has to count, Toguro is out of the platform. She has a job to do, and fast."

"Fool…" Hiei murmured. "Look closely to where Yuske is standing."

Kuwabara did as he was told and the truth dawned to him.

"Eh, what happened?" he asked. "Where's the platform?"

"In this fight, the platform has no use." Kurama said seriously.

"This fight won't be won only by standing on a bunch of rocks." Hotaru added.

"It is to destroy or be destroyed." Hiei finished.

.---.

With the girls, some of them were already celebrating Yuske's victory.

"Of course." Botan nodded. "That's the power he received from Genkai."

"Not even Toguro can fight that." Shizuru added.

"Puu! Pu!" Even the small blue creature seemed to be excited.

"I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I really don't think this will end so easily." Keiko said slowly, it wasn't that she didn't want Yuske to win, she just had that feeling.

.---.

'This has but begun.' Hotaru thought gloomily, then she felt it. "Here he comes."

"What? Who?" Kuwabara was confused by her sudden statement.

"Toguro." Hotaru answered.

"What?!" Kuwabara cried out. "It's impossible!"

And right then Toguro reentered the stadium, through the very same hole he had made when being thrown out.

"Is that all you have?" Toguro asked Yuske. "Is that all your power?"

By then many of those present in the stadium had begun panicking.

"What kind of monster is he?" Kuwabara asked trembling in fear. "Yuske's reigun hit him straight on."

"This will be the end." Even Kurama sounded unsure now.

"Maybe." Hiei admitted.

"Hotaru, it would be best if you left while you can." Kurama told her, worry spilling from each word.

"I won't do that." She refused. "I came here with you and I won't leave without you. We are a team, aren't we?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Kurama explained her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him in return. "What's got to be, will be."

Yuske just observed Toguro with surprising calmness as he ripped off the green wristbands, revealing strange glowing handcuffs around both his wrists and his ankles.

"Anybody knows what those handcuffs he has on his hands and feet are for?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"I can't believe he has been fighting Toguro with such a disadvantage." Kurama said in awe.

"Ha, he's a fool." Hiei hissed.

"Those aren't just any disadvantage." Hotaru explained seriously. "They are spiritual-handcuffs, they keep the reiki in them; they are used when someone with too much power fears losing control. Yuske is really a fool is he thought that wearing them he would be able to defeat Toguro."

Yuske broke the handcuffs, freeing his aura, which took the shape of a majestic blue bird that flew around the stadium before returning to Yuske and going back into him.

With the new level of power Yuske went against Toguro, hitting him over and over again, so fast and so hard Toguro didn't even get the chance to fight back, he was completely under Yuske's mercy. Or that was at least until Yuske unexpectedly stopped his attack.

"What?" Both Kurama and Kuwabara were confused, not understanding what could be going through Yuske's mind.

"He's a fool." Hiei insisted.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Hotaru asked.

Toguro came out being extremely thin, and there was something rather strange in his eyes.

"It's terrifying." Kurama said in a low voice. "It's like standing in the beach right before a Tsunami hits."

"Right, I feel shivers." Hiei admitted.

"He isn't expulsing any kind of energy or aura, and yet I'm dying of fear." Hotaru confessed trembling slightly, her shield faltering.

And just then Toguro began changing once again, remnants of his spiritual powers being shot everywhere seem to burn down dozens of youkai sitting in the bleachers.

Hotaru barely managed to collect herself and stop trembling just in time to steady her shield and not be killed.

The fight resumed, except that this time the one who seemed to have the upper hand was Toguro, and Yuske just didn't seem to stand a chance.

It was made obvious soon enough that Toguro was trying to provoke Yuske, the ningen turned monster knew Yuske still had much more power than what he had shown. Toguro began absorbing souls, first of those who were already dead, then of those who were weak.

Hotaru felt it was something more or less like what Shishiwakamaru had done, and that helped her create a shield enough to stand the power. And she could see that Puu was protecting the gals, and Rinku the other guys.

Sakyo even pushed a button in a strange control of his, making a great wall rise around the stadium, preventing the youkai from running away. And when noticing they weren't able to run away the youkai in the audience began cheering on Yuske, knowing that just if he won they would have a chance to survive.

Finally Toguro threatened to hurt the gals, and even if that did made Yuske react, it just wasn't enough, something bigger was needed.

Right then Hotaru could feel Genkai's soul as it possessed Puu and went to say some things to Yuske and Toguro. Hotaru had the audacity of sending some spy insects to know what was going on, and once she found out she definitely didn't like it.

"What's happening?" Kuwabara's question made her look around.

And that was when she noticed Toguro walking right to them, while Yuske tried to stop him but to no avail.

"Toguro is going to kill one of us to see if that will bring out Yuske's power." Hotaru informed her teammates.

In that very same moment she ran out of energy, her shield vanished; though, it wouldn't have been enough to protect them from a direct blow from Toguro anyway.

Kurama immediately scooped his mate in his arms and stepped back in a protective way.

Hiei on the other hand got in stance, ready to fight, not just for him but for his friends (even when he would never accept the last).

"Be ready, if he attacks we'll have to fight him, together." Kurama said seriously.

"With our own hands?" Hiei asked with a tint of sarcasm. "You two don't even have enough energy to form your weapons."

"Neither do you after using the Black Dragon, Hiei." Kurama said as a matter of fact.

"Unless you prefer to run away." Hotaru added.

"Don't play onna, I'll fight him." Hiei said seriously.

Yuske was still trying to stop Toguro but the enormous man just threw him away as Yuske were made of paper or something like that; then he returned against the teammates.

"Here he comes." Hotaru immediately got off Kurama's arms and on a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Kurama asked getting in stance too.

They were about to attack when something they weren't expecting happened.

"Stop." Kuwabara told them. "I'll take care."

The three youkai tried to stop him but it was just useless, before they could do anything Toguro was standing right before Kuwabara, with a hand through the ningen's chest.

"Urameshi…you aren't done…" Kuwabara mumbled as he fell to his knees. "My death won't be in vain, right?"

Yuske was scared at the sight, he just couldn't move.

Hiei, Kuramna and Hotaru ran to their fallen comrade immediately.

"I used all my energy in creating the shield." Hotaru said kneeling next to Kuwabara. "I'm sorry, I don't have enough energy to even try to heal you."

"Do…not worry…" Kuwabara finally collapsed to the ground.

Kurama immediately held him, kneeling on Kuwabara's other side, trying to make him react.

"Kuwabara…" Kurama called him. "Kuwabara!"

There was no answer, and yet Hotaru had the feeling he wasn't dead, not really.

Yuske finally reacted, his power was released, his aura flaring.

"Now Yuske's power has changed." Hiei noticed.

"It's a spirit of cold air." Kurama said.

"His aura is reflecting the grief his heart feels." Hotaru explains them.

Toguro managed to hit Yuske.

Yuske crashed against the barrier, but got back on his fight without real trouble.

"Toguro and Yuske, their powers are reaching the same level." Hiei declared seriously.

"That's right, but they're totally different powers." Kurama remarked.

As Yuske didn't attack Toguro, Toguro went to kill someone else.

Hiei and Kurama immediately got back in fighting stance; Hotaru, kneeling next to the fallen Kuwabara was already too tired and terrified to even move.

But Toguro never did reach them, Yuske stopped him, hit him hard and then shot him an enormous reigun.

And even then Toguro managed to recover from the attack and seemed to be preparing to change once again.

"Is Toguro thinking about changing once again?" Koto asked.

"Does he really have more power?" Even Hiei seemed to be in shock.

"I can't believe it." Now Kurama was really fearing they wouldn't make it alive.

"This is got to be a joke." But no matter how hard Hotaru wanted to believe that, she knew things weren't that way.

Toguro powered up to what he called the hundredth percent of the hundredth percent, or could also be considered a 120. He was straining himself to do that, and even he knew it.

Seeing this Yuske immediately began concentrating all his powerful in a reigun, his last shot, his last opportunity to defeat Toguro.

Toguro too concentrated, expulsing a strange dark-green mist from his body.

"They are going to attack with their full power!" Kurama exclaimed.

As an act-reflex he pulled Hotaru up on her feet and to him, embracing her tightly.

"We just have to wait." Hiei seemed almost resigned.

"This is the end…" Hotaru declared, burying her face in Kurama's tunic.

What they didn't know was that someone else, one of the gals standing in the higher level in the bleachers echoed that same thought.

* * *

Yeah...I took a very long time to update, I know. But as you can see here I've brought almost everything that was left of the Dark Tournament. I hope you liked it. On the next chapter, finally the end of this terrible competition, and our characters begin getting ready for the new step in their lives (and we begin getting read for the next saga in the YYH universe...). You can't miss it. 


	13. Second Chances, New Beginnings

**Chapter 13****. Second Chances, New Beginnings… **

Yuske shot his reigun.

Toguro extended his hands to receive it.

And to everyone's shock and panic, Toguro managed to dissolve the reigun in his arms.

Yuske fell to the ground, too tired to even get shocked at what had just happened.

But right before anyone had time to even digest what Toguro had done, something else happened. Toguro's skin seemed to crack and then break, revealing beneath the real Toguro, his body completely destroyed. He fell to the ground, dead, and just some seconds later his corpse looked as if he had been dead for decades…and maybe in a way he had.

Yuri observed the scene in silence, as if trying to decide what to say now.

And as if answering to her unasked question Yuske rose in that very same moment, getting on his feet with some effort, he was seriously weakened, but alive nonetheless.

"Yuske…" Kurama smiled.

"Ha…" Hiei's lips twitching were the closest to a smile they could get.

"Finally…" Hotaru couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

All the youkais in the bleachers congratulated Yuske (though probably only to be on his good side and not get killed by him).

"And our winner is: Urameshi!" Koto and Yuri announced in unison.

"Therefore the winner of the Ankoku Buujutsukai is the Urameshi Team." Koto declared with satisfaction, as much as she enjoyed narrating the fights, she was definitely glad this one was finally over.

"It's finally over." Kurama said embracing Hotaru happily.

"And we're all well." Hotaru added nuzzling her head into his neck, playfully kissing a very light mark she herself had left there the previous night.

Even when it was custom for male youkai to mark their mate, sometimes females did too, though the mark they left was much lighter, and only visible when another female tried to take what is already taken (figuratively).

Kurama raised one hand to her cheek, never letting go from her waist with the other, and then their lips met in a tender yet passionate kiss. Hotaru got a hand on the back of her mate's neck, pulling him tighter to her, the other in between their chest, feeling both their hearts beating wildly yet at the same rhythm. Drowned in their own love and bliss, their moment didn't last long, interrupted by Yuske and Kuwabara fighting.

"Seems Yuske doesn't like being fooled." Hotaru said turning her head slightly to watch the pair fighting.

"Looks like that." Kurama agreed.

"But he'll have to accept it was the only way of getting him to really use all his power." Hotaru added. "And at least I preferred this than if it had been true."

Kurama definitely agreed with her once again. If Kuwabara, or anyone else of them for the matter, had truly died, this would have been indeed a sour victory.

"I have lost and I accept that." Sakyo's voice made everyone suddenly turn around.

Hiei immediately had a hand in the hilt of his sword, Kurama still hugging Hotaru protectively with one arm, the other right about to go into his hair and reach for a seed; the other two just watched from behind, as if trying to decide whether they should get ready to fight or talk things out, though, Sakyo made that decision for them.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you." Sakyo told them calmly. "It's not like I stand a chance against three youkais and two ningens with such powers."

"What do you want?" Kurama asked, trying to sound polite, but not managing much.

And everyone could understand his attitude, really; after all, that man before them was the owner the team whose members almost killed them all.

"As I said I have lost, and I accept that." Sakyo repeated. "I will go down, and my dream shall go with me."

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru inquired, confused.

"I have just activated the auto-destruction mechanism of this stadium." Sakyo explained to them. "Everything shall blow up in fifteen minutes."

"What?!" Kuwabara and Yuske were in shock.

"Hurry up." Sakyo told them as he turned around. "Your time to get out of here alive is running out."

With that said, Sakyo left.

Kurama finally let go of Hotaru to help Yuske walked, the black-haired boy was definitely weaker than the kitsune's mate at the moment.

The group finally reached the top of the bleachers, were the gals were waiting, trying to make Keiko react. And right then Hotaru noticed something the rest hadn't.

"Where's Shizuru?" she asked turning everywhere.

"I don't know." Botan told her. "She just left."

"I'll go look for her." Hotaru declared.

"It is dangerous." Kurama tried to stop her.

"I know, but I'll be safe." Hotaru assured the youkai. "I'll see you outside."

Kurama finally nodded, after everything they had just overcome, he trusted nothing would be able to pull them apart.

.---.

After Koenma and Sakyo had talked, Shizuru stepped in and tried to convince the man that he didn't have to kill himself, but it was useless. As the place was drowned in fire Koenma barely managed to get Shizuru out.

"Sakyo no! Sakyo!!" Shizuru cried out, her heart breaking more and more the farther away the Reikai Prince pulled her.

And Sakyo stood there, watching the only woman, the only other human he had ever truly cared about besides himself.

"But it's useless." He said aloud. "It will end this way, it has to."

"But that's not what you want, not really." Someone unexpectedly spoke, behind him.

Sakyo turned, but between the fire and smoke he could only make out a female figure.

"Who are you?" Sakyo asked. "Everyone should be leaving, this place is about to blow up."

"If it is so, why aren't you leaving too?" The woman asked him.

"Because I must remain here." Sakyo answered. "Only with my death I will be sure that the darkness I once wished to bring upon Ningenkai will vanish."

"Oh, but that's not true, and you know it." She replied. "The same thing you tried will be tried over and over again in the future, and maybe one day someone will have luck and fulfill what you did not."

"You talk like someone who wishes for that darkness to come."

"No. I talk like someone who knows that darkness will come, one day, and there will be nothing anyone will be able to do to stop it. Instead, I want to be ready to help everyone go through it. And you could do the same too. You could help others, and in the way forgive and be forgiven."

"If you talk so lightly about forgiveness it is obvious you don't know me, milady."

"Perhaps not. But, do you know yourself?" she remained silent for some seconds before adding. "You say helping others won't make up for the mistakes you've committed, but you think committing suicide will?"

"At least that way Ningenkai will be safe from me."

"Why must Ningenkai be safe from you? You can help make it a safer place."

"You talk as if things were so easy."

"Some things are easy, you just don't want to accept them."

"This is useless. If you don't leave right away you'll die with me."

"Unlikely. You see, I won't die, and neither will you."

"Why not?"

"Lets just say fate owes me one, and I'm gonna retrieve the payment now." She sighed. "Fine, lets see things from another point of view. I saw that woman, the one who left just before I came in."

"Shizuru…" Sakyo didn't even realize he sighed when saying her name.

"Her." She nodded. "It's obvious she has some feelings towards you, she doesn't want you to die. I saw the tears she shed as the Reikai Prince took her away, you want to die knowing you're responsible for those tears? I know you have feelings for her too."

"That doesn't matter. She deserves something better than me."

"She doesn't care what you or me or anyone may think she deserves; she cried for you and no one else. And she will keep crying unless you stop being so stubborn and accept the help I've come to offer you."

"What kind of help?"

"The 'Second Chance' kind of help. I can get you out of here, and somewhere where you'll be able to start again. I'm not saying it won't be hard, nor that you won't face problems, because you will. But if you manage to get a way new life, an honest one this time, then when your path crosses with her once again you'll see it was all worth it."

"I'll do it."

"Good. You must not try to contact those you have known until now, make yourself a new life, new friends."

"Then how will I be able to find her again?"

"You won't. She'll find you."

Finally Sakyo nodded, the woman approached him slowly and raised a hand to the side of his neck, a second later he fell to the ground unconscious. She knew she must make haste, the computer had just announced they just had five minutes left before the explosion.

Using special powers the woman managed to get Sakyo out of the stadium and to a place where he would be found by other people, people she knew would help him get back to Japan, where he would have to work hard to make a new way of living; but she knew he could do it, she had faith in him.

.---.

Koenma and Shizuru kept running, then George (the blue oni) joined them; and finally Hotaru found them.

"Finally." The youkai-hime said. "Come on, this way, there's an exit this way."

The other three followed her, and shortly after they were outside.

And right a second after they all emerged from the stadium, it exploded; the whole structure crumbling down in seconds.

Shizuru just stood there, her eyes to the sky as she played with the lighter Sakyo had thrown to her right before Koenma pulled her out.

Hotaru just looked at the brunette in silence, as a miko she could feel her distress, her pain, and as much as the youkai-miko wanted to say something to say Shizuru she knew there was nothing she could say to help, only time could do that, only time…

"Hotaru!" Kurama called as he approached her.

She immediately buried herself in his arms.

"It's over." Kuwabara declared.

"Yes, it's all over." Yuske sounded satisfied, even if not completely happy.

"Finally…" Hotaru sighed.

.---.

The following morning received them with the greatest surprise any of them could get: Genkai had been returned to the world of the living.

And then, with the team really complete, they boarded the ship back to Japan, not knowing that someone they knew and most (if not all of them) believed to be dead, was in that moment resting in a cabin of that very same ship.

.---.

Shiruvya opened one eye lazily, the sun hadn't begun rising yet, it was still early for that; but it didn't really mattered, she still had to get up and ready for school, after all, it was her first day at Meiou High School.

She had just begun moving when a hand seemed to strengthen its hold on her waist, pulling her back against the body laying in the same bed, right behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a playful tone.

"To take a shower and get dressed, you do remember today is my first day at your school, don't you?" she asked back.

"You're right." He finally let her go, though not before he had kissed her a couple of times in the cheek and neck. "I think I'll get some breakfast ready while you bathe."

Shiruvya nodded and left the bed, taking a robe to cover her near-to-nude body and went into the walk-in closet where her clothes were now sharing space with her mate's.

A week had passed since the end of the Ankoku Buujutsukai, and even if not under ningen laws, under youkai custom the two of them were already mated, 'married'; and for that reason they slept now together, Shuichi had even given Shiruvya an engagement ring, they would marry under ningen tradition as soon as they both were off age.

.---.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of that day's classes. The Homeroom Teacher entered the classroom with an announcement.

"Good morning class." The professor called. "Today we will be receiving a new student, I expect you to be respectful toward her and show her the place." He turned to the door. "You may come in."

Shiruvya entered the classroom under the general awe of her new classmates, most men immediately falling for her, though it wasn't like she would pay attention to any of them, even if those men didn't know it she was already taken.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Teien Shiruvya, I arrived from China recently, though I used to live here in Japan before; I hope we'll all get along just fine and that I will be able to make good friends. Thank you." Shiruvya introduced herself with a respectful bow.

"Very well, Teien, you may sit in the empty chair almost at the back of the class, right before Minamino." The professor told her. "Minamino, please raise your hand so she may know who you are."

Shuichi did as he was told and raised his hand.

Shiruvya walked to the back of the classroom, right next to the windows and took the empty seat before Shuichi, directing him a discreet smile right before sitting down.

They had decided to pretend they didn't know each other, at least for a while, so as not to call attention upon themselves. The Headmaster was the only one who knew they knew each other, and even he didn't know just exactly what kind of relationship there was between the two; it would be too hard to explain.

The day passed by boringly for the two, who would use every possible moment to steal quick glances to each other and have small mind-talks when they wanted to communicate privately. They somehow managed to get away from their classmates and eat their lunch together in a secluded part of the school gardens, it was really the only moment of half-peace they got in the whole day.

By the afternoon and the end of the club-sessions Shiruvya already had a fan-club, just like Shuichi did; and it was quite difficult to get away from both groups before they could make their way finally to the apartment without the others following.

The days that followed were always the same. And even when at the beginning Shiruvya seemed to actually enjoy the runs every time the fan club of either of them would get close to discovering them, and they both wondered what everyone would do if they ever found out about their relationship, it soon became annoying. They hardly had any time alone, together, and they couldn't even enjoy walking to school, or back home together anymore, not when those fans (boys and girls) seemed so focused in stalking them.

.---.

By the end of that first week of classes for Shiruvya she has already in deep stress; even Shuichi worried for her.

"Are you sure you're alright koi?" Shuichi asked the Friday afternoon as they returned to their apartment, finally hand in hand.

"Yes Shuichi." Shiruvya nodded with a tired smile. "I'm just not used to having to fake and lie so much. I mean, sure it is funny sometimes to think that we're practically married under our customs, yet everyone but our family and friends believe we're complete strangers."

"That may be true." Shuichi nodded. "But it is also because we're mates that it is so difficult for us to be apart. Were we full youkais and not ningen reincarnations it would be even painful not touching each other in almost all the day."

"That's right." Shiruvya nodded. "It's almost painful just as it is, but I just don't know if we would be able to handle everyone if they were to know the truth."

"They don't have to know everything. Some day they will find out we're dating each other, maybe even that we live together, they don't need to know more than that."

"And what will the school say when they know their best student lives with a woman in the same apartment while being out-of-marriage?"

"That's none of their business. And we decided we would marry once we both were off age, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

As she said that Shiruvya took a look at the shiny ring in her finger, it was so beautiful, it had the design of a vine that went around her ring-finger, finishing in a rose formed by a beautiful Makaian-ruby (much more valuable than ningen jewels). In the inside were carved their names in kanji. But maybe the most important of everything was that the ring contained Kurama's ki in it, so she just had to concentrate in it to feel him right with her, something that definitely helped controlling the anxiety her mating bond provoked.

"And what about Shiori-oka-san?" Shiruvya suddenly asked.

"What?" Shuichi seemed taken aback by her sudden question.

"Just what you heard." Shiruvya insisted. "When are we going to tell her the truth, of us, of our relationship, of who we truly are?"

"I don't know." Shuichi sighed. "I mean, she already knows about us, she knows we love each other, and I'm sure it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if she were to find out just 'how close' to each other we really are. But about us, the fact of us being reincarnated youkais, I just don't know…"

"You know we'll have to tell her some day."

"I'm still not sure. I mean, I never planned on telling her anything about the 'other me', by Inari I hadn't even planned to stay once I had fully recovered my powers."

"You mean you were going to leave once you had gone back to being the kitsune?"

"Originally yes; though it all changed. The way she took care of me, I grew to really love her, she was a mother whether I was ningen or not; and then you, even when I wasn't fully sure if you were really Hotaru's reincarnation I already cared for you. Before I even noticed I found myself enjoying my ningen life, having no intention whatsoever to change anything about the way I lived it." He sighed. "Or that was at least until she fell sick. It was right about the time that I met Hiei and he said we was interested in us becoming partners to steal some things from Reikai. I really didn't want to go back to my thieving ways, specially knowing you were there in Reikai, but deep down I knew my mother was worth any risk."

"You were even willing to give your life for her."

"Yes. She had taken care of me with such devotion for so long, she was worth any sacrifice I may have had to do just to save her; even sending my soul to the worst of all hells."

"Oh koi…"

"That's something that I began feeling when being Youko, but didn't fully process it until being in this life, there are some persons who are worth anything and everything; people that we have grown to love and care for so deeply we would do whatever is needed to secure their safety and happiness. You and my mother are those persons for me, you know I would do anything for you."

"I know koi, and the same goes for you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I care about Shiori-oka-san a lot too. I would do whatever is needed to help any of you, no matter what that is or what may have to be sacrificed."

They were both being serious, and they knew it. They had proven each other their love more times and in more different ways than they could remember; and it was thanks to that that they were together in that moment.

.---.

On Saturday night they were getting dressed, they had a 'Family dinner in Shiori's house. She was going to introduce to them her to-be-husband and his son. Shiori had insisted she wanted the teens' approval before they set a date for the wedding; though Shuichi and Shiruvya knew they had nothing not to approve, if that man was the one Shiori loved it was fine with them.

Shiruvya emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a Chinese-style white dress that reached to her ankles, with long bell-like sleeves, the hem around the sleeves, high-neck and where the buttons were located down her front was soft blue, and it had lilac and pink butterflies printed on the part of the skirt; her hair pulled back in half-ponytail with a pink-flower brooch and pale-lilac slippers were the final touch to her attire.

"You look gorgeous," Shuichi assured her.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." Shiruvya told him with a wink.

Truth was he looked just as breath-taking.

Wearing white pants, a button-up purple shirt, jacket and shoes just as white as the pants and his hair loosely tied back with a violet hairband.

"Great." Shuichi nodded. "Lets go."

As they reached the door he took a long silver-gray jacket from the closet and put it over Shiruvya; it was the same kind of jacket she used to wear over her Hotaru-outfit when she wasn't using her wings.

"Wait." Shiruvya said as they were stepping out of the apartment. "We aren't bringing your mother any presents…"

"That's sorted out." Shuichi said as he held out a bouquet of flowers.

"You know that's cheating." Shiruvya said with a smile.

"I know." Shuichi nodded with a playful smile and wink. "But no one needs to know."

With that he closed the apartment door and then hooked arms with Shiruvya's as they walked down the stairs and to his car. Shuichi drove for several minutes before parking in front of Shiori's door.

"Are we going to tell them of our engagement?" Shiruvya suddenly remembered to ask.

Shuichi, who had already exited the car and was opening the door for her seemed to stop mid-motion to ponder for a moment.

"If there is the opportunity we will." He finally answered. "If not we can always tell them some other day."

Shiruvya nodded. She was still wearing her engagement ring, she never took it off. If someone noticed they would mention the fact of being engaged, though if they didn't they could always wait until later.

Shuichi knocked on the door, and with their keens senses both could hear as some words were exchanged and finally someone approached the door.

"Shuichi, Shiruvya." Shiori greeted them with a smile. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Shiori-oka-san." Shiruvya replied with a smile.

"You too look stunning tonight mom." Shuichi assured her as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. "I have the most beautiful women in the whole world with me tonight."

"Oh, these are beautiful Shuichi, thank you." Shiori said with a soft smile. "I shall put them in water immediately."

With that said Shiori turned their back on them and went inside, carrying the flowers to the kitchen, looking for a flower-base.

"Oh but please come in." Shiori called to them from the kitchen. "Katsuya and Shuuichi are in the living room, dinner is almost ready."

Shiruvya and Shuichi were about to reply when suddenly they could both feel it, someone was observing them, a youkai.

_Who would dare direct such a menacing energy to us?_ Shiruvya asked Shuichi through the mental bond. _And with the Ankoku Buujutsukai being so recent still. _

_I don't know._ Shuichi replied thoughtfully. _It could very well be some low-level youkai who just happened to pass by. _

_Come on koi._ Shiruvya replied. _I know you don't like the idea, I don't either, but we both know that that youkai didn't just happen to pass by, he was looking intently at us, and I could feel his hatred. _

_I know._ Shuichi nodded. _I may not have your powers, but our bond allows me to feel some of it through you. _

_You think that whoever this youkai is would really dare to attack us? I mean, while being here with your mother? _

_I don't know my dear. I hope not, but we would do best to stay alert, just in case. _

_Just in case. _

All the time they had remained in the lobby, and finally they walked to the dinning room. By that time the table was already set and besides Shiori a man and a boy were already sitting down in one of the sides of Shiori; two seats in the other side were ready for them.

Shuichi could notice the flowers Shuichi had just given her were in a crystal flower-base in the middle of the table.

"Good evening." Shuichi and Shiruvya greeted at the same time.

"Good evening Shuichi and…" he turned to Shiruvya. "I believe you're the young woman Shiori has told me so much about: Shiruvya."

"That's right." Shiruvya nodded. "I'm Teien Shiruvya, Shuichi's girlfriend, and I like to consider that in some way Shiori's daughter."

"Of course, you'll always be my daughter dear." Shiori said with a smile.

"My name in Hatanaka Katsuya." The man said extending his hand to shake Shiruvya's. "And this is my son, Shuuichi."

"Pleased to meet you both." Shiruvya assured them.

With that both teens got on their seats and dinner officially began.

Through it there was casual talk, about many unimportant things while at the same time mixing information about each of them, getting to know each other better.

.---.

Once they had had dessert Shuichi suggested they went to the living room to continue their chat. Shiruvya decided to turn the stereo on, she believed some music could help everyone lighten up.

"So, have you already considered a date for the wedding?" Shuichi asked both adults in a certain moment.

"We haven't decided on an exact date." Katsuya answered. "But your mother and I were considering some time this summer."

"Summer." Shiruvya repeated. "That would give you chance for a beautiful outdoor-wedding; with flowers everywhere."

"I know." Shiori nodded with a smile. "Maybe you could marry Shuichi in a summer too."

This comment made Shiruvya blush noticeably.

"Now that you bring up the topic of us marrying mother." Shuichi commented. "And as Katsuya-san and Shuuichi are almost a part of our family already, I want to announce to all of you I have asked Shiruvya to marry me and she has accepted."

To confirm the words Shiruvya showed the engagement ring, all the time blushing.

"That's wonderful, Shuichi, Shiruvya." Shiori said with a great smile. "I sure wish you all the happiness once you marry."

"Excuse me." Katsuya spoke. "But aren't you a bit, well, young to be getting married. I mean, you must be what, fifteen? sixteen?"

"That's right." Shuichi nodded. "But the fact that we are engaged doesn't mean we'll be marrying right away. In fact we're planning on marrying once we're both eighteen and have finished High School."

"Also." Shiruvya added. "We believe age shouldn't be an impediment when two people love each other. Though we may look young I believe we're both mature enough to think and make a decision as important as wanting to share the rest of our lives."

"And I support your decision dears." Shiori assured them.

"I'm glad you do mother." Shuichi said sincerely.

"How could I not Shuichi?" Shiori asked. "You're my dear son, the one I gave birth to and have taken care of for almost sixteen years. And you Shiruvya, even if you're not my daughter by blood, ever since you were five I have considered you as the daughter I could never have. I love you both, and I wish nothing more than seeing you happy."

"I suppose I really don't have much say in this." Katsuya said calmly. "After all, you're not my children but Shiori's, and if she believes you're choosing right then there must be a reason. All I can give is a suggestion and it is that you think things carefully before making such an important decision. It is true age shouldn't matter when two people really love each other. Good luck. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you." Shiruvya smiled to the man.

Shuichi just smiled and nodded.

_Well, they took the news fairly well, didn't they?_ Shiruvya asked mentally to Shuichi.

_That they did._ Shuichi agreed.

_Though I wonder what they would say if they knew that in a way we're already married._ Shiruvya added melancholically.

_Telling them that would mean to tell them too the truth about us being youkais in ningen bodies._ Shuichi reminded her.

_I know. And I think I had already begun this conversation with you before. They deserve to know the truth about us; or at least Shiori-oka-san does. After all, she is your mother, and she's been one for me for a very long time, so long I don't think I could even try put the face of my real mother in my mind whenever I think about a parent, not that I want to anyway. She's the only mother I really got to know, she took care of me for a very long time, even now she supports both of us, our relationship, I really think she deserves to know the truth, every part of it. _

_Maybe. I'm still not sure about that. I mean, right now she's fine without knowing the awful things that roam out there, things that put us and our friends in constant danger, things that could get us killed any moment, we have actually been one step from being killed more than once in a too short time. _

_You forget we have actually died once already? _

_Even more reason not to tell her. I wouldn't like her to always worry for us, or for her to be in danger just because of knowing we're not who we appear to be. _

_I think she's already in that danger Shuichi, whether we tell her the truth about us or not, and the proof to that is in the fact that the damned youkai we felt when entering the house is still around and I definitely don't like the sensation I get from his aura. _

_We might have to fight him if this continues. Lets just hope we can do it somewhere private and after all this reunion is over. _

_We can only hope… _

"Shuichi, Shiruvya?" Shiori's sudden call brought them out of their telepathic conversation. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Shuichi lied.

"Just perfect Shiori-oka-san." Shiruvya added.

"Oh, ok." Shiori nodded. "It's just that for a while you looked like in some kind of trance, looking at nothing in particular."

"Sorry we worried you mother." Shuichi excused himself almost immediately. "We were just distracted for a moment."

"It's ok Shuichi." Shiori assured him. "I suppose that teens such as yourselves must have a lot of things in mind."

"I do not agree." Shuuichi suddenly said.

"What?"

His statement was so sudden it surprised everyone. It was the first time he had talked in the whole night, and he wasn't even specifying what it was he didn't agree with.

"What is it you don't agree with son?" Katsuya asked.

"You don't think teenagers have a lot of things in mind?" Shiori asked.

"No, it's nothing of that." Shuuichi replied a bit cold. "This wedding, that's what I don't agree with. My father's and your wedding ma'am."

Now this definitely left everyone in shock. Some wanting to believe they had heard wrong, but at least Shuichi and Shiruvya knew they hadn't heard wrong, their senses would never betray them, that boy had just said he didn't agree with Shiori and Katsuya's marriage, though he hadn't yet stated the reason.

"Are you being serious Shuuichi?" Katsuya asked almost worriedly.

"I am father." Shuuichi nodded.

"What do you have against this marriage?" Shiruvya asked.

She was getting more and more worried with every passing second, more than she should; though probably the fact of her having miko powers and being able to sense everybody's emotions had something to do with her state.

"Do you not like my mother?" Shuichi asked seriously.

"It's not that." Shuuichi refused. "This had nothing to do with Shiori-san, believe me."

"Then what is it?" Shiori asked, truly concerned as to why the son of her fiancé wouldn't accept her.

"I don't really know." Shuuichi answered after a while in silence. "I just don't think this is right; this marriage I mean."

"What makes you think that?" Shiruvya asked, trying to keep as cooled as possible.

"Well, they've barely known each other for a little over a year, dating for even less than that." Shuuichi explained. "We had barely seen you" he signaled Shuichi. "Twice before today, and her" he turned to Shiruvya. "We had never before seen you. I believe this relationship is going too fast."

And before any of the adults, or even the teenagers could say a single thing to try and reason with him, he stood up and ran out.

"Wait!" Shiori tried to call to him.

"Son!" Katsuya called almost at the same time.

Shuichi just turned to look at each other.

_This is bad._ Shiruvya thought to her mate.

_Tell me about it._ Shuichi replied. _If my mother gets depressed just because of his attitude I'm so gonna make him regret it. _

_I didn't mean that koi._ Shiruvya replied almost immediately. _I'm sure that this little misunderstanding can be solved, we just need to talk things out, calmly and thoroughly. she sighed. In fact what I meant was to remind you about the youkai outside, I can feel him moving, I really suspect he… _

_He's following Shuuichi!_ Her mate exclaimed in a tone that sounded really close to panic.

Even if that boy wasn't yet his brother, even if his attitude had greatly affected Shiori, neither of them could just ignore the fact that the boy was now being pursued by an unknown-level youkai, with no way to defend himself.

"I need to go for him." Katsuya was saying right then.

"We'll go." Shuichi cut him immediately.

"We'll find him and bring him back." Shiruvya said with a smile. "Don't worry. Trust us. We'll be back right away."

Katsuya seemed a bit surprised and even doubtful for the teens' sudden offer, but when seeing Shiori silently nodded he finally accepted. If his fiancée trusted those two why shouldn't he? With some luck they would be able to talk with his son and convince him not to interfere in Shiori's and his marriage.

.---.

Shiruvya and Shuichi ran through the dark streets as fast as they could without calling unwanted attention from casual any casual passerby.

"Can you feel him?" Shuichi asked his mate.

"Yes." Shiruvya nodded. "And I can feel the youkai as well." She seemed to concentrate hard on something. "Shuuichi has stopped moving, I fear the youkai has him cornered."

"Then we must act right away." Shuichi said.

"But how?" Shiruvya asked. "I can no longer do the metamorphosis to turn into my youkai self, it doesn't really make a difference anymore as the only variation I have now with my youkai appearance is that my wings are folded beneath my skin and I hide my claws and pointy-ears."

"Then I will be the one to transform. Youko certainly looks different from Shuichi, that way I can fight the youkai. You stay in the shadows and in the first opportunity you get take Shuichi and get away with him as fast as you can."

"But koi…"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll catch up with the both of you before you return to the house."

She finally nodded.

Turning in an alley, they reached a dead-end, and after making sure no one was watching them they jumped to the rooftop swiftly.

Once up there a thick mist seemed to envelope Shuichi's body for a few seconds, and when it dissipated standing in his spot was Youko Kurama.

Shiruvya stood in silence right next to him, she could still sense Shuuichi trying to get away from the youkai in a near alley, but to no avail, behind him was nothing but wall and before him his mysterious attacker.

"Be careful, Kurama." Shiruvya told him extending a hand as if to touch him, but not quite doing so.

"I will Hotaru, you just make sure to get Shuuichi away from here as soon as possible." Youko replied calmly.

She just nodded in silence.

In a second Youko seemed to vanish as he dropped down onto the alley where the youkai had trapped Shuuichi.

Shiruvya seemed to vanish too just half' a second later, except that she didn't drop in a point in the open but in the closest corner, completely covered in shadows, being careful to hide her ki so as not to be felt by the youkai there. At the same time she analyzed every possible path of escape and how to get the boy out of there without getting him or herself injured or even killed in the process.

The youkai had the boy completely cornered, satisfied from the smell of his fear until…

"Stop right there…"

* * *

So, the Ankoku Buujutsukai is finally over, and the seeds of the future have been laid and readied. Believe me when I tell you that every little detail will have its importance in the future, you just wait and see.

There's a cliffhanger! I always wanted to see more about Shuichi and his family, and now I have the chance to handle that. This couple of chapters will talk a bit about his family and such, before diving into the Psychics' saga. Which, though I did following the general idea, no longer follows the exact script (it's too tiring to watch each and every chapter and copy down the dialogues). Hope you'll like it anyway.

We still have so much to see! For how long will Shuichi and Shiruvya be able to hide their relationship? How will Hotaru's presence affect the upcoming adventures of the Urameshi Team? Who was the woman who helped Sakyo? And the one who witnessed Hiei's coming to a new power from afar? Will Sakyo and Shizuru ever be together again? Will Shiori and the others ever find out the truth about Shuichi and Shiruvya? Lots of questions, and you'll find the answers (at least to most of them), in the upcoming chanpters. You must not miss them.

See ya then! (And don't forget to leave a review).


	14. An Unexpected Test

**Chapter 14****. An Unexpected Test. **

Both the youkai and the ningen turned in confusion at the newcomer. He was tall, with silver hair reaching to his knees and dressed in a white tunic and battle slippers, his beauty too much to be considered truly human, but had that not been enough there were always the silvery ears and tail that looked a lot like those of a fox.

"Don't mess with me kitsune." The youkai hissed coldly. "I found this boy wandering alone, he will be my dinner."

"Not if I can help it." Youko refused in a growl.

"What?" The youkai asked mockingly. "Don't tell me one such as you can't catch some other simple ningen."

"I never said such thing." Youko was now really offended. "I just stated you won't be eating him, because I won't let you."

"Really? And what exactly do you plan to do to stop me?"

"Whatever it is needed."

In a blink of an eye the fight had begun.

In other circumstances the silver kitsune would have disposed of the 'offending-poor-excuse-for-a-youkai' easily using his whip, without even breaking a sweat; but right now his ningen mind kept side by side with his youkai one, giving his eyes a strange mix of green and gold, and not fully allowing the fox-thief to take control, repeating over and over again the danger the young boy, his to-be-step-brother was in.

Shuuichi didn't know what to do anymore. He had left his father's fiancée's house practically running, without really seeing where he was going to, he didn't even know his way around the neighborhood so it wasn't really much of a surprise when he noticed he was utterly lost. He had just begun considering the possibilities of asking for directions when he suddenly saw that strange creature, a monster, right behind him. He had tried to act as calmed as possible and get away, but he couldn't keep the façade for too long once he noticed the monster followed him for some reason. So he ran, he ran as fast as he could, not really caring where he got to as long as it was away from the creature; that was until he had seen his run abruptly cut short by the wall of that closed alleyway. The monster had clearly stated he was a youkai and what he wished was to eat Shuuichi, simple as that. Shuuichi had practically given up all hope and resigned to end as that monster's late dinner, or that was at least until his mysterious savior had appeared. For a second Shuuichi feared the newcomer would have the same intentions of eating him as his first persecutor, but for what he had heard the silver-haired man wished only to help Shuuichi; though as to why, the boy had no idea.

Shiruvya waited for what seemed like hours, though they weren't more than mere minutes until she saw it, her opportunity: Youko had the other youkai pinned against one of the lateral walls of the dead-end, the one farthest from where she was standing, this was the chance she had been waiting for.

Without a single second of doubt Shiruvya leapt from her hiding place, took Shuuichi's hand in her own and pulled him to run behind her and away from the alley as fast as their feet could carry them.

"What…?" Shuuichi was surprised by the sudden arrival and motion.

"No time now." Shiruvya interrupted him. "Lets get out 'a here before that monster breaks free from K…the kitsune."

Though Shiruvya knew saying her mate's name wouldn't exactly compromise his identity, it would indeed compromise her in a certain way because then Shuuichi would begin asking how she knew that youkai's name, where did she know him from, how they had found him and a lot more questions she didn't even want to imagine.

_I have Shuuichi._ Shiruvya sent the telepathic message to her mate. _Be careful, I'll see you outside of Luna Park, two blocks from Shiori-oka-san's house. _

_Ok._ Kurama's reply was immediate. _I'll be there shortly, don't worry. _

_Alright._ Shiruvya cut their contact short.

**OoO**

Shuuichi and Shiruvya continued running for several blocks until they finally reached Luna Park. It was practically empty, due to the late hour.

"Wait, lets take a break here." Shiruvya said sitting in a bench.

"But, what if that youkai comes after us?" Shuuichi asked.

"He won't." Shiruvya assured him. "He will be too busy trying to get himself to safety, and that is if he manages to make it away from the kitsune."

"I still don't understand why that kistune helped me." Shuuichi commented.

"Maybe he just happened to pass by and thought what was happening to you was unfair." Shiruvya tried hard to make up a convincing lie.

"Then I think he may have committed a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"What was happening to me, it was all my own fault. After all I was the one who ran out from the house so violently, and without giving anyone a chance; and then I took to running even though I didn't know my way around the neighborhood."

"We thought as much, that's why we came out looking for you."

"We?"

"Yes. Shuichi is around looking for you too."

"And my father?"

"He wanted to come too, as well as mother Shiori; but Shuichi and I managed to convince them to stay at home while we came looking for you. Besides, mother was highly perturbed by your actions, she needed to calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that. I understand there must be a thousand reasons why you wouldn't like their marriage to take place. Though, I would still like to know what yours is. Is it something against Shiori-oka-san, or maybe Shuichi or…"

"No it's nothing against her or against any of you. I think Shiori is a very sweet and caring woman, and though I've known you for a very short time I believe you and Shuichi are just as wonderful as her."

"Then?"

"It's just that well, I told you how I've known you for such a little time. I mean, my father has barely known your mother for what? A little over a year? And they've dated each other for even less than that. I had just seen Shuichi about two or three times before tonight and you… Kami, I had never met you before tonight."

"So the only reason you oppose to this marriage is because you think things are too sudden?"

"Basically yes."

"Basically…so that means there is another reason. Will you tell me what is it…"

"Well…" He hesitated.

"Fine, then I'll make my guess. You and your father have been on your own for a long time, and now you fear that Shiori's coming will change everything you're used to, and especially that she'll take your father away from you. That's it, isn't it?"

"More or less…" he admitted lowering his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with you fearing to lose your father's attention. But I just want you to know that won't happen. Mama Shiori is a very sweet person, just like you said, and she's also selfless (though I'm not sure if that should be a quality), she would never let your father consider her more important that you, not that your father would ever do that anyway. You must know that the children always come first for a parent; so you'll always be the first thing on your father's mind, as it's to be expected that Shuichi will be the same for Shiori-oka-san."

"What about you?"

"Me, I'll be fine. She cared for me when I needed her the most, when I lost my parents and believed myself to be all alone; she was there to show me I wasn't alone, not really. I was away for three years, didn't return until shortly ago (which may be why you didn't know about me before); I mean to say I know Mom Shiori will always be there for me, but at the same time I know I'm not on the first place of her priority list."

"You know that, and yet you seem so calm."

"Because I know that no matter what position I occupy in anyone's list I know there are people who care for me, family, friends…"

"Your fiancé." Another voice finished.

Both Shiruvya and Shuuichi turned to se the newcomer, it was obviously Shuichi, back in his ningen form.

"Shuichi…" Shiruvya smiled as she hugged her mate.

_Everything alright? _She asked mentally.

_That youkai won't damage another ningen ever again._ He said for all answer.

_That means… _

_I know you don't like me killing others koi but… _He began explaining himself almost immediately, knowing well enough what his beloved thought of him murdering.

_But you were defending those you cared about, someone who's almost your brother already, I know._ She finished for him.

"So you found him." Shuichi said aloud.

"Yes." Shiruvya answered. "He was in a dark alley, some blocks away from here."

"In a dark alley?" Shuichi faked ignorance as he turned to the boy. "Why didn't you just asked for directions?"

"Well Shuichi, you see…" Shiruvya began.

"I couldn't very well stop and ask for directions while having a monster after me." Shuuichi interrupted her.

"A monster?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, a monster, a youkai, whatever you wish to call it." Shuuichi explained. "He wanted to eat me, or something like that."

"So, some creature wanted to devour you, and you're so calmed?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, because another youkai came to my rescue." Shuuichi answered, he suddenly seemed excited. "He was really tall, with long silver hair and golden eyes; he had a way of carrying himself around that showed he'd power that went far beyond that what can be measured with some punches or attacks. I could he must have been someone really important, powerful."

"You seem to know a lot about this rescuer of yours." Shuichi commented. "Do you, by any chance, know his name?"

"No." Shuuichi shook his head, he seemed almost sad. "I would really like to know, though the I only thing I know is he's a silver kitsune, a very powerful one, that for some unknown reason decided to protect some ningen like me; even when he didn't even know who I was, even when he had nothing to do with me, he saved me."

_If you just knew…_ Shiruvya thought through the mate's link. _Many times things aren't what they seem to be. If you just knew the truth… _

_But he can't know, nor can our mother, or his father._ Shuichi said seriously. _Not yet, not until we can guarantee their safety. _

_Then it seems it'll be a long time before they get to know._ Shiruvya said.

_But it's better this way. _He insisted. _This way they'll be safe. _

_We can only hope._ Shiruvya replied.

Shuichi just nodded mentally, as much as he didn't like to accept it, deep down he knew she was right.

It wasn't her intention to be pessimistic, she was just being in fact realistic; no matter how hard they may try, they weren't invincible, and they were conscious of that, they could just protect their loved ones that much.

Shuuichi didn't say a single thing, he just observed the engaged teenagers as they remained unmoving, silent; even if their lips weren't moving the young boy seemed to be able to 'sense' they had no need for words, another kind of communication ran between them, one that went much deeper than that of spoken words.

**OoO**

About ten minutes later the three finally returned to the house. There Shiori immediately ran to the three and hugged them, even the confused Shuuichi, her eyes were red and puffy, and tear marks could still be seen in her cheeks.

"Oh, it's so good to see you're back." Shiori told them with relief. "You were gone for so long Katsuya and I feared…"

She didn't even dare finish the sentence.

"Don't worry mom, we're fine." Shuichi said hugging his mother and handing her a tissue. "Shuuichi just got lost, right?"

Shuuichi was about to say something else when he noticed the significant look the other boy directed to him, he understood perfectly well what it meant: 'There's no need for them to know about what truly happened, no need to worry them. Anyway, it's over now, the only thing that matters is that you're here, that we're all here.'

"Yes." Shuuichi finally nodded. "I just got lost."

"Well, good thing Shuichi and Shiruvya went looking for you." Katsuya said. "Now that you're back I would like us to finish a conversation…"

"I'm deeply sorry." Shuuichi interrupted his father as he did a deep bow. "Shiori-san, I'm really sorry for any worry I may have caused you, it was never my intention. I think I was just a bit insecure, not of your relationship, or of your love for one another, but of myself; I feared I wouldn't be able to handle such change like my father having a wife."

"Oh Shuuichi, no matter if I get married to Shiori, or anyone else, you'll always be my son." Katsuya assured him.

"I know." Shuuichi said. "I think I always knew but was too blind to see it. Thankfully I had two very wise and patient people that showed me the truth."

Shiruvya and Shuichi seemed surprised, knowing the boy was referring to them.

Shiori and Katsuya were truly happy for the change in the boy.

"I hope you will still want to marry my father, Mrs. Shiori." Shuuichi said respectfully. "And want me for a son, I know I'm not perfect…scratch that, I know I'm far from being perfect, but I would love to have you as my mother."

"Oh Shuuichi, of course I want to marry your father, and I'll be very happy and honored to be your mother." Shiori assured him.

And to everyone's surprise Shuuichi threw himself into Shiori's arms and hugged her tightly. Shiori, though, smiled and embraced the boy back.

"And as much as I'll like to be your mother, I hope you'll one day see Shuichi and Shiruvya as part of the family too." Shiori told him.

"I already do." Shuuichi said with a smile, he turned to the nearby teens. "Shuichi-aniki and Shiruvya-anehue."

Shuichi and Shiruvya could just smile at the boy.

_He truly is one sweet boy, isn't he?_ Shiruvya mentally asked to Shuichi.

_That he is._ Her mate nodded. _And he already considers us as his older siblings. _

_Older siblings, that sure is a great responsibility._ Shiruvya said matter-of-factly. _We must always be a good example for him. _

_We'll manage._ Shuichi assured him.

_I know. And you know, hearing him say that brought someone else to my memory the one we both used to consider a great friend, a brother a long time ago… _

She didn't need to finish that sentence, neither did he; both knew perfectly well who she was talking about: Kuronue.

**OoO**

The days passed, until it was already a month since Shiruvya's entrance to Meiou High; and yet both she and Shuichi still acted as if they barely knew each other. Shiruvya was almost at the point of breakdown already, and not only her but Shuichi too, even when he didn't show it as much as she did. And it was that by being mated, their youkai sides were crying out their need to be together as much time as possible when they couldn't do that, and that pained them deep down in their souls.

The day came when the results came out of those who had gotten the best grades in the most recent exams. And to everyone's surprise Minamino Shuichi wasn't the only name in the first place this time, tied with him was the name of: Teien Shiruvya.

Shiruvya smiled to herself at seeing the paper with their names, it seemed that all her time of studying had finally paid off.

'Now this is a very good excuse to have a peaceful chat with Shuichi.' Shiruvya thought to herself.

And so she walked to the classroom where she knew her beloved was reading a book. She could hear and feel two girls talking to him, apparently they wanted to be some time in his company, but he sent them off without being rude.

"Oh, but did you notice? Minamino wasn't the only one with the first place this time." One of the girls commented as they were leaving.

"That's right, that new girl, Teien, got the same grades he did." The second girl nodded.

"They're both so intelligent." The first replied. "Don't you think they may do a good couple?"

"Don't know." Her friend replied. "You know how Minamino is, he doesn't seem to be interested in any girl at all, and Teien has her own fan-club, practically every boy in this school wants to go out with her."

"You're right, it is almost impossible." The other finally admitted.

'The key-word being 'almost'.' Hotaru thought to herself as she left her hiding place behind some lockers, as the girls passed by and entered the classroom.

Shiruvya entered, closed the door behind her and went to sit in his lap.

"Hello Shiruvya." Shuichi greeted her as he left his book aside.

"Hello koi." Shiruvya replied with a chaste kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I was fine, but now with you here I think my day is getting definitely better." Shuichi said with a small grin.

"Yes." She nodded. "Each day is harder to be apart from you, having a great part of my body and soul wanting nothing but to be as close to you as possible."

"And yet you stood out there for a couple of minutes and hadn't entered."

"Oh that, I was listening to a very interesting conversation." And she proceeded to tell him everything that had been said. "If they just knew." She finished.

"Yes, if they just knew…"

**OoO**

It was around six o'clock when some students were trying to convince Shuichi of becoming the leader of their Biology Club.

Shiruvya entered by the back door carrying some books she had to give to the members of that club (as she helped in the library, for extra credits); she was about to say something when an unexpected voice interrupted.

"Kurama!"

_That voice was…_ Shuichi began.

_Kuwabara. _Shiruvya finished for him.

"Excuse me…" Shiruvya murmured, discretely pulling the boy away from the door.

And right a second later the door was kicked down, Kuwabara being the one responsible for it.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara called once more right as he entered. "Ah, here you are…" then he turned to Hotaru. "Oh and you…"

_Shut up fool._ Shiruvya scolded him in his mind. _You shouldn't be calling us Kurama and Hotaru here; in this place we are ningens, he is Minamino, and I am Teien. _

_Right, sorry. _Kuwabara excused himself. _I forgot. _

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the library." Shiruvya said with a quick bow and turned to leave. _I'll see you all outside._ she added telepathically.

"Why did he call you Kurama?" one of the other boys asked.

"Oh, it is a nickname, nothing more than a nickname, right Kuwabara?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Kuwabara nodded immediately.

"And what may be happening for you to barge into this classroom so violently?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right. Here." Kuwabara handed him a piece of paper.

"This is bad." Shuichi said. "Come on, Lets go."

Shuichi guided them out of the school building and into an empty lot right behind it, there, Shiruvya was waiting for them.

"Took you long." She commented. "What's happening?"

Shuichi handed her the note and she read it aloud:

"Today at eleven sharp we'll be expecting you in the House of the Terror, you may bring whoever you want but Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama must be here too. If you don't fulfill these demands we won't be responsible for Urameshi Yuske's life." Shiruvya sighed.

"You see now, it is bad." Kuwabara told them seriously.

"What I see is that whoever is behind this isn't fully conscious of what he/she is doing." Shiruvya said seriously.

"What makes you say that?" Botan asked.

"They don't know everything they should have known before challenging anyone." Shiruvya answered simply.

"Didn't you notice?" Shuichi asked. "Even when it is true that they mention me, Kuwabara and even Hiei, they don't mention Hotaru there. So whoever planned this doesn't really know that much about us…"

"…Or isn't really expecting my presence in this place." Shiruvya finished. "Whatever the cause, it gives even more reason for me to be there."

"But first we must find Hiei." Kuwabara told them.

"I think I could do that." Shiruvya said simply.

**OoO**

It took them a while to find Hiei and even more to convince him of helping rescue Yuske, but finally they got to the House of the Terror. Right after they stepped inside the three youkais felt something strange was going on; and that made them remember the warning they had seen at the door, about a Forbidden Word they couldn't pronounce while being in that place.

"You felt it?" Hotaru asked.

Hiei just nodded.

"It felt as if we had just entered another dimension." Kurama added.

"We aren't alone." Hotaru informed them right then turning to a side.

"Welcome, to my playground." A voice received them.

"You bastard!" Kuwabara immediately began insulting their host. "What have you done to Urameshi?!"

"Oh, he's safe." Their 'host' assured them. "For the time being, at least. He's upstairs, with Kido. But to get to him you will first have to defeat me."

It was right then that two of the Tantei seemed to identify the man.

"Oh my…" Hotaru began.

"Stop Kuwabara." Kurama said seriously. "I know who he is."

"Really?" Kuwabara was quite surprised. "How?"

"His name is Kaitou Yuu." Kurama explained.

"He attends Meiou Academy, just like us." Hotaru explained.

"Teien." Kaitou seemed truly surprised. "I wasn't expecting you here. I didn't even imagine you knew these people. I wonder if you know what they truly are…"

"That's none of your business Kaitou." Hotaru interjected. "Why don't you explain what you pretend and we can get this over with?"

"Well Minamino." Kaitou turned to the redhead. "I must say I was quite surprised when I knew what you were, a youkai, Kurama…"

Hotaru fidgeted uncomfortably, she had been sensing a growing threat toward them for the last weeks, but she didn't really believe this boy and whoever was with him could be that threat.

The things progressed, and soon enough Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan had fallen prey to Kaitou's powers, their souls severed from their bodies.

"This is bad…" Hotaru murmured biting her lower lip.

_Think you could help them? _Kurama asked her.

_I'm not sure._ Hotaru replied sincerely. _I could try, but there's the possibility that the rules of this room will be able to stop me somehow._

_Then the only way to get out is to outsmart him. _Kurama deduced.

_I think there is no other way. _

_Fine, I'll take care. You just stay there and be careful of any sound that may leave your lips. _

_You have something planned? _

_Maybe. _

_Alright, I trust you. _

"What are you doing?" Kaitou asked. "The game isn't over yet, and I have yet to discover what it is Teien has that links her to the rest of you."

"Wouldn't you love to find out?" Hotaru asked with a playful smirk. "Tell you what, if you manage to outsmart Kurama here, I'll tell you some things about myself I'm sure you'll find quite interesting."

Kurama proposed a change in the game, every character in the Japanese alphabet would be forbidden one by one until they ran out of letters to use. If by then Kurama hadn't been able to defeat Kaitou, then he would win.

Hotaru meanwhile remained aside, taking advantage of the fact to have the attention off of her and began acting subtly.

Forty minutes passed relatively fast for those three who still had their soul in them. No words were spoken. Kurama had disappeared, Kaitou was looking for him through the jungle the kitsune had created; and hidden as well in between all the plants Hotaru was working with her fingers at a fast rate, concentrated in something.

Suddenly Kurama emerged from the lamp in the ceiling, making Kaitou almost cry out in surprise, but in the last moment he took a hold of himself and instead took a couple of steps backwards, but right then and to his surprise he noticed all the threads around him, slightly above and behind him.

'What?' Kaitou barely stopped himself of saying it aloud this time, he was about to move away from the threads but something stopped him.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._ Hotaru told him, stepping from a side. _It would be worse for you. _

_She's right, you know?_ Kurama dropped to the floor right then.

'How can they be talking?' Kaitou wondered to himself. 'My powers should be taking their souls away.'

_Your powers won't work now, because we aren't even opening our mouths, as you can see._ Hotaru said as a matter of fact.

And to Kaitou's surprise he could see it was true.

_So you're a psychic too? _Kaitou asked. _You have some kind of telepathy? _

_No, not really; after all, I don't need to establish a territory._ Hotaru replied.

_Then…_ Kaitou began moving, but Kurama's hand stopped him. _What? _

_We told you, don't move._ Kurama insisted to him.

_Why not?_ Kaitou asked.

_Because… _Hotaru moved her fingers and the threads fell completely around Kaitou. _If you touch those threads they'll stick to you, if you try to break them they'll fall tighter around you. With the first three you'll have problems to move, by the time you touch the sixth you'll be completely surrounded, by the ninth you'll find out that not even the air will reach you, and if you try and break a tenth… _

She left the rest of the sentence hanging…

_But you still won't be able to free your friends' souls until you have defeated me._ Kaitou insisted to her.

_That's not exactly true._ Hotaru told him.

Kaitou watched as she left the threads around him and went to the table where the souls laid, there she took them in her hands carefully, walked to where the bodies of her friends stood and then concentrated; the souls floated from her hands and slowly into the bodies of its respective owner, giving them back their lives.

_What?!_ Kaitou was in shock.

_I suppose you have earned the explanations, I do know Kurama and the rest, in fact I've known Kurama for almost as long as I've lived._ she said with a little laugh. _I am a youkai, with dominium over insects and anything related to them, and at the same time a miko; they call me Hotaru. _

_Hotaru…_ Kaitou repeated surprised. _We were told about a woman with that name that had attended the Tournament with Urameshi and the rest, but I would have never expected you to be that woman. _

_Well, then sorry to disappoint you._ she replied sarcastically. _Oh, and thank you for this._ she showed him the key he, until not long ago, had in his pocket.

Right then Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara finished recovering the mobility of their bodies.

Kaitou had finally gotten so distracted while trying to free himself from the threads that his territory disappeared, giving the others the opportunity of free speech.

**OoO**

"Hotaru, I have a doubt." Kurama commented as they went through the second door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"As far as I know you can only manipulate ten threads at the same time." Kurama explained. "If you had already used one to retrieve the key Kaitou had, then why did you threatened him of what would happen if he touched a tenth thread."

"It was just an empty threat." Hotaru admitted. "But the fear of what may happen will make him take some time before he tries anything. To be true, as soon as he touches the ninth thread they will all fall, but he doesn't know that."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

Finally they had to wake up Yanagisawa, who led them to the entrance of his own territory, in it each of them would have to take a different staircase to try and reach the second floor: Kurama took the yellow one, Botan the pink one, Hiei the blue, Kurama went by the green and Hotaru the purple.

The minutes passed and not long afterwards they all emerged through different doors and into the main room in the second floor. There Yuske was being held back through his shadow by another young man, apparently a psychic, called Kido.

"Don't get too close to him, his power is in his shadow." Hotaru warned the rest.

"Very clever." Kido admitted. "Who might you be? We weren't expecting any girls."

"Maybe not, but according to what Kaitou told us you do know who I am." Hotaru replied. "After all, you should know if you got the information about the Ankoku Buujutsukai from a credible source."

"You're Hotaru." Kido sounded as surprised as Kaitou had been.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Though your friend in the other hall used to know me as Teien Shiruvya until recently."

Their conversation was interrupted when someone reminded the rest they still had to find a way to free Yuske. And so Kido explained them they hadn't yet passed Yanagisawa's test, one of them was an impostor.

This got everyone unprepared, and even after making several deductions and some very lame questions from Yuske there was still no way for them to know which was the impostor.

_Can you feel it Hotaru? _Kurama ask.

_I have a very good idea. _Hotaru replied. _But I don't think that's the purpose of this 'game'. Whoever set it wants to prove something, I think Yuske is the one who needs to come up with an answer, not us. _

_Yeah, I had thought as much._ Kurama nodded. _I suppose you share my opinion in who's behind all of this. _

_Yes, and I don't think we're wrong._ Hotaru said. _I can't really think in anyone else who would think of doing something like this. _

Their private conversation was abruptly finished when suddenly Yuske punched Kuwabara directly, sending him against a nearby desk, though a second later he wasn't Kuwabara anymore, but Yanagisawa.

"How could you know he was the impostor?" Kido asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Yuske said. "I just thought for a moment, Hiei and Kurama are both too powerful and smart to fall in such a trap; Hotaru is just as powerful, and even if she weren't, Kurama would never let any harm come to her mate; if you had chosen Botan, being her the weakest of all of us I would have gone back and kicked you all the way to America for doing such a stupid thing; so the only one who remained was Kuwabara,"

Hotaru, Kurama and Hiei had to admit his thoughts had a logic…sort of.

Right then Kido said he was going to show them who was responsible for everything, and out came…Genkai.

It wasn't that much of a surprise for Hotaru and Kurama, who had already been expecting her; Hiei didn't seem to care much really; and Yuske had a fit.

Then, when Genkai began talking about something that was going on that involved the powers of those three Hotaru suggested that they first went to free Kaitou, and that they did.

"Genkai-sensei, forgive my question but, why didn't you mention Hotaru would be here too?" Kido asked. "Kaitou may have been a bit better prepared if we had known about her."

"I will admit I wasn't expecting her here." Genkai admitted, she turned to the woman in question. "I had thought you would return to the Reikai as soon as the Tournament finished, never thought you would be here in Ningenkai."

"You should know Genkai-sensei that no youkai can leave their mate behind, it's something unbearable for both the male and female involved." Kurama said seriously.

"Yes I know, I just didn't know for sure that you two were mates." Genkai replied.

"Mates?" Kido asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that under youkai law we are married." Hotaru explained.

"Married?" Kaitou was in shock. "Then why do you act in school as if you didn't even know each other?"

"Well, it's funny." Hotaru replied honestly with a grin.

Genkai just shook her head with a sigh. She was about to say something when suddenly Hotaru's sharp intake of breath caught her attention.

"What's happening girl?" Genkai asked.

"I feel it." Hotaru explained. "I don't know why I hadn't felt it until now, but I feel it now."

"What?" Kurama asked. "What's happening?"

Hotaru just turned to Genkai, trying to get an answer from the old woman.

"How can such a thing be happening?" Hotaru asked nervously. "And how come I hadn't noticed until now?"

"Maybe your metamorphosis took more energy off you than you had imagined, and you didn't recover your full level until now." Genkai suggested. "And about how it is happening, I'm afraid that's a mystery to myself; in fact that's exactly the mystery we must solve."

"What are you talking about?" Yuske asked.

"What are you feeling koi?" Kurama inquired.

"A growing tunnel that will connect Makai and Ningenkai." Hotaru answered seriously.

"What?!" The rest were in shock.

**OoO**

In the deepest darkness of a series of caves a tall man with mint-green hair remained in the lotus position, floating in mid-air, concentrated in something others couldn't completely comprehend, only one thing was clear in what he was doing: it would bring the ningen race chaos and pain.

Not far from him a dark haired man seemed to be training, practicing a battle with an imaginary enemy.

And right then a girl arrived, she seemed to be around five or six years old, with shoulder-length straight light hair and eyes, wearing a green short dress and white shorts underneath; she made it to reach the dark haired man, but another one stopped her, this one with dark hair too, wearing a red jacket.

"Let me go Kana." She told him with an unusual seriousness that didn't fit her age. "I'm here to talk to him."

"You must not interrupt him when he's in his training." The young man replied. "And I've told you a thousand times I'm Shooter."

She seemed a bit offended by the young man's words but hid it well as she ignored him and turned to where the other man still trained.

"I told you: no." Shooter stopped her.

"He has never had any problems with me talking to him at any time I want." She replied stubbornly. "He has always received me."

"I don't think it would hurt for you to wait just a little bit my lady." A newcomer said, he had blonde hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait." She smiled a bit to the second boy. "Thank you Kiyoshi."

The blue-eyed just nodded and departed.

She finally went to side of that cave, sitting on the ground and laying against one of the walls, and once she was apart from any observant she let her façade down, her shields cracking, her shoulders down, and even without tears the sadness could be easily seen in her clouded eyes; she was really a terrible image for someone who was right in the middle of childhood though, somehow the looks in her eyes seemed to be saying she wasn't really what she appeared to be, not really.

'When did all this begin?' she wondered to herself in a sad tone as she played absent-mindedly with a crystal hourglass in her hands. 'When did this stupid plan of vengeance become more important than family? Will I be able to find a way of stopping this madness before it's too late?' she sighed. 'Oh, I hope so…'

And someplace else, not too far away, a female figure woke up abruptly, having dreamt the most terrible events: the total annihilation of the ningen race under the claws of the most terrible and savage youkais in all Makai; creatures so awful that just their mere sight left half the warriors frozen in their spots, so evil that they enjoyed killing every living creature, even those of their own kin, so powerful that there was probably no other being stronger than them; there was no way of stopping them.

And in the middle of the night she cried. She cried for the awful things she had dreamed, for the fact that she knew that those scenes hadn't been any nightmare but things that would come to pass soon unless she and her friends did something about it; they were in for a mission to save all Ningenkai and maybe even Reikai, a mission that, perhaps, this time would really claim their lives.

* * *

And so we begin with another saga, Sensui's saga...I love this part of YYH you know (though I still like the Dark Tournament even more...). Now, things are about to get more complicated with each chapter. For those of you who have gotten used to me following the chapters as they come in the series, sorry to disapoint you, but I won't be doing that anymore for two reasons: first, it's too tyring to have to write down all the dialogues and then insert Hotaru, and any other new character in between, second, it would make this part of the fic all too long and I'll still have to deal with the Makaian saga, so I would rather get on with things faster. Also, as you can see, another new character has appeared, you'll learn more of her as the chapters pass by, I hope you'll like her.

Now, for those of you who believe Kurama's family should know the truth about him and Hotaru...I'm still trying to work that out, they won't know sooner than the Makaian saga, maybe even later than that, if you have any suggestions I'll be very glad to listen to (or read) them.

One more thing, this fic has been having far less attention than I would have hoped, or liked; in fact I originally had planned a whole series of fanfics following this two new characters, and some more I had planned to insert in the sequels. But I'm seriously reconsidering. I need to know, honestly, how many people are reading this, and how many would be interested of continuing reading it in the future, because if there aren't many people interested I should better make a small extra saga in this fic and use it to wrap up everything without the need for the sequels. I really need to know what you people have to say on this matter. Also, if one offers to write the sequels in my place, I have the idea of what I want, but I haven't written anything yet, I hope to begin doing either the planned sequel or the extra saga by the time I finish uploading the chapters of the Sensui saga. I'll be waiting to know what you people think.

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	15. Psychics

**Chapter 15****. Psychics. **

Genkai, Botan, the Tantei and the three psychics split in two groups to check Mushiyori City; knowing they had three weeks at the most to find that growing hole that would be connecting the demonic and the human world and close it before it were too late. They were all there save for Hotaru, who had insisted she needed to go someplace else, though she hadn't specified as to where or why.

'I just hope I'm doing the right thing…' Hotaru thought to herself as she walked through the crowded streets.

She was trying her best to ignore the dozens of Makai-insects swarming around her; even with the powers she possessed, she just couldn't handle that much insects, and knew that even if she could that wasn't the solution to the problem.

'I have to find the root of everything and arrange things there.' Hotaru thought. 'And I have a feeling I know who that person is and where to find him.'

.--.

She just stood right on the point of the radio antenna, it was the highest spot in the whole city, and the best place for her to watch and keep track of everything and everyone at the same time and without making too much of an effort.

'As much as I like and want to be with him, sitting in the same dark and humid cave all day every day is just not for me.' She thought to herself.

She was the very same girl that had talked to Shooter and the other boy the previous day, and just as the day before, the look in her honey eyes didn't match with her five-year-old body, it looked almost unreal.

From her spot she could see Genkai, Yuske, Yanagisawa and Kido in a group, walking through the streets, searching for other psychics. On the other side of the city she could see Kurama, Kaitou, Botan and Kuwabara on an empty lot, apparently looking for something they didn't seem to be able to find.

'If those four just knew they are standing right in the very spot they are looking for, but hundreds of feet above it…' the girl though in self-amusement.

Suddenly her stare fixed on Kurama.

'Strange…I get a feeling…' she murmured to herself. 'I must confirm it.'

And with that last thought she jumped off the antenna and straight to the ground, about fifteen stories below, landing gracefully and not making a single sound.

She walked through the busy streets, just plain ignoring the insects floating around her, and disintegrating any that got too close to her with movements so fast they couldn't be seen by the common eye.

She turned in several streets, and even some times just plain jumped onto the rooftops and run there for a while, until she finally reached a street, about a block away from Kurama and his group, they were walking straight to her.

'He looks right as she described him.' She thought as she continued her walk as casually as possible, not wanting to be considered as suspicious by the group.

Finally, in the last moment, the girl pretended to trip and went to crash into the pavement, that is until a hand held her shoulder and stabilized her.

"Hey, are you alright kiddo?" Kuwabara asked her from a side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." She said with a quick bow.

"You better be careful." Kurama told her, taking his hand off her shoulder.

The girl just nodded and walked away.

'It is him, I'm sure it is; just like I thought.' She thought to herself. 'Though, I hadn't expected that other energy within his, it can only mean one thing: she's back with him and they have mated.' She sighed. 'I'm happy for them. Maybe I'll even pay them a visit one of these days; hey, maybe I could even get their help for this before it's too late.'

.--.

Hotaru had been walking for a long time already, through streets, a highway and finally a rural road, until she reached a clearing in the woods, a couple of miles away from the city where her mate was currently searching for the hole and a way to close it.

"Come on, I know you're around here, somewhere." She said aloud. "And it's just as obvious that you already know I'm here. Why don't you come?"

"Looking for me?" a voice suddenly asked from behind her.

Years before, even just two months ago she would have freaked out at that, but after all she had been through, especially in the last days of the Ankoku Buujutsukai, she felt like she could face anyone and anything.

"I didn't imagine you could miss me Firefly." He told her.

"I didn't, I just thought: 'Who can be as crazy as to try to open a permanent portal between Ningenkai and Makai knowing what the consequences will be?' And I instantly came up with your name." She replied ironically. "You certainly are insane."

"Why, because I want to give the youkai race the chance of satiating their thirst for vengeance against the ningen race?" he asked her with false curiosity. "You're youkai after all, you should share my point of view."

"I'm a youkai, that's right, but I would never do something like what you have planned. It'll just be a holocaust, the apocalypses, the definite end of ningen race, and most definite auto-destruction of youkai and those of Reikai as well."

"That may be true, but none of us will be here by then so it won't really be our problem."

"Well, the end of all existence is certainly our problem."

"The humans have earned that fate and you know it."

"You really think all the race should pay for the sins a few thousands have done."

"They weren't just any sins, they were the worst things anyone could ever imagine, worst even than what happens in Makai." He shook his head. "I'm ningen and just having seen all that makes me hate myself."

"There's your mistake." She retorted. "There's no reason for you to hate yourself because you aren't responsible of what happened. You weren't there to do it or stop the one doing it, nor was I, it was completely out of our hands."

"History is due to repeat itself, we all know that. Humanity will repeat the same mistakes, the same sins over and over again. The ningens just aren't worthy of living, not like that."

"And what good you think vanquishing every living creature will make? It's not like that massacre will erase the sins; on the contrary, it will make you be just as bad as all those you despise so much."

"You don't know what you're saying…"

"Wrong there. I saw that tape, the 'Black Chapter' too, remember? You made me see it the last time we met each other."

"You wanted me to turn myself to the Reikai…"

"And when you met with me you thought I would betray them just like you did and go against all I've always believed in."

"You would be better with us Firefly…"

"Not really, and when are you going to understand? The name is Hotaru!"

"Whatever. If you aren't part of the solution, then you're part of the problem…"

"And then what? You're going to erase me completely from existence like you did with all those members of the Black Club, and then with every single person that had stood in your way ever since?"

"No. I'll send you back as a message to Koenma and his new Tantei, so he'll know just what I'm capable of, and that nothing will stop me."

As he said this he punched her in the gut, hard.

Hotaru doubled over on her knees, spitting blood as she tried to regain her footing and breath; but no sooner had she done that when a kick from the man sent her flying until she hit a tree, which cracked under the pressure; pain coursing down her back, right where her wings hid under her skin.

"Are you really going to destroy the entire human race?" She asked, dodging a couple of blows from him.

"I already answered that question." He replied, trying to hit her again, missing a few times, and finally hurting her twice in a row.

"What about Her?" She asked in a ragged voice as she held her injured side. "You really don't care what happens to Her?"

"She isn't human anymore."

.--.

Yuske had just defeated the Doctor, with more than a few problems, and just in time to save all of those who had been infected by the virus the Psychic had created. They had now a new ally, a telepath called Murota; thanks to whom they had discovered that eight psychics were responsible for what was going on: Doctor, Seaman, Shooter, Game Master, Gourmet, Can Cerberus, Time Turner and Dark Angel; and they had also discovered that they didn't have three weeks as they thought, but only one.

"Well, one down, seven more to go." Yuske said in mid-satisfaction.

Truth is he didn't really like having so many enemies, and considering just how difficult it had been to defeat the first one…he didn't even want to imagine the rest. Especially since he had been told that the last two, Time Turner and Dark Angel were the most powerful.

Kuwabara was about to comment on something else when suddenly Kurama's low moan called everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Hotaru, I can sense it." Kurama said worriedly. "I must go find her, sorry guys, see you later."

And without a single word more he turned and went away running.

"Hotaru?" Kido was at a loss for a moment.

"His girlfriend, or mate, or whatever." Kaitou said.

"That's right, why wasn't she with us?" Yuske asked.

"This morning she told us she needed to find someone before she came with us." Genkai told them. "Apparently she had some dream, maybe even a premonition of sorts related to what's happening right now."

"A premonition?" Kido asked. "How come she has so many different powers?"

"She explained to you she was Hotaru, didn't she?" Botan asked. "And for what I understand, Genkai-sensei told you about everything that happened in the Dark Tournament, so you must know enough about her."

"She's not a psychic like you, she's a reincarnated youkai, just like Kurama." Genkai explained to them. "She's, in fact, the reincarnation of Shinrin Kontyuu, a Princess of the Makai, and well known as Youko Kurama's intended; would have been her mate hadn't she been killed by a hunter just about three days before her beloved. And also she was born as a miko, probably by her mother's heritage. So now she has the powers of both races, giving her a unique combination of abilities and techniques; but also of weaknesses."

.--.

Kurama followed what he felt through his mating bond, and soon enough found his beloved, she was laying down, right next to the hallway, in the worst state he had ever seen her in; so beaten and covered in blood that it was obvious that if she weren't youkai, she would have died already.

Kurama managed to sedate her with some of his plants, so as to ease her pain, at least until he got her to Genkai's Temple.

Genkai and Yukina were definitely shocked when seeing the state the young youkai-miko was in, it was just awful.

"What happened to her?" Yukina asked while she began healing the woman.

"I don't know." Kurama replied between clenched teeth. "This morning she said she had had a weird dream, it could be a premonition, but before she could explain anything to me she had to check something out, had to find someone that would be able to help her discover how accurate that dream was. Next thing I knew my mating bond was alerting me that she was in trouble, and I found her like this." He shook his head in frustration. "Kami, I shouldn't have let her alone, I should have been with her, helping her, protecting her. I'm her mate!"

"But you can't be with her every minute Kurama." Genkai told him calmly. "She's a youkai, and she's been trained to fight and protect herself. For what I've been told, you were one of those who trained her."

"Kuronue and Shuuko did more than I." Kurama replied almost absently. "And still, it is my responsibility."

"You should stop blaming yourself, I'm sure Hotaru wouldn't like that." Yukina said with a half-smile as she turned to him.

"Will she be alright?" Kurama asked the koorime.

"I've done what I can for now." Yukina replied. "Being as powerful as she is also means it is harder for me to heal her, because it requires more energy. I'll let her rest for a while, her body will continue the healing by itself, and once I'm recovered I'll work on her wounds again. She shall be just fine in one or two days at the most."

Kurama couldn't hold a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Kurama, she's strong." Yukina said with a smile. "After all, she did survive Karasu's attack, didn't she?"

"And that's saying something." Genkai added.

They could all remember just how bad she had been wounded after battling the crow, so bad that she had even been declared dead, at least until she had come into the fighting arena shouting her mate's name.

And Kurama could also remember the attack when they were children; when she, as a twelve-year-old with her powers still sealed had almost sacrificed her life to save his, leaving her almost dead and making Kurama make the decision of sending her to the Reikai, the only place where she believed she would be saved.

Yeah, if she had survived all that surely recovering from a beating wouldn't be too difficult; so now what was important was finding out who had done that to her so her mate's thirst for revenge could be fulfilled.

.--.

It was the next day already, Yuske, Yanagisawa, Kaitou, Botan and Genkai had reunited in the leader's apartment, discussing what they would be doing to fulfill the assigned mission. Though instead of planning Yuske seemed to be more occupied complaining his teammates' absence.

"You know Hiei will join with us when things get difficult." Botan tried to reason with the spirit detective.

"More difficult than what they are now?" Yuske asked annoyed. "And then Kuwabara, that baka preferred to go to that stupid concert instead of being here."

"Kido is still in the hospital, along with Murota." Yanagisawa reminded him. "We were expecting that friend of yours to have gone and healed him already."

"Well, I would have told Hotaru if I had seen her." Yuske replied in a harsher tone than he meant. "But as you can see, neither she nor Kurama seem to be anywhere around."

"That's right." Kaitou nodded. "Neither of them went to school today either, and that's not exactly normal considering they both are the top-students."

"They aren't here because Kurama is helping Hotaru recover from the beating she got yesterday, you dimwit!" Genkai scolded Yuske.

"What?!" They all seemed shocked at this.

"That's right." Genkai said seriously. "I would have expected you to know already."

"Well, Kurama did say something was wrong with Hotaru and he left to find her, but we didn't know exactly what had happened." Botan admitted.

"Well, someone used the girl as his own personal punching bag, that's what happened." Genkai replied ironically. "If it weren't for her youkai-resistance she probably wouldn't have survived it."

"That bad?" Botan seemed to be worried now.

"Almost as bad as when she fought Karasu, if you know what I mean." Genkai replied.

"What?!" At this both the Tantei and the Grim Reaper were definitely in shock.

"It can't be…" Botan shook her head in denial.

"Who could have possibly the strength and lack of brains to do something like that?" Yuske asked angrily.

"We don't know yet." Genkai replied. "She was too tired after Yukina used her healing powers on her for the third time, couldn't tell us a name or give any description that may help us know who was responsible for what happened to her."

"Why do you say whoever did this lacks brains?" Yanagisawa was curious.

"You know what happened to Karasu, don't you?" Yuske asked.

Yanagisawa and Kaitou both nodded, they had been well informed of those things.

"Well, most of what he went through was courtesy of a very pissed off kitsune, furious mainly because that bastard had harmed his mate." Yuske explained. "Now think a little and you'll get an idea of what Kurama will do to the one who hurt her this time once he finds him…"

That was enough.

Suddenly Genkai seemed to notice Botan's eyes fixed in the outside, through the window.

"What is it?" Genkai asked the blue-haired girl.

"I'm not sure." Botan replied. "I've been feeling a familiar presence around for the last few days, someone I know but I'm not sure it is that person."

"Why not?" Genkai asked.

"I'm not sure she would ever come help us." Botan replied half-absent-mindedly. "Not after what she found out…"

.--.

Koenma had been going through several files and books in the Secret Library in his castle when Kurama unexpectedly barged in and demanded to have a 'chat' with him.

"You know who we're going against." Kurama declared confidently.

"What?" Koenma seemed a bit lost. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Kurama. What are you talking about?"

"I mean you know exactly who's behind all this tunnel-thing and haven't told us." Kurama replied seriously and coldly. "Maybe you think he's too powerful and you fear we won't want to fight him if we know the truth. Well, the thing is: I don't care, I wanna know who that person is right now."

"Why is it so important?" Koenma asked.

"Besides the fact that he wants to destroy Ningenkai along with everyone and everything in it, I'm sure he's the one responsible for the beating my mate got yesterday."

"Beating?"

"Yes, almost as bad as what Karasu did to her during the tournament, so bad she couldn't even remain conscious enough to say a thing and even after four healing sessions with Yukina we don't know when she'll be waking."

Koenma gasped, that sure meant it had been bad.

"No need to worry over that." The unexpected female voice surprised them.

"Hotaru." Kurama immediately went to her side. "You shouldn't be here. You should have stayed in Genkai's Temple, resting."

"I'm fine Kurama-koi, really." Hotaru assured him sweetly. "A bit tired, but nowhere near as bad as after the metamorphosis."

That comparison didn't exactly ease her mate's thoughts, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it anyway, Hotaru was already there, and for the looks of it she had come to do or say something important.

"So, are you saying the name of that jerk anytime soon?" Hotaru asked.

Koenma remained silent, apparently at a loss of words for the moment.

"Fine." Hotaru said defiantly. "Then I will. It was Shinobu, Sensui Shinobu."

.--.

Inside Tokyo's Auditorium a group of hyper teens screamed the lyrics of the songs their favorite singers sang at that moment. While on the outside three people watched. The first was a blonde boy with sea-blue eyes, dressed in jeans and a hooded jacket; next to him stood a dark haired man with an umbrella. They were two of the psychics, the ones known as Seaman and Dark Angel respectively.

Another figure stood in between the shadows, just watching the first two in silence; she remained there until Dark Angel left and then approached Seaman.

"You shouldn't be here, my lady." Seaman addressed her with great respect.

"Must you really do this Kiyoshi?" She asked, an almost unnoticeable tone in her voice that seemed to be pleading him not to go through with what he had planned.

"You know the answer to that question." He replied, and even if it was faint there could still be noticed the tone of regret in his voice. "This is what we were reunited for."

"All this vengeance, it is nonsense, and you know it." She insisted. "Too much is in stake already with Itski making that portal grow more and more every day." She sighed. "We've let this go too far."

"That may be, but ningens have it well deserved, we earned every bad thing that may happen to us from now on."

"Is that really what you think, or what he wants you to believe?"

"It's what I've come to accept, it's the truth he showed me, the truth he showed all of us, even you, my lady."

"But that doesn't mean it's true. You must understand, that even if ningens have undoubtedly done many things wrong throughout history that doesn't mean we or any other who's innocent must pay for those crimes. That's not what Justice is about."

"Justice doesn't exist."

"It does, just that some times it takes longer for her to arrive than others."

"Still, that won't change what I have to do tonight."

"Please Kiyoshi, you must stop this."

"Don't insist further, for your attempts are futile, I have made up my mind." And with that said he began to walk away from her.

"Oh Kiyoshi, I just hope you see through all the lies and find the truth beneath before it is too late; before you are condemned to the same fate as Him." She sighed sadly and went in a different direction.

.--.

Kurama, Koenma and Hotaru were still standing in the library, apparently it had taken quite a bit of time for the facts to settle it.

"You mean Sensui is the one who left you that bad?" Kurama finally asked.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded. "He has definitely improved a lot since the last time I saw him, it was almost impossible for me to dodge him."

"But why would he do this now?" Koenma asked. "It's been ten years already since that awful day when he left, and more than a year since she disappeared too."

"That's it…" Kurama heard his mate whisper.

"I mean, if we wishes so much to destroy the Ningenkai why didn't he do it in all this time?" Koenma asked nobody in particular.

"Because he has been waiting for you to find his replacement." Hotaru replied.

"What?" Both the Reikai Prince and the reincarnated youkai were confused at this.

"That's what I understood." Hotaru replied. "He's waited all this years until you find someone to take his place as Tantei and now that you have Yuske…he just decided it's time to act."

"If he wants to destroy the world why did he wait until Koenma would have someone to fight him?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe he wants something interesting to do while the hole opens fully…" Hotaru suggested in a rather ironic tone of voice. "How am I supposed to know?! He's the one with the wicked mind, not me."

"Really?" Kurama asked with a sly smile. "I believed it to be the other way around."

Hotaru looked at him and raised an eyebrow, sure enough hadn't the situation been so delicate she would have laughed, but not in this moment.

"We must do something." Koenma finally said seriously. "I must go to Yuske and explain him everything before he meets with Sensui on his own."

"I'll go with you." Kurama said immediately.

"Fine, I'll meet you two later on." Hotaru replied.

"Where are you going this time?" Kurama was fearing she would get in danger again.

"I need to find her." Hotaru said emphasizing the 'her'. "She's the only one who can help us do something before it is too late."

"Who is she?" Kurama asked.

"Erena…" Was the last word the youkai-miko pronounced, a second later she was gone.

.--.

Hotaru had brought out her wings and was flying as fast as she could down the Reikai, into the Ningenkai, and once there through several cities until she reached Mushiyori (using a bit of her miko power to cast an invisible spell on herself so no ningen would see her and panic). The youkai-miko didn't know if the one she was looking for was there, but it was the only place she could think of to start looking.

As Hotaru tried to sense the presence of the one she had called Erena, she couldn't help but remember the girl, the first time they had met, long ago, when the reincarnated youkai was still recovering from the wound inflicted to her by that youkai in her intent of saving Shuichi's life, the intent that almost cost her her life.

Flashback 

A twelve-year-old black-haired, lavender-eyed girl was walking slowly through the Reikai's castle hallways. Wearing the white robe someone had dressed her in while being in the infirmary, anyone that saw her could easily notice she shouldn't have left that place; the girl was so pale she resembled a ghost, and so weak that her still-half-locked-down reiki and youki could barely be felt.

She went on with her walking, despite the protests of her aching muscles and her heavy eyelids until she could bear it no more; her legs gave under her, making her collapse on her knees, without enough strength to get back on her feet.

"Oh great…" she murmured annoyed. "I'm so hungry I'm about to die of inanition, so sleepy I could just doze off right here, so weak I can't even hold myself up any longer…and even if I could it would be useless because to top it all of: I'm lost!"

Yes, that definitely wasn't her day.

"Are you alright?" an unexpected voice asked her.

She turned behind her to find someone she hadn't expected: a girl around her age, maybe a year less, with sandy-blonde hair with brilliant-white hair-lights, deep honey eyes dressed in a green and golden tunic and white slippers, a thick golden bracelet in each wrist, and a chain holding an hourglass hanging from her neck.

'I didn't know there were other kids in Reikai besides me…and Koenma, though he doesn't really count.' The lavender-eyed thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" the newcomer insisted.

"Ye…No, not really." The girl still in the floor admitted.

"You want any help?" The honey-eyed one offered her.

"Thank you very much. I was tired of the infirmary, couldn't bear to be there any longer, but once out I just couldn't seem to be able to find my way back."

"Yeah, I know how it feels, both the part of getting tired of being in that infirmary and getting lost here in the castle. It took me quite some time to get to know the whole place."

"How long have you been here?"

"Five or six years, I'm not really sure; so many things have happened and well, I have always believed that time is relative."

"Very true."

"Oh, and the name is Erena by the way."

"I'm Shi…I mean Hotaru."

End of Flashback 

Yes, Hotaru had met her about one month after arriving to the Reikai. It had taken her body almost that whole time to recover from the injury and the draining it had meant using her powers to the first time. In fact the way the two girls had met had been about two days after Koenma had told Hotaru of her heritage, and who she had been in a previous life, which is the reason why she wasn't yet fully used to the name of Hotaru, having been called Shiruvya her whole life; but it wasn't that difficult to get used to it either. Learning to use her powers, both youkai and miko ones, hadn't been difficult either; what had been difficult had been coping with the fact that her best friend and the one boy she had fallen in love for had abandoned her, though Erena had always been there to help her, always.

.--.

In Yuske's apartment Kurama was explaining to the Tantei what he, Hotaru and Koenma had discussed the previous evening, about Sensui and the upcoming fight they would be having against him. Meanwhile Botan and Shizuru were in the following room, treating a young boy's wounds, the one who had attacked Kuwabara the previous night. Kuwabara was somewhere eating lunch, while recovering from the power he had used the previous night in the fight.

"So this guy that we'll be fighting, Hotaru has fought him already?" Yuske asked when the kitsune finished the explanations.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "The first time she encountered him, he tried to make her join him, but she refused and left him with not much of trouble. But this time things were very different. She had an encounter with him two days ago, while we searched Mushiyori City; he beat her, bad. That's why I didn't come to see you, I was making sure she recovered from the wounds, and then we went to talk to Koenma."

"And why isn't she here right now?" Yuske asked.

"She said she had to go find someone that would be able to help us." Kurama answered. "I believe she said the name was Erena."

.--.

Hotaru was still walking slowly, oblivious to everyone and everything surrounding her, fully concentrated in her thoughts, the memories of her friendship with that girl she had met in Reikai, the only one capable of bringing her out of her sadness and make her smile and laugh again, her best friend.

The concentration of the youkai-miko broke unexpectedly as she felt the reiki of the one she had been looking for for the past hours, she was near.

'Finally…' Hotaru thought with satisfaction.

But the moment she reached the spot her miko-senses had led her to, what she found wasn't what she had been expecting.

.--.

It all happened too fast.

Koenma had come to Ningenkai to explain personally some things to Yuske, things that concerned Sensui, Genkai had joined them too; they had been talking for a long time, until suddenly a great reiki had called their attention, to the nearby building's roof. There were standing a man and a boy, both dark haired and with cold eyes, the taller one the one known as Dark Angel, or Sensui Shinobu. Before anyone really had time to think what those two may be doing there the boy acted, he was the one known and Shooter, and he sent his attack, but not to the boys in the dinning room, but to those still in the bedroom.

Hadn't it been for the quick reactions of three members of the Reikai Tantei present at the moment Seaman would have been undoubtedly killed, and maybe even the gals that had been keeping him company, trying to make him see the truth and that the Reikai weren't the bad guys of the story.

After the sudden attack Kuwabara decided to take matters in his own hands and ran off to face him, fight if need be; Yuske immediately followed his friend, along with Kurama, Genkai and Koenma. Sensui and Shooter dropping to the ground, to stand right before the Reikai Tantei; Keiko arrived unexpectedly, staying with Puu behind a wall (Yuske had told her to do that, hoping to keep her away from harm) while the gals and the still-in-recovery Seaman watched from the bedroom-window.

The fight began without a signal, and it soon became dangerous, considering they were still in the middle of the city, with so many people around, and that they were all so strong that crystals, rocks and even metal gave under them with each impact of their punches, kicks or spirit attacks.

.--.

Hotaru was running as fast as her feet would carry her, the one she had been looking for running right by her side. As much as the reincarnated youkai would have liked to fly to their destination instead of just run they couldn't do it, there were too many people on the streets, they couldn't risk being seen.

Though things like that seemed to lose importance radically when an unexpected explosion in the distance shook the earth beneath them.

"Yuske's apartment is in that direction." Hotaru said in despair. "And Kurama told me he and the rest would be there!"

"Then we must hurry." Erena replied. "It's still not too late."

.--.

The smoke was still clearing out when Keiko finally had the courage and ran in between the fallen pieces of what once were walls and ceilings, she had to reach the apartment, to make sure the others were alright. But before she reached them Shizuru reached her, telling her of the great danger Kuwabara was in, and how he was ignorant to that fact. After a few seconds of hesitation Keiko finally nodded and took off in the direction she had seen the others take, not caring the risks she may be putting herself in, she knew she had to reach Yuske and the others before it were too late.

Yuske and Kuwabara had run after Sensui, apparently forgetting the fact of where hey were, and fighting the former-Tantei with all they had got.

Kurama had tried to go behind them, but the intervention of Shooter had stopped him, and so the kitsune had to stay back and fight the psychic.

Koenma and Genkai, in the other hand, chose differently and went back to the apartment, to help the injured gals and make sure the injured psychic was safe; even if he had been an enemy until recently, they couldn't just let him die.

Hotaru and Erena reached the street where the apartment was located, but before they went up they both could easily feel than none of those they were looking for were there, they had gone in a different direction, and so, they followed that same path.

.--.

Shooter and Kurama were standing in a terrace, the people passing next to them preventing the reincarnated youkai from using his whip against the evil psychic; he didn't want to harm those who were innocent.

Unexpected to both men Keiko arrived right then, shouting to Kurama that Kuwabara was in danger, and then she noticed Shooter, and how he seemed to be aiming directly at her.

Kurama didn't know what to do, he wasn't fast enough to stop a 'bullet' thrown by that psychic, and Keiko wasn't close enough.

Keiko too knew there was no way she could dodge the bullet or protect herself in time, she could do nothing but wait.

Satisfied at noticing how resigned the looks of both his enemies seemed to be, Shooter brought out his chosen 'bullet' and shot it at the ningen girl.

But the bullet never reached its destination, because for everyone's surprise a hand caught it.

Keiko was in complete shock. Before her was standing a girl of apparent five years, with loose sandy straight hair that reached her shoulder blades, wearing a green dress and white shorts underneath; but the most incredible of all were her serious honey eyes, a deep look that didn't belong to a girl that age.

"Stop this nonsense now Kana, before it's too late." She said seriously to the psychic as she dropped the 'bullet'.

Kurama was truly surprised, that girl seemed to know the psychic.

"You stop calling me by that name, I told you I'm Shooter." He insisted.

"I don't care, just stop it. It's not yet too late for you to see the truth." She insisted.

"What I see is that you have betrayed us all." Shooter said coldly. "You're nothing more than a traitor, and to think the rest consider you almost as a princess. You're a shame to all Psychics: Time Turner."

"That may be because I'm no common psychic, and the name is Erena."

Kurama was even more surprised at this: Was this girl the one his mate had gone looking for? What did she have that would help them win this fight?

And right then Hotaru arrived.

Noticing he was obviously overpowered Shooter turned on his motorcycle again and rode off, too fast for any of them to stop her.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, he really thought he needed some explanations.

"I'll explain, but not now." Erena replied, and immediately turned and jumped to other rooftops with great speed and agility.

"Don't worry." Hotaru told her mate with a smile. "You can trust her."

.--.

Yuske had followed Sensui all the way to the roof in a nearby parking lot. There both the former and current Tantei stood facing each other, as if waiting for something to happen, and indeed, something happened.

Erena landed right in the middle of both, having jumped from a nearby rooftop and even then she didn't make a single sound when her feet touched the ground.

"Wait!" She cried out as she watched both men.

"Girl, get out of the way." Yuske told her seriously. "This is no game, you're gonna get hurt."

"As if anything you do could hurt me…" she murmured under her breath, but aloud she said something entirely different. "You must not fight, there's no reason for you to."

"There is when that jerk wants to destroy the whole Ningenkai." Yuske said.

"You don't understand his point of view." Erena said as a matter of fact.

"So now you're on his side…" Yuske began.

"I'm on nobody's side!" She cried out, then she turned to the other one. "Shinobu, please, listen to me. This must stop. You've hurt way too many people already, and everyone will die if you don't stop now. I can't let you do that, please, understand."

"So now you turn your back to me?" Shinobu asked.

"It's not that!" She insisted, despaired. "I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't want you to hurt others either."

Yuske was getting more and more confused with each second that passed.

"The whole ningen race will be destroyed." Shinobu declared.

"Please, listen to me…" she begged, holding Shinobu's arm. "Please…brother…"

* * *

And we are now fully into the next saga; like promised the new character has made her appearance, Erena, and if you're surprised by her now you just wait for what is yet to come...no one will be expecting it.

I hope you're all liking the fic thus far, don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter, where we'll find out more about this new character, her powers and her past.


	16. The Mistress of the Celestial Fire

First of all allow me to clear out one thing: SENSUI DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER! For those who asked about it, she is an OC. Now, as to why I made my other new character Sensui's character, I'm actually not quite sure. You see, when this fic began I planned only Hotaru (Which is why she appears since the beggining) then I began toying with the idea of giving a girl to Hiei as well, other ideas followed that. But I couldn't put her in before, 'cause it would crash with the storyline I already had for Hotaru, that's why she came in until now. Her being Senseui's sister just served for the plotline (and the upcoming drama). Hope you'll like it.

On other topics, apologies for the 'Shooter' business. See, the thing is, I'm Mexican, I watched the ánime in spanish, for this fic I've translated all the actual dialogues I've used (however little that may be for this saga). The same happened with the codenames. I kind of forgot the word Sniper and left Shooter, as the word used in spanish was 'Tirador'. Anyway, that's that, now lets get on with this fic, after all, that's what you're here for, isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 16****. The Mistress of the Celestial Fire. **

There was no way Yuske could have hidden the shock the moment he heard the girl pronounce those words.

"Sensui-onii-san…" She insisted. "Please…Please stop all this now."

"So you have finally betrayed me." Sensui said seriously, never facing her. "My own sister has turned her back on me."

"That's not true, I would never do such a thing brother." Erena assured him. "You're the only family I have left."

"Then why don't you stop saying that nonsense and come with me?" Sensui asked her.

"Because what you're doing is wrong, and even you know it." She insisted.

"I began all this because of you Erena, and now you won't see it through."

"Don't say that! I never wanted you to kill innocent people!"

"That's what you don't understand, they aren't innocent. How can they be after what they did to you, and to so many others?"

"You have avenged that already, a hundred times at least, it's time you stop and let the sword of justice be wielded by someone with an impartial judgment."

"Like who? That poor excuse for my substitute Koenma chose? Or that reincarnated youkai I beat two days ago?"

"You did what?!"

Yuske noticed that apparently the girl wasn't informed of what her 'dear brother' had done to Hotaru recently.

"Please brother," Erena insisted. "This is the last chance you'll have to…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, Sensui hit her hard in the stomach, sending her hard against the nearest wall, gasping as she tried to recover the air.

"I have made up my mind, and that decision shall stand." Those where the man's last words before he jumped down, onto the van that drove out from the parking lot right then.

"Then so have I…" Erena whispered, getting on her knees, still hurt by the hard punch.

"Erena!" Hotaru cried out arriving right then.

Yuske turned to see the couple of reincarnated youkai arrive, the woman immediately kneeling next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked Erena.

"What happened?" Kurama asked at the same time, but to Yuske.

"He left me." Erena murmured in a low voice. "His revenge ended up being more important than me…"

Yuske didn't know what to say, the things were too sudden, even more when the girl suddenly got on her feet.

"Your friend…" She said turning to Yuske. "The one who uses the reiken."

"Kuwabara?" Yuske asked.

"Yes." Erena nodded. "He's the Psychic Shinobu and the rest have been looking for, he's the one with the power to break the dimensions."

"What do you mean?" Yuske asked.

"Keiko said something like that." Kurama nodded. "Apparently Mitarai informed her of that."

"Kiyoshi is with you?" Erena asked hopefully.

Kurama nodded.

"We must find Kuwabara and go back to the apartment." Yuske said. "Now where is that baka? He was supposed to be right behind me…"

At this comment Erena and Hotaru turned to look at each other, fear written in their faces.

Hotaru immediately extended her miko senses, searching for the wielder of the spiritual sword, and when she found him…she panicked.

"He's getting away from us at a rather fast speed." Hotaru commented.

"He's not exactly fast running." Yuske said confused.

"No, it's as if he were on a car or something of the sort." Hotaru didn't like it, but concentrated, she needed more clues. "Oh for all the spirits…"

"What?" The other three asked her immediately.

"Sensui has him." Hotaru declared.

The reaction was immediate, Yuske had jumped off the roof, taken a bicycle and was riding hard and fast behind the van.

Hotaru, Erena and Kurama turned to look at each other in silence, genuinely surprised at the quickness of Yuske's resolve and movements.

Finally decided they too should take a course of action, they couldn't let the other two alone; but first they must make sure the others were alright.

.--.

Shizuru was recovering her consciousness when Kurama, Hotaru and Erena entered the room.

Even Kaitou and Yanagisawa were there, apparently they had been on their way to meet with the rest when they saw the explosion.

"Are you all alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly as she entered.

She was ready to use her healing powers if the situation called for it.

"As fine as one can be when the whole place almost was devastated by an explosion." Genkai answered with obvious irony.

But before the youkai-miko could retort to that comment Erena ran to the blonde boy still sitting in the ground.

"Kiyoshi!" She cried out running to him.

"My lady!" Kiyoshi seemed quite surprised to see her there.

"Are you alright?" Erena asked, noticing the bandages. "Who injured you like this?"

"It was my fault, really." Kiyoshi admitted. "I fought one I believed to be a useless ningen, but in the end he came up being the one psychic your brother had been looking for."

Erena just nodded.

"Your brother?" Koenma asked. "You are Erena?!"

"Yes." Erena nodded, looking at the Reikai prince in his teenage form.

Koenma looked at the girl in a way that can only be described as disapproval. But before anyone could do or say anything Kiyoshi managed to get on his feet and stand before the girl, covering her in a protective way.

"What?" Yanagisawa and Kaitou were confused at the action.

"Arg…" Kiyoshi muttered.

The blonde eyed psychic was still in pain, that much was obvious, but he just refused to give up his place before Erena.

"It's alright Kiyoshi, they won't hurt me." Erena assured him with a hand in his shoulder. "Hotaru over there is a very good friend of mine, she'll never let Koenma or anyone hurt me. Besides, I'm strong enough to protect myself, remember?"

"Still, the lady shouldn't use her powers with such scum…" Kiyoshi began.

"Hey!" Shizuru was evidently angered by this. "After everything we've done for you…"

"Don't talk like that about them Kiyoshi, please." Erena said seriously but calmly. "For what I can see they've helped you, tended to your wounds. They could have killed you, or left you to die after the other man defeated you, but they didn't. They helped you even when you believed them to be enemies."

"But your brother has said…" Kiyoshi began.

"My brother has been wrong in many things, and this is one of them." Erena cut him swiftly yet gently. "You must not judge a person just by what one man thinks of him, because his thinking can be wrong."

"You mean to say your brother is wrong?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I mean to say he has committed some mistakes, yes." Erena nodded. "I was wrong in following him, just as you. But we can still make up for those mistakes, help them stop that hole before it is too late."

Kiyoshi finally nodded, turned to the others and bowed respectfully with some effort; as if trying to indicate his acceptance to the others will.

"Now, why don't you let me take a look at those injuries of yours?" Hotaru asked approaching Kiyoshi with a smile.

With some reluctance at first, the boy finally accepted and let the woman take his bandages of with careful movements.

"They aren't deep." Hotaru informed aloud. "They shall be easy."

He didn't even get time to ask what she meant, she had already used her powers and healed his wounds completely.

He was awed.

"Now will you believe us that we wish you no harm, but just to protect those we care about?" Hotaru asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes." Kiyoshi nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I said before."

"Worry not." Botan said with her cheerful smile.

"It's never late to accept the mistakes and try to make amends for them." Kurama added.

"Now we need to plan exactly how we are going to go to that cave and stop Sensui without getting killed in the process." Genkai declared seriously.

"It's not that hard." Kiyoshi assured them. "I don't think he will be expecting you, and even if he is, I still doubt any of the psychics would dare attack her." He signaled Erena.

"Why are you so sure?" Kaitou asked.

"Because until today she was considered almost like a princess for them." Hotaru seemed to understand. "And even if she's no longer on their side, they know what she's capable of, and that their power will never rival hers."

"We've seen how powerful those psychics are." Yanagisawa insisted. "How can she be more powerful than that?"

"It really surprises me that you haven't figured it out already." Kiyoshi said with a half-grin. "She's the Time Turner."

"What?!" They were all in shock.

"Figured as much…" Kurama murmured in a low voice.

Hotaru nodded, it had been just obvious for her.

"You mean she is one of the most powerful Psychics?!" Kaitou was in full shock. "How can that be?"

"Easy." Erena said concentrating, she moved her hand. "Like this."

A second passed, and it seemed almost like nothing had happened, until they noticed Kaitou wasn't moving at all.

"You manipulate time." Genkai deduced.

"That's right." Erena nodded.

She then raised her hand, palm up, right under her mouth and blew softly; something that looked like sand-grains seemed to blow off Kaitou as he moved again.

"So?" Kaitou asked, he still was waiting for something.

"She's proved her point." Yanagisawa told him.

"What?" Kaitou was utterly confused.

"She controls time." Hotaru explained. "Which is why she's called Time Turner."

"Wow." Kaitou was astonished. "That's the gift you obtained with what's happening?"

Erena didn't answer this time.

"No." Incredibly enough Koenma was the one who spoke this time. "She's had that gift ever since she was born."

"How may you know that?" Yanagisawa asked.

Again, Erena remained silent.

"Erena's powers were detected by the Reikai since she was young, and she was trained there for a long time." Botan was the one giving the explanations this time. "She was trained by some Psychics and Shinigamis."

"Since when a Shinigami trains a Psychic?" Kurama asked. "Their powers are much too different, as far as I know."

"No, they didn't train those powers." Botan said cheerfully. "They trained the powers she has as a fire youkai…"

The shock was evident in about half of those in the room, and it was then that Botan noticed she had committed a mistake, she had said more than she should have.

"Sorry…" Botan mumbled to Erena.

"Worry not Botan, it was obvious they would have found out sooner or later." Erena said.

The girl appeared to be calm, but Hotaru knew better than that; the reincarnated youkai could see in her friends eyes the doubt, and even fear. As much as Erena seemed to be an expert at keeping her expressions at bay, Hotaru was still her best friend, the one who knew her the most; and just because of that she knew what kept the honey eyed girl that way.

"You have nothing to fear here with us Erena." Hotaru said with a soft smile. "Nobody here will shun you for the power you have. You know Kurama is a reincarnated youkai, and so am I; we too have powers very different of those in Reikai or Ningenkai."

"But still, you're youkai in a ningen body." Erena said as a matter of fact. "While I'm a phenomenon, an abomination; having been born a ningen, a psychic, and yet I'm no longer that, I haven't been for a very long time."

"You're a youkai?" Shizuru asked.

"No." Erena replied.

"A hanyou?" Keiko guessed.

"Even that would be easier to accept." Erena said bitterly.

"Then what are you?" Yanagisawa inquired.

"A freak, the result of something that should never have happened." Erena replied closing her eyes, her fists closed, almost burring her nails in her palms.

"Erena was born a ningen, even with the ability she possessed to dominate time." Koenma explained. "That was until the powers of a hi youkai were literally 'injected' into her."

"Youkai powers injected into a ningen?" Kurama asked astonished. "Shouldn't that have killed her?"

"Normally that would have happened." Koenma nodded. "But she was strong enough to endure the new power, her body even adjusted to it considerably fast. In les than three years she had it completely under control."

"So she became a youkai?" Shizuru asked.

"Not really." Botan shook her head. "Her body is still the one of a ningen, even when her abilities don't belong to one. She is neither youkai nor ningen, not even hanyou, just in the middle of them all."

"And I hate that." Erena said coldly. "I hate being something that hasn't even been given a category or a name. I'm something that should have never existed."

"Don't say that my lady, please." Kiyoshi said, he didn't like to hear her saying that.

"I've told you a hundred times Kiyoshi, call me Erena, not my lady or any other thing." Erena said calmly.

Kiyoshi nodded.

"You shouldn't say that." Hotaru said seriously. "Because even when what happened to you was indeed a tragedy at first, it has made you what you are now, the great power you posses. You may not be ningen, or youkai or anything like that, but you don't need any of that to measure the power you posses." She hugged Erena. "And I don't care what anyone else may say, you're still my best friend."

"Thank you…" Erena hugged Hotaru back.

"Where's that dumbass of my brother?" Shizuru asked suddenly.

"Kuwabara was kidnapped." Kurama answered.

"By whom?" Genkai had an idea, and didn't like it.

"My brother." Erena answered. "Shinobu."

"You're Sensui's sister?!" Kaitou and Yanagisawa instantly panicked.

"Not right now." Erena stopped him. "There's no time for explanations."

"But…" Yanagisawa didn't trust her completely.

"Shut the hell up." Hotaru ordered suddenly, she seemed to be trying to concentrate in something very important.

"What is it?" Koenma asked her.

"Sniper has gone after Yuske, they'll be fighting soon enough." Hotaru informed them.

"That can't be." Erena shook her head.

"No matter how powerful Urameshi may be, it would be suicidal if he tried to fight Sniper." Kiyoshi added. "It's very difficult to evade his attacks, and practically impossible to stop a bullet from him."

"What about what she did when he attacked Keiko?" Kurama asked signaling to Erena.

"That's why I said 'practically impossible'." Kiyoshi explained. "She's the only one capable of stopping him."

"Which is exactly why I'm going after them." Erena declared confidently.

"What?!" The gals were all in shock.

"You won't." Koenma tried to stop her.

"Hey, I'm not about to turn my back on you, ok? Not this time." Erena assured them. "But unless that you want a dead Tantei you will let me go help him."

"Fine." Koenma finale nodded.

"We'll catch up with you as soon as we can." Hotaru told Erena.

The girl just nodded, ran to the balcony and jumped off.

.--.

Erena moved as fast as possible with her powers. She wasn't exactly running but gliding, at least that's how she had always called it. Her feet floating about an inch or two above the ground, her body moving as if she were wearing invisible roller-blades, at a break-neck speed, even when she wasn't affected the slightest bit, thanks to her power over time.

She reached a side-road, near the highway. Following a path that had clearly been made by a truck that had recently left its original road, she reached a clearing where she could smell blood, the moment she touched a stain her powers showed her the past, the savage beating her brother had given Hotaru just two days before, and how he had squashed any insect that dare try to help the miko-youkai.

Erena lost more and more the hope on being able to rescue her brother from himself with every passing minute.

But it wasn't time to think about her brother. She was in Sniper's territory, it was obvious he had already sensed her presence, but she still couldn't go back. Erena could feel Sniper had already chosen a target, and unless someone did something soon Sniper would gain another victim, one they couldn't lose, not yet. If the leader of the Reikai Tantei died, not even all the rest of them together would be able to defeat her brother, that much she knew, he was just too powerful.

Erena approached the zone where she could feel the center of Sniper's territory was located. Or at least she did that way until she heard what was unmistakably a gun shooting, a real fire-gun, and following that: a huge explosion.

"Oh dear Kami…" Erena gasped and went back to gliding as fast as possible.

Erena glided at great speed, passing through the fire that had been caused by the explosion, the flames touched her skin, but it was almost as if they weren't there.

When Erena finally reached the spot where she could feel the presences she let out a sigh of mid-relief. Another man had arrived, short, with black hair and crimson eyes, he was holding Yuske by the neck of the shirt, while Sniper stood right before them.

"You escaped me once." Sniper said viciously, preparing to fire again. "Not again."

"Stop it Kana!" Erena yelled coming out from some half-burnt bushes.

"Don't get in this Time Turner." This time the boy seemed to ignore the fact that she still called him by his name. "It's not your business."

"It is my business!" Erena retorted. "You want to wipe out the whole Ningenkai but I won't let you do it."

"So Dark Angel was right, you have betrayed us." Sniper said in a low voice. "Then you're no longer our princess…Die."

She was so shocked to see him acting against her that she didn't even move to stop him. He brought out a bunch of small balls, and fired them at her.

Erena managed to see a black blur and a second later she could see the short youkai standing right before Sniper, having run him through with his katana.

"No!" Erena cried in panic.

"Hiei…" Yuske murmured.

"Chill down." He replied. "I didn't touch anything vital. Though the wound shall be enough to stop him."

"Thank you…" Erena whispered relieved.

"How can you worry for him?" Hiei asked her. "He was trying to kill you."

"He would have never been able." Erena replied.

Hiei was going to retort to that, believing it impossible for a girl like her to protect herself; that is until she extended both hands and opened them, showing their contents to the youkai and the Tantei, there were the balls Sniper had fired.

"How could you do that?" Yuske asked surprised. "Even I had it hard stopping his attacks."

"Unless you didn't listen, he called me Time Turner." Erena said as a matter of fact. "I am, or at least used to be, one of the eight psychics, along with Shinobu, Kiyoshi and the others."

"So you're one of those who are responsible for this madness?" A second later Hiei was holding his katana to her neck.

"I suggest you put that little toy away, young man, you could get yourself hurt." Erena said seriously, not even flinching at the closeness of the weapon.

"Don't anger me shoujo, I could kill you in a second." Hiei hissed at her.

"Really?" Erena asked with a smirk. "I seriously doubt it."

Hiei was about to say something else when he noticed the girl was no longer standing before him, with his katana against her; but a couple of feet away him, arms crossed, a big playful grin plastered on her face.

"You were saying?" She asked Hiei.

Hiei almost couldn't hide his shock. How had she moved so fast?

"I told you, I'm the Time Turner." Erena insisted boringly. "Which means time will always be my ally."

"There are no youkai with power over time." Hiei said coldly.

"Who said I was a youkai?" Erena asked.

"Even if not fully, there is some of youkai in you." Hiei said confidently. "A hi youkai."

"My, my, how clever." Erena said with fake surprise. "That's right, I have domain over fire; same as you."

"How do you know what power Hiei has?" Yuske asked.

"Lets just say it's intuition." Erena replied intriguingly. "Now I suggest we make haste, Hotaru, Kurama and the rest must have arrived already to Irima's cave."

"Why must I help you?" Hiei asked.

"Because you are so intrigued about me you won't leave until someone tells you who and what I am exactly." Erena said with a smirk.

Hiei didn't reply. Maybe because that girl was just driving him insane, or maybe because as much as her attitude annoyed him, she was right in her assumptions; whatever the reason Yuske didn't dare ask.

They took the path to Irima's Cave, but right before they began running they could see two youkai approaching, they were low level, scum as Hiei would have called them; and yet they acted almost as if they were about to conquer the whole Ningenkai.

"Low class scum…" Hiei muttered.

"This is just annoying." Yuske added.

"We'll never reach the cave in time with these fools in the way." Erena hissed.

It looked like the men had all the intention of attacking the two youkai; but Erena was by far ahead of them. She brought out a pair of sais, holding one in each hand, and slashed at both youkai at the same time.

"Claws of the Celestial Fire!" She cried out as she slashed.

The rests of the youkai never touched the ground, they were consumed by a strange whitish fire that seemed to have come from the sais Erena wielded.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuske cried out in shock.

"Not now." Erena shushed him. "Once all this is over I'll explain to you, or maybe you'll find out throughout the fights."

With that Erena began running at a very fast speed, though still not as fast as her gliding; Yuske had difficulty keeping up with her.

Hiei just followed in silence, not having any problem to keep Erena's pace; now he was truly intrigued by that girl: What kind of fire had that been?

.--.

When Hotaru, Kurama, Genkai, Kaitou, Yanagisawa, Kido (they had gone to get him at the hospital, where Hotaru healed him) and Botan arrived finally to the entrance of the Irima Cave, it was practically at the same time Yuske, Hiei and Erena did.

Erena had her sais tight in her hands, having used them several times to slain the youkai that dare get in their way, sometimes she had even repeated that same attack of the 'Claws of Celestial Fire'; and no matter how many times Hiei or Yuske asked her what that attack meant she didn't answer them.

"How did things go?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei defeated the psychic." Yuske answered. "Though what still has me thinking is exactly what kind of power young Erena here has."

"I already told you, you'll find out in due time." Erena said calmly, ignoring Hiei's glare. "But I'll tell you something: I'm not exactly young, what you see isn't what truly is."

"You mean you're not really a five-year-old?" Kaitou asked.

"Of course not." Erena replied.

"Then you are older…" Yuske deduced. "No! Don't tell me you're an old hag like Genkai!"

"Dumbass!" Genkai hit Yuske's head from behind.

"You really are a jerk, aren't you?" Erena asked raising a brow, she sighed and finally waved it off. "And no, I'm not old, though I'm not a child either. As I said before, you'll find out everything when time is right."

Kurama just turned to see Hotaru in silence, he suspected his mate did know what the true age of Erena was, but respected enough her friend so as not to say a thing until Erena herself decided it was time.

"So there are eight psychics involved in this." Yanagisawa decided it was time they analyzed their situation.

"But Doctor and Sniper have already been defeated." Kaitou said.

"And Mitarai and Erena are on our side." Hotaru added.

"So there are only four left against us." Kurama deduced.

"Not really." Erena interfered.

"What she means is that Itzki can't leave his place, he's the one opening the tunnel, he can't move until it is finished." Kiyoshi explained.

"Itzki?" Yuske asked.

"His codename is Cancerberus." Erena explained. "And I think that with what Kiyoshi just told you, you can guess the reason."

The rest just nodded.

"Well, if that's all we need to know then lets go." Yuske said immediately.

"Wait a moment Yuske." Genkai told him. "Think carefully, doesn't all of this remind you of something?"

"Etto…" Suddenly an idea seemed to pop in the Tantei's mind. "You mean like your test?"

"Exactly." Genkai nodded. "Don't go crashing into the enemy's lair without thinking carefully first what you will do or the results will de disastrous."

Yuske nodded.

"It will be best if not all of us go inside at the same time." Genkai added.

"At least seven of us must go." Hotaru said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kaitou asked. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just a feeling I have." Hotaru replied.

"Fine." Genkai said. "Kurama, Hiei and Yuske must go, and I'm sure Hotaru will be going as well, and I would suggest Kaitou and myself to help you."

"I want to go." Kiyoshi told them.

His sudden words got most of them by surprise.

"The inside of the Irima Cave is a very complicate maze." Kiyoshi explained. "I can guide you through it."

"I will go too." Erena announced.

No one said a thing at her comment, they were already expecting it.

"Why should we trust you?" Hiei asked looking at both psychics doubtfully.

A second later Erena was no longer standing next to Kiyoshi, but right behind Hiei, who flinched ever so slightly when noticing her.

"If we wanted to kill you, you would already be dead and buried." Erena replied with a surprisingly calm and neutral tone even with her cold words.

Hotaru couldn't help to chuckle behind her hand.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Kurama whispered to his beloved. "Hiei seems actually affected by your friend."

"Erena, if you continue doing that you'll end up really scaring Hiei." Hotaru said trying to suppress her light giggles.

Hiei just sent a dead glare to the reincarnated youkai, but this just seemed to make her laugh even more than before.

"Stop the games, we have a job to do." Hiei said coldly.

"Yes." Yuske nodded. "Lets go."

And so Botan, Kido and Yanagisawa stayed at the entrance of the cave, while the other eight entered the rock-maze.

.--.

An hour later the eight fighters were still walking when they found a big steel door blocking their way. And right before any of them had the chance to wonder what was going on they could hear a voice announcing what sounded a lot like the beginning of some video-game. When the doors opened they could see a boy sitting in a chair in the middle of several items that seemed to be waiting for someone to use them.

"Game Master…" Kiyoshi whispered.

"What?" The others turned to look at her.

"Amanuma Yukihito." Erena explained. "He's called the Game Master because that's exactly where his power lays, he can make a video-game real, with everything it implies."

"Everything?" Hotaru asked, nipping at her bottom lip nervously.

"Everything." Erena nodded with a tone of finality that didn't pass unnoticed.

Those two girls seemed to know something the rest didn't, something that definitely wasn't good, in fact all the opposite.

"Itzki was right." Amanuma said suddenly. "You really are a coward Mitarai, you've betrayed us…unless you are pretending to betray us when your true intention is really to betray them."

"Don't insult Kiyoshi, Yukihito!" Erena jumped in the defense of her friend. "You don't even know what Kiyoshi has gone through."

"Well, this is a surprise." Amanuma admitted. "I would have never imagined you would betray us, princess. In fact I expected you better than everyone else to understand Mr. Sensui's intentions, after all, he is your brother."

"It's because he's my brother that I want to save him before it's too late." Erena said seriously. "And because I understand his intentions that I'm doing this; what I fear is that it is you who doesn't yet understand what Shinobu's true intentions are, Yukihito. He's using you, just as he used me, and Kiyoshi and all the rest of us for his own purposes."

"You lie." Amanuma hissed at her. "Now, this game only requires seven participants, so one of you will have to go back."

This left them all in silence.

"There's no need for that." Erena said. "You know very well Yukihito that I can envelope my body in my own power, erasing myself from your territory, and therefore from your game. That way you'll have the seven participants you need, I'll be just an observer."

"You can do that?" Kaitou asked, quite astonished by her power.

"Yes." Erena nodded. "I could even use that opportunity to go through his territory and on into the Irima Caves, but there's no use for that."

"Why not?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not a fool." Erena replied. "Even if I were to unseal my full power I wouldn't be able to defeat Shinobu."

"Aren't you strong enough to fight him?" Yuske asked.

"I never said that." Erena shook her head. "I have the power, what I don't have is the will…"

Hiei noticed she suddenly look depressed, at the same time she seemed to rub the bracelets in her wrists rather hard.

"That's understandable." Hotaru said looking at her friend sympathetically. "You need not to berate yourself for it Erena."

"It's just that I know what he's doing is wrong, and that I must use all the power that has been granted to me to protect this world from him but…" Erena looked at her hands almost guiltily. "I just can't help it…he is still my brother."

In that moment Hiei was quite surprised, the haunted and pain-filled expression in Erena's eyes didn't seem to fit with the cold and confident one he had seen until just a couple of minutes before, it was as if something were missing in her; and as much as he tried to deny it Hiei found that fact rather unnerving.

'Why the hell do I care so much about this baka shoujo?' Hiei wondered to himself. 'Why am I even thinking about her?'

And yet he didn't seem to be able to find an answer to these questions, or perhaps he just didn't want to?

.--.

The game began. Kiyoshi, Genkai and Yuske won easily enough, then Kaitou failed. And now it was finally Kurama's turn.

"Come on Kurama, I know you can win." Yuske cheered his friend.

"Indeed he can." Hotaru nodded. "What I wonder is if he wants to."

"What do you mean?" Kaitou asked.

"He already knows what will happen if he defeats Amanuma, and he's not sure if he wants to win at all." Hotaru explained.

"Well of course." Yuske practically interrupted the gal. "He wins, this vanishes and we can go on to kick Sensui's ass."

"It's not only that…" Erena whispered.

And again Hiei could notice that sad, almost painful tone in her voice.

"Yukihito's power is very easy to understand." Erena explained them. "As I told you before he can make any video-game become part of reality, with all its rules and consequences."

"You said that before." Yuske nodded. "But never explained what you meant with rules and consequences."

"It means just what you heard." Kiyoshi stepped in. "When Amanuma turns a game into reality he does it to every single detail."

Some still didn't understand.

"Listen, even those of you who haven't played the game know what it's about right?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

There was a general nod.

"Well." Hotaru continued. "The characters are seven and you have to win at least four out of seven challenges to pass the game. If you don't a legend appears asking you if you want to try again or you give up. If you chose the first option you have to go through everything again; but if you chose the second option then in your monitor appears the phrase 'The End' along with the image of the tomb of your character."

"You mean to say that if we lose this we're going to have to start it all from the beginning, and if we're to refuse we'll die?" Kaitou asked doubtfully.

"Not only that." Hotaru said. "Genkai-sensei, you said you had finished the game once, so I suppose you know what happens to the Devil when he is defeated."

"Yes." Genkai nodded, a tinge of sadness in her voice too. "He dies."

"Wait a second." Kiyoshi suddenly understood. "You mean that if we manage to defeat Amanuma, he'll die?"

Hotaru nodded sadly.

"No!" Kiyoshi was in panic. "You can't let that happen."

Even if Amanuma had insulted him, even if they weren't exactly friends, Kiyoshi still didn't want the other boy to die.

"I won't let it happen…" Erena said suddenly.

"What?" Yuske was confused.

"What do you mean?" Kaitou asked at the same time.

"What are you going to do?" Genkai asked at the same time.

"What I must do." Was all Erena said.

And after that she just closed her eyes and held her hourglass tightly between both hands, concentrating hard.

Hiei just watched her in silence, he could see she has powering up and gathering up all her energy in the object in her hands.

For what the others could see Kurama had just told Amanuma exactly the same Hotaru had told them, and for the boy's reaction it was obvious he hadn't known a thing about that before. Now he knew things were just like Erena had told him, Sensui had used him, the Dark Angel had used them all.

Amanuma was so perturbed by the revelation he just couldn't concentrate in the game any more, which ended with him finally loosing.

It all happened in a second:

The screen in Amanuma's side illuminated with the words: 'Game Over'.

A splitting noise could be heard as the scenery around them seemed to collapse.

Amanuma collapsed to the floor, right as his territory began erasing itself.

Hotaru gasped with a hand over her mouth, too shaken with everything to even cry out.

Kurama just remained unmoving, his eyes full of guilt.

The rest just watched the events unfold, without knowing what to do.

But right before the territory had fully vanished another broke in the middle, apparently freezing everything.

"Time Stop!" Erena's voice could be heard.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Believe me, you've yet to see what Erena is truly about! There are many things in story for her, as you learn more and more about her, her powers, her past...

Now, I'm gonna say something I might say before. This fic is most defiantly not having the response I had been expecting when I began it. And for that reason I need to know now just hoe many people are truly insterested in it, to see if I should keep it going after the saga ends, or just consider it over and done there. Please people! I've made this question more than once before and no one answers!! I need answers!!

Until then, please take your time to leave a review, even if it's just a little one, I will be very thankful for it.


	17. Erena's Truth

**Chapter 17. ****Erena's Truth. **

The full scene seemed to be frozen as Erena slowly approached the fallen boy. She was the only one who could move, or at least that's what she thought at first.

"You need help?" A voice asked.

Erena turned to find, to her surprise, Hotaru standing right behind her.

"What?" Hotaru asked calmly. "Have you forgotten that as a miko I have a certain degree of immunity to your powers?"

"I had forgotten." Erena admitted.

"So, what do you plan to do exactly?" Hotaru asked.

"The only thing I can do in the present situation." Erena replied. "Time is against Yukihito right now, he is right a second from dying as a consequence of having being defeated in the game he himself turned true. So if it that second that threatens his life, I'll just have to erase it from him."

"You're going to break time." It was more a statement than a question.

"It's the only thing I can think of. Even if I turn time backwards for him sooner or later this second will reach him; and even if I have stopped time right now I can't hold this for too long, not without a sand-ring."

"And you took the decision of saving Amanuma so suddenly you didn't have time to prepare a sand-ring."

"Exactly."

"Then you're going to break time. Are you sure you can do that, I mean, with the spell you're already holding up."

"I've already been holding this spell in myself for so long it has become natural to me. The Time Breaking will undoubtedly tire me out but I know I can do it, I need to do it, Yukihito's life depends on me doing this."

"If you need energy, you can count on me."

"Don't worry Hotaru, I'll be fine."

Hotaru just nodded and stepped back, to let her friend do as she would.

Finally Erena reached Amanuma's side, she poured a handful of sand from her hourglass into her hands (the hourglass never ran out of sand); and then with a quick movement she let it fall from between her fingers and onto Amanuma's rigid body.

"The flow of Time will now follow my demand, for I am its mistress the one and only Time Turner and my wish is command." Erena declared seriously as she focused all the power she had been concentrating previously. "Time Breaking!"

There seemed to be a flash, and a second later time continued its course.

"Hotaru?" Kurama asked confused.

And it was that just an instant before his mate had been standing right behind him, along with the rest of their team; but now she was standing next to the fallen Amanuma and the kneeling Erena (who wasn't there a moment before either).

"What just happened?" Kaitou asked, feeling there was something amiss.

"How come you were here, and now you're there?" Yuske asked signaling to the two girls.

"That shoujo stopped time." Hiei said seriously signaling to Erena. "And something else I don't understand, but I can feel it."

"If she stopped time how come Hotaru moved too?" Kaitou asked.

"It's because I'm a miko." Hotaru answered. "I have certain immunity to Erena's powers and some others."

"I can still feel the life-force of that boy." Genkai informed everyone suddenly.

This made everyone turned their attention to the boy, it was true, they could see his chest move up and down ever so slowly, in time with his breathing.

"How?" Kurama seemed truly shock.

"It's easy." Erena replied showing him her hourglass, she suddenly had to take a deep breath. "Well no, it wasn't, but anyway; I stopped time and then concentrated my energies in doing a special spell."

"What kind of spell?" Kurama asked raising a brow.

And the kitsune wasn't the only curious one, they were all wondering what could have that girl suddenly so tired.

"I did a Time-Breaking spell." Erena answered.

"What?" Kurama and Kaitou called out in shock.

Even Genkai herself seemed astonished.

"Would you mind explaining to those of us who can't understand your terms?" Yuske asked a bit annoyed.

"She broke time, literally." Hotaru explained for her friend. "It means she took the time-line in her hands and broke a piece out of it, just as it sounds."

"You mean she took a part of the time and threw it away, just like that?" Kaitou asked, amazed more than he could express. "Are you really that powerful?"

"It wasn't that complicated." Erena told him. "I just took a second off the time-flow, the decisive second, the one that would bring definite dead to Yukihito. That's why without it he didn't die."

"If you can do that why don't you just take away the time in which the tunnel will open and be done with it?" Yuske asked.

"Don't be stupid." Genkai punched him in the head.

"It doesn't work that way Yuske." Hotaru told him seriously.

"You think if it were something as easy as that I wouldn't have done it already?" Erena asked, she tried to appear pissed off but was just too tired to even try. "I'm too exhausted right now to even yell at you and this was just caused by tearing off one second; do you imagine how much would take me to tear off enough time for that tunnel to vanish?" she didn't even wait for an answer. "I'll tell you, I just wouldn't be able, I would run out of reiki, youki and even my life-energy before I even managed half of it."

Yuske decided not to say a thing about it anymore.

And so they decided it was time to split. Genkai and Kaitou would go back to the exterior, taking with them the still sleeping boy; while the rest would continue their way to the center of the Irima Cave in hopes of getting there in time and stop Sensui before it were too late.

.--.

They arrived to the center of the Irima Cave about fifteen minutes before the tunnel to the Makai finished opening. Kuwabara was being held captive in a small boat, right above the dark hole that was the tunnel.

"Give Kuwabara back to us!" Yuske demanded.

For a moment Sensui didn't answer to them.

"Please brother, stop this whole madness." Erena begged in a low tone.

"Brother?" Shinobu asked turning to her. "What brother?"

"What do you mean?" Erena was confused. "Have you forgotten me already Shinobu-onii-san, it is me, your little sister: Erena."

"Impossible." Shinobu replied. "I have no sister."

That was a serious blow to Erena, who dropped to her knees in shock.

"Why do you say that brother?" She asked, her eyes were getting teary. "I'm your sister, and I'm not dead, I'm right here."

"You're a liar." Shinobu told her harshly. "My sister is dead, she died ten years ago, a group of ruthless ningens killed her for their own diversion."

"But…" Erena tried to approach Shinobu.

"Liar!" Shinobu yelled at her as he smacked her.

The hit was so hard it sent her flying and crashing against some nearby rocks.

"Erena!" Hotaru cried out worriedly.

"Worry not Hotaru, I'm just fine." Erena assured getting back on her feet.

"I'll tell you what." Shinobu said turning to the others. "If you're capable of defeating Gourmet, then I'll let Kuwabara go."

"Fine." Yuske was already preparing to attack.

"I'll do it." Hotaru's intervention surprised everyone.

"Hotaru…" Kurama began, not even he had been expecting that.

"Worry not, my love." Hotaru told him calmly. "I shall be fine."

With that said she brought out her daggers and stepped forward.

"So you decided to be the first to die, firefly?" Shinobu asked aloud.

"No." Hotaru replied, ignoring the way he had called her. "I just decided to be the one to get this going on." She turned to Gourmet. "Attack whenever you wish to…"

"You know very well I could eat you, and your powers along…" Gourmet threatened her.

"I would like to see you try." Hotaru hissed back.

Gourmet was so furious he went straight against her. There was some movement of color, and a second later several of those present gasped.

Gourmet's body was still standing, but half his head had been cut off cleanly.

While Hotaru stood now behind the psychic, the blades in her hands dripping one by one crimson drops of blood.

"Oh Kami…" Kiyoshi gasped.

"Hotaru…" Kurama was perhaps the most shocked of them all.

And it was that they just couldn't get it: What could have made the sweet and calm Hotaru become a cold-blooded killer all of the sudden?

"Stop playing…" Hotaru hissed turning around. "I know I didn't kill you that easily."

This left some confused; how could she have not killed him with that? She had cut half his head off already.

"He isn't dead." Hotaru insisted. "And he isn't human, not anymore at least."

"So you noticed?" Shinobu asked from behind her.

"How could I not?" Hotaru asked. "He may have the reiki of different people mixing with him, but being the only youki in the body it is obviously noticeable." She turned to the 'psychic'. "Stop the farce, come and fight me. I know you're there, Toguro Aniki…"

"What?!" Yuske couldn't help but shout.

"Toguro Aniki…" Kurama repeated dreadfully.

"It can't be…" Even Hiei was shocked.

"Well, it seems the girl is a bit cleverer than I have expected." Toguro mocked her.

"Please, spare me your comments and lets fight." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"It seems you want to die soon." Toguro told her.

"That's not it, not at all." Hotaru told him seriously. "I would rather not do this at all, but this fight was meant to happen so I better finish it as fast as I can."

"Very well so." Toguro said, still in the same mocking tone. "I suppose the princess's wishes must be considered commands."

Hotaru wasn't about to tolerate that psycho any longer. She threw herself into a straight and direct attack, her movements were so fast her friends could barely see her.

As the fight went on Kurama noticed Hotaru would once in a while jump off into a nearby wall or piece of the ceiling and then go back to fighting.

'She's planning something, I'm sure of that.' Kurama thought to himself.

But even that thought wasn't enough to make him calm down.

In a certain moment Hotaru seemed to try to hold onto her enemy's neck or thorax, but he managed to kick her in the gut, sending her into a nearby wall; strangely enough she seemed rather satisfied anyway.

"Time to end this." She announced.

She did a rough movement with her hands, and it was as if some device had been set into motion: threads seemed to be shot from different places, those where she had jumped to before, and in few minutes they were intertwined, forming what looked like a net of sorts, it was in fact a very big spider web.

Toguro yelled and twisted one way and the other trying to break free but the threads were just too strong for him.

"And now, for the final touch…" Hotaru whispered.

She began moving her arms fast, some of the threads in the web began enveloping Toguro rather fast, too fast for him to break free. In almost a full minute he was completely wrapped in the thread.

Hotaru approached the cocooned Toguro with slow steps that had a sense of finality. She finally reached where he was standing and extended her arm, right to the point where the prisoner's neck should be, and without any ceremony she dug a clawed hand inside.

A muffled sound seem to come from the cocoon, and a second later, nothing.

Hotaru brought out her nails and cleaned them with a tissue, then she turned and walked to Kurama in silence.

"Love?" Kurama asked, doubtful.

"I didn't know Hotaru could be that vicious…" Yuske commented.

"Until today I believed this kind of attitude and actions to be impossible for someone like her." Hiei admitted.

"Just once before she acted like this." Kurama told them. "The day she was pursued by those youkais…the day she was killed."

"What have you done to him?" Itzki asked, honestly surprised.

"You know what spiders do to their preys to make sure they won't get away once they've been trapped in their web?" Hotaru asked, though she didn't wait for an answer. "I'll tell you. The spiders inject a special poison to their prey, so they get weak, so they can't try to escape; also, with the passing of time the threads enveloping them cause their body to grow cold and dry until they undoubtedly die, whether the spider eats them or not." She took a quick glance at her work. "It's obvious I won't eat Toguro, nor anything of the sort, and there's also the fact that he can't die; so as a result he'll have to pass all eternity feeling his own weakness and his dry body tied tightly, with no way out." She sighed. "I'm normally not like this you know, I don't like hurting others, less of all killing them; but even I have a limit, and that bastard trespassed it when he tried to kill us with no reason but his own amusement back in the Ankoku Buujutsukai."

The rest had to admit she was right in that.

"So now, as I have defeated that man, then I shall take my reward." She said.

This time she used her telekinesis to swiftly levitate Kuwabara from the boat and to the ground next to them, then she also undid the binds.

"Thank you." Kuwabara told her.

"Fine then, it's my time to fight." Yuske said facing Shinobu.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Shinobu said calmly.

Erena was just watching from behind, her hand still on her cheek, where a red mark could be seen from the slap Shinobu had given her. Suddenly she noticed a strange shadow right below Hotaru and her friends.

"Beware!" Erena cried out to them.

But it was too late already. Something resembling a mouth opened right under the Tantei and swallowed them before they could do anything about it.

.--.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked, frustrated.

"You're in the pseudo-space; in the belly of Uraotoko." Itzki replied walking to them.

"As I had suspected." Hotaru whispered looking at him. "You are a Yaminade."

"How clever." Itzki said in an undertone. "I do believe fighting women like you are sourly underestimated; you demonstrated that a moment ago, when fighting Toguro."

"I can be sweet and caring, and also cold and violent; it all depends in which side of me you land." Hotaru told him calmly.

"We must get out of here, we need to help Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"You can't do that." Another voice told them.

They turned and could see Erena standing right behind them.

"Mi lady." Kiyoshi called her. "I thought you hadn't been trapped."

"I wasn't." Erena admitted. "I came in here by my own free will."

"What?" This left them all truly confused.

"The princess is the only one who has the power of entering and exiting one's territory by her own free will, without having to abide any rules but her own." Itzki said. "That's why all of the psychics respected her, it was well known to all of us that she was truly powerful, someone we would never be able to defeat, just as with her brother."

"Then if you entered this place, you must be able to get us out." Kuwabara said.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, I can't." Erena told him sadly. "As much as I know you want to help Urameshi, and I would really like to help you I can't. I can go in and out whenever I wish, but I can't bring others with me."

"Then go back out and help Urameshi yourself." Hiei said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Meanwhile we'll get rid of this bother."

"No!" Erena ran to stop him, holding his hand on the sword. "You can't kill Itzki."

"And why not?" Hiei asked locking eyes with her.

"Be…because if you kill him then you will never be able to leave Uraotoko's stomach." Erena had problems concentrating in answering with the look he was giving her. "Itzki is the only one who has managed to tame this creature, if you kill him you'll be trapped here forever."

"Hn." Hiei finally let go of his sword.

And it was right then when they finally noticed their hands were still touching.

"Eh…sorry." Erena immediately let go of him and stepped back.

Hiei didn't say a thing, apparently he didn't know what to say anyway.

"I think I'll better go try to help Yuske." And with that Erena disappeared.

.--.

When Erena reappeared in the normal space she practically had to jump to avoid the rocks that were falling everywhere due to Shonibu's most recent attack.

"Shinobu!" She yelled. "Stop this nonsense before you kill us all!"

Shinobu didn't even answer her, he just went back to fighting Yuske, who was already badly beaten and yet refused to give up.

Erena could only watch the fight. Even when her mix of reiki and youki was already shining noticeably around her, she still didn't dare step into the fight.

Shinobu attacked with his Reshushiendan twice, both times hitting Yuske and leaving him in a very bad condition, when he fired the same attack for the third time Erena could bear it no more, she knew if she was to attack it would be now or never.

There was a cloud of smoke and dust in the spot where Yuske had finally fallen and Shinobu's attack went.

"Stop." Erena called seriously.

The dust cleared in a moment and for everyone's surprise some of the energy-spheres could still be seen floating around Erena, who was in that moment standing before the fallen Yuske.

"You…" Yuske whispered. "That attack."

"Relax." Erena told him.

She did a flick of her hands and the spheres vanished, it was just like what she had done before with Shooter's attack.

"Stop this now Shinobu." She insisted to her brother. "Don't make me fight you."

"You? Fight me?" Shinobu asked. "This must be a joke."

"He's too strong for you." Yuske told him.

"Hotaru, your friend has definitely gone nuts." They could hear Kuwabara's voice.

"No she hasn't." Hotaru refused. "Though I believe she has decided to finally show her true self, and her full power."

"You're right Hotaru." Erena said aloud. "I would have preferred for things to be different, but it seems there is no other way."

Yuske didn't say a thing, he didn't know how he did, but he knew something was about to happen, something big.

"For the last time brother, stop this nonsense and give up." Erena said.

"I already said I will stop at nothing." Shinobu said seriously. "And stop calling me brother, my only sister died ten years ago."

"If that's how you want it, then that's how it'll be…" Erena whispered.

A lone tear fell down her face, but no one noticed it (or at least that's what she thought). Erena brought her left hand to her ear, where she had a certain earring, it seemed to be made of glass.

"There's no reason for me to continue with this appearance." Erena murmured.

She took off the earring and crushed it in her hand, Yuske could then see what looked like grains of sand slipping between her fingers.

"Spell-break…" Erena whispered.

A moment later what looked like a sand-storm or tornado enveloped Erena fully, though it didn't last more than a couple of seconds when it broke rather harshly. And what they found in the place where the honey-eyed girl stood just moment before was by much different from what they could have imagined.

In the spot was now standing a young woman, around fifteen-years-old, with flashing amber eyes, sandy-blonde straight hair that reached to her shoulder-blades, it had silvery 'lights' here and there; she was also dressed in white slacks, a green Chinese-style, high-necked, short-sleeved blouse with the design of a dragon in golden embroidery, golden battle sandals and a white band keeping her hair in place; the thick golden bracelets were maybe the greatest (if not the only) proof that she was still Erena.

"That's Erena?!" Kuwabara's voice made echo even in the stone walls outside of the pseudo-space where he was.

"Yes." Hotaru said seriously. "That's the true her."

"Still, her power is too low for her to even last a minute fighting against Sensui." Hiei declared seriously.

"You may want to wait before assuring that Hiei Jaganshi." Erena said seriously.

And right then her reiki and youki, blue and red aura vanished completely, but instead of appearing the purple glow Hotaru had in representation of the mix of both hers was a silvery color, and almost as bright as Shinobu's golden one.

"Shinobu isn't the only one who has Seikoki." Erena declared seriously. "I have my own too."

Yuske was in shock. How could it be possible that one he had seen as nothing but a little girl until a moment ago was suddenly a woman with almost as much power as his enemy?

An instant later Erena seemed to vanish from her spot, and before Yuske even had the chance to gasp she was already engaged in a hard fight with Shinobu.

But that fight ended almost as soon as it began, even when it was obvious that Erena was almost at the same level Shinobu was, as she had told the others before what she was lacking was the will to fight the one man she still considered her brother.

Shinobu sent her crashing against one of the walls, so hard that she went into the rocks and didn't come out.

"Erena!" Hotaru's voice could be heard perfectly.

Shinobu seemed to be about to attack once more in the direction he had sent Erena to, but this time Yuske was faster, he managed to move and lock in fight with Shinobu before he managed to kill Erena.

And still, Yuske was pretty much beaten up and didn't really pose a threat to Shinobu, and they both knew it.

.--.

In the pseudo-space Hotaru was viciously hitting and sending energy wave after energy wave against the 'walls' of that space where they stand.

"Erena!" She kept yelling over and over again. "Erena!!"

Hiei was already with his katana in his hand, Kurama with his rosewhip, Kuwabara tried over and over again to materialize that special sword to break through the territory, but he's just not got enough power. Kiyoshi just watched in silence the scene, not knowing what to do.

"Let us out from this place you bastard!" Hotaru yelled, this time directing her attack to Itzki.

The attack was hard, but even then her intentions were never to kill him, she knew they would all be trapped forever if she were to do such thing. So instead Itzki just flews backwards some feet before he regained balance.

"How can Mr. Sensui be like that?" Kiyoshi asked bewildered. "I mean, he was about to kill his own sister."

"He's a monster." Hotaru hissed under her breath. "That's exactly what he is."

"Just calm down, and enjoy the fight." Itzki told them calmly. "It's not like you can do much more anyway."

Right then Koenma arrived, Yuske was down with a deep wound and Koenma tried to talk things out with Shinobu, but the others already knew it was useless, Erena had already tried; even after she had gone back to her true self she had never really tried to defeat Shinobu, up to the last moment she had never stopped considering that man her older brother.

Surprisingly enough Hiei was the first one who noticed the white hands making their way from between some rocks, as ever so slowly Erena managed to emerge from the hole her own body had created.

"Itai…" She hissed holding a deep gash in her arm. "That really hurt."

Hiei noticed something that called his attention: one of her bracelets was missing, maybe had broken when she hit the rock so hard, but what was even stranger was what could be seen in her wrists, in that part of skin that had been covered by the piece of jewelry until then: it was a drawing, like a tattoo, it was white, a white dragon.

'What's the meaning of that?' Hiei wondered.

He didn't even seem to notice that he was so concentrated in the young woman that he wasn't paying attention anymore to the fight that had once more resumed between Shinobu and Yuske, once that Koenma had been left aside (not too carefully).

A keen cry coming from the youkai-miko's lips was what broke Hiei intense gaze on the amber-eyed girl.

"No!!" Hotaru was again pounding her fists against the 'wall'. "Don't do it, Yuske. No!!"

"What is she talking about?" Kuwabara asked, as confused as ever.

"Yuske's attitude, is like your own when he was fighting against Toguro." Kurama answered without looking at the boy.

"Like my own…What do you mean?" Kuwabara made the question, but even as he did, the answer came to him on its own. "No! He can't do it. No! Urameshi!"

Hotaru was building up her power, she was going to try to break out like she had done with the energy-field of that youkai-witch back in the Ankoku-Buujutsukai.

But for everyone's surprise, this time Kuwabara acted first. Apparently all the emotion gave him the extra boost of energy he needed; from his hands emerged a sword that wasn't the one he normally used, it was the one he had used only once before: to defeat Seaman and save his friends from the water-territory.

"Jigen-Tou!" Kuwabara yelled as he brought out his sword hard.

And as he did a slash could be seen in the pseudo-space and the members of the Tantei plus Kiyoshi hurried to jump out.

"Urameshi/Yuske!" Their calls came out mixed up.

The so called leader of the Reikai Tantei turned to look at his friends and comrades, one small smile, right before Shinobu hit him directly, sending him away. Yuske hit a wall hard and slumped to the ground, but there were no cries coming from him, nor moans of pain, nor any movements in fact, he was just not there anymore.

"No…" Kiyoshi couldn't help but gasp, even when he had never really known the spirit detective he still thought what had happened to him was just too cruel.

"What have you done?!" Erena's strangled cry came from where she was still half-laying down on the ground.

"Oh dear Kami…" Hotaru held tight onto Kurama's clothes, he was just too shocked out to even cry or shout.

Kurama himself, Hiei and even Koenma didn't know what to do, they had never imagined this outcome could be possible; or not, scratch that, they had considered the possibility, they just never wanted to accept, it was just too hard.

"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara's cry was maybe the loudest of them all, no matter how he usually tried to deny it, it was obvious how much it really pained him what had just happened.

And it was that no matter how much others tried to deny it: Urameshi Yuske was…dead.

.--.

In Mushiyori Keiko suddenly gasped.

Shizuru turned to look at her friend and Yuske's un-official girlfriend. It had been the older Kuwabara's idea that they went to that roof-top after the beam of light and power had broken to the exterior from the inside of the Irima's Cave, and according to the girls' calculus, from the place of their friends' battle.

In the last minutes Keiko had been rocking Puu gently, as the blue spirit-beast seemed to have weakened, and the younger girl had expressed her concern for her beloved's behalf, believing that the spirit-beast's reaction was but a reflection of what was happening to his owner.

But suddenly something had changed, Puu had been enveloped by a strange glow and flew off Keiko's grasp.

Keiko dropped to the ground, sobbing.

"Keiko, are you alright?" Shizuru asked.

"Something's wrong Shizuru, something's so very wrong." Keiko said between sobs.

"Don't say that Keiko, we have to be positive, remember?" Shizuru tried to cheer up her friend but she herself had a bad feeling.

"It's not that I want to be pessimistic or that Shizuru, not at all." Keiko said in a low tone. "I just think, no, I know something's wrong, I can feel it." She brought her hand to her chest, above her heart. "Here. I can feel something terrible has happened."

.--.

And indeed something terrible had happened: Yuske had died.

In that moment the other four members of the Reikai Tantei didn't seem to care anymore what happened, all the world could collapse and destroy itself and they wouldn't have really cared at the moment; the only thing in their minds was that a young man, their friend, had died.

Their powers were fully unleashed in just an instant: Kurama turned into his Youko self, Hiei's bandages burnt out to reveal the tattoo of his Black Dragon and wings unfolded from Hotaru's back.

The three youkai threw themselves at Shinobu full-force. Forcing him to go backwards until he had to cross the portal, where the three followed almost immediately, and Kuwabara, after taking a last look at his fallen friend went behind the rest.

When they reached the kekai Kuwabara didn't even doubt, he brought up his sword and cut through the barrier, allowing him and his three youkai friends through.

Apparently because of the influence of the Makaian air all three youkais seemed to be growing more powerful all of the sudden, going back to being the powerful A-Class youkais they had been before redeeming themselves (or at least in the guys cases).

Once on the other side they discovered that differently from the spot in Ningenkai where they had come from this time they weren't under the ground but above it, many feet above it. Hotaru immediately opened her wings as she took hold of Hiei, preventing him from a hard impact against the ground. Kurama on the other hand had used a special floating-plant that in a certain way resembled a pair of wings too and held Kuwabara in the same way his beloved was holding their other friend.

They landed in a nearby hill, right behind Shinobu, who was already powered up and ready to fight them.

No words were exchanged, they weren't needed anyway. All five of them had one sole thing in mind: fight. They were going to fight Sensui with everything they had got and would defeat him, for the Ningenkai, for Yuske and for themselves, they would defeat that inhuman being, no matter what the cost.

.--.

Back in Ningenkai Erena scrambled to her feet as fast as she could; the youkai in her already healing her injuries and replenishing her energies to go back to fight.

"Kiyoshi, are you alright?" Erena asked.

"Just fine." Kiyoshi answered. "Though I'm afraid the one who's not fine is Urameshi."

Erena nodded and approached the boy, she knelt next to him and lightly traced the wound in his chest.

"Oh in the name of Cronos!" she cried out jumping back on her feet.

"What?" Kiyoshi asked, surprised by her words.

"He isn't dead." She declared confidently.

"He isn't?" Now Kiyoshi was confused.

"Don't get it wrong Erena." Koenma said approaching them. "It is true that his spirit remains in his body, when usually it would have left already, but that doesn't mean he's alive. As much as we don't want to accept it, he's dead."

"Don't give me that crap Koenma." Erena spat. "I know what I'm feeling in his future, and that's life."

"But how?" Kiyoshi asked.

As much as anyone may believe Erena's words were strange and with no logic, Kiyoshi had never doubted her and he wasn't about to begin.

Erena knelt once more right next to Yuske and laid her hands in his chest and head, she concentrated and tried sensing and feeling into his future, she needed to find something that would explain how it was possible that someone who wasn't breathing, who's heart wasn't beating, wasn't dead yet either.

So concentrated she was in her task she didn't notice when nine flashes of light reached the center of the cave and materialized into nine people.

They were the Shinigami, or Special Force from the Reikai, under direct orders of King Enma. Three of them were given the task of closing the tunnel, three others entered the tunnel and began to work in mending the kekai, and the remaining three approached the fallen Yuske and the others.

Erena remained in his own meditative state, searching for the information she needed until she heard Kiyoshi cry out as he hit the ground rather hard.

"Hey!" Erena called turning sharply around. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Not your business." The light-blonde woman told Erena.

"It is my business when you hurt my friends." Erena spat as she got on her feet. "No one gave you the right to hit Kiyoshi."

"He was standing on our way, just like you are right now." The woman told her.

"And what?" Erena dared. "Are you going to try and throw me away too?"

But for some reason, instead of doing exactly that the woman stepped back, it was as if something in Erena frightened her.

"Please, Prince Koenma, Miss Erena, get out of the way." The one who seemed to be the leader told them seriously. "We have a job to do."

"What kind of job?" Erena asked. "Captain Otake, I demand to know."

"You are no longer a Shinigami, and therefore you have no right whatsoever to make such demands." The blonde woman replied.

"Shinigami or not my power remains the same." Erena said, again in the same threatening tone. "So you answer my question or I'll get the information with my own methods."

"So what is said is true, you have turned into a monster." The blonde said.

"Don't know, wish to find out?" Erena asked.

At first Kiyoshi had felt angered by the way the blonde Shinigami offended Erena, but now he was surprised by the way the 'Time Turner' handled the situation.

"We have been given the order to vanquish Urameshi Yuske." Otake declared.

"What?!" Kiyoshi couldn't help but cry out.

"You said vanquish?" Erena asked in bewilderment, though it was a rhetorical question.

"But why?" Koenma asked.

And right before the Captain of the Shinigami could answer Erena's mind seemed to finish processing everything she had seen and sensed.

"He is a Masoku…" Erena practically gasped.

"He has Masoku blood, that's right." Captain Otake nodded. "We hadn't noticed until now. And so King Enma has given the order of disposing of Urameshi Yuske before his Masoku blood can make him revive."

"No!" Koenma refused, standing his ground. "We can't let you do that. I can't let you kill Yuske. He's in this because we…I pulled him into this. I can't let you kill him."

"Prince, this is a direct order from King Enma…" Otake insisted.

"Then I shall oppose my father's orders." Koenma interrupted him seriously. "I won't let you vanquish Yuske."

But right then Otake hit him in the gut, leaving him gasping for air; then he let Koenma aside.

"Please forgive me my prince." Otake said seriously. "But I'm afraid I have direct orders, and I have to follow them."

"You move too, or I'll make you." The blonde told Erena.

"Really?" Erena asked mockingly. "I would like to see you try."

And even if just to make her nervous Erena materialized a small whitish flame in her hand and showed it to the Shinigami, who gave a nervous step backwards at that; though it would be difficult to know if she was really just afraid of that flame, or if what spooked her was the way in which Erena's wrist-tattoo looked when reflecting the firelight.

"Miss Erena, I'll say it again, get away from Urameshi Yuske's body." Otake said seriously.

"Don't do it Erena!" Koenma said. "We can't let them vanquish Yuske, he's our only hope of defeating Shinobu."

"He is a Masoku, he must be destroyed." Otake insisted.

"Masoku or not, he deserves a chance." Erena said seriously.

"Erena, you're the only one who can help Yuske." Koenma told her seriously.

"And what do you want me to do?" Erena asked. "Fight my former captain?"

"No." Koenma refused. "Time. Yuske needs time."

"Time, eh?" She asked with a smirk. "That's something I can give him."

And before any of the Shinigami could even have a moment to understand what she was doing she ran around Yuske's body, leaving a trail of sand, forming the sand-circle she so needed.

"Go sure, go fast, give this man what's just yours to give and mine to handle." Erena chanted while holding the hourglass. "Father Cronos, give him your greatest gift. Time!"

And even when time was something they couldn't see, the Shinigami, Koenma, and of course Erena were powerful enough to sense that time was flowing a lot faster in the territory the 'Time Turner' had just established.

"That's all I can do for him Koenma." Erena said turning to the prince. "Now I must leave. I have my own score to settle someplace else."

And before anyone could stop her she glided into the tunnel and directly to the Makai.

* * *

So, the truth about Erena is out...took me long enough... Anyway, I hope you liked it. This saga isn't quite done yet, a chapter or two left to wrap things up and once that's done...well, then I'll decide what I'll be doing with this fic.


	18. Sad Farewells

**Chapter 18. ****Sad Farewells. **

Erena had to do several pirouettes and turns to land in the hill as softly as she could; though in the last moment her ability of 'gliding' served to absorb most of the fall.

She had barely planted both feet in the ground when she had to throw herself to the side and roll several feet to avoid being struck by one of Shinobu's attacks.

"Get out of the way or you'll get killed, baka shoujo!" Hiei yelled at her.

"It doesn't look like you're doing much better, gaki!" She spat back at him.

If he insisted on insulting her so could she.

Youko was laying on the ground, Hotaru next to him, injuries could be seen in between their semi-tattered clothes. Even when it was obvious that with those being special clothes, they were protected a bit more than Kuwabara. (Even if the only physical change Hotaru goes through is that her wings unfold her clothes do change, to her fighting outfit, the dress with pants underneath).

Kuwabara had managed to get back on his feet and attacked Shinobu, or at least he tried, though Sinobu easily hit them and sent him away.

"Shinobu-onii-san…" Erena whispered as she watched the scene.

"He's no longer your brother, when the hell will that fact get through your thick head?!" Hiei asked with great annoyance.

"Don't you dare say such things to me Mr.-I-know-it-all!" Erena hissed harshly. "Because you know nothing, you don't know me or what I've gone through in the last ten years; and especially you don't know what it's like to have a sibling who doesn't even acknowledge your own existence!"

Though for some unknown reason, as soon as those words left the girl's lips she had a feeling she shouldn't have said them. Maybe it was the emptiness she suddenly noticed in the bottom of Hiei's eyes, or how he turned almost immediately without even trying to retort to what she had just said; whichever the reason she couldn't help but feel a hard pang of guilt inside, she would be having to apologize to Hiei, but not in that moment, maybe once they had finished what they had gone there to do.

"I just wish there could have been some other way…" Erena whispered bitterly.

Her tone of voice called Hiei's attention, he was about to try another Darkness Flame attack against Shinobu, but in the last moment he turned to the girl in mid-curiosity. He saw how she brought a hand to the golden bracelet she still had and harshly broke it off. And then, for the youkai's surprise he could see beneath it another white dragon, identical to the one she had on her other wrist.

"I wish I didn't have to use this…" She whispered once more in the same tone. She then turned to him. "Hiei-san…"

The hi youkai was so surprised she had actually called him in a respectful way that didn't answer, he just nodded.

"I know you have a degree of telepathy." Erena explained. "I need you to tell the others to get away from Shinobu."

"Why?" Hiei couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm going to attack, and I don't want them to get injured in the process." Erena explained simply, her tone completely expressionless.

Still wondering what kind of attack she could be planning that she wanted the rest to get away Hiei did as he was asked to.

"So, you running away already?" Shinobu asked when noticing the other backing.

"Not exactly." Erena said from behind him.

Shinobu turned to look at her and said nothing at what he saw.

Though the rest were quite surprised to the sight that met their eyes: Erena was once again enveloped in that silvery glow that was her seikoki, but this time there was something else, white fire that seemed to be leaking not from her hands but from her wrists, from her white-dragon tattoos.

"You wouldn't dare attack me with that." Shinobu said.

"Wrong." Erena told him. "I wouldn't dare attack 'my brother' with this, but as you already said, you're not my brother."

"Don't you…"

Erena didn't let him finish, she raised both hands sharply and pronounced the most powerful attack she possessed:

"Ascension of the Dragon of the Celestial Fire!!"

The white fire that had emerged from her wrists took the form of a glowing white dragon that charged right against Shinobu.

Hiei was astonished beyond words.

"The Celestial Dragon…" Kurama was quite surprised at this.

"The White Fire." Hotaru nodded knowingly.

"She has a dragon just like the one of the shrimp." Kuwabara said.

"No." Hotaru refused. "Not like his. Quite the opposite in fact."

Kurama turned to look at his mate intriguingly. Had she known about this attack her friend had since before? Highly probable. Sadly they didn't really have time to ask her about that, at least not yet, his curiosity would have to wait until they managed to defeat Shinobu; if they ever managed to do it.

The dragon did reach Shinobu, it even managed to give him some serious burns and scratches, but it still wasn't enough to bring him down completely.

Erena fell to her knees as the dragon vanished, it had inflicted as much damage to Shinobu as it possibly could, she could do no more.

"Seems that you're strong." Shinobu said coldly to her. "But you'll die now."

And without a single word more he sent one of his greatest Reshuken yet against Erena, who was so weak after doing her greatest attack she couldn't even try to dodge it. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack, but it never came.

It was great her surprise when she noticed someone was holding her by the waist; when she opened her eyes she could see Hiei had been the one to move her.

"Baka shoujo…" He mumbled at her.

But no matter how much he tried to hide it she could still notice he had a very bad burn on his back and part of his side.

'He got that protecting me…' Erena though bewildered. 'But why?'

Without saying a single word she brought her hands to lightly finger Hiei's wounds, thought not fully touching him; to those nearby it looked almost as if she were embracing him.

"Shoujo…" Hiei murmured.

"Sh…" Erena shushed him with no effort at all.

She concentrated, as weak as she may be she just couldn't let things the way they were, after a few instants she managed to concentrate enough reiki to turn time backwards for Hiei's body and therefore heal his wounds.

Hiei was truly surprised when he stopped feeling that stinging sensation from his burnt flesh, and even more when he fingered it and could feel no burns.

Erena sighed as Hiei got slightly away from her, therefore depriving the girl of the only thing holding her up, the half of her body that had been laying against Hiei once more began its way to the ground, until Hiei caught her again.

"You…" Hiei couldn't even think coherently.

And even when he didn't say aloud and she wasn't telepath, Erena had a very good idea of what he was thinking: Why?

"I'm afraid there's not much more I can do." Erena said in a low voice. "I practically poured all my youki in that Celestial Dragon and what little reiki I had left I used it to try and heal your wounds. Right now I'm barely able to stay conscious as it is."

Hiei took Erena in his arms and moved as far away from Shinobu as he could. He didn't know exactly why he was bothering to protect that girl, and didn't give it much of a thought either, he just did it.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever. With Kurama and Hotaru fighting and at the same time protecting each other; Hiei attacking while trying to keep the semi-unconscious Erena safe at the same time; and Kuwabara just trying over and over again to strike Sensui with his rei-ken but to no avail.

And so the time passed by, the Reikai Tantei still fighting, even when they had almost fully given up any hope of winning. That was at least until they could sense three presences approaching, one of them which they knew so well.

"This can't be…" Shinobu gasped.

From the tunnel in the sky emerged what looked like an enormous blue bird with two tails and a black mane; and on top of it were two figures: the first could be easily identified as the Reikai Prince: Koenma, and the second one was one that five of the six people fighting in that hill would have never imagined to see again, at least not in that life.

"Yuske!" Kuwabara cried out in mid-shock and mid-fascination.

"I just can't believe it." Hotaru admitted.

"You couldn't sense this was going to happen?" Kurama asked.

This was the first time he heard the youkai-miko hadn't been able to foresee something so important (I mean she did it with Genkai's death, and with Kuwabara's)

"I think that the impact of seeing him fall 'dead' was too hard." Hotaru explained. "We were all so affected, it was a reflex for us to go and attack Shinobu, I didn't give myself time to stop and analyze everything, I acted on instinct."

"That's something rare from you." Kurama said.

"I know." She nodded.

Yuske jumped from Puu's back (that gigantic bird was in fact the evolved form of that little spirit-beast he had) and began talking to Kuwabara, Hotaru and Kurama, apparently trying to somehow explain at least part of what had happened to him. Even Shinobu got into the conversation, he seemed to understand what was going on fairly easy.

"That Yuske is certainly something…" Hiei murmured.

"It worked, good…" Erena sighed in satisfaction.

"Worked?" Hiei asked. "What are you talking about?"

He was surprised when noticing that Erena was fully conscious now and her reiki seemed to be replenishing rather fast.

"How come you're now recovering so fast?" He asked.

"I have a natural fast recovery due to the fact that my power is over time, and there is time everywhere, always; I admit it helps being part youkai too." Erena explained to him. "And to answer your previous questions, the only reason I wasn't recovering this fast before was because I left a spell on Urameshi's body. When I discovered he wasn't fully dead, in fact he was in the process of revival, being a Masoku."

"Masoku?" Hiei hadn't been expecting that one.

"Yeah, the Great Atavism of the Masoku or something like that." Erena said not giving much importance to the subject. "The thing is that there's youkai blood in his veins, enough for his body to revive itself, the only thing he needed was time, and I gave him that."

From there on things gave a radical turn, though if for the best or worse it depends on the point of view of each. Yuske unlocked his powers and gave Shinobu what surely must have been the beating of his life.

Things were going on just fine until unexpectedly Yuske lost control over his own body and powers, and with a rather big Rei-gun he left Shinobu moribund.

"Shinobu-onii-san!" Erena couldn't help but cry out.

Hiei could see that no matter what she said or did, she still loved that man, she still considered him her brother.

In a flash Erena was gone, having glided right to Shinobu.

Hiei disappeared in a blur, going right after Erena, and barely managed to reach her in time to hold her back from touching her brother.

Yuske was the next to arrive, still with his long dark hair and several tattoos in the upper part of his body.

Hotaru and Kurama arrived not long afterwards, flying in their own independent ways, followed by Puu carrying Koenma and Kuwabara.

"Nee-chan?" Shinobu suddenly asked.

His voice was so low that hadn't they been youkai or ningen with heightened senses they would have never been able to hear him.

One word was enough to make the girl break down completely, she managed to get off Hiei's arms and dropped to her knees right next to Shinobu.

"Onii-san!" She cried out.

"Erena, I'm so glad you're fine." Shinobu told her. "Please, forgive me."

"What?" Erena was confused.

"I let my anger and thirst for vengeance control me." Shinobu explained. "I used you as an excuse for my own insanity; but if there's someone who's completely innocent in all this that's you. You always tried to make me see my mistakes, to make me forget all of this wicked plan, but I just didn't listen to you, and for that I lost the only thing I ever held dear: my little sister's love."

"You haven't lost that brother." Erena assured him, she tried to hug him carefully. "I still love you. No matter what anyone else may say or believe, you're my big brother and I'll always love you."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Shinobu said.

They both turned in time to hear Yuske still yelling at himself.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Yuske kept repeating over and over again.

"What are you saying?" Kuwabara asked. "That was a great victory."

"But it wasn't my victory." Yuske said annoyed. "It wasn't me who fired that reigun, someone took control of my body." He turned to Erena. "Please believe me, I never wanted to do that, it wasn't me…"

He was interrupted when Erena touched his arm.

"I know…" She whispered to him. "Don't worry."

"Urameshi, that was…one great fight." Shinobu praised him.

Yuske was about to repeat for the umpteenth time it hadn't been him but Shinobu interrupted him before he could.

"In the end, things were the way they were supposed to be." Shinobu said in a low tone.

This confused most of those there.

"Maybe I was being selfish, but this is how I always wanted things to end." Shinobu said. "The real reason I decided to make that tunnel to the Makai wasn't because I wished to destroy Ningenkai, but because I wanted to come here. I wanted to die here."

"What…" Koenma was in shock.

"It is true." Itzki emerged from another tunnel from the pseudo-space. "Shinobu is gravely ill, Dr. Kamiya confirmed it, even if he weren't this injured, he wouldn't last more than a month; in fact he has lasted much longer than any doctor could have imagined."

"When I knew I was going to die I began to question myself." Shinobu explained. "All those ningens I fought to protect for so long, and then when I got to see the dark side of those same ningens, the awful things they did to youkais, and to my sister, they were just unforgivable things, that's why I quitted being a Tantei."

Erena took Shinobu's hand in hers.

"And then my sister." Shinobu continued. "Every time I saw her I couldn't help but remember that she was no longer my little sister, with that youkai-essence flowing through her veins, she was no longer ningen." He sighed. "For a while I thought it would have been better if she had died, but she didn't, she was strong, stronger than I'll ever be. She learned to handle that new power of hers and used it to continue what I had begun fighting youkais even when I no longer found it in me to do it. However, when she needed me the most I abandoned her; no matter how hard I tried I could no longer see her as my baby sister, so I preferred to run away." He cracked a small laugh. "Who would have imagined it? Sensui Shinobu, the great Reikai Tantei so many youkais feared, running away from his own sister."

Erena was crying openly, while holding her brother's hand to her face in a continuous caress.

"And yet she came to me." Shinobu continued. "Even knowing I was already considered a deserter, a traitor and convict; she still left the Reikai and came looking for me. And when she found me, already in my insane state, she didn't give up on me. She spelled herself to be the little sister a small part of me remembered, and gave me the relief I so needed in the hardest times. She also helped me in my quest, never questioning me, never trying to stop me, she always stayed by my side."

"You're my brother, it's obvious I was going to stay with you." Erena told him.

"Many others would think differently Erena." Shinobu told her. "I know that in your own way you tried to save me, but I'm far beyond saving now. You did what you could and I thank you for that, but it is time to think in yourself, you have to carry on."

"But…" Erena didn't like that.

"No buts." Shinobu interrupted her. "You know this is how things were supposed to be. You have known since a long time ago this was how things were going to end for me."

"But that doesn't mean I need to like it!" Erena cried out in refusal. "I don't want to lose you! I don't want to!"

"Please Erena." Shinobu told her. "You've always been a really mature girl, don't change now. And even better, make yourself to the idea that I died the day I left you in the Reikai, because that's the last day I was truly alive, every day until then has been nothing but a lie, a lie from which I can finally be freed." He turned to the new Reikai Tantei. "And I owe that freedom to you."

The others didn't know what to say, so they remained silent.

"Urameshi…" Shinobu called. "Please take care of my sister. She's strong and mature, but it will still be hard for her at first. I trust you'll make sure she'll be safe."

"I will." Yuske promised. "You can be sure nothing will happen to her."

He felt it was the least he could do.

"And I know you'll take care of her too, firefly." Shinobu said turning to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded.

"Hm, it seems you'll never get the chance to get the revenge about what happened some days ago, eh?" Shinobu asked with a half-smile. "I apologize for everything I did to you. You're strong, good luck, Hotaru."

Hotaru was about to cry already, he had never before called her by her name, always just firefly; even if Shinobu had been their enemy, they still couldn't help but feel bad, especially at seeing Erena.

"That was one great White Dragon, sis." Shinobu whispered. "Bad thing I'll never get to see it again. Well, there's nothing that can be done about that. Take care and be happy, don't mourn my death, we all know I'm not worth anyone's tears; tell Mitarai and the others I'm sorry for getting them in all of this."

"Don't say that brother, don't say good bye, not yet." Erena told him.

"It is time Erena." Shinobu insisted. "You have to let me go."

Erena managed to slow her tears, she just hugged Shinobu tightly, she didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to; for a long time she had known this day would come.

"Sayonara onii-san…" Erena whispered as she pulled back.

And right then Itzki took the already limp body of the former Tantei in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Yuske asked.

"We're leaving now." Itzki explained. "I won't let you have him, I won't let you judge him. What happened here is over now and we're leaving, never to return again." He turned to Erena. "Good luck from now on, Princess."

"Sayonara Itzki." Erena told him.

And with that Itzki stepped backwards and into the black hole that was the door into the pseudo-space; it closed right after him.

"Sayonara…" Erena whispered again, and collapsed in new tears.

.--.

Shizuru and Keiko were already with Botan, Genkai, Kido, Kaitou and Yanagisawa when the Reikai Tantei finally exited the Irima Cave. Koenma was walking on the front, in silence; right behind him Hotaru and Kurama back in their ningen appearance, they looked tired and with some scraps but otherwise fine; Kuwabara and Kiyoshi trailed not far behind; what surprised everyone (though they were wise enough not to mention it) was to see Hiei holding the still depressed Erena as they walked almost at the back of the group; Yuske was at the back.

"Who is that girl next to Hiei?" Kido asked.

"Erena!" Botan called brightly.

The honey-eyed girl raised her head and with a nod acknowledged Botan, though there was no other reaction from her, anyone could see in her eyes she was too sad to even talk, lets not say handle the extremely cheerful ferry-girl.

"Hey, who's that one in the back?" Shizuru asked, not quite being able to identify Yuske with his long hair and tattoos.

But this time the one who identified him wasn't Botan…

"Yuske!!" Keiko cried out running and throwing herself in the Masoku's arms, tears of relief ran down her cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you…"

"I'm happy to see you too Keiko." Yuske assured her.

"I feared something bad had happened, when Puu flew away…" Keiko began explaining.

She was interrupted when seeing the bird that had suddenly emerged from the cave. She didn't need anyone to tell her who it was.

"Puu!" Keiko exclaimed brightly.

The great bird seemed to be able to identify her too because it immediately went to her and lowered its head for her to pet.

"He looks so gorgeous now…" Keiko commented petting the bird softly. "But, how did this happen? Why?"

"It happened because Yuske's power grew." Koenma explained Keiko. "We didn't know it before today, but Yuske has Masoku blood in his veins."

"Masoku?" Keiko asked.

"It means he's the descendant of a youkai." Hotaru explained.

"Of Raizen, in fact." Erena added.

"What?!" All three youkais there cried out in shock.

"You serious?" Hiei asked her.

"Yes." Erena nodded. "Yuske is the descendant of an S-Class youkai called Raizen."

"You know who he is?" Yuske asked his friends.

"Your 'father' is quite a figure in the Makai." Hiei told Yuske. "For his great power some used to call him the Thunder God."

"I know about him only what I heard from other youkai back when I was Youko." Kurama told him. "Though I believe Hotaru may know a bit more."

"I do." Hotaru nodded. "I know Raizen pretty well in fact, or at least used to know him some centuries ago. He's one of the Great Lords in the Makai."

"How did you know him?" Kido asked.

"I knew him back when I was Shinrin Kontyuu." Hotaru explained.

"The one they called 'princess' back in the Dark Tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

"I suppose this conversation would have taken place sooner or later." Hotaru murmured, more to herself than to others. "That's right. In my past-life my name was Kontyuu, daughter of Lord Shinrin Hoshaku, the most important of the Lords in the Makai, to the point he was called 'King' by most."

"So you are really a princess." Kuwabara said in shock.

"No." Hotaru refused. "I was born with that title, that's true; but I gave it up a very long time ago, when my father tried to force me to marry another's lord's son, someone I barely knew, so of course I didn't love him. When that happened I asked Youko for help, he had been my friend for quite some time by then, and had offered me several times to go live with him and his people to their lair. I took up on his offer, and that day as I left with him I decided to be Shinrin Kontyuu no more, from that day on I've been Hotaru."

"But some youkais still call you Kontyuu, and princess." Yuske reminded her.

"They're just too thick-headed to admit I'm no longer who they want me to be, I never was." Hotaru replied simply. "I pretended to be for a very long time, but I never liked it. I was a lot happier during the time I lived in the lair with Youko and the rest of the thieves than I ever was at the Shinrin Castle."

"But what does anything of that have to do with Urameshi's 'Father'?" Yanagisawa asked.

"Raizen is one of the Great Lords of the Makai, as I already said." Hotaru explained. "This means that he continuously would meet with my father and the other lords for one business or another. Sometimes even I was the one to settle the business with him or the others, when my father was too occupied doing something else. In fact I must say that Raizen was the only one of the Lords I ever liked; he wasn't like the others who believed women were to be kept in glass-boxes, some were even scandalized every time they saw me arrive in representation of my father; the only thing they wanted of me was to marry one of their sons so they would be related to my family. Raizen respected me, he was the only one who thought I had all the right to wish for my freedom, for the right to decide my own future. He was a very good friend."

Everyone stood quite during the entire narration, the girls had been furious when hearing about the way most youkai treated females, but were quite satisfied with what Hotaru told them about Raizen's attitude.

"So, I have an important ancestor?" Yuske said with a smile.

"Really important." Erena nodded. "Which explains why you have so much power…"

"Now that I think closely about it I can't believe I didn't notice before Raizen's energy in you." Hotaru said thoughtfully.

"Things are the way they are supposed to be." Erena commented, suddenly returning to her depressed tone. "Never better, never worse, but the exact way they need to be."

Keiko was about to ask about her sudden mood change, but she didn't get the chance, as they were unexpectedly interrupted by the sudden arrival of the nine Shinigami, who had just exited the Irima Cave too.

The reactions were instant: Yuske pushed Keiko behind him in a protective gesture, as did Kurama with Hotaru; Koenma stepped forward, as well as Erena, while Kiyoshi, Kuwabara and Hiei remained right in their spots.

"The order must be fulfilled, Urameshi Yuske must be vanquished." Otake declared.

"He just saved the whole Ningenkai and Reikai and you want to kill him?!" Kuwabara cried out, extremely pissed off.

"He's a Masoku, and therefore a permanent threat." Another of the Shinigami explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Erena spat. "You have the most powerful individual working for you and you want to kill him."

"Those are the direct orders of King Enma and…" Another Shinigami continued.

"They could have been given by the Greek gods for all I care." Hotaru said. "We still won't let you do that."

"Calm down guys." Yuske told them. "This problem is with me…"

"It's with all of us Yuske, because we're all friends, we're a team, remember?" Kurama told him. "If they threaten one of us they're threatening all of us."

They all nodded.

"Hn." Even Hiei grunted his approval at the kitsune's words.

"But just let them try." Erena said. "Standing here are not only a Masoku, but two other youkai, one of them the Master of the Darkness Flame, by the way, a miko-youkai, several psychics; one of them, I may add, who had enough strength to tear down your great kekai as if it were nothing but paper; and there's also Koenma, and even if some of the girls may not have much reiki, they're not defenseless either, and of course me, I don't think you have forgotten I am the Mistress of the Celestial Flame…"

The blonde Shinigami seemed to be about to say something when a flick of Erena's hands showed her as well as her companions the psychic-youkai hadn't gotten her bracelets back, so her tattoos of the white dragon were clearly visible; as was the tattoo of the black dragon in Hiei's right arm.

No more words were said, the Shinigami's just disappeared.

"Mistress of the Celestial Fire?" Yuske asked eyeing Erena.

"That's right." Erena nodded. "In few words it is the opposite of Hiei's dragon. We could say that as his Black Dragon uses the 'Darkness Flame', or Fire of the Makai, mine uses the 'Celestial Flame' or Fire from the Reikai."

"How is it that someone that was born a ningen came to be the mistress of such power?" Kurama asked. "It's not my intention to underestimate you…"

"I know, don't worry, no offense taken." Erena assured him. "Like I told you before, Shinobu wasn't the only one who's power was high enough to give him the Seikoki, mine is too, except mine is silvery, instead of golden; that power was the one that saved me when I was tortured by youkais when I was a child, thanks to that power my body managed to process the youki that had been injected into me and I became what I am now. I was trained in the Reikai by the Shinigami squad, when they saw my potential my Captain, Otake, proposed my name to try becoming the Mistress of the Celestial Fire, King Enma accepted and man were they surprised when I managed to tame the White Dragon. Shortly after that I was promoted and became second in command in the Shinigami squad; that is at least until I quit to go look for my brother more than a year ago."

And there ended Erena's explanations, as well as their mission.

.--.

The Reikai Tantei knew things would be very different from then on.

Yuske had a hard time dealing with the fact of having being possessed by someone, probably that Raizen the others had talked about, during his fight with Sensui. No matter how many good things Hotaru may have said about that youkai lord Yuske still didn't like him, he didn't even care if they were relatives or not.

Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko and Shizuru enjoyed the peace as much as they could, knowing well enough it wouldn't last forever, one day another enemy would come.

Kiyoshi, Yukihito, Yanagisawa and Kido went back to Mushiyori and to the lives they had before all the problems. They had vowed never to use their powers again unless they were called for help by the Tantei, in which case they would be more than ready to aid them like they had been aided.

Kaitou went back to his normal life as a student in Meiou High, he too had vowed never to use his powers again unless it was to help the Tantei. He became good friends with Shiruvya and Shuichi and made himself to the idea that the two youkai reincarnations would always best him in the grades.

Shiruvya and Shuichi too went back to their lives, but this time they didn't hide that much their relationship, ever so slowly their classmates seemed to notice those two were more than just friends; even when only Kaitou knew just how deep their relationship ran.

Hiei would once again come and go as he wished, not really caring what happened with everyone else, except where his sister was concerned. During rainy or cold nights he would sleep either in Genkai's Temple (when Yukina convinced him) or the guest room in his friends' (Kurama and Hotaru) apartment.

Erena lived now in Genkai's Temple too, the old woman had offered her a room there. To pay for her stay Erena did some chores along with Yukina, who lived there too; and trained with Genkai everyday. She knew that the Shinigamis would have passed the report on her doings and whereabouts already, so it was to be expected she would be considered almost a criminal by the Reikai, a traitor as she hadn't let the Shinigami fulfill their orders.

Koenma too was in the Ningenkai, knowing his father wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he had stood in Yuske's side, the Reikai Prince now remained in his teenage form and tried to live as best as he could between the ningen.

Botan had gone back to work as a ferry-girl, and every once in a while she would make some escapades to Ningenkai to keep Koenma, Hotaru, Erena and Yuske (and from them everyone else) informed of what was going on up there. She was the one to confirm to Erena her status as criminal when the former-shinigami refused to follow the orders sent to her to capture Yuske, Hiei, Kurama and Hotaru and get them to the court in Reikai. So now all five of them were considered as criminals as far as Reikai was concerned, the thing is there were no more Tantei to go after them…

.--.

One week had passed since Shinobu's death and the great change that mission had had in everyone's lives. Two figures were standing in the hill beyond the Dark Forest (the one behind Genkai's Temple); both short in height, though even then they shouldn't be underestimated, as what little ki they let free was enough to show those two were none others that the Master and Mistress of the Sacred Dragons. Both had had hard lives, committed different mistakes that landed them in the same spot in the end: to be considered as criminals by the Reikai law, yet they didn't care, it wasn't like anyone in Reikai would have an easy time trying to capture them anyway (and just trying).

But their powers didn't matter in that moment, nor their past or names; just one thing, one reason why she had called him there that day.

"What do you want with me shoujo?" Hiei asked, his hands crossed.

For all answer Erena got on her knees right before him, sat on her heels and touched the ground with her forehead. That was the greatest expression of deep respect anyone could express to another…and also of submission.

"Wha…" Hiei managed to remain expressionless, though he had to admit he was truly astonished. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm presenting my respects and services to my master." She replied, still facedown.

"What?!" Hiei couldn't hide his bewilderment any longer. "Raise yourself and explain your words right now!"

Erena raised her head from the ground, however she remained with her eyes to the ground and didn't get back on her feet.

"Exactly seven days ago, during the fight against my brother: Sensui Shinobu, I was weak and in potential danger, you risked yourself to save me." Erena explained to him.

"I didn't…" Hiei began, yet he couldn't deny he had, in fact, done exactly that.

"You saved me." Erena insisted softly, never looking at him directly. "Whatever the reasons may have been, they don't matter. The facts are: that you saved my life, and now I'm indebted to you; the Makaian law states that I be at your service unconditionally until I manage to pay my debt or I die."

Hiei remained silent. He knew what the Makaian law stated about debts, especially when someone saved another's life; the one who's life had been saved had to dedicate that life to serve the one who had saved him. The only known ways to break such 'bonds' were four: when another youkai was interested in the one serving, and gave the master something in exchange of the servant; when the servant did something important enough that others could testify his debt had been paid back; when either the master or the servant died; or when the master freed the servant (which was the least probable one). This was why this 'debts' were considered almost like a way of slavery in Makai; and most of the youkais living there didn't really mind having slaves, so they didn't care about changing any of their 'traditions'.

Even if Erena hadn't been born a youkai, she still was one (in part) and so she followed their rules, especially now that the matter concerned another youkai.

"Fine." Hiei finally spoke. "I'll take your services from this day until you find the way to pay for your debt, but under two conditions: you get on your feet right now and never again kneel to me or to anyone and you won't call me master."

"As you wish ma…Hiei." Erena nodded getting back on her feet.

She still wasn't looking directly at Hiei, but at least she wasn't on her knees anymore. That attitude of hers had certainly unnerved the hi youkai, especially after he had seen her fighting in the Irima Cave, her attitude so independent, so defiant of everyone and everything; it just didn't fit with the quite and submissive woman that was now before him. Though, in the end, why should he care?

.--.

Three more weeks passed by, and life went on for each of the Tantei (even if they no longer worked as Spirit Detectives).

Reikai hadn't yet sent anyone after them, and it was unlikely they would be doing it anytime soon (at least not until they got a new Tantei, and even then it would be very difficult for them to find someone to strong enough to defeat the four youkais, or part youkais).

Koenma was still living as a ningen and was taking a liking to it in fact, he had never had so much free time before in his life.

Kuwabara and Keiko were studying really hard, getting ready for the admission exams to High School; just like Shuichi and Shiruvya were getting ready for their final exams to get to the second year in Meiou. Yuske didn't really seem to care too much about those exams, not even graduating from Middle School anymore; for him life was just too boring without the fights against evil youkai.

Erena was still living in the temple, the only order Hiei had given her thus far was for her to stay there and take care of Yukina; she hadn't asked as to why, she just had to follow orders, not question them. Hiei would appear for a visit once in a while.

.--.

But even when they had known since some time before that things had changed, and would change even more in the future not even with Erena's and Hotaru's powers combined could they have prevented what would be happening from that day on.

Shiruvya and Shuichi were walking through the streets late at night, they had been at Kaitou's doing a school project, and it had taken them longer than expected. Still, walking through the streets late at night had never bothered either of them, it was in fact refreshing, the nigh breeze could almost blew away all their troubles, even if just for a few minutes. Strolls like that one also made them remember their strolls in Makai back when they were full-youkai.

All of a sudden Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks, Kurama did the same half 'a second after her, both turning sideways slowly.

"You feel that?" She whispered to him.

He just nodded.

And right then a low class youkai appeared out-of-nowhere, right in front of them. The lovers got immediately in a fighting stance.

"I do not come here to fight, Youko Kurama." The youkai said, addressing the kitsune.

It surprised them that he didn't refer to Hotaru as well, but they didn't say a thing.

"I come bearing a message." The youkai said seriously, extending a sphere.

"Who sent you?" The reincarnated youkai asked even as he took the sphere.

"Lord Yomi."

* * *

And so a saga ends, and another one begins. The last one. Thus far I've made a decision, it's not absolutely definite yet, but almost. I'm finishing college in a couple of months, and I'll need to find a way to earn m living, which means my time to write fics will be greatly shortened, also, this story doesn't inspire me as much as it did when I first began it. You must be able to see that, considering how long the chapters are, they were all writen before I even began uploading, and yet I haven't written any more for a ver long time, more than half a year, I'll do my best to write the chapters I'm missing to end the last saga (I half a fourth of it done already), but I won't promise there'll be a sequel anymore. Maybe a series of vignettes or something like that, to say, in few words, what I wanted to do after Youkai Love was over (believe me, I had it all planned out, I still do, I just don't think I'll have the tme to write it down anymore). Mabe someone could help me in that area...I don't really know, I guess I'll just worry about finishing this and will take some time later on to consider my options for afterwards.

Please don't forget to leave reviews! I really need them now, so I can bribe Calíope into helping me write what I'm missing to end this the right way!


End file.
